A Second Chance
by Ryu Niiyama
Summary: Seiya has a strange dream that sends the Starlights back to Earth. Yet the darkness of destiny looms over Earth and her kin. Do those that avatar the planets have the strength to combat destiny? Note: This is a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

By: Ryu

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon so don't sue, I'm broke.

AN: I have no idea why I don't just let this fanfic die, however that is not my style but I am no longer able to further this story as is so I am attempting a full re-haul. In essence it will be the same plot but I suspect it will flow differently.

Chapter 1

Violet eyes narrowed in concern as they fell upon the forlorn woman seated at the nearby fountain. With a sigh the brunette walked over to the lonely figure, not daring to touch her but drifting close enough so that her presence could be felt. "Hello, Seiya." For a moment the brunette wasn't sure that the seated woman heard her, until a mumbled greeting reached her ears. "Maker. And please haven't I asked you not to call me that?" The dark haired woman questioned dryly, though her pain filled, soulful eyes penetrated the heart of her companion like daggers.

"Just as I've asked you not to call me Maker, besides Seiya is your name."

"It's _his_ name." The dark haired woman spat out vehemently, even though her voice had not raised in pitch. Maker sighed, again her fathomless mauve eyes wavering in silent pain at the memories Seiya's words stirred up. It was times like this that she wished that she had taken the chance that her 'sister' and leader did. Not that her duty meant any less to her but she learned in the four years that they'd been on the revitalized Kinmoku that duty was a poor substitute for love. While she'd kept silent, falling back to an overcompensated form of her naturally reserved demeanor, burying her longings and regrets deep in her heart, she found herself thinking more and more about the woman who'd unwittingly stole her heart.

Even after seeing the consuming pain that rejection had caused in her sister, Maker still wished that her love had at least known that she'd cared. Maybe then she could at least feel that her love was justified. Instead she'd retreated to the sanctuary of her books, of her duty and ignored the flames ignited by one woman, whose lonely azure gaze filled with such passion as she defended love's virtue, though she'd never felt its embrace.

There was no point in brooding, Maker had made her choice. Old habits however, are the most difficult to rid oneself of. With a sigh the brunette placed a gentle hand upon her companion's shoulder. "Seiya…" The brunette began only to fall silent as the dark haired woman pulled herself away forcibly, glaring daggers at her would be comforter.

"Damn you Maker! I don't want to talk, I don't want to forget, and I don't want your pity! So why don't you just go bother someone else for a change? You don't hear me pestering you about Mizuno-san do you?"

"First of all this has nothing to do with Am-Mizuno-san! You arrogant selfish little… bitch! You think this is all about you don't you? First the universe is out to get you by causing you to love a woman you can not have and now you think I pity you!" the brunette yelled, steadily bristling every passing moment. With a deep breath she visibly calmed herself down. Locking cold, analytical amethyst with sapphire infernos, Maker made a soft noise of disgust in the back of her throat.

"You aren't even worthy of pity, _Fighter._ You wallow in self loathing hoping that the world around you will be empathetic to your plight. What happened to my sister in arms, what happened to my leader? When did you decide to stop living up to your name?"

Shaking her head sadly the brunette turned and walked away as silently as she'd come.

'_Stars, she's right. What's happened to me? Rather than let my love for Odango strengthen me I've let it fester like a wound, eating away at my soul. That's not love…. Hell I don't know what it is but it's not what she would have wanted for me.'_

"And it's not what I want for me either." The blue eyed woman stood up, an old spark flaring back to life within those azure depths.

"Taiki! Taiki I-"

The brunette was gone, but she'd made her point quite clearly. Now it was up to Seiya to decide what she'd do with it.

She was beginning to hate flowers, especially ones of _that_ color. It was the height of the spring season of Kinmoku so the abundance of flowers was to be expected, but why did they have to be _that_ color? Slender fingers reached out and grasped one and brought it to a delicate nose to partake of its scent. A wistful smile sprang unbidden to her lips. 'They even smell like…' Pained emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she strangled the life from that thought.

"No!… I made my choice, and I…. can't … I won't go back on that. Because if I do…. I'll drown in it… who wouldn't, considering your power." She let the flower fall from her fingers as she blinked away the tears as walked out of the room, the flower being crushed in her departure. She never looked back as the flower's golden crumpled petals sparkled forlornly in the now empty room.

Darkness…

Darkness surrounded him like a cloak. It's murky depths gripped him with hands as cold as death. Even as he could not see he knew that destiny was being torn apart all around him. It did not matter. He was here to save her, not destiny. He would create a new one for the both of them. He pressed on knowing that she was close, he could feel her light calling him.

"Princess! Can you hear me?" He called out. "My Love... is that you?" The light answered back. The light lived! She waited for him! He could already feel his destiny being recreated. "Hang on! I'm coming!" He ran towards the voice, every step cementing his new future. Their future. A young man with midnight blue eyes and a long black ponytail streaming down his back, emerged from the thick fog.

"Oh, Seiya I was so worried!" The light confessed as she ran to his arms. "Shh..Usagi I'm here. He breathed in her fragrant hair, reveling in the sense of perfection their bond created. Their union was ordained by their souls. It could not be denied… not again. In the distance, destiny howled his displeasure at this union. "You know I'll always be here for you Odango! What… losing faith in me already?" He smirked, yet his eyes shone with emotion at her concern. Rolling her eyes, the light started to say something in response. The starlight however had different plans. "Well, for your informa-" The Light gasped slightly when the starlight kissed her. He was content in this… nothing would separate them again, he swore it.

Unfortunately, the two lovers didn't notice they were being watched. Destiny would never see the Light taken from him. He would destroy existence first, or the Light. An object flew from the intruder's hand, headed straight for her. The starlight looked down when he felt her go limp in his arms.

"Odango?" Stepping back a little to see what was wrong, Seiya gasped in horror when he saw the blood... However one thing caught his eye- a rose, a red rose was embedded in her chest. "Aww.. Seiya-kun daijobu?" Seiya turned towards the voice. A man wearing a tuxedo stepped out of the shadows. "H-how _dare_ you ask me that! How could you kill the woman you loved!" The young starlight screamed. Cobalt eyes simmered to a chilling onyx behind a mask as the prince of earth glowered at his rival "How could I! Do you think you can steal her away from me!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled back just as angry. Seiya could see Tuxedo Kamen's cobalt eyes narrow as he continued. "Listen to me Seiya, and listen good. I have come with a warning: Stay away from Usako. She is mine, we were soul mates long before you were even born. We are destined to rule Crystal Tokyo together and she is the mother of my child."

"No…" Seiya's gasp was small, but Tuxedo Kamen heard it. "Oh yes it's true." He chuckled, and with a wave of his hand images of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion together, and Chibi-Usa appeared before the starlight, taunting him. Seiya rallied his courage, his love for the princess who lived on outside of this hell strengthening him. "You are losing your hold Endyminion! Look around you! Your destiny is dying! She calls for me, not you. Unless you repeat this little trick, you can't stop me--it's her choice." Tuxedo Kamen eyes burned with cobalt fire as he considered the starlight's challenge. "True, but if you do come near her I'll make your life a living hell." Kamen spat out.

"You don't have that kind of power." Seiya hissed with vehemence.

"You may be her... friend, but don't think I won't hesitate to kill you. I will not be defeated by you! I AM DESTINY!" Tuxedo Kamen roared. Then a small smile graced his face. "Besides, do you think she can love what you really are! You are a _male_ here Fighter! She will not accept your true form, and you can't play act forever!" Destiny's avatar taunted. The truth of his words hammered at the starlight unrelentingly. Seiya fell to his knees in pain as the world shattered around him.

"No! NO!"

"Oof!" She landed on the floor entangled in covers. Her entire body trembled in remembered pain. Blue eyes rapidly blinked back tears and she knew what she had to do. She at least had to try. "Stars above. O-only a dream- more like a nightmare. Odango, I'm coming." Despite her sweating she was cold, so she pulled the covers tighter around her. Closing her eyes against visions of her nightmare Seiya felt some semblance of her control returning. Slightly startled she looked up when she heard her two sisters break down the door.

"Seiya! Are you ok? Taiki's concerned cry filled the small room. They were in senshi form. "We-we heard you scream!" Healer replied. The leader of the starlights raised and eyebrow. _'I hadn't realized that I had been so loud.'_ Then again Yaten and Taiki had treated her with kid gloves since they'd returned to Kinmoku. Most likely they had been hovering outside of her room making sure she slept the entire night through. Taiki especially.

"No I'm fine...just a bad dream." Seiya reassured them. "You want to talk about it?" Taiki asked while she powered down. Taiki knew that Seiya had not been sleeping well since they'd returned from Earth as she shared in her sister's symptoms. _'Now I suppose things have come to a head.'_ The tall starlight mused darkly. "Not really, but I think the dream means something." "Really? What?" The tallest starlight's curiosity got the best of her, even though she was sure she didn't want to know the answer. "We must go back." Seiya stated. "Back where?" Yaten questioned clearly confused.

Taiki glanced over at her shorter sibling. Yaten, being an empath, normally had the hardest time of the three of them concealing her emotions. Being on Earth, being constantly surrounded by a species that radiated carnality in terms of their emotions, brought out the worst in the shortest starlight. Yaten normally possessed a cheerful outgoing disposition tempered by a slight hint of melancholia, but the undisciplined and varied emotions of humanity had constantly set her on edge. Taiki now envied the silver haired woman. If she had any of the problems that plagued both Taiki and Seiya, she hid it well. Seiya had not answered her sister's question, instead letting her eyes meet her sister's green orbs. Taiki gasped softly once she realized what Seiya was implying and Yaten jerked as if she had been struck. "You mean Earth!" Yaten asked incredulously. "Yes, Earth. First thing tomorrow morning." Seiya said, determination set on her face.

Taiki turned and walked out of the room dreading the implications of such a return. She knew that she would follow her sisters anywhere but even the very thought of the distant sapphire of the Sol galaxy conjured up emotions that the starlight really didn't what to deal with. While Yaten began making token complaints about not wanting to return to "that barbaric lump of rock" as she went to her room, Seiya muddled over her dream. The dream that had just made the decision that she'd spent four years trying to find the courage to make. _'I don't understand… why now? My nightmares had never been this vivid before… and I was in male form in my dream, why?'_ Seiya asked herself over and over as trepidation bogged her down with its weight. 'Besides, do you think she can love what you really are!' The dark haired woman cringed as the pain of those words stabbed at her soul. "Odango, I vow I'll protect you with all my heart and soul no matter what, this I swear." Her tears were the only witness to this promise.


	2. chapter 2

A Second Chance

By: Ryu

Chapter 2

"I'm telling you Zoe-chan, the largest edible fungus is _Calvatia__ gigantea_!" "For the last time, Ami it's _Armillaria__ ostoyae_!" Ami Mizuno and her boyfriend Zoisite Sakura argued as they walked out of the library.

To most people they appeared to be the average happy young adult couple. However, no matter their appearance, they were not like other people their age. The blue haired Ami was a Sailor Senshi, Mercury to be exact. The elements of ice and water bowed down to her will and power. She was the only surviving member of the Mercurian Royal family and a protector of Serenity. Zoisite, on the other hand was a polar general of Earth. Like his lover, he had dominion over the ice and water elements. He was once a slave to Queen Beryl, a traitor to the Tau'rian kingdom, and enemy to his beloved. Now the blonde long haired general, lived to protect the Tau'ri prince, Endyminion, and the woman he was currently in debate with.

"Look Zoe-chan, here it is…page 1,089!" Ami Mizuno was the most level headed of the inner senshi, but one thing she couldn't stand was being told she was wrong. At least, not if she knew that she right. Ami wasn't a vain woman, far from it in fact, but Zoisite knew if he was wrong there would be hell to pay. "Oh! You were right love…heh heh. Gomen?" Zoisite replied after reading the page. So it would seem Lady Luck had deserted him after all… Knowing he had seriously offended his girlfriend, he produced a bouquet of pink roses and handed them to her. _'Prince Endyminion isn't that only one who can do that.'_ He thought smugly. "Truce? I bought you that new ChemLab software you wanted. Zoisite knew without a doubt that would get him back within her good graces. "Oh Zoe-chan you shouldn't have!" Ami through her arms around his neck and thoroughly kissed him. Slightly dizzy from the intense passion that his lover hid underneath her reserved demeanor, Zoisite flashed Ami a winning smile. Then again when you had Ami Mizuno who needed Lady Luck anyway? "Come on killer, we can go back to my apartment to study." The blonde general replied as he put his arm around her.

Punching her love's arm lightly, she glanced at him feeling a little mischievous suddenly. "What do you mean we? You're the one who can't keep his facts straight!" Zoisite laughed at his girlfriend's mock imperious tone. "Alright, alright! I, your humble servant submit myself wholly to your… instruction mistress. Please, teach me." Zoisite replied with a barb of his own, letting his voice drop to its trademark sensual purr.

Ami blushed and clutched her book tighter to her chest, slightly embarrassed to have not only been caught but shown up at her game by her boyfriend. Zoisite leaned over and brushed his lips across his love's forehead to ease her nervousness. With a smile Ami, slipped her hand into his and they made their way to blonde's apartment.

"Hey Usagi-chan, wait up!" Minako shouted over the crowd. Usagi had been shopping, and had just decided to head to the arcade to play some Sailor V. She was caught quite off guard to see her 'twin' pressing through the crowd yelling her name at the top of her lungs. "Geez, you walk fast girl!" Minako complained when she had finally caught her breath and her prey. Usagi smiled at the other blonde's attempt at humor. "Comes from being late to school when we were younger. So where is Kunzite-sama?" Usagi questioned looking around for Minako's tall, white haired shadow. "Ugh, car expo with Haruka-san." Minako replied making a face, more than a little annoyed that her boyfriend went without her. Now that Minako thought about it, she had seen none of the generals or their significant others recently. "Mako-chan and Nephrite-sama are at a cooking competition and Rei-chan and Jadeite-sama are doing a fire reading. And knowing Ami-chan and Zoisite-sama there is some type of studying involved. Stuff that I would hardly call date material but…" Minako rattled on more to herself than Usagi as they entered the arcade.

Suddenly a mischievous grin lit up the self appointed goddess of love's face. "And why aren't you with Mamoru-san?" She questioned, not wanting to add 'again' for fear of Usagi's reaction. Despite her playful tone, the senshi of Venus was worried about her charge. Usagi shrugged, her smile bittersweet. "Ski trip with Yuuchiro-kun. To be honest with you Mina-chan, I'm glad he's not here." Usagi confessed, her voice strangely strong. "Really, why?" Minako, made the attempt to feign obtuseness but she'd sensed the potential for discord long ago. It only pained her that her beloved friend had to endure it for the sake of the world. "All we do is argue. He's changed so much, he's colder than when the Black Moon Family attacked. Perhaps he hasn't changed at all. I think… that he's starting to have the same doubts that I do. Destiny isn't enough to sustain love…" Usagi trailed off, shocked that she'd let so much of her mask drop. It wouldn't do… the senshi, no the world needed her to be their savior… their queen. They had no time for the woman who slowly died within, consumed by destiny.

"Well come on, you can watch me kick your butt in Sailor V!" Usagi challenged, dropping a token into the machine. Minako let a sad smile grace her lips briefly, her heart breaking for a woman who was forced to bear the world upon her shoulders. For a moment her mind drifted back to a desolate cave, her ears ringing with Sailor Moon's words: "I am Usagi Tsukino! Even if I am the moon princess, this has nothing to do with me!" The only thing that had hurt her worse was the slap Mars meted out for her leader's impudence. Who was she to want to just be a woman… to be Usagi Tuskino? "In your dreams! I am the queen of that game and with good reason!" Minako answered, trying to ignore the pain that lurked behind her best friend's eyes.

"Seiya are you ready yet!" Taiki bellowed. The normally aloof starlight was filled with nervous anticipation about seeing the woman she loved again. Four years of thinking of little else had convinced Taiki that Ami was the woman she wanted to spend her life with. _'Now if only I can tell her that.' _

Seiya's entrance tore the brunette from her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm ready. Umm... Taiki?" Taiki turned around upon hearing heard the hesitation in Seiya's voice. "What's wrong?" The brunette queried. "Well, maybe we should change into our male forms." Seiya answered her voice cracking from her nervousness "Why?" Taiki noticed her 'sister' had been on edge all morning. 'Almost as much as myself' She thought absently "Well I think it would be easier on the senshi if we were men. I mean they rarely saw us as women, unless it was in a fight." Seiya replied, while trying not to sound like she was begging. The tallest starlight stared at her for a while weighing Seiya's argument. Seiya stood her ground, while mentally begging her sister to agree with her.

"You could have a point. Very well, let's change." Taiki replied. Letting her eyes drift closed she and her sister willed their bodies to surrender its natural form, transforming themselves into male versions of themselves. At the moment Seiya and Taiki opened their eyes, Yaten walked into the room. "Hey guys! Which pair of shoes do you think matches this skirt? The pumps or the… oh hell no!" Yaten cringed as she took in her sisters', no her brothers' forms. Taiki blinked at her sister's choice of language. _'Yaten hasn't cursed since we returned home. I knew she hated being a boy all the time but to this degree?'_ Seiya just cracked his knuckles and walked towards his sister who was now trying to duck out of the room. "Oh no you don't squirt!" the raven haired starlight yelled as he snagged his shorter sibling by her ponytail and reeled her in- literally.

"Oh Seiya come on! Please don't make me change… oww! Don't pull so hard!" The silver haired woman lamented. Seiya released his sibling's hair and Yaten caressed her ponytail as if it were a wounded animal. "Oh brother… Look Yaten, you don't change, you don't go." Seiya told his sibling, his tone brooking no room for an argument. Yaten looked wounded for a moment before a stony mask stole over her features. "Well fine! I don't want to go to that lump of rock anyway! Barbaric humans and their stupid emotions!" Yaten huffed and crossed her arms, trying to appear as nonchalant a possible. Seiya would have none of it. "Oh really? Well I suppose you wouldn't mind if…." Taiki frowned as his brother trailed off, only to finish his sentence as a whisper in Yaten's ear. Taiki was quite confused by this point, only having picked up something about 'Aphrodite and her boyfriend Adonis'. However, whatever Seiya said seemed to have the desired effect upon the silver haired woman as Yaten's verdant eyes widened in horror, only to flare violently as her face contorted in anger and … jealousy? With a smirk Seiya stepped away from his sibling who glared at him with enough force to melt steel. With a growl, Yaten stormed out of the room, only to return moments later in a stylish unisex ensemble… and as a male.

"You two brick heads can't sing worth a crap without me anyway! If I don't go Three Lights will be finished!" Yaten huffed out in indignation. Taiki smiled at his shorter sibling's antics even as he still wondered at what passed between Seiya and Yaten.

"Sure shrimpet, sure."

"Damnit Seiya I told you not to call me that!"

Taiki smiled, his family was back to normal.

"Yaten! LET GO OF MY PONYTAIL!" Taiki cringed when Seiya's exclamation was followed by a large crash. With a sigh he walked out of the room. "Let me know when you guys are ready…"

Yes, the Kou family was back to normal alright…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A Second Chance

By: Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1...

AN: Let me go ahead and warn you the formatting keeps messing up when i upload the fic so this might look like a jumbled mess... but i'm working on it.

* * *

"Which galaxy within the LG is currently being disrupted by the Milky Way?" Ami asked. "Andromeda!" Was the reply. "Wrong. It's Snickers, love. Have you been studying at all?" Ami gently scolded. "Well I- No. I'm not like Nephrite, I just don't find the heavens quite as enthralling. That's why I'm having such trouble in that class." Zoisite replied. The mizu no senshi smiled and checked her watch.

"It's ok Zoe-chan, we all have out strengths and weaknesses. I still don't see the possibilities you do when it comes to code breaking. Well it is getting late, I'd better go." Ami told him. When the blue haired woman rose, Zoisite grasped her hand and gently tugged, causing her to tumble into his lap. "Thanks itooshi. You can always tell when my ego's a little bruised can't you?" The blue haired woman smiled in her boyfriend's embrace and trailed a finger down his cheek. "Of course. You get this adorable little pout." Zoisite blushed at the complement. "Oyasumi koibito." The polar general said as he placed a light kiss on her lips. Ami blushed and gathered her things before heading for the door. The blue haired woman walked out the apartment, before turning to wave at her boyfriend. "Mata ashita Zoe-chan!" Zoisite watched Ami until she left his line of sight. Smiling, the general turned and gathered up the textbooks and other study materials. After everything was cleaned up, he turned on the television to catch some news. Turning it up loud enough that he could hear it in the kitchen, he then left to do some dishes.

_"The idol singer trio, Three Lights returned to __Japan__ earlier today. The band, comprised of the three Kou brothers, was an international sensation in the pop world. Their return has been long awaited by their loyal fans and record companies are expecting great things from the Kous. In fact, loyal fans mobbed the trio as they tried to exit their plane. Only by hiding in a bookstore were they able to get away. From what we understand, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten will be entering the studio soon to work on their new album."_

Zoisite walked back into the room drying his hands, with a puzzled look on his face. "Taiki Kou… Where have I heard that name before?"

* * *

"Ahh Tokyo!" Taiki exclaimed as they stepped off the plane. The brunette took a deep breath and headed down the walkway. "Yosh! The first thing I'm going to do is shop till I drop!" Yaten exclaimed, following his brother. Seiya took no notice of anything around him as he trailed after his siblings. He couldn't get the dream out of his mind. Taiki and Yaten were talking about what they should do first when Seiya joined them. "Yo Seiya what do you think we should…" Yaten trailed off when he felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned around, he was face to face with a teenage girl who was wearing a T-shirt from their last tour. The girl made some kind of hand signal to a group of girls and then… And then all hell broke loose. "OMIGOD! It's Three Lights!" A strange red headed girl, wearing a Seiya T-shirt shrieked.

"Uh-oh." All three spoke in unison. A herd of girls were headed in their direction. The Lights stood rooted to the ground like deer caught between headlights. Snapping out his fear, Seiya looked around for a place to hide. "There! Hayaku!" He screamed, pointing to a nearby bookstore. They watched as the mob ran by, screaming for autographs, towards the exit. "Who's GRAND idea was it we come as men again?" Yaten asked, his voice seething with anger and sarcasm. "Heh heh, gomen guys. How was I supposed to know that our plane tickets could be traced so easily?" Seiya apologized.

As they left their hiding place behind a bookcase, Yaten noticed Taiki was gone. The silver haired Light rolled his eyes, and looked back for his brother. As usual, Taiki was enthralled in a book. "What'cha reading?" Yaten asked in a singsong voice, while grabbing a huge Webster's Dictionary. "Hyperspace, by Michio Kaku." Taiki replied, not looking up. 'That's great, but we've got to go NOW!" Yaten yelled, whacking Taiki on his head with the dictionary. "ITAI!" The tallest starlight screamed. Alarmed by Taiki of all people screaming Seiya rushed back just in time to see Taiki have his head knocked in. He whistled to get their attention. "Yeah well, what about our bags? Do you really want to wait until that mob comes back?" Seiya reminded them, a sweatdrop running down his head. _'Only my family…'_ The dark haired starlight thought in mortification. He groaned under his breath as he heard the exchange between the tallest and shortest Kou.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Why are you such a geek anyway?"

"It would not hurt you to become more studious, Mister C-my-way-out-of-EVERY-class!"

"Well, I am so sorry I can't be a socially challenged genius like you!"

Seiya turned around glaring at his siblings. _'Dysfunctional to the extreme.'_ "Say one more word Taiki, and I will tell Ami the most embarrassing childhood stories about you that I can think of! Believe me when I'm done, she won't even look at you twice! As for you Shrimpet I have one thing to say to you: I know your secret." Seiya turned and stormed off.

"Hai Oka-san…" Yaten and Taiki muttered. Of course, they dare not say it any louder. Taiki's reputation in front of Ami depended upon their silence and apparently the privacy of whatever dark secret his silver haired brother had to hide did as well.

"Hey Yaten? What is he talking about?"

"Taiki! Don't. Go. There."

* * *

Night found Taiki pouring over a poetry book in hopes of easing her melancholy mood. Within the confines of their home the starlight felt no need to maintain her male form. Perhaps that was why the words on every page began to swirl together as the starlight halfheartedly leafed through the book. She sighed in frustration before removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. Brooding had always been a part of the reserved starlight's nature; it brought her comfort when few things could not. Yet tonight the familiar train of thought only brought upon waves of despair rather than clarity. Returning to the world that she'd both longed for and feared unsettled her greatly; just being on Earth was threatening to rob her of her valued control.

Yet she knew it wasn't Earth itself that rendered her so helpless, so uncertain. It was _her_. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine she was there. She could almost feel those endless pools of azure reaching out to drown her with their intelligence, with their intensity… their passion. She could almost feel her in the room with her; her very nerve endings raced with electric fire at the thought.

"Ami…" The starlight moaned desperately. The sound of aching need within her voice shocked her from her reverie. Taiki groaned and put her head into her hands, fighting to keep the dam from breaking… fighting to keep the tears she'd refused to shed for four years from falling. "Stars above, if only this were lust." Yet she knew it wasn't. Lust she could handle. That she could analytically pick apart and examine until it were no longer a threat. But this… this was far more than simple desire it was… love.

Most people, on both Earth and Kinmoku alike, thought of Taiki as noting but a cold analytical machine; a beautiful treasure one could admire and never truly posses. To be honest that was what she preferred; she'd spent years pushing people away, cultivating her aloofness until it formed an impenetrable fortress around her heart. She did what he had to in order to survive. Taiki was no fool, she was not so immersed in the distant allure of science that she's lost the ability to be introspective. In fact it was trait of hers that she'd prided herself upon. She made sure that she knew her emotions, her thoughts… that she knew herself so that there would be no surprises.

Taiki knew that her disdain for others, her coldness was a façade to hide a woman whom felt too much and too deeply, a woman whom was afraid of love and what it represented. Taiki was the only Kou whom knew the truth of their heritage. While both Seiya and Yaten knew that they weren't truly siblings, that they were brought together as infants and raised to love one another as sisters, but they'd always assumed that they were Kinmokuseijin. Taiki knew better, she had wrung the story out of Queen Kakyoku and a crying Princess Kakyuu long ago. The three of them were the last of their respective races, Makan, Fightian, and Healerite, the last of their royal lines. Their worlds had been shattered by Galaxia not long after they were born and Queen Kakyoku had saved them all.

Therein laid the truth. Taiki lived in fear of love because she'd felt that anything she'd allowed herself to care for she'd lose. So she established herself as the voice of reason among Seiya, Yaten and even Princess Kakyuu's chaos. She'd hidden her admiration and sisterly love for her teammates for fear of being alone. The only evidence that she'd cared was the devotion with which she approached her duty. When they'd lost Kakyuu it took everything Taiki had to keep from breaking down, as she'd watched her greatest fears come to pass.

Then she'd met _her_. That one girl who was so damned simple and complicated at the same time. Ami Mizuno, with her intelligence and passion for knowledge which only Taiki could match and her dreams of romance and childish belief in love that Taiki could never understand. And yet this small slip of a girl… this child who'd seen nothing who'd knew nothing of life's harsh cruelties turned out to be a warrior…. a warrior who fought for ideals such as justice and love and then it was Taiki who realized that she was the one who was naive.

Taiki knew why she'd left and it had little to do with duty. She was ashamed. Ashamed for wanting to believe in Ami and her dreams of love and romance. She was ashamed for wanting her for…needing her. Most of all she was ashamed for not being able to be the woman Ami needed her to be. As much as she'd wanted to she couldn't make that leap of faith. That fear had cost her everything.

She'd spent four years hoping against hope that perhaps without Ami's presence in her life her love would grow cold and she could live out her life in peace. How wrong she had been. Instead, the flames of her love grew in intensity and heat with each passing day. Ami began to visit her in her dreams. Longing and desire tempered by frustration slowly elevated the nature of the dreams until they would leave a very rattled and cranky brunette starlight spending absurd amounts of time in an ice cold shower to ease the painful need.

The starlight sighed. She was glad Seiya had suggested that they come as men. It made it easier for her to battle the torrents of emotion which hammered at her resolve constantly. She knew if she'd found Ami as a woman, there would be little to prevent her from telling Ami of her love… from showing her the depth of that love. Taiki groaned in frustration at the thought. She knew she could not hide behind her male mask forever. Even 'he' was beginning to falter. There was a part of her, a part she'd spent a lifetime trying to ignore that had refused to be overlooked this time. It was that part that was the source of the dreams, the reminders of everything that threatened Taiki's safe little world to come toppling down. It craved freedom, it longed for the chance to use a more than capable heart that had been placed upon a shelf for far too long. If she thought about it too long she found that longing was consuming more of her everyday. That was what frightened her most: losing herself.

_'Or is it finding yourself that you fear?'_

"Arrgh! Enough!." Taiki got up, slammed her book shut and reached for her coat. Taking a calming breath she allowed her form to shimmer, and it was a male Taiki who ran his fingers through his lose hair before tying it off. "I'm going out!" The tallest starlight called out. He rolled his eyes when he got no response. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard Yaten's belated voice. "Yo, Taiki! Bring back some burgers will ya? Seiya is about to die of hunger!" Taiki slapped his forehead in exasperation. "If you guys are hungry, quit playing that video game and go buy your own food. Besides, I don't know how long I will be gone." After a few seconds, Seiya came stomping into the room. "Fine. I'll go out. But if I die of hunger on the way… it's on your head!" The raven-haired starlight huffed. "I'll try and live with the guilt!" The brunette called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Tokyo is so beautiful this time of night. Strange how this place can give a measure of comfort that not even Kinmoku can instill in me." The solitary starlight mused as he walked down the street. He stopped in his tracks as a blue-haired woman rounded the corner in front of him_. 'It can't be. But who else in __Tokyo__ has blue hair? It's longer than I remember… Say something, if it isn't her just say you mistook her for someone else!'_ Taiki took a cleansing breath, steeling his nerves. "Mi… Mizuno-kun?" Taiki groaned inwardly at the crack in his voice. The woman turned. As cerulean eyes locked on to mauve ones, the woman's face lit up in recognition. "My word, Taiki-san?"

_'Stars above it** is** her…'_ The starlight stood rooted to the ground, nearly hyperventilating as he stared into the face of the woman he loved… and walked away from. Concerned Ami risked reaching out to touch his arm, knowing how he shied away from contact, to steady him. At the simple gesture, what was left of the starlight's reserve crumbled into nothingness, as warm tears began to slowly leak from his eyes. Distraught that her very presence seemed to disturb the starlight Ami cast pleading eyes to Taiki as she dried his tears with a handkerchief.

"Taiki-san please… tell me what's wrong!" Ami pleaded softly. Taiki could only offer a shuddering breath as a response. It hurt so much. The starlight felt as if his entire body had turned inside out, the pain was so pronounced. He was so tired. Tired of having to be strong, tired of the fear, of the longing. Startling both himself and Ami, Taiki pulled the blue haired woman into his embrace, shaking gently as he cried into her hair. Never in his life had Taiki felt a moment of perfection like this. As he tightened his grip on the precious bundle, Taiki knew he was home. In her arms he felt he was seeing only a glimpse of what he'd walked away from… of what he'd always wanted. This woman and his sisters were all the family he would ever need.

Realizing that the starlight was truly shaken to allow this much of his inner emotions to show, Ami gently pulled herself from Taiki's hold and took his hand. "Taiki-san, let's go to my apartment so we can talk." Though Ami's grip on the starlight's hand was gentle it was also stern, just in case Taiki's pride would cause him to run. Taiki really had no choice in the matter, he knew that his erratic behavior on top of his sudden appearance startled Ami, but in truth he couldn't run even if he'd wanted to. Not when he was so close; not when everything he'd ever desired stood before him.

"Mizuno-kun… I" the starlight began, only to falter as a rain drop hit his nose and fell to the pavement below. For a brief second, a lull permeated the night air before the bottom of the sky all but fell out. Rain fell in torrents about them and the starlight's eyebrows rose as Ami's lilting laughter caressed his ears. "You'll have to hold that thought, Taiki-san. Seeing as I don't have an umbrella and neither do you!" Ami laughed again, not at all sounding dismayed by the fact they were getting drenched by the second. Taiki found himself echoing the blue haired woman's mirth with a smile. "Come on, my apartment is this way. I'll race you!" Ami called out taking off down the street. Taiki wondered at the joy brought on by her element before he took off after Ami his pain seeming to be washed away by the rain for the moment.

Zoisite stepped from the shadows of a near by alley. He'd seen the entire exchange between Ami and the brunette. While their meeting seemed innocent enough, if not slightly disturbing, the general felt something 'off' about this… Taiki-san. The way the taller man had looked at Ami bothered him for some reason. Kunzite had always harassed him about his penchant for jealousy but the blonde general knew to trust his instincts. Tucking the book he had been about to return to Ami under his arm and adjusting his umbrella, the polar general of ice walked away in search of answers.

"Here we are Taiki-san. It's not much but make yourself at home." Ami murmured as they removed their shoes and coats once they entered the apartment. Taiki smirked as he looked around. The apartment was modest in size but lavishly decorated. Obviously even though Ami no longer lived with her mother, Dr. Mizuno did not want her child to be without. '_Not much indeed._' The starlight though sardonically as he looked around. Ami's azure gaze followed the starlight as he perused the many bookshelves lining the walls. Glancing up, mauve eyes lighted upon a painting and he walked over to it reading the inscription.

_-Awakening by Kenneth Shigeru Anderson_

_Congratulations Little Tsunami, may all your dreams take flight_

"My father. It was my graduation gift." Ami answered before Taiki could voice the question. Shocked, Taiki turned around staring at the blue haired woman. He could see the pride in her eyes… and the pain. He frowned slightly in sympathy before crossing to the other side of the room to stand in front her. "I've heard of him, remarkable man. I never would have guessed that you were not fully Japanese." Ami smiled at Taiki's attempt to ease the tension. "I'm three quarters, that's close enough in my book. Besides with your command of the language if it weren't for your eyes I never would have guessed that you weren't Japanese yourself, let alone human… or a man."

Taiki's eyebrow flicked upward. He leaned forward, amethyst eyes never leaving sapphire as his voice dropped unbidden. "While I can't do anything about my eyes, or humanity for that matter, I can be more than man enough for you…" He husked out, his right hand moving to cup Ami's cheek. Ami's eyes widened and she forestalled Taiki's hand stepping away from him. "I should change, and you need a towel to dry off. Excuse me." Ami stammered out, blushing, before fleeing to the safety of her bedroom.

Dismayed by his forward behavior and Ami's reaction to it, Taiki slumped into a nearby chair, mindless of his wet clothing. . "So how are the guys?" Ami asked from her bedroom. Taiki smiled sadly at Ami's attempt to renew a conversation. _'Just pretend nothing happened huh?'_ The starlight though darkly for a moment before clearing his throat. "They're ok I guess. I mean Seiya hasn't been the same since he met Usagi, and Yaten is...well, Yaten." Ami chuckled knowing full well what that meant. Taiki undid his ponytail, letting the long, chestnut locks cascade down his back. The starlight rubbed his temples hoping to ward off his impending headache.

Taiki was at war with himself. He had so much that he wanted to tell her and yet the sanctuary of silence beckoned him. He had come to love Ami which such fervor; he wasn't sure he could handle a rejection. To make matters worse, every time he thought he'd managed to tame his wayward emotions he had to but look at Ami to be swept away by the tidal wave once again. The uncertainty weighed heavily upon him and yet he reveled in the promise of it as he despaired. Wanting to be free at least for the moment of his conflicting emotions and his body's gleeful surrender to them, the starlight retreated to the sanctuary of her true form, her fear of Ami's reaction being overpowered by her need for the control brought on by clarity..

While Taiki internally debated her decision to return to earth, and to Ami, the senshi of Mercury found herself in a similar predicament. Running her fingers through her damp locks Ami blinked back tears as she slipped out of her soaked shirt and bra. She looked at her flesh, covered in rainwater and for the first time cursed the awareness her element brought with its cooling touch. Everything about Taiki hammered at her senses, his sent, the texture of his skin, the heat of his body, Ami absently licked her lips longing for the taste of him as well.

She'd known not long after the starlights had left, and a seemingly never ending melancholia settled upon her, that she'd loved the reserved, statuesque starlight far more than she was supposed to. When did she cross the line? When did her admiration for Taiki as a rival and friend become the desire and tenderness of a lover? She knew that her love for one so disdainful of the emotion was emotional suicide at best, so she'd tried desperately to move on. Zoisite had been a welcome distraction in the aftermath of the destruction the senshi of StarMaker had left upon her heart but if she looked deeply enough he was little more than that. Not even the whispers of memories of an era long past could bind her to the polar general enough that it would banish Taiki forever. And that knowledge alone hurt above all else; because she knew that Zoisite loved her…. And she had not the strength to feel the same.

Sighing Ami slipped on a large shirt and removed her damp pants and panties, throwing the sodden materials into the nearby hamper to be washed tomorrow. Slipping on another pair of underwear, Ami walked to the linen closet and retrieved a towel for the starlight. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Ami clutched the towel to her chest and walked back out to the living room to her guest.

"It's good to hear that you and your siblings are doing alright Taiki-san. I must admit I was a bit shocked to see you here… I trust Kinmoku is also well?" The fact that Ami did not mention Kakyuu did not go unnoticed by the starlight. Taiki stood and accepted the proffered towel dwarfing Ami with her six foot four frame while her eyes unknowingly darkened with desire. As she looked at the senshi of Mercury she could almost forget that they were just merely friends and comrades in arms; she could almost imagine that Ami was her… Taiki shook her head to clear it and stepped away under the pretense of toweling off her face and neck. "… No Mizuno-kun, everything is fine… on Kinmoku. We just decided to visit, that's all." Taiki tried desperately to inflect her voice with a calm she definitely did not feel. For the moment, her decision to change from her male form had been a wise decision, as she could feel Ami moving closer from behind. _'Damn you woman! Don't you know what you do to me?'_ The starlight roared internally only to be instantly mortified by her anger; she had no right to be angry at Ami; this was her fault and hers alone.

"Taiki-san you should come out of those clothes, you'll catch cold." Taiki heard her but remained frozen to the spot, her fevered mind conjuring possibilities out of every word the senshi of Merucry uttered. Ami frowned at the lack of response and the sheer tension that radiated from her friend in waves. Placing a gently firm hand on the taller woman's shoulder, Ami spun the brunette around to face her. Taiki looked as if someone had kicked her puppy; lost and hurt and so very alone. Putting on a professional smile, Ami moved the hands that gripped the towel in front of the brunette and reached for the buttons of the shirt. That spurred the dormant starlight into motion. Eyes widening, Taiki reached tapered fingers and grasped the future doctor's hands. "Mizuno-kun… " The starlight fell silent, shaking her head.

Ami feigned obtuseness to the source of Taiki's obvious discomfort. "Taiki-san. You are a woman now correct? Seeing as my mother was your physician on earth, I know that you can mimic the outward body of a human male perfectly; This being said, I am quite sure that you don't have anything that I've never seen before." Taiki, either accepted Ami's point, or had not the strength to argue because her hands went slack before falling to her sides. Ami slowly unbuttoned the expensive silk shirt, willing her hands to remain steady. The shirt unbuttoned, but not opened, Ami took the time to admire the hint of full breasts and hardened nipples that proudly strained against the clinging material. It was strange seeing Taiki like this, even as Sailor StarMaker the brunette had always maintained an aura of impassive analytical aloofness, yet now as she stood there, her long, damp hair cascading about her face and back, her beautiful amethyst eyes hooded in desire, she'd never looked more… sensual. Ami found the change absolutely addicting.

* * *

Zoisite bounded up the steps to the Hikawa Jinja, confident that if anyone could give him the truth of Ami's strange guest, it would be the miko within. He pounded on the door, driven by fear and desperation. The doors slid open with a frantic air and the annoyed face of Rei Hino, dressed in her miko garb greeted the blonde general. Judging by the slightly darkened tint of her skin, the miko had been consulting the sacred fire for a while now.

"What the… Zoisite-san? What…?"

The polar general gave a curt nod of apology to the disgruntled miko. "Hello, Rei-san. I know it's late, but may I come in?" Rei sensed the urgency surrounding the general and stepped aside to allow him passage.

"So Zoisite-san, what's up?" The senshi of Mars asked as she closed the door. She sat down and the general followed suit. Rei could feel Zoisite's aura flaring with emotion, dark emotions. Something was pulling the polar general off balance. If the miko knew anything at all about the verdant eyed man before her was that Ami was the only thing that could unhinge him. "I need to know about a person named Taiki." Rei looked at him for a minute, wondering what the long gone starlight could have to do with Ami. For all she knew Ami had gotten over her one sided infatuation with the aloof starlight. She decided not to ask him why he needed this information or how he knew anything about the brunette. "Uh, Taiki was part of the idol singing group, Three Lights." She paused thinking about how much she should tell him. "Who?" Zoisite questioned obviously never having heard of the band. That didn't surprise Rei in the least, as the generals had been revived three years ago. While they were instilled with the memories of a life that they hadn't lived and the memories of the populace changed as a result, there were still a few minor things that either destiny or Pluto had left out.

"They were Taiki Kou and his two 'brothers'. They were enrolled at Juban High." She told him. "Ami's old high school?" Zoicite questioned puzzled. Although he had been enrolled at a different school than Ami, an idol band should have been included in Zoicite Sakura's memory as well. This glaring omission in his fabricated memories did not make the polar general feel any better. In fact he felt more unease than ever. The blonde schooled his features, hoping that if he appeared more impassive Rei would be more forthcoming. The miko didn't disappoint. "Yeah, but after a time we found out they were women is disguise."

"W-women!" Zoisite interrupted. The polar general tried to imagine the tall brunette as a woman and the image it conjured was hauntingly familiar. _'It can't be.'_ Oblivious to the blonde's discomfort, the miko nodded and continued. "Not to mention they were also the new senshi who helped us fight Galaxia" Rei answered him. The more he heard the more the image of Taiki dressed in skimpy form fitting leather imposed itself on his mind's eye. He'd heard of these senshi from Nephrite, they were called… "The Starlights, right?" Rei's raven head nodded again. Zoisite knew he was getting closer to finding the truth yet with each new revelation he found himself feeling sick and empty. "I've heard about them. They were looking for their princess, and their leader fell in love with Sailor Moon." Zoisite stated. Rei smiled sadly and for a second the general wondered why "Yes, that's them, and it was Seiya that fell in love with Usagi." Rei replied, her eyes distant. "Hmm..." Was all Zoisite could say. There had to be more to it, there had to be something that he was missing. His instincts hammered at him insisting that Ami was not safe… but for a senshi to be the cause of that fear shrouded his mind in doubt.

Rei cleared her throat and the general was filled with such a sense of foreboding he could almost imagine the room darkening about him and suspenseful music filling the air. All he needed now was a well placed lightning flash. The storm outside didn't disappoint him. "A-also, I am more than positive that Yaten fell in love with Minako; although he, or rather she would deny it to her grave. I'm notone hundred percent sure on this... but in my line of work you learn to read the unreadable, to see what is unseen." The miko paused for a moment, clearing her throat andbuying as much time as she could before voicing her suspicions.She glanced over ather guest and sent a prayer to the flame that the could both weather the storm that was sure to follow. "Rei-san, please. I need to know..." The miko sighed and looked into verdant eyes that were starting to darken with fear... and something else the miko knew all too well. She'd seen it in her own gaze countless times. "... Taiki, the most distant of them all managed to fall in love as well, with...with Ami." Rei whispered as if to spare him the pain of it all. "Nani!" Even with the suspision the reality of this revelation wounded Zoisite to his very soul. An anguished cry lurching from his throat, the polar lord stood up abruptly.With those words the floodgates opened up and Zoisite recalled why the idol singer had seemed so familiar…

_Zoisite__ sat in a nearby chair as Ami set up the chessboard, looking through the azure haired woman's yearbook. His eyebrow quirked when he caught a page entitled: __Remember When: Three Lights went to Juban? __He'd glanced at the montage of pictures of three ponytailed teens, not recognizing any of them. In most of the images they were in suits, obviously singing passionately about something, and next to a single shot of the tallest member, glasses perched upon an androgynously beautiful face and a poetry book held in his grasp, was a single pressed white rose. _

_"Ami-chan?__ Who is this guy?" The general asked holding the book out so Ami could see it. Her eyes had widened and she blushed slightly, before moving back to finish the board. "Oh… that's Taiki Kou, he attended Juban two years ago…" Shrugging, Zoisite quickly finished flipping through the book, barely noticing the newspaper clipping of a scantly clad woman who could have been mistaken for this Taiki's twin._

"Zoisite calm down! Taiki left with the others to rebuild their home!" Rei tried to calm him. Now he knew why the image of the starlight kept pushing itself to the forefront… as he searched his memory, he could now recall the tear stains on the picture of Sailor StarMaker and the hastily scribbled and then marked out 'Aishiteru' under the picture. "Iie! I've got to get to her!" He had to return to Ami before it was too late… too late for him and too late for their future. Barely stammering out a proper goodbye, Zoisite burst out of the Jinja. Running with desperate strength he could only pray that could make it in time…

* * *

AN: If the formatting is bad I'm sorry, but and has been giving me hell in the formatting department... I'll keep working on it though... 


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance

Chapter 4

By: Ryu Niiyama

* * *

Taiki didn't know what to make of any of this. Ami seemed oblivious to the way she was affecting the taller senshi. If the blue haired woman's questing hands removed the brunette's sodden shirt… Taiki trembled at the thought. Under the pretense of being embarrassed the starlight broke Ami's loose hold on her clothing and backed away.

"I… I have it Mizuno-kun, arigato." Taiki turned around hoping it would buy her some time. The effort was wasted, as Ami refused to leave. Sighing softly, the starlight moved her damp hair and shrugged out of the shirt, letting the sodden material hang at her elbows.

"Is that…?" Ami whispered stepping closer to Taiki. The brunette half turned her head to see what caught Ami's attention before shuddering violently, as the blue haired woman ran her fingers down the starlight's spine. Realizing what had intrigued the future doctor so, Taiki pulled her shirt back on, tensing at the icy material on her slightly warmer skin.

"So what happened?" Ami asked with no small amount of mirth as she backed away to give the starlight the space she obviously desired. Without the azure-tressed woman so close, Taiki found it easier to slow her hammering heartbeat. The starlight's rich alto issued a deep chuckle as Taiki rubbed the back of her neck. "I played a drinking game with Seiya… I lost. So that was the punishment." _'At least she'd let me pick it out rather than pegging me with something I'd regret even more.'_ As usual a headache flared behind the starlight's temples as she remembered Seiya's suggestion: 'I LOVE AMI-CHAN' across her shoulder blades. Taiki found out that she hadn't been too drunk to give her meddlesome sibling a black eye, and while she was properly remorseful for it the next day, after her hangover cleared up of course, a part of her thrilled at the act of following an emotional impulse rather than an intellectual one.

Ami smiled, trying to picture the stoic intellectual drunk, or at least inebriated enough to agree to getting a tattoo. Though it seemed a little out of character for the brunette to have even agreed to the game in the first place, the tattoo suited her. Along her spine and drawn so it looked as if it pierced the tender flesh to wrap around her vertebrae was a single white rose misted over with dew. It was a very realistic rendition, and Ami could think of nothing more fitting. _'A beautiful flower for the most beautiful flower in existence. What must I do to make your heart bloom for me Taiki-san? That passion that I know burns wildly behind that mask you show the world… I have no wish to tame you, Taiki-san. I only want to temper it, to stoke it and then be consumed by it forever. If you knew this would you let me in?'_

Abruptly Taiki rushed for the door, needing to escape this exquisite torment, unable to bear having her heart's desire in her reach yet unable to claim it. "Taiki-san? Taiki, wait!" Ami followed the starlight and quickly placed her hand over Taiki's larger one as she gripped the doorknob. "Taiki-san? Why are you…?" Taiki looked away unable to meet the questioning sapphire depths. "Let me go Ami. I can't stay here, there's no point in it…" Quickly recovering from the shock of hearing the starlight call her by her given name and the ripple of pleasure that coursed through her from that act, Ami tightened her hold.

"Taiki-san you can't go out there in this weather. Why are you doing this? Have I done something wrong?" Upon hearing the pain in Ami's voice Taiki looked up and met the pleading gaze. _'Even now I'm running… and this time I have no excuse.'_ Taiki moved her hand over her face, wiping away any tears before attempting to answer the woman before her. _'Don't think… just feel'_ "You… you don't know the power you have over me… I lose myself in you Ami. I am adrift… lost and yet at the same time I'm safer than I've ever been before… but I'm not worthy of it. So I stand off to the side wanting you, needing you, yet so afraid to utter a single word. You hold me in your hand and I am helpless against your power, my salvation or my condemnation lies in you. You are my Heaven and my Hell, my angel of life and death…."

Ami heard all she needed to hear. Taiki was baring her soul, offering Ami the choice she'd been denied four years prior. And after all the pain and the anger, the senshi of Mercury found that her answer hadn't changed at all. Ami stood on her tiptoes, pulled the head of the amazon starlight down, and kissed her. The brunette stiffened at first, no doubt in shock. As Ami demanded entrance with her tongue, Taiki began to relax her rigid body. The starlight slowly brought her hands to the small of Ami's back and pulled the other woman tighter against her and straightened up. Ami quickly wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist, paying no attention as Taiki's wet clothes pressed against her, soaking her as well.

Taiki let out a moan, which Ami eagerly swallowed as they each dueled for possession of the other's mouth. Firmly trapping the azure haired woman between her body and the wall, Taiki let her hands roam. One hand glided over a smoothly muscled leg, while the other gently caressed the upper swell of a breast. The brunette woman was intoxicated by Ami, the taste of her kiss, the warmth of her body, its yielding curves and powerful lines seducing her very senses. The starlight had dreamed of this moment, had locked it away in her heart of hearts to cherish forever, but the reality far outstripped anything she could have imagined. It was perfect. The notion startled Taiki, perfection was never a novelty that the stars saw fit to bestow upon her before, why now?

Taiki broke the kiss and backed up a bit, forcing Ami to stand on her own. "Taiki? Wha… what's wrong?" The brunette looked into Ami's blue eyes, her own burning with conflicting emotions. Ami tried to project all the love she had for the woman before her as the starlight met her eyes, but Taiki faltered looked away. Ami watched in horror as her beloved visibly changed into the Taiki Kou she first met. As that cold and calculating gaze swept over her face, Ami felt her heart clench in pain. Those eyes couldn't see the truth of her love, they could only assess and dissect. Ami had never felt such despair as she watched the woman whom she'd grown to love lock herself in her self imposed emotional prison. "Gomen nasai Mizuno-san…" The starlight began, her voice flat and more devoid of emotion than Ami had ever heard it before. Ami's soul trembled in terror when she heard the suffix Taiki chose to attach to her name… she had never called her 'san' and the notion of it frightened her beyond belief. Yet as Taiki trailed of in a broken whisper, Ami knew that she could still reach the one she loved, if only Taiki would overcome her fears and listen. Ami grasped Taiki's chin forcing her to meet her eyes again. "Dame. Don't you dare shut me out Taiki. Stop trying to second-guess my emotions. Aishiteru." Taiki's amethyst eyes widened slightly and Ami could see the icy gaze began to melt.

"I love you for you Taiki. I love you for your mind, for your kind heart, when you let me see it and your gentle nature. You are all that I have ever dreamed of and I will not loose you to self-doubt. Look into my eyes and tell me that you can't see how I love you, how I want you." She took Taiki hands and placed them over her heart. "Can't you feel how my heart beats for you? Can't you feel it in your kokoro that this is right? After what has happened between us, do you really think that I would turn from you because you are a woman? Do you truly think that I am so shallow as to only love your male form? Something that isn't really you?" Taiki shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Ami placed her fingers over her lips.

"I know that you fear love because of what it can do to you. You and your sisters each lost your homeworlds to Galaxia's evil. I know that because of that you feel that any thing that you love you will lose. Seiya and Yaten are still here, I will be also. I love, desire, and need you, Taiki Kou with all my heart." Ami leaned in close enough to whisper in Taiki's ear. "And I want all of you, my heart." She purred seductively, slipping her hands under Taiki's wet shirt and cupping her breasts and squeezing them softly. Taiki whimpered and held Ami's hands where they were. "How can you possibly know my most hidden fears so well my Angel?" Taiki murmured in astonishment. Ami giggled in mirth. Taiki shivered as she felt Ami's sweet breath tickling her ear. "You have the most beautiful, soulful eyes I have ever seen…Tai-chan. They tell me everything." Ami gave Taiki's breasts another playful squeeze, then pulled her hands from under the shirt, despite Taiki's efforts to keep them there. The blue haired woman pulled back and wiped the tears from Taiki's beautiful face. "Now, I want you to do something for me." Ami questioned, her sensual whisper both calming and inflaming the starlight. Taiki looked down at her and smiled. "Anything." She breathed.

"Make love to me Tai-chan."

Taiki took one of Ami's hands brought it to her lips and kissed it. "With pleasure, my lady." The tall starlight picked the laughing inner senshi up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Zoisite ran as fast as he dared, but his body seemed to be warring against him. He knew he felt Ami's passion as Taiki made love to her. _'NO! That should be me with her! Not that… that FREAK!'_ Desperation fuelled him quickening his pace but he knew he couldn't maintain it for long. He was losing her, losing her to one who dared break her heart and had the audacity to return again. To take from him that which had been promised by destiny.

He let out a yell as a particularly powerful surge of emotion caused him to stumble, landing in a puddle. He cursed his fate with a hoarse breath as his element heightened his awareness. He could hear her thoughts now… and not one of them spared him any consideration, any mercy. The pain of such a rejection made the general believe his heart would explode in his chest… in fact he wished that it would. Maybe then he'd be spared such pain. "Ami…" Zoisite whimpered in pain as her release slammed into him, tossing him like a rag doll in its swelling waves until he blacked out. Yet as the darkness rose up to embrace him as she once did, he could not fault the one he loved for this transgression. His anger lay with the one whom had so thoroughly warped her heart. And with his final breath before oblivion he swore vengeance. Taiki Kou would pay with his life for this transgression and he would regain her love at any cost… even his own life

* * *

The sun shined brightly in her face. Taiki opened her eyes sleepily and looked over to the form draped half on top of her. Ami's head was lying on the starlight's shoulder, and her legs were entangled with Taiki's. The sheets were bunched about her waist, her longer hair protecting her modesty. Taiki began to draw circles across her lover's bare back as she stared at the ceiling. The brunette smiled as she felt Ami's breath against her neck as the blue haired woman remained in Morpheus' grasp. _'Stars, she's everything I've ever wanted and more. Mmm…and last night was heaven. I don't think I can ever let you go now Ami. But when you awaken will I still be the one that you long for?'_ Taiki gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. _'I have to be… and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that I am.'_ "Hmm…Tai-chan?" Taiki looked at the mizu no senshi, violet eyes filled with love. "Hai… Angel. Sleep well?" Ami sat up, and looked at the triumphant smirk etched on the starlight's face. "Yeah for what little sleep I did get." She answered dryly. Taiki leaned in to kiss her new lover when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She frowned slightly and moved past Ami to the nightstand next to her. She picked up a picture frame and looked at it. Ami was dressed in a blue silk strapless dress with diamond studs in all three sets of piercings. Her longer hair was piled upon her head in a fancy hairstyle. She was in the arms of a tall, well built man with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a white tuxedo with a green tie and sash. Both served to bring out his verdant green eyes, along with the emerald studs he wore in his ears. Both Ami and the man were smiling happily and judging from the scenery around them it was her senior prom. For Ami to still have this picture in her bedroom of all places meant that she was still seeing the mystery man. Taiki felt as if the floor had dropped from under her. She drew in one shuddering breath after the other before finally turning to look at Ami. The brunette starlight almost expected Ami to smile at her in scorn. "I guess I knew this was too good to be true." The brunette smiled ruefully and moved to leave the bed. "Taiki!" Ami grabbed the broken hearted starlight's arm in a steel grip.

"Will you hear me out, or are you going to run from me again? Please Taiki, at least let me explain before you pass judgment… before I lose you again." Ami questioned her voiced pained. Taiki felt her heart break even more at the sound of Ami's voice. She wanted to run… needed to run, but somehow she knew it was her running that had given Ami's love to another. If she truly loved this woman she could not indulge in such childish impulses. Tears falling from her eyes, Taiki turned to face the one she loved, because she loved her so much… even if Ami were going to break her heart. Ami smiled sadly at her lover's tears but did not move to wipe them away, fearing that Taiki would reject her touch.

"When you left Taiki, I was so empty. I began to go through the motions for everything, school, senshi duties…everything. I had lost the one person aside from my princess that I would give my life for. I had lost my true love." Ami let out a deflated sigh, and Taiki started to move towards her, only to be forestalled by the mizu no senshi's hand.

"The ironic thing was I loved a person who held the emotion in such disdain. How many times had you ridiculed me for my dreams of love and romance? Obviously not enough, because I fell in love with you anyway. I was actually jealous of Kakyuu, not because I thought there was any romantic interest between the two of you, rather because you lived and died for her. There was no room for anything or anyone else in your life, and still I loved you." Taiki turned away a sob caught in her throat but she knew that Ami did not say these words to spite her. With a shuddering breath she nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I met Zoisite in juku about two months after you left. He had transferred from America with his three 'cousins', to take over the family computer business. He was two years older than I and was the one of the most popular, charming, handsome guys in his class. It didn't hurt that I could talk to him about anything and not worry that it would be over his head. At first, I found it so hard to believe that I could just feel so at ease around him like that, I mean I was supposed to be pining over you. But there was something in his eyes, something that told me 'I'll protect you, I'll be there for you.'" I found out later that he and his cousins were the reincarnates of our first enemies, the four lords of the Dark Kingdom. I also learned that the four lords were actually slaves to the Dark Kingdom's power. They were once protectors of Prince Endyminion, the inner senshi's counterparts if you will." Ami knew that Taiki knew of the Silver Millenium, Kinmoku's records were unbroken unlike the Earth. And she wondered at as well as feared the type of reaction the starlight would have to her words. The starlight looked stoic save her tears, but Ami could see the shear terror that lurked behind amethyst eyes that had burned in passion for her only hours before. Gradually, an odd look came upon the brunette's face. It took Ami a bit to realize that it was jealousy that marred the other woman's beautiful features. _'So she does know what I have to say.'_

The anger that Taiki felt was overwhelming. The thought of that man… Zoisite taking her place as Ami's protector… as her lover, filled Taiki with such rage she could feel the strength of Maker thrumming through her body in response. And yet, how could she blame him? How could she blame anyone for loving and needing this gentle goddess before her? Zoisite was as helpless as she was. Yet such knowledge did not sate her anger. "You two were lovers in the silver millennium. That's why you felt so close to him." Taiki hissed, her voice equal parts malice, jealousy, and a defeated resignation. Her rage finally focused and reflected in her eyes. "Why bring me here, why seduce me, why make love to me if you cared for him all along? Was it your way of getting back at me then?" Taiki questioned bitterly, her beautiful alto sickening in its venom. For a moment Ami felt her own anger stir, but as she looked at this most precious woman she knew Taiki's vehemence lay not her but rather with the starlight herself. And in that moment she knew that she would love Taiki until the end of her days… and the starlight would never be given a reason to doubt her again. Summoning her courage, Ami prepared to return the one she loved to her side.

"Taiki, for all your intelligence, you're a total brick when it comes to matters of the heart aren't you?" At the starlight's slightly offended and perplexed face, Ami sighed. "And I thought I was naive in love. Taiki did you not hear a word I told you last night or just now? Damnit woman! I love you! With everything that I am! I settled for Zoisite because I thought you could never feel the same and I'd never see you again! I need you like I need the air that I breathe! I made love to you last night because I love you, because I need you, because I want you! I made love to you last night because I want last night to be the first of many more nights when I hear you scream my name, feel your body next to mine! I claim you Taiki Kou, Sailor StarMaker, because last night means that you are mine now just as I am yours! I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that my love is real. Ask anything of me and if it is in my power I will grant it." If Taiki could bare her heart completely to Ami, could put her heart in the hands of another, then Ami who loved her could do no less.

Taiki couldn't say anything, I'm sorry would never be enough. As Ami broke down and cried, sobbing broken 'I love you's Taiki, knew that she could never leave her again. The brunette cast off the sheet that separated them and took her Angel into her arms. She laid her head upon Ami's and tightened her hold. "Forgive me my Angel. Forgive me for being too afraid to accept the gift of your love when it was first offered. Forgive me for hurting you so, I don't deserve it, but if you give me your forgiveness I will spend the rest my life making you glad that you did." Taiki pulled back and gazed into the teary eyes of her beloved Angel, slowly, tenderly the taller woman kissed Ami, sealing that promise and making a thousand more.

With a strength that surprised Taiki, Ami pushed the brunette flat to the mattress and covered her with her body. She gazed into amethyst orbs that could make her melt with their intensity and let her hands glide over the starlight's beautiful body, "I forgive you, and I love you. And I'm never going to let you forget that." Ami whispered as her lips met Taiki's hotly and she began fulfilling her promises as well.

* * *

You know i just realized how short this chapter is... normally I have more character interaction... but hey a chapter devoted Taiki and Ami doesn't seem like a bad way to go at all... 


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Chance

By: Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 5 ffnetversion

* * *

"Master…" Deft fingers slid across the misted window pane as the rain steadily fell, the dark clouds refusing to surrender even to the predawn light. "What a gloomy day this will be…" Kunzite sighed not quite realizing just how prophetic his words would prove to be, and such a fact had little to do with the falling rain. The leader of the shitenno sighed again before moving to collect the clothes he would wear for the day. His time with Minako had been few and far between as of late and despite his concern over the well being of his charge, the silver haired lord felt it best he spent the day reforging the bond between his soulmate and himself. '_She was so upset when I left with Haruka for the expo… I should have known better than to try to run from our problems…'_ "Besides, who wouldn't want to spend the day in the company of a beautiful, engaging woman?" The polar lord mused to himself. Laying the clothing on his bed, he quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt. After doing a few stretches the silver haired lord, stepped outside into the pouring rain. Sighing again at the abysmal weather, Kunzite began his morning run.

"_This is the residence of Kun Saito. Sorry I'm not in right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you…BEEP" "Saito-san! Please you have to help me! He's gone insane! I don't know how much longer I can hide out before…. No, No get away! Help me ple-"_

_BEEP…. End of message._

* * *

"Ko-chan? Wake up. We're here." Makoto, blinked her verdant eyes blearily as the vision of her boyfriend swam into view. She smiled at the mildly contrite expression that Nephrite wore, he hated disturbing her sleep since she still suffered from nightmares since the death of her parents. "A'ight… Alright, I'm up." Both brunettes reached for their luggage as the train shuddered to a stop at the station. With a yawn, Makoto stepped off the train behind her lover, both of them searching for their transportation amid the confusion. "There she is Makoto. Haruka-san! Over here!" The blonde in question smiled as she saw both Nephrite and Makoto waving at her, and began maneuvering her way through the crowd to meet them. "There you two are! Here, let me take that Mako-chan." Makoto grinned at the ever charming Haruka, delighting in the mock scowl that found its way to Nephrite's face. The verdant eyed woman punched her lover in the shoulder to let him know that she saw his face before he managed to mask it. With a laugh, Haruka turned and led her companions to her car.

"So, how was the competition?" The blonde threw over her shoulder as they neared her car. "Great! Kami-sama, I learned so many new recipes! Poor Nephrite here, has probably gotten sick of my cooking by now since I tried so many new things on him!" Nephrite grinned patting a stomach that looked particularly stuffed. "Hey I have no complaints, but I think I'm going to have to start running with you and Kunzite again Haruka-san, otherwise Mako-chan might dump me for a skinnier boyfriend." Haruka snorted in response, fishing her keys out of her pocket as they arrived at her convertible. "Yeah well maybe she'll be looking for a girlfriend this time around…" The racer trailed off smugly enjoying the sharp inhalation and the blush that broke out on Makoto's face in response. Haruka had been the first to notice Makoto's longstanding crush on Ami, and had even tried to get the brunette to act upon it. Makoto proved unwilling in the end however. _'It's not that I don't love her Haruka-san, but after what she's been through do you think I could really be the one to mend her heart? I don't think so… A love like that, whether Ami-chan admits it or not, doesn't just disappear. So you see I do this because I love her…' _Haruka shook her head slightly at the memory of Makoto conceding Ami's heart to another… to one of those 'things' that called themselves senshi. _'Damn shame too. But I suppose Nephrite keeps her happy enough.'_

Opening the trunk, the blonde helped Nephrite store the luggage before vaulting herself into the driver's seat. Barely giving her two companions time to seat themselves, let alone buckle up, Haruka revved the engine. "Let's go!" The racer cried out as the sports car tore out of the parking lot, terrified bystanders and cars scrambling to make way.

* * *

"Hmmmhahahahaha…. Finally, the time of destiny is at hand. My destiny. No longer, shall I stand idle as this world cries out in pain for its master. I will take it into these hands, with this power, and I will mold it, I will forge it into a force without equal." Cobalt fire flashed ominously as the rain fell in torrents about the city. The figure, shrouded in a black cloak walked towards the ledge of the building from which he surveyed Tokyo, every footfall serving to crumble stone and concrete. Fangs, dripping with venom etched themselves into a grin as a taloned hand shot out from the cloak towards the dark sky. "Come to me sailor senshi. Come and fall before your king. Hahaha…. You thought you could escape my might Serenity, but I promise you, you will bow in subservience to me. And then, your hopes, your dreams, and those whom would fight to see those foolish dreams come to fruition will fall like so much rubble at my feet…"

Dark energy swirled in a vortex, the screams of the damned congregating and forming a physical manifestation of their combined hatred. The dark beast was massive, the concrete beneath it groaning and splintering slightly at its weight. Three pairs of clawed hands clenched, testing their own strength as hideous, malformed yet sturdy black wings beat the air around them. A chimera type screech clawed its way through an unrecognizable maw as keen blue eyes settled upon their master. The summoned smiled with dark fondness upon his creation, much as a father would to his child. "Very good. Go. Find her. Bring her to me…"

With a nod and a parting screech the thing shuffled its way to the ledge of the building and jumped off, fading into the darkness of the night. Now alone the cloaked one laughed aloud again before he too faded into nothingness.

"Yes Serenity, come and surrender to your husband…." These words hung pregnant in the air reverberating eerily before fading as if they had never been uttered. And as the last echo faded, elsewhere a shrine maiden fell to floor, shrieks of pain arching through her as she convulsed uncontrollably.

* * *

A groan issued from cracked lips as verdant eyes struggled to open. Rasping coughs caused lungs to contract and expel water and blood, as trembling hands found purchase upon the damp pavement. "Where? An alley, I… I don't even remember how I…" Suddenly spasms racked his weary body as the ice shitenno, found himself clutching his head, emerald eyes widening as pain laced through him.

"Noooo….." The word clawed its way past trembling lips, as the ice shitenno clutched his aching head. The memories of Ami's betrayal coursing through him like a vile poison, making him sick to his stomach. Zoisite threw his body to the side retching until his abdomen ached in protest. Quaking hands wiped at a tear streaked face, as the broken shitenno brought himself to his feet. "Taiki…Kou… I will make you pay for this transgression… with your life. Pained emerald flashed in anger as blonde haired man took off running towards his love… and his rival.

* * *

Taiki lay floating in that place between waking and not, aching pleasantly from her lover's fevered reassurances of devotion. "Stars above…. Had I'd stayed four years ago, she would have killed me!" The spent starlight reached out a hand to stroke the unoccupied but still warm sheets that Ami had vacated not too long ago. The brunette tilted her head slightly as she noticed sounds coming from the kitchen. "How can she be so wide awake?" Taiki sardonically questioned no one in particular, before rolling over reluctantly onto her stomach. Bleary mauve eyes caught sight of the small alarm clock nearby and the starlight cursed softly wishing for her glasses. After squinting for a few moments, the starlight determined the time to be nearly seven in the morning. "Stars… Seiya, Yaten! Ugh, they're never going to let me live this down! And I haven't called… our first night back and I've probably had them up all night worried!" Little did Taiki know that Ami had phoned the Kou household already, and it had taken quite a number of rings to rouse either Seiya or Yaten from their slumber…

Ring… Ring…

A mused raven head twitched as snores loud enough to wake the dead issued from a mouth still lightly crusted with the remains of popcorn and Chinese take out. Said snoreswere only drowned out by the television as it blared the endings of a romance film marathon that neither of the current occupants of the house would admit upon pain of death to watching. Though the twin mountains of tissues near the overturned popcorn bowl were testament enough. In another room nearby a silver haired figure lay comatose upon a bed, a worn teddy bear clutched in a desperate grip as a little puddle of drool steadily collected upon a pillow. On the nightstand nearby a phone rung endlessly as it had for the past five minutes, the silver haired figure unable to hear due to the ear plugs jammed haphazardly in her ears. The phone lit up with a garish neon lime green color giving the room all the ambiance of a bad science fiction movie. Luckily for the caller, the slumbering figure opted to forgo the eyemask in favor of ear plugs.

On the next ring the figure yelped in pain as a silver crowned head rested far too close to the phone, closed eyes being seared by a shock of light from the ringing contraption. Covering squinting eyes with one hand, and reaching for the phone with the other Yaten Kou managed to catch the caller before they hung up. "Moshi Moshi, Kou residence… moshi moshi, ara if this is some kind of prank…." Yaten began, getting worked up for a good rant before she realized the reason that she couldn't hear the caller was because she was still wearing earplugs.

"Yaten-san? Are you there?"

Yaten, finally free of the earplugs replaced the phone to her ear. "Ami-san? Hey, how are you?" Ami laughed softly in response. "I am well Yaten-san. I am calling in reference to Taiki-chan. I met up with her last night right before the downpour started. She's… staying with me."

'_She didn't come home last night? I guess they didn't revoke her key to the library, heh heh….'_ Yaten chuckled softly at her off color joke, her mind not fully awake. Which is why switching mental gears so abruptly after she muddled through what Ami just said gave her a mild headache. Or perhaps it was from the sense of dread that was rapidly building up in the pit of her stomach. _'Wait… she?'_ "Uh… Thanks, Ami-san. Is Taiki…. is she alright? There's nothing wrong is there? I didn't sense any Youma or…" Ami's laughter cut through the fog of confusion and fear that was quickly clouding the starlight's mind. It was rare that Yaten let her true emotions show, even more so since the Lights' brief stay on Earth. However with her mind not completely free of Morpheus' grip Yaten's kind nature and general concern for her sister asserted itself. "Oh. Well uh tell Taiki not to take all day will ya? And she has to cook lunch for making Seiya worry so…."

"Of course Yatan-san. I'll have her back to you as soon as she wakes up… good-day."

It was a stunned and smirking Yaten that hung up the phone. With a laugh the shortest starlight screamed at the top of her lungs "SEIYA! SHE DID IT!"

* * *

Taiki looked at the feast laid out before her in suspicious awe. For the fourth time by Ami's count, the starlight looked around obviously searching for evidence of restaurant take out. Ami sighed and looked at her lover with a placating smile etched upon her serene features. "Honestly Taiki-san. Yes I made it, and no it won't kill you. I might not be the chef Makoto is but I can assure in the years of my growing up my mother did not cook before she left for work. So please, stop looking like you're going to have to call poison control." Taiki blushed at being caught, although it's not as though her thoughts were all that unexpected. Since almost everyone that knew Ami well enough to have shared a meal with her normally did so in the company of the others as well. On those occasions, Makoto insisted upon cooking so that Rei, Minako, or Usagi (who could cook very well actually, but usually ended up eating most of the food and the end product NEVER looked like it was supposed to) wouldn't volunteer.

"Hai. Itedakimasu…" Taiki closed her mauve eyes and took a tentative bite… chewed …. and then swallowed. After a second or so a bright smile broke out upon her face. "Ami-san this is delicious!" Ami shook her head slightly before taking a bite of her own breakfast, inwardly beaming at the praise. After they'd finished their meal, Ami began cleaning up after she kicked Taiki out of the kitchen for offering to help. "Oh by the way Taiki-san I talked to Yaten-san this morning. She says you should hurry home and that you have to cook lunch." Ami frowned a little when she got no response but just assumed that Taiki didn't hear her. Which is why she startled so badly when she felt Taiki's warm curves press up against her from behind. The taller woman's hands shifted Ami hair to one side before capturing delicate wrists in a gentle grip. The starlight nuzzled her cheek against the newly exposed skin and deeply inhaled Ami's scent. "Even though I'd rather stay here with you?" The starlight questioned huskily causing Ami to groan throatily in response. The starlight straightened and tugged at Ami's wrists, causing the shorter woman to turn and stumble into her embrace.

Ami's breathing took on a rapid canter as she felt Taiki's gentle hands caressing her back. "Uhh… Tai… Tai-chan…." The blue haired woman moaned helplessly as she felt Taiki kneading a particularly sensitive spot at the small of her back. Taiki pulled back slightly and tilted her head so that Ami would look into her eyes. "Tai-chan…ka? Hmm I like the sound of that. It sounds like I belong to you…" The brunette trailed off as her lips descended upon Ami's, the searing contact drawing whimpers from the blue haired woman. Taiki pulled back again, her amethyst eyes burning like wildfire. "Do I belong to you Ami?" The starlight questioned before kissing Ami with such fervor that the blue haired woman's knees buckled slightly. Taiki smiled wickedly and lifted the smaller woman, forcing her to straddle her hips. The starlight half carried her lover the short distance to the table and laid Ami down upon it.

"No no no, Angel. What's your hurry?" Taiki questioned slyly as she prevented Ami from rising again with a gentle hand upon her chest. Pushing her back down, the starlight crawled upon the table between Ami's open legs holding her weight on her hands at either side of the blue haired woman's head. Taiki leaned in, delighting in the shallow breathing of her lover and the flush that permanently tinged her cheeks. She savored the moment watching Ami's anticipation build as she hovered above her before leaning forward, her lips brushing a delicate ear.

"Does your heart belong to me as you have so effortlessly captured mine?" Taiki robbed Ami of any possible response as she moved one hand to begin unbuttoning the shirt that sought to shield silken skin from Taiki's questing fingers. "Tell me Angel…" Ami could only groan as she felt her shirt being parted and tapered fingers tease her collar bone then delve provocatively between the valley of her breasts, to travel upwards again to repeat the process. Taiki moved lower, kissing a tensed shoulder, as her hand drifted between swells that quivered with every erratic breath that Ami took brushing against her lover's stomach. "Tell me…" Taiki urged again, smiling against skin beginning to become slick with perspiration. Ami swallowed hard, and tried again to answer, but Taiki was making it so very hard to focus. "Taiki-s..san… Taiki, I… Tai…chaaaan…" Just as Ami thought that she could let this torture go on no further and her every instinct drove her to _show _Taiki just who she belonged to and vice versa… Taiki's watch went off. "Ah! Well I suppose it's time for lunch! I shouldn't keep the guys waiting, besides Seiya becomes an absolute beast if left without food for too long. Ja Mizuno-kun!"

"Wha…?" Ami sat up blinking in complete confusion as she watched her apartment door close. In the space of five heartbeats Ami had gone from being delirious with passion to wondering just what the hell had happened. Incredulously she let out a strangled scream, and a few choice colorful words for added effect. The blue haired woman flopped back down upon the table for a few seconds, before making her way to the shower… a very cold shower, one that might benefit from the use of her powers.

* * *

Outside Ami's apartment Taiki let a rare grin lighten her countenance as she heard Ami's response to her little game. _'Hmm I'm sooo going to pay for that. But I think it was worth it…'_ waiting until she was out of earshot the starlight took her male form and with a bounce in his step and a melody which he began to whistle he headed home.

Verdant eyes glinted dangerously in the shadows as they watched, waiting for their prey. They narrowed in anger as Taiki Kou emerged from the apartment complex after so many hours of waiting. Stealthily, the owner of said eyes rose from his perch and began to trail after Taiki. After a block or two, Taiki abruptly turned into nearby alley. Not wanting to lose his prey the hunter ran after him, only to block soon after as a backhanded fist flew towards his face. Immediately the hunter grabbed Taiki's wrist and swung the idol around driving a fist towards his face.

Taiki ducked using his attacker's now awkward position and his own momentum to tackle him into the nearby wall. The brunette lost his footing in a puddle however and his attacker quickly exploited it delivering a pounding double handed blow to his back, and a knee to his chin. Taiki flew back skidding painfully on the pavement, but the hunter knew that was little more than a glancing blow to the man; he was a sailor senshi after all. True to form, Taiki used his slowing momentum to vault his lanky form into backwards flip, placing him back on his feet. Substantially angered, the musician looked at his attacker who was partially hidden by shadows in the alley, his mauve eyes burning. "Just who the HELL are you!" The starlight roared, all traces of his naturally reserved demeanor gone.

The shadowed figure let out a particularly feminine and not quite sane sounding laugh as he moved closer so that Taiki could see him. "You should know your victims, thief." The man answered as he came into full view. "Wha-?" Taiki began confused, only to trail off as he took in the figure before him. His blonde mane fell in dirty limpid tangles about a slightly bruised face that was more beautiful than handsome, while once vibrant emerald eyes burned a murky olive. Taiki's mind flashed upon a picture that had very nearly destroyed his newfound love with Ami before it'd had even begun…. and her answer to his pained accusation. Such thoughts brought a decidedly dark smirk to his face.

"Zoisite…chan, I presume?"

* * *

sigh "Why don't you stop pursing these childish dreams Mina and focus on your future? You have a destiny laid out in front of you… you are a leader, why won't you act like one?" Kunzite had not wanted to say it, especially not here, not on the first date they'd had in weeks, but if he had to hear about the progress of her possible record deal one more time… Why couldn't she understand? _'She has so much potential, the ability to help change the world and still she acts like a child…'_ Kunzite sighed and tried again to explain how he felt. "Mina I love you so much and it is because of that love that I can't watch you do this…."

Minako leaned forward, not willing to cause a scene in the café they were seated in, as her eyes glared daggers at the man she loved. "Kun-chan do you think of me only as Venus? It that all you see when you look at me?" In a few moments of clarity Minako understood Usagi in a way that she never thought possible and she pitied Mamoru… and Rei, all the more. "You believe in my destiny, but you don't think I can live my life? Despite what you and Luna, since I'm quite sure you talk to her more than you do Artemis, I'm a big girl. And I think that I know what's best for both Venus and Minako, and I can tell you that neither wants the other to 'die' for the sake of destiny." Utterly tired and at the moment disgusted with the one man aside from Artemis that should've known and believed in her more than any one else the blonde dropped her money on the table and left. Kunzite sat there stunned for a moment before he too deposited his money chased after his girlfriend.

* * *

"Uggh… I'm gonna die…Yaaaaateen, where's Taiki?" Seiya groaned impatiently from his perch on the couch. Yaten walked in rolling her eyes at the sight of her 'leader' being draped over the back of the lounging furniture. "I don't know Seiya, but I doubt she's still at Ami's…" Yaten winced as she realized what pronoun she'd used in describing her tallest sibling…. And prayed that Seiya didn't catch it. When the raven head popped up, and blue eyes widened Yaten knew that the stars would not answer her this day. "'She'? Yaten, you said that Taiki told Ami how he felt but that's not all that happened is it? If Taiki was in her true form, I doubt that there was whole lot of clarity going on. Taiki broods too much, she lets things build in an attempt to repress them until she can't hold it at bay anymore."

Yaten began to laugh nervously as she took a step backwards. Their greatest strength as both a musical team and a senshi one was that they knew one another so well. Aside from the whole Galaxia scare (and sailor moon's role in the whole mess, Yaten added darkly) they had never been truly divided. The three balanced each other and were almost always in sync… even when it looked like they would kill each other to the outside observer. Which was what made it hell for them to keep secrets from one another. Yaten stopped as she bumped into a nearby table, giving Seiya ample time to corner her. "What did you 'see' when you peeked Yaten?"

Verdant eyes widned as Yaten began to wither under Seiya's 'Leader face' (which frightened both Yaten and Taiki even when they were at their worst). She had forgotten that she'd searched for Taiki after his 'walk' dragged on a little long. What she'd encountered had left the poor empath blushing for hours. Taiki's emotions had been fuller, richer, which meant he'd become a woman again at some point. She was a natural brooder, yet her feelings were passionate, nearly overwhelming even, but she tended to analyze everything far too much for her own good. This trait made Taiki a fantastic Shoji player and tactician, but absolutely abysmal at relationships. As such all of the tallest starlight's emotions were tainted faintly by fear and even that by denial, but last night…. those shortcomings flared brightly for a brief moment and then faded as if they'd never been. Passion, desire, and devotion, slight desperation and a myriad of other similar emotions formed a wall so thick that Yaten couldn't have scaled it even if she wanted to. What had shocked her most was that each emotion was fed by an undercurrent of… love, unlike any other Yaten had ever read from her stoic sibling… at least until Ami Mizuno. "Seiya I don't think that it's any of our business…" Yaten began only to trail off as the raven haired man began laughing at her. "The gossip hound doesn't think it's any of our business?"

Seiya pulled back and smiled not unkindly at his sister. "Yaten, you know as well as I do that those rare times that Taiki does get off her ass and does something about how she feels, she puts everything into it. She's never been in love before, and even if she had been I doubt it'd be like this. I don't want to see her get hurt by this… not now, not after she's finally decided to trust her heart." Seiya spoke quietly, moving to look out a nearby window. The silver haired starlight blinked away a few stray tears, before moving behind her brother and placing gentle hand on his back. "Like you? Is that why you hide behind this mask Seiya? Do you think that perhaps if she turns to your male form that she can love you for who you really are?" Seiya tensed at the question, his hands white knuckling at his sides_. "Besides, do you think she can love what you really are! You are a male here Fighter! She will not accept your true form, and you can't play act forever!"_ The words echoed in the back of his mind constantly taunting him, forcing him to keep this form even when body demanded that he be true to himself. "That's why you're sleeping so much, Seiya. Even I noticed it. You know how long it took us to acclimate to earth the first time, what are you trying to prove?

"This isn't about me Yaten…." Seiya growled out in warning. The silver haired starlight decided to back off, for now. " I don't think you have to worry about Taiki. I looked in on Mizuno-san as well. They love each other. Hell they're almost identical emotionally… Seiya I know this sounds cliché, and if you tell Taiki I'll kill you but… she can't love you if you don't show her who you are. All you've shown her that trademark cocky brashness of yours. She only had the rare glimpse of your romanticism, of your passion and depth. If you're going to do this, you have to go all out." Seiya smiled and turned to face his sibling, his form shimmering as he did so. "Why shrimpet, I didn't know you cared..." Yaten bristled at Seiya's favorite nickname for her but immediately calmed. "Someone taught me that… geez Seiya you sure know how to ruin a bonding moment don't you?" Seiya just smiled, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah, it's a gift. Speaking of which, we've got to set you up on a date, you can't be the only one without a love interest now can you? Oh wait! What about…"

"Shut up! I don't and if you value your life you'll agree…" Before the raven haired starlight could reply a jolt coursed through the both of them. This was the distinct feeling of a starlight transforming. Seiya looked at Yaten sheepishly. "You don't think they're into role playing do you?"

"No…. something's wrong…."

* * *

AN: Gah! I finally finished this chapter! Chapter 5 had always been the pivot point, the part where I began to not like the story but I was pretty helpless in changing it. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Second Chance-ffnet version

By: Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 6

AN: I meant to explain it last chapter but when Taiki refers to Zoisite with the chan suffix she/he's being really, really insulting. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but it is also a double attack on Zoisite (which Taiki doesn't realize) because the ice shitenno did the same to Mamoru before trying to kill him (and don't I wish he did… hides from wrath of Mamo-chump lovers) back in the first season. While this story is rated R, the main reason I originally gave this story its rating is that I love fight scenes…even if I can't write them very well.

I suppose I should put up a violence warning for this chapter as it gets a little gory in some places.

* * *

'Zoisite…chan?' "You dare mock me you bastard!" There were no words to describe the anger that the Lord of Ice felt. Had this alien no shame, no honor? _'Very well you arrogant abomination, I'll beat a conscience into you…' _Taiki merely smiled at the blonde man's accusation. "Am I mocking you Zoisite-chan? You'll have to forgive me, I'm in a good mood today…" Zoisite growled in the back of his throat, his hands clenching into fists so tightly that his nails bit into his skin, crimson blood forming dripping rivulets at his knuckles. "A good mood, huh? Heh,I know all about your…. good mood, you bastard… and I can assure you won't live to enjoy it much longer!" the polar general ranted, his voice becoming more and more frenzied with every word.

Taiki, on the other hand basked in his rival's torment. He had never been a petty person by nature, but something about seeing Zoisite's pain gave him a perverse degree of satisfaction. Smirking, the starlight crossed his arms, amethyst eyes dancing in mirth. "Oh really? What exactly do you intend to do about it Zoisite-chan? She's obviously made her choice… and I don't think you were considered for the position." The starlight cast a decidedly dark look upon his broken rival.

The polar lord let out a growl and lunged at Taiki, the shitenno's fist aiming for the starlight's face. Taiki's eyes widened slightly, and he quickly altered his stance catching the thundering fist easily before answering with a backhanded fist of his own. Zoisite lunged with his other hand only to throw himself right into Taiki's knee. As the shitenno hunched over, Taiki shifted backwards and booted the blonde in the face, sending him sprawling backwards. Zoisite righted himself mid flight and landed on all fours, skidding on the ground, his slender fingers contorted like claws as they scratched the pavement.

Taiki wasted no time and launched himself into a sliding kick which threatened to bowl his rival over. At the last second Zoisite launched himself into a splitting pounce, his fists coming directly down to pound Taiki in the head as he slid under his missed target. The starlight staggered to his knees clutching his head and trying to will away the need to retch, when Zoisite ran up and punched him with enough force to throw them both to the ground.

Taiki hissed in pain as he felt himself being hauled to his feet, Zoisite striking him again hard enough to send him staggering back. The polar lord jumped upon his prey grabbing Taiki's silk shirt tight enough to tear it. Zoisite cocked his fist back to strike again, when the starlight's forehead rocketed into the bridge of his nose, blood spurting out as cartilage was broken.

"Son of a bitch!" Zoisite roared clutching his nose as he fell backwards momentarily. The polar general looked up to see Taiki Kou smiling cruelly, a very female Taiki Kou, to his chagrin.

"Ibelieve you meant daughter. And you're paying for this suit." The starlight corrected, even as she sped towards Zoisite, her elbow locked in a strike aimed for his throat. 'She's fast…faster than before' were the polar lord's thoughts as an elbow propelled by lean muscle plunged deep into his throat, crushing his larynx. Instinctively, his hands flew out in a double handed strike to the starlight's face which slowed Taiki's momentum somewhat but not enough to keep him from being thrown painfully to the other side of the alley, his back slamming into the brick and further winding him.

Taiki paused in her attack, clutching her eyes where the blow mostly landed. "Bastard…" She hissed uncharacteristically, the world pin-wheeling around her momentarily from the vertigo. "She never meant to hurt you Zoisite, but she doesn't love you. Why do you bind her with a memory….a duty one thousand years too late?" Taiki roared, still clutching her stinging eyes. Breathing hard she removed her hands, and stared at the battered shitenno, with reddened eyes the color of the robes chosen by countless descendants of noble blood. Yet despite her pain her eyes were bright, vibrant even, fueled by a love that she was sure was hers to protect…and hers alone.

"Why won't you let her go?" came the question.

Zoisite swallowed visibly testing his wounded throat, his eyes sliding shut as his mind was thrust into the past of his beloved's rejection of him, and the one she now favored. Time seemed to slow for the shitenno of ice as the world melted around him. Only one element of reality remained, only one obstacle, Taiki Kou. The world surged back suddenly and Zoisite's emerald eyes snapped open, unbridled rage written upon his face.

"Would you?" came the answer.

With a mighty roar, the blonde general lunged towards his enemy, his focal point of all his pain, and rage, hands contorted like claws. Taiki's eyes widened as the shitenno snapped and hurtled towards her at an unnatural pace. Just barely, the tall woman shifted to the side avoiding a strike that would have left lasting damage, the attempted blow sending shockwaves of excess ki hurtling into the darkness of the alley. Taiki frowned slightly as she heard a loud crash from where the energy impacted and knew with unwavering certainty that the time for games was over. This was a fight to the death now… a battle for dignity, honor, and the right to protect and love one woman. A woman they would both gladly die for.

"Maker Star Power…MAKE UP!"

* * *

"Minako! Don't do this… Minako!" Kunzite pushed his way through the crowd of pedestrians flowing against him, trying to hail his girlfriend who was quickly slipping away. The white haired general reached out towards her rapidly retreating figure, anguish and confusion filling his very being. _'Why is she doing this? Why won't she listen to reason?'_ The shitenno stopped chasing Minako, the golden haired woman too far gone for him to catch now. Kunzite looked around at the countless faces, as they swarmed around him and then flowed past, like a school of fish and he felt like the outcast. Minako was angry with him, angrier than he'd ever seen her. Though her words had been calm, her eyes flashed with such disgust and loathing, even the thought of it now scalded the pale haired man.

Kunzite had no choice now but to give his lover space, if she did not want to be found, none of his skills would aid him in tracking her down. With a dark sigh, the polar lord began walking, he had no set destination, merely putting one foot in front of another. Yet if it would allow him to escape this overwhelming pain…so be it.

* * *

Yaten detested running, almost as much as she detested sweating, mainly because running gave way to sweating. She'd never understood Seiya's fascination with sports; even as children Seiya had been the rough and tumble one, her charisma as well has her fists winning her popularity and many a fight. It confounded her even more so her leader's attachment to her male form, an illusion, nothing more than an empty shell. Their male forms were inferior to their true forms in every way, weaker (they were senshi after all), slower, and Yaten's least favorite, they sweat more. Yet in a world with defined genders, and defined gender roles they had no choice but to adapt, they were after all visitors in a strange land. Yaten had the hardest time with this however.

Gender roles, and genders, it was another thing that made no sense to the starlight. The Kinmoku galaxy evolved without a male gender in all species, and as such the need for such restrictive definitions such as femininity and masculinity had never been established. People were unique, varied and vibrant, free to explore every asset of their personalities without persecution. Even worse were the emotions displayed by these humans, males were angrier, baser, than anything she'd ever encountered, and women were fickle and superficial…at least most of them were. The starlight shook her head, steering away from that trail of thought. Still it made matters of the heart quite complex, love between two people on Kinmoku was seen as such, without any of the coloration by gender that humans seemed to delight in clinging to. Only a man could love a woman and vice versa here, humanity still lived by so base a mating drive, even as they choked the life out of their planet do to overpopulation and abuse of resources.

The starlight sighed, realizing that this line of thought would do little in helping her search for Taiki. The ashen haired starlight had been so lost in thought that when she refocused her empathic powers, she was nearly overwhelmed by an emotional pulse, the feeling actually giving her a mild headache. Without a doubt this was a senshi, but the white noise of the people around her and the shear volume of this senshi's emotions made it nearly impossible for her to tell who it was. Not wanting to leave anything to chance the starlight changed directions, following the echo of emotion to its source.

Yaten pulled up short, slowing to a walk as her search brought her to a park. Oddly enough the park was abandoned and forgotten, and seemed to have been for some time. _'What? Did I read it wrong? Impossible. That pulse was too strong for me to have gone to the wrong place.'_ Verdant eyes scanned the park, looking for any sign of the source that led her there. What she found staggered her.

Perched in an old swing, golden head resting upon a hand which curled around the swing's chain sat Minako Aino. The face of the goddess of love was hidden in her windblown hair, which leapt and writhed about her dejected form like a living thing, the golden strands beckoning and hypnotic. Her trademark hair bow was clutched in her other hand, its crimson length flapping violently in the wind.

This was not the insanely driven and annoyingly cheerful Minako Aino that Yaten remembered and Yaten's heart tightened in her chest as she continued watching unseen. Silver brows knitted in concern and confusion and Yaten stepped forward compelled by the thickly desolate emotions that hammered at her mind as they radiated from the blonde.

Minako grit her teeth forcing herself not to let her silent tears fall. Though she was disappointed in Kunzite's reaction to her news about her demo tape she somewhat expected it. The shitenno were obsessed with their duty, perhaps in an unconscious effort to undo the damage done as Beryl's slaves. The golden haired senshi sighed softly, she'd never felt so distanced from her lover before, she'd known he disapproved of her pursuit of stardom, but even then she still felt like he 'understood' her. Now she wasn't so sure. 'Maybe I should let go…' As if a physical echo to her thoughts, the ribbon in her had struggled from her grip to be carried off by the wind.

"I believe this is yours…"

Crystalline blue eyes widened and the blonde woman gasped and turned in the swing to see what illusion her grief addled mind sent to torment her. What greeted her eyes was the vision of a man she'd never thought she'd see again. His silver mane was unbound, as if he'd been in a hurry, the thick bangs falling into his jade tinted eyes. Gone was the arrogant set to beautiful features, his face clearer and easier to read, though concern lurked behind his mildly flippant gaze. He had not changed much in height, maybe gaining an inch, but his body seemed more defined despite his disinterest in physical exertion. Gently clutched in delicate fingers was her ribbon, the crimson material winding about his outstretched arm as if it sought to become one with him.

Hesitantly, Minako reached out a hand to this specter, wondering for a moment if her mind had finally cracked under the weight of her destiny. Minako, as the senshi with the most battle experience, save Pluto, was also the one with the most memories. She was truly alone among the sailor senshi, Pluto being far too guarded to be a confidant, not that the elder woman would have been much help anyway. Pluto clung to her duty as if it were an anchor, leaving the blonde senshi to wonder sometimes if Setsuna Meioh were the alter ego, and not Sailor Pluto. Minako herself could not live like that, if she were to be destiny's puppet she would at least be one with a soul. The blonde smiled grimly internally, realizing that was one of the deciding factors that contributed to her somewhat bipolar approach to things.

Returning her mind to the matter at hand, the goddess of love closed the distance to her cherished ribbon, letting out a small gasp as her fingers encountered warm flesh and blood. Eyes widening, Minako slowly rose, her hand sliding into his, the now half forgotten ribbon snaking around her arm as well. Blue eyes fell to their hands at the feeling of the cool fabric, and she was unable to ignore the image it presented. The man remained silent the entire time, allowing the blonde woman to reconcile his sudden appearance. When Minako's eyes met his, the azure depths were blurry with tears.

"…Yaten-san…"

* * *

Gentle blue eyes twinkled, as a moan escaped dry lips, and dark eyes blinked open. Blonde hair fluttered as the blue eyed woman stepped back, given her prone patient room to gather her muddled thoughts. Raven hair fell like a dark curtain around pinched features, as Rei Hino rubbed her hands over her face, hunching over as she tried to clear her head.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!"

Rei looked up in confusion, her face clearing as she recognized who spoke to her. "Usagi? What… what are you doing here? What happened to me?" Usagi tilted her head, smiling at her senshi, there was something that struck Rei as odd about the smile, something not quite right. Wordlessly Usagi extended her hand, crystalline eyes twinkling. Rei hesitated for a moment before reaching out to take her sovereign's hand. Usagi easily pulled the other woman to her feet, retaining her grip on Rei's hand even as she pulled the miko so that they were nose to nose.

Rei blushed and tried not to flinch away even as she looked into crystalline eyes confused. "Usagi..?" the blonde merely stared back as if searching for something in Rei's astonished features. Finally the blonde leaned back slightly, the action giving her the appearance of looking down upon the miko even though she was the shorter of the two. "I'm disappointed in you Rei-chan…" Usagi purred finally, her voice tinged with something the miko did not recognize. Rei blinked and shook her sable locks, in part to express her confusion as well as deny whatever accusation Usagi could make. "Usagi…what are you-"

"Did you think I was stupid? That I didn't know your innermost heart?" the blonde questioned, cutting the miko off.

"Usagi..?" Rei tried again, utterly mystified by her princess' words and actions. Usagi frowned, shaking her head sadly at the miko as if she were some wretched creature, barely worthy of pity.

"Oh wait….you did. I've always been baka Usagi to you haven't I Rei-chan? Silly harebrained Usagi, too stupid to ever understand _you_, great miko-sama." Usagi mocked and accused, her voice uncharacteristically hard and scathing.

Rei gasped softly, Usagi's words cutting into her soul like daggers. It was true that she'd said those things, but had she ever felt an ounce of validity within those hollow words? _Never._ The miko whispered urgently in her mind, wishing that Usagi could read her thoughts as she now claimed to be able to do. Usagi's cheerful smile was back in place, as she once again bridged the distance between them. "Rei…chan…" the blonde half whimpered, half purred before bringing her lips to cover Rei's own. The miko's mauve eyes widened in shock and then slid closed in pleasure. As soon as it began the kiss ended, and Usagi kissed and nibbled along Rei's neck. Already thrown off kilter by Usagi's conflicting actions, the miko was helpless as she was swept away by her desire. Groaning, her hands reached for Usagi's odangos, deft fingers undoing the hairpins, before burying themselves in golden silk.

Usagi nipped sharply at the miko's neck, causing Rei to gasp and draw back slightly. "Ah ah ah, miko-sama. Patience." Usagi grinned a predator's smile at Rei before drawing back entirely. "Catch me if you can!" Usagi whispered, and then she was gone, lost in the shadows. Intrigued if not entirely confused, Rei stumbled after her sovereign, the darkness swallowing both of their forms. The miko ran blindly for an undetermined amount of time, before she reached her princess. Usagi stood alone in the dark, not facing Rei.

"Betrayer…" the word was rasped out from the very air around them, smothering Rei with its venom. Rei turned around to see who had spoken and gasped at what she had found. "Prince…" This was not Mamoru, but Endyminion, heir of the Earth kingdom and bearer of the kinzuisho, that stood before her, his eyes dark and intent. His searing gaze never leaving Rei, he held out a hand to the side and the miko tried not to flinch as she saw Usagi take it. Usagi was no longer in civilian form, but was now Princess Serenity and she bowed her head demurely towards her lover before looking into his eyes adoringly. As if to punish Rei, Endyminion pulled Serenity to him and clamped his lips over hers, the kiss devoid of love or passion. Rei staggered back, dismayed and slightly horrified at what she saw. Endyminion's eyes were open, almost blank, as he still stared at Rei off to the side. Abruptly he broke the kiss, and turned to face the miko giving her his full attention. "You dare take from me that which is mine?" Endyminion roared, and Rei absently noticed that his voice was different from the one that had originally spoken aloud.

"…Take…? Prince, what are you talking about?" Rei questioned, backing away slowly, her spiritual sense alerting her to danger. In response Endyminion drew his sword, leveling it at her throat, the tip of the blade precious centimeters from piercing tender flesh. Rei leapt backwards, her loyalty to her princess only. She was a member of Serenity's guard, and if the gentle princess felt that she should be punished for loving her in secret then so be it, but she would not die by Endyminion's hand. She ducked a horizontal swipe of the broadsword and reached into the folds of her hakama to pull out her henshin stick. Launching her body into a tight roll she narrowly avoided the steel that slammed into the space she formally occupied. Landing in a crouch, she held up the hand holding the stick and shouted out the incantation.

Mars Crystal Power! MAKE… Urk!

Rei let out a gurgle as she felt a hand quickly close around her throat, and then another clamp around her hand. She looked up and saw Endyminion smirking at her darkly… both of his hands wrapped around the hilt of his broadsword. Confused, Rei glanced off as best she could to the side to get a better view of her attacker. Unruly curly blonde bangs fell into eyes a shade lighter than her own. A large, sharply angled nose tapered of into lips pressed into a grim, thin line. "Jed…Jedite…" The miko managed to croak, and the blonde man nodded, acknowledging her words. The young lord's lavender eyes narrowed and he unceremoniously hauled Rei to her feet, wrenching the hand in his grasp painfully behind her. Plump tears pricked the miko's eyes but she refused to give either of the men the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"I'll let you two talk before I pronounce sentence." Endyminion purred, his voice anything but comforting. To give them some semblance of privacy, the Earth prince withdrew his broad sword and plunged it into the ground. Princess Serenity drifted to his side, as the dark haired man folded his hands over the pommel of the sword and rested his chin, obviously amused.

Jadeite ignored his master and turned to Rei his eyes flashing with anger. "Despicable whore! How could you betray me like this? I loved you! You and only you!" the blonde general hissed. Rei clawed at the hand crushing her throat, her vision becoming black around the edges. "Jade…ite…I" The miko's attempts to speak only further enraged the Fire Lord, as he removed the hand around her throat and slapped her hard enough to draw blood. "Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! The past life has promised you to me you loathsome bitch…and I will not be denied my destiny!" Rei's tanzanite eyes flared at the polar lord's words and she struggled to jerk away. "I'm so… fucking… tired of being told what my life has to be like…according to someone else's design. The past life, my bastard father… I'm sick of it all!" Jadeite sneered and struck her again. "Then why do you fight? Why do you still wear the mantle of Mars?"

"You wouldn't understand…but I fight because I choose to. I fight to protect those that I love. Grandpa, Yuuchiro-kun, the other senshi…"

The miko paused momentarily and her eyes met Serenity's for a moment but rather than comfort she only saw loathing in the princess' crystalline depths. "…for my princess…" she croaked out the final words, a sob caught in her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jadeite's hand rise to strike her again, and she quickly turned and spat a mouthful of blood into his face. "Damn you!" the polar lord roared and he wiped at his face before striking her again. He frowned as he looked upon her battered face with some semblance of concern before sighing and shaking his head. "Pity. I couldn't tame you in this life…but I promise you I will rectify that error in the next…" Rei's eyes widened as he suddenly kissed her, their lips meeting like steel on marble. As they parted Jadeite bit into Rei's lower lip, and this time the miko did cry out in pain. Absently she could hear the metal hiss of Endyminon reclaiming his broadsword from the moist earth.

"Judge her my Master..."

Rei screamed as she felt Jadeite push her towards the waiting prince, three feet of steel aimed towards her belly. The miko's voice abruptly faded into a sickening grunt, as the blade pierced her flesh momentarily, before thrusting through her organs and exiting through her vertebrae. Blood blossomed like the most rare of roses around the entrance and exit wounds as she felt her body impact the hilt of the blade. The miko hunched over her murder, her eyes drawn to the princesses behind him. If she had possessed the strength she would have reached out to her princess, but all she could do was stand there feeling her life draining away as she was suspended by Endyminion's blade. She'd felt this once before, years ago in the middle of the artic, but even then it had been different, because then she had chosen to die… to die for the woman she loved…and apparently had misunderstood.

Her heart shuddered one last time before slamming to a stop, and as the darkness rose up to meet her, she could hear one last voice. "Rei Hino, Bearer of the Fire of Mars. For conspiring to destroy the will of Destiny and claim my bride for yourself, you have been sentenced to death in this life where in the next you shall take your rightful place as the promised of the Shitenno Jadeite…"

* * *

"Damnit."

A raven ponytail whipped around violently wrapping around a slender waist before sliding back to its customary place at Seiya's back as the starlight paused in his sprint and turned around. The leader of the starlights did not posses the natural empathy of Yaten or the tactical genius of Taiki and he felt his disadvantage weigh upon him as he searched for his lost sibling. Seiya was charismatic, athletic and determined but without a way to locate Taiki's starseed these attributes were useless to him. To make matters worse he had no idea where Ami lived now and her number was unlisted, so contacting her first was out of the question. The starlight groaned and pulled out his cell phone, hoping that the signal of Maker's star yell was no longer being blocked. "Damnit!" he swore again before snapping the phone shut and shoving the useless device into his coat pocket.

Frowning softly, the starlight resumed his frantic search for his sister but he couldn't shake the feeling of his skin crawling…it was almost as if he was being watched by something…sinister…

* * *

Ominous sapphire twinkled in the darkness, the great beast's form invisible to mortal eyes as it watched its prey. No, correction, while not his intended target, this lump of flesh was of particular interest to his master. _"Damnit!"_ Rows of jagged teeth clenched as the curse drifted to the beast, the uncouthness of the word setting the massive abomination on edge. This? This was the creature that dare rival his master? The fool that dared to challenge destiny? The creature looked away momentarily and closed its misshapen eyes, smelling the air for the power of other chosen. If it could have lifted its eyebrows in shock it would have there was another…with the stench of a foreign galaxy and it clashed with one of the Balancers of Earth. It should intercede on their battle as nothing could be allowed to harm a balance but that would mean letting this usurper escape. However if the usurper were harmed _She_ would come to protect its wretched life… and the master could reclaim her.

The beast frowned and shifted on its haunches as it watched the usurper run in pursuit of its vile kin.

'_Let it happen?'_

'_Let it happen.'_

* * *

AN: Well this chapter can probably be considered the first part of a two parter as I cut it in half. I won't make any promises, as I'm absolutely swamped with work right now… I just got saddled with entering my thesis on Sailor Moon into a collegiate conference by this Tuesday so that on top of my regular work means I will be MIA for a little bit…but wish me luck minna, and I'll get back on this ASAP! 


	7. Chapter 7

A Second Chance

Chapter 7

By: Ryu Niiyama

Rated: R/Strong R

THE WARNING SECTION: (because so many authors like to put those up) there is a violence warning up ahead as well as a heterosexual warning.

AN: Forgive the length of this chapter as well as the delay but I plan on putting ASC on hold after this so I can work on my other fics…so I figured I might as well put some meat on this chapter's bones….besides I had a lot of fun working on Keep in mind that i will be taking this chapter down in about a week for heavy editing so i wont get slapped by so if anyone who reads this could be so kind as to not flag this i would thank you kindly...

R

"Let it happen…'

…

…

Seiya had absolutely no time to react as he felt his body impacted heavily, and was sent crashing through the windows of a nearby store. His body was carried by the inertia of the impact and he slammed bodily into a display case, its contents burying him easily. After a few moments, Seiya's raven head surfaced and he reached out plucking one of the now ruined display case contents from his head. "What happened…?" The idol singer questioned no one in particular as he brought the display case object to his face, his azure eyes crossing as he realized he was staring at a plushie... of himself… "Hey, they even got the pony right! Well aren't I just adorable?" The starlight's musings were interrupted brutally as he felt himself being lifted, agonizing pressure crushing his limbs tightly to his body. The starlight let out a choking gasp has he felt a rib snap from the pressure, bile and blood rising in his throat. Suddenly he was airborne again and he impacted into the nearest wall for half a second, before his momentum carried him through the wall and into the next store behind it.

The raven haired man's prone body rolled to a stop finally, and to his relief without crashing into anything else. Coughing up blood, Seiya forced himself to his feet, his right arm automatically going to cradle his abdomen. Quickly realizing that whatever hit him was invisible, the idol shifted backwards, falling into a stance, and focused his mind on his element; the very stars that filled the heavens. Despite their distance, they heeded the cry of one whose planet had been ripped from that period of its life, forced to live out its life as a lonely star and denied its potential to create life. The stars listened to the plea of this child of Fighter, her last daughter, her last warrior, and filled Seiya with their strength. Immediately, Seiya's crystalline eyes opened and he threw out his arm in an upward block, his smaller form easily deflecting the massive arm that surged towards him.

His attacker was tangible now, though Seiya could see little more of than the distortion that _shouldn't _be present rather than an actual physical form. For the raven haired leader of the Starlights, it was more than enough. Preparing himself for the next blow, Seiya shifted backwards and shifted to the left as the massive arm came thundering towards him, quickly using his attacker's arm as a platform by flipping into a handstand on the muscular appendage. As the murky arm descended from his weight, Seiya dropped his left leg straight down , and then used his own inertia, to kick off from the face of his now staggering attacker. The idol singer's lithe form rocketed downwards, and Seiya immediately tucked his body into a roll the moment his hands reached to floor, the action bleeding off his momentum.

Knowing he had to act fast, as there was now a crowd gathering at the remains of the entrance of the first store he'd slammed into, Seiya scrambled to the back wall, quickly noticing the ventilation shaft in the corner. He flinched as he heard a roar behind him, knowing that if that…thing caught him he was dead, the starlight jumped onto a nearby table and used it as a springboard to launch himself into the corner wall, which he bounded between twice before tucking his head and wrapping his left arm around it and ramming through the ventilation gate. Seiya was grateful that even in this form his body was muscularly lean, knowing that he would have to crawl for all he was worth in this small space to reach the roof. He couldn't feel his injuries now, which he knew was a blessing and a curse, because the moment his adrenaline wore off he would be in hellish agony.

The idol singer blinked sweat from his worried yet determined midnight blue eyes and crawled as fast as he could, trying not to jar his injured abdomen. He groaned when he heard the disjointed roar of his inhuman attacker and felt the shaft abruptly jerk and begin to clank and shudder, signaling that the massive beast had some how gotten his oversized body into the shaft as well and was attempting to pursue Seiya. To his relief, light shone a few feet before him, meaning that the exhaust to the roof was within reach. Pushing himself harder Seiya reached the end of the shaft and looked up, seeing that the exit was just above him. To his relief this part of the ventilation shaft he could stand up in, and the idol scrambled to his feet then jumped up reaching out his arms to grip the grating of the shaft exit. The grate held for a brief moment before it have way depositing him back inside. With a grunt, Seiya braced both his hands and feet on either side of the narrow upright shaft and began to climb upwards.

Sighing in relief, the idol hauled himself out of the shaft and fell ungracefully to the tarmac of the roof below. Seiya struggled to his feet and undid the binding of his hair, grateful that the ribbon was longer than it looked upon first inspection. The starlight quickly shrugged out of his coat and then wrapped the ribbon around his torso as best he could, hoping that his makeshift binding would hold his ribs in place. Taking a deep breath to test his wound, Seiya called forth his star yell. 'All right you bastard…let's do this….' The idol singer's azure eyes narrowed and his lips thinned into a straight line as the concrete beneath his feet began to rumble. The idol singer stood his ground as he felt the concrete beneath his feet warp and shudder and the ventilation shaft he had just exited gave one final groan before it burst apart, the murky creature springing forth with a piercing roar.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER….MAKE UP!"

R

"Goddamn you urk-!"

Zoisite paused in his curse as Sailor Star Maker delivered a powerful right hook to his jaw, causing the long haired shitenno to stagger back drunkenly. Maker rushed forward, her eyes luminous fucia, murderous intent written upon her beautiful face. Zoisite caught the starlight's fist, and blocked the side swing kick before lashing out with a sharp kick to Maker's knee. Had she been a human, her right knee cap would have been crushed easily, but her denser Makan bone structure along with her senshi fortitude made it a glancing blow at best. It did however give Zoisite a clear opening as he hammered the tall senshi's midsection with punches, holding on to her arm so that the Starlight couldn't twist away.

Maker couldn't breathe and she knew that her ribs couldn't take very much more of this; she already suspected that she had some slight bruising on her internal organs. Marshaling her strength, she pulled back roughly, effectively staggering Zoisite and causing him to lose his grip, but at the cost of dislocating her arm in the process. Ignoring the burning pain, Maker uppercut him with her good arm throwing all of her weight along with her enhanced strength into the punch as it easily lifted Zoisite into the air and tossed him backwards, his jaw broken. 'At least I won't have to hear him talk…' Maker thought smugly as she watched the wounded lord rise to his feet.

Not giving him time to react Maker rammed into Zoisite with her injured shoulder, popping her arm back in place as she slammed him into the wall at the back of the alley. With a roar of anger, Maker aimed a punch at the ice lord's face, only to miss as he ducked into a crouch. Maker's fist pounded into the brick wall, powering a considerable amount of the surface. Using her missed punch as an opportunity, Zoisite punched Maker directly in the crotch, before surging upward so that his shoulder impacted her neck, throwing her backwards. While his attack would have been more effective on a man, it still hurt Maker considerably and the senshi struggled to get up, trying not to black out from the blinding pain.

Zoisite staggered forward and kicked the crouched over Maker in the head, re-depositing her onto her back. With an evil sneer upon his beautiful, battered face the polar lord straddled Maker, hands going for her throat. Only one thought screamed through his mind now: _Kill. Kill the one whom would dare take that which was destined to be mine….Kill…._ Zoisite began to squeeze, to clench his hands like a vice, eager to snuff out her life. The power was almost erotic to the polar lord, he was a god…yes a god of life and death and he had passed down his judgment upon his most hated foe. Maker struggled against the polar lord, her body screaming for air even as her vision began to darken around the edges. Her body felt so heavy, and she was becoming so tired…it would be so easy to just give in…

R

A few scant blocks away a medical student fell to her knees within her shower, her hands reaching to her neck trying to pry off phantom hands. Her body began to tense and convulse as the sigil of mercury appeared upon her brow, various unidentifiable images streaming through her head at a hectic rate, her body thrashing against the mental invasion. She began to gurgle and choke as one image…one memory began to slam into her head, the power of Mercury immediately reacting to it, all the water in the surrounding air turning to fog and ice.

She could feel herself walking through a garden, another woman walking at her side, yet at the same time she was watching disembodied from afar. She recognized this mirror image of herself if only fleetingly. She was in her past, this was the Moon Kingdom… and the woman beside Princess Mercury was…Taiki? Dressed in a simple tunic, with her long chestnut hair tied off at her waist, a few loose locks trailing down the side of her beautiful face, was indeed Taiki Kou but one of the Silver Millennium. Ami was confused as she saw her past self turn to this other princess and smile, pure joy radiating from her features, and Taiki's smile echoed in kind. 'How is this possible? Taiki wasn't a part of my past as well was she?' Then again how much did any of the senshi truly remember of their past? All of them still had to go upon what Luna and Artemis saw fit to tell them, and they all knew that the Mau had no qualms in 'editing' the truth if need be. Returning to the vision before her, Ami stepped forward slightly as she saw her past self guide this alternate Taiki to an ivory bench and take a seat beside her. Her past self was nervous Ami could tell, though she hid it well. Ami's azure eyebrows flickered upwards as she saw Taiki's past self frown and take one of Princess Mercury's hands into her larger ones…apparently she did not hide it well enough.

"Aerin, what troubles you my love? We've spent the entire day together, and yet you seem both preoccupied and entirely too focused upon me, has something happened?"

Princess Mercury/Aerin, smiled softly at Taiki's past self in response, bringing their joined hands to her lips and placing the softest of kisses upon Taiki's. "Hmm, you know me too well beloved. No, Brahma, there is nothing wrong, noting except that I have been going over this in my mind for weeks now, and I still know not what to say." Ami smirked as she could see the desire to offer comfort and to shield herself from emotional harm warring for dominance within Princess Taiki's/ Brahma's lavender eyes. The taller woman chose comfort, as she removed a hand that was covering Aerin's and brushed it against her brow, tucking blue strands behind her pierced ear before cupping her face gently. Ami gasped softly as she remembered Taiki echoing the action many times as they made love the night before, the tenderness of the action having made her weep and she could see Aerin blinking back her own tears. Brahma leaned into Aerin, ducking her head slightly, dropping her velvet voice to a whisper. "Then do not think my love…" Brahma trailed off and frowned as she took in Aerin's mildly disbelieving look, knowing her lover was playing with her but rising to the bait all the same."-and do not look at me like that, yes I said it! Tell me what you have to say from your heart…" Aerin nodded at the other princess and exhaled softly.

"…I love you, Brahma with all my heart and soul…"

Brahma blushed and regarded Aerin with warm eyes. "That…should not have taken weeks of deliberation my love…." Aerin rolled her eyes briefly but did not let it distract her from the matter at hand. The blue haired heir of Mercury rose slowly and moved to kneel at Brahma's feet, her eyes intently locked with the other woman's.

"…Aerin…what are you…?"

"Brahma, as you know I will be ascending the throne of Mercury in a year…two years before you yourself take your place as _Kyoyn_ of your own people." Brahma nodded, wondering slightly why Aerin was reiterating the laws of succession of their respective homeworlds. Yet she did not question as Aerin pushed ahead. "You know that when I accept the crown and the guardianship of the sapphire flame that I must have a mate to stand and rule by my side…"

Brahma pulled back slightly in shock beginning to realize that her suspicions were correct, and Aerin's hands snaked out like lightning to re establish their contact, her eyes never leaving the now shocked and slightly dilated ones of the princess before her. "I love you Brahma Agegis-Ti, heir to the crown of Maker, even more than my great ancestor Hermes Askari loved Ayame, for whom he descended from Heaven and shed his true dragon form to assume that of a mortal. There is no power in all the Universe or in Heaven that could dare rival my love for you…"

Aerin released Brahma's hands and moved her hands to the thin platinum chain that was always present around her neck and lifted it over her head holding it in front of her for Brahma to see. The shocked Makan's eyes drifted to the charm that always remained hidden within the valley of Aerin's breasts and had only been seen by the Makan when the two of them made love. It was a dragon, cast in the same metal as the chain, its serpentine body poised and ready for battle as it was perched upon a blue orb that was nestled within the protective haven of its tail. The blue orb had always fascinated Brahma whenever she saw it as looking inside it transported one to an ocean which state of turbulence and power matched Aerin's mood. As she looked at it now she could see the ocean ebbing and flowing with violent force, the waves swelling to magnificent heights, the orb's current state similar to its appearance when Aerin was in the throes of passion. Brahma swallowed convulsively feeling Aerin's deep azure eyes alight with heat and passionate conviction as she looked at Brahma, and the Makan princess felt herself beginning to blush. She knew that the necklace was called a Dragon's Tear and it was given to a Mercurian royal at birth, even those not in line for the throne as she remembered seeing one with a verdant orb around Leerenthil's neck during training, the younger twin brother of Aerin was not expected to take the throne unless Aerin fell in battle. Brahma had asked her lover about the Tear once but had been put off, Aerin stating that she was not ready to tell her as of yet. That had been years ago, when they first became lovers, so why did Aerin choose now to reveal the nature of the strange necklace?

"The Dragon's Tear is given to an Askari at the moment of birth to help tame the Dragon within, my line is descended from the Eternal Dragon himself, the lord of wisdom and of ice, and through this necklace are my powers restricted with the hope that I will gain the wisdom to harness my power to protect the one I love…to protect you. I did not tell you of this before, because I needed to be sure, to be sure that you were the one, the woman I would love until the end of my days. To offer you my hand is to offer you my power to give you the power to bind me, to trust you with all that I am. Join your house to mine Brahma, rule by my side, be my wife and queen, and let me stand by yours in turn when you are named _Kyoyn_. I could love no other, I need no other… I need you. This humble dragon beseeches you, mate your soul and life to mine everlasting, know that I shall protect and cherish you till the end of my days. I beg of you, not as an heir of Askari, or a senshi, or by any other title, but as a woman whom loves you with all her heart, marry me Brahma, choose me, grant me the honor and the joy of loving you for all eternity."

Ami was as shocked as the seated Brahma at the eloquent yet desperately honest proposal, yet at the same time it ignited a quiet longing within her heart. A longing for the day she could claim Taiki as her own once again in this life. Reacting purely on shocked instinct, Brahma rose abruptly moving away from the kneeling Aerin, keeping her back to the smaller woman even as she seemed to collapse into herself. Aerin rose as she saw Brahma's shoulders shake slightly, the action almost hidden by the Makan's semi- loose mane. The blue haired woman moved closer refusing to take Brahma's actions as a rejection, not just yet, as she intended to embrace her beloved from behind.

"Stop! Do not come any closer!"

Aerin's dragon nature warred with her respect for Brahma, as the need to comfort her chosen surged wildly within her. Even as she paused respecting the other woman's wishes, she wondered briefly if the strength of her passion was now raging unchecked without the Tear binding her or if it was because deep within her heart she had already claimed Brahma as her own, and save Brahma no longer loving her would let no one take her chosen from her, not even Brahma herself. "Brahma… Ra, I lo-"

"Do not!" The Makan princess interjected sharply, closing her eyes, knowing that if she'd let Aerin finish, if she let her beloved entreat her with the name that Aerin called her only when they were at their most intimate she would falter, and agree to something that would break both of their hearts later on.

"What about Lord Zoisite? You are promised to him."

Aerin shook her head, softly a gentle growl rumbling though her throat. "He is my friend Ra, nothing more. You know that. Even more you know that under Mercurian law, no betrothal of treaty has the power to circumvent the choice of the Askari heir. Hermes chose in love, and his line has continued to do the same. …Do you not love me now Brahma?" Aerin asked sadly, pointedly. Brahma tensed and whipped around immediately the denial half out of her throat, before she looked at Aerin, realizing that if she gave her the answer she wanted, the blue haired woman would pursue her to the ends of the universe. She sighed exasperated, yet at the same time extremely touched by the defiant determination she saw brewing behind Aerin's now slightly reptilian eyes, her pupils having elongated into thin diamonds though the irises were just as blue as ever.

"What is this really about Ra? Tell me…tell me that you do not love me, tell me truthfully and I swear to you that I will marry Zoisite and I will never bother you again. However, if you can not, then I will not stop, I will not falter, not until you are mine, and I yours.

Brahma bristled at the thought of Aerin with Zoisite, the urge to beat the polar lord within an inch of his life rising swift and strong within her. Aerin stepped closer, taking that as an invitation, and reaching out a hand to cup Brahma's cheek, she smiled bitterly when the Makan woman leaned into her hand, plump tears leaking from her mauve eyes. "Is it enough? Am I enough?" Brahma questioned bleakly, the pain in her eyes breaking Aerin's heart. As if she were angry at herself for voicing her concern Brahma broke their contact and once again turned her back to Aerin. Perplexed and profoundly hurt, Aerin stared at the elegantly powerful back of the woman she loved momentarily, unable to speak. When she finally found her voice it was harsh and bitter. "How can you ask me that? After all we have been through how can you doubt me so? How can you view my love as…" Aerin blinked as she thought carefully about her lover and her personality, the realization snuffing out her anger and outrage like a dash of cold water. Aerin moved forward and embraced Brahma from behind, startling the taller woman briefly, before she relaxed into her lover's embrace. "Oh, Ra… nineteen years and still you do not see yourself." Though Aerin was only two years older than her beloved Brahma at twenty one summers she sometimes forgot that fact, as well as the unfounded insecurities that plagued Brahma's personality.

Aerin pressed her body length wise against the other woman, inhaling her sweet scent and trying to ignore what such close proximity to Brahma did to her, as much as she needed to project her love she also needed clarity, it would do no good if she could not control herself like some adolescent dragon in heat. "Brahma, _my_ _beautiful__Brahma_, I know what it is you fear because I too share in your fear." Aerin let her hands drift to Brahma's belly and she began to draw her fingers with light sharpness over the summer tunic, easily feeling the heat of the taller woman's body as well as the flat powerful muscles beneath the restricting fabric. "I feel it every time you look at me, every time you breathe my name, every time you touch me, every time you hold me. I feel a quaking deep within my soul every time you tell me you love me, every time we make love. It is as if I am going to fly apart, if you do not hold me together and yet you are the very cause for my distress. However with that fear Ra, comes the most exquisite ecstasy I have ever known, I will ever know. I feel as if I was born to love you, Ra, as if that is my true purpose. As with finding that purpose I am terrified at its power, and yet I have never known a greater sense of contentment." Aerin nuzzled against her lover's shoulder blades briefly biting back a moan, knowing that if she didn't replace the Dragon's Tear soon that she would end up throwing Brahma to the moist lunar earth and ravishing her utterly. The Mecurian wondered briefly if this unquenchable love and desire is how her mother felt for her father and decided it must have been so, as nearly eighteen years after his tragic death she still mourned him deeply.

Ra, I only see two options for this. Either we run from it as fast as we can, hiding behind our mantles and our thrones, committing to loveless marriages…" Aerin found herself beating back an overwhelming surge of jealousy and possessiveness at the thought of anyone other than herself being in Brahma's heart or her lover. "…or we cling to one another and weather out this storm my darling, if we let this love grow… even more powerful than it is now, and guide our peoples, together. Ra, choose me. Let me love you, please. Tell me what you want! Hermes above I will rip Heaven asunder to give it to you." Not willing to hear Aerin debase herself in such a fashion any longer, she turned and pulled the smaller woman into her embrace.

"Stop it my Angel, I can not bear to hear you continue. What would you have me do?"

Aerin moved backwards slightly, breaking their embrace, once again holding up the Dragon's Tear. "Accept me." The princess of Mercury said without preamble and without negotiation. Brahma looked deep into Aerin's depthless azure eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation, and when she could find only love, the Makan woman nodded. "Yes…though I think you are making a grievous error Aerin Askari, I will be your wife. I can only hope that I can give you half of what you have given me." Brahma kneeled so that she would be at a more accessible height for Aerin, the Mercurian woman cupped her lover's face and tilted it upward staring into the eyes she loved so very much. "You are everything that I could have ever wanted or needed….never, ever doubt that." Aerin bent forward and pressed her lips to Brahma's, kissing the younger woman for all she was worth and then some, both of them slightly breathless when they parted and Brahma had a slightly dazed but very happy grin on her face. Convinced now that the brunette was ready to accept her, Aerin opened the necklace and then clasped the Dragon's Tear around her neck. Mere seconds after the necklace settled upon it new resting place it began to glow, and Aerin's eyes followed suit, the Mecurian woman dropping to her knees as if she had been struck, Aerin clutching Brahma to her desperately, burying her face in the worried Makan's neck.

Aerin knew that the stronger her love the stronger the bonding, and as she heard Brahma's worried thoughts filter into her own mind she knew without a doubt that there could be no greater bond. Every emotion she'd ever felt for the other woman was rising within her like a tempestuous wave, threatening to consume her, but the blue haired woman forced herself to ride it out, focusing on the absolute joy she felt at finally being bound to her soul mate. When it was finally over, Aerin lay panting in Brahma's trembling arms trying to figure out how she survived the entire experience.

"Aerin…what? What happened to us?"

The blue haired woman found herself unable to talk, and quite frankly not wanting to speak at all as she realized that she was even more aware of Brahma that she had ever been before. The gentle whisper of her breath, the steady pulse of her heartbeat, the scent of her skin and hair, Aerin absently flicked her tongue against a toned shoulder, the taste of her as well. "…Aerin…?" Brahma questioned uncertainly as Aerin gripped her tighter, the Mecurian royal trailing sweet kisses along her neck and shoulder. The smaller woman gave Brahma a gently firm push, easily toppling her to the lunar earth below. Brahma groaned deep within her chest as she felt Aerin's sweet weight upon her, the Mecurian's hands moving over her body with skilled intent. "A…Aerin…Angel, do not start something you can not finish…" The brunette's words trailed off as a moan when she felt Aerin's leg bump provocatively against her pelvis, whether by accident or not Brahma wasn't sure. "I can assure you my darling, I will most definitely finish what I have started." Aerin smiled against Brahma's skin as she felt her lover, no her future wife begin to tremble beneath her touch. "Hermes above Ra, you are one of the most powerful senshi in existence and yet you respond to me so readily…" Brahma blinked, her impressive intellect being reduced to nothing as she found it hard to form words, let alone thoughts, as Aerin's hands drifted to her tunic sliding the silken material off her shoulders, the Mecurian's lips caressing every millimeter that was revealed. Fog began to weigh heavily about the two lovers, obscuring their fevered forms though if one drifted close enough they could hear languid moans of delight, and gentle whispers of love's declaration.

The scene leapt forward at a frantic pace as Ami found herself entering a new memory, the surroundings and images swirling around her in a kaleidoscope of colors and light. Ami looked around, finding herself in one of the outer halls of the Palace of the Moon and she looked out to a nearby balcony, realizing that it was night, the Earth hanging heavy in the sky like a brilliant topaz. She turned back as she heard soft footfalls only to see Aerin gliding down the hall, obviously having just exited the library, a pair of heavy tomes cradled in her grip. As the blue haired regent passed a heavy tapestry, a gloved hand snaked out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her into the hidden alcove. Ami rushed forward to see what happened to her past self and gasped at what she saw. A tall figure dressed entirely in black with cloak and mask about the body and face pressed an insistent hand against Aerin's mouth, his grip on her arm stern. Yet Ami could see the ice dagger Aerin was slowly forming behind her back and she spared a brief moment of awed respect for her past self before refocusing on the matter at hand.

"I know I've been gone a while my Angel, but surely you would not stab me for it."

Aerin's azure eyes widened as the darkly garbed figure pulled back cloak and mask, and rich auburn hair tumbling free as mauve eyes twinkled in strained mirth. "Brahma?" Aerin hissed in shock before she threw herself into her beloved's arms, dispelling the dagger, her fear and panic being quickly eroded by joyful surprise. "What are you-" Aerin paused as Brahma raised a gloved hand to her lips, shaking her head. "Not here, I have matters of the utmost importance to discuss with you my love..." Aerin nodded and inched sideways slightly, making sure that no one was coming. The Great Ball was tonight, held to announce Princess Serenity's engagement to Prince Endyminion, despite rumors of discord among the humans of Tau'ri, so she was sure that most of the castle would be there. Seeing no one, Aerin gathered her books with one arm and gripped Brahma's gloved hand with the other, tugging the other princess behind her as they sprinted to Aerin's chambers, Ami right behind them. Once with in the safe haven of her rooms, and the door bolted behind them Aerin brought up the lights and set her books down on the nearby desk.

"Brahma, mphh!" Aerin's sentence was swallowed by the taller woman's full lips upon hers, Brahma kissing her as if she were water and the Makan woman had been dying of thirst. When they finally parted Brahma pulled Aeirn against her, holding the shorter woman tightly within the protective circle of her arms, the brunette trembling slightly. "Stars in Heaven, I was so afraid…so afraid that I would not make it in time…" Aerin allowed her lover to take apparently much needed comfort from her embrace momentarily, even as she puzzled over the other woman's actions. Brahma was supposed to be back on Maker assisting her parents in a treaty negotiation as well as going through her final training, though the strain of being in another stellar system and even worse one in another galaxy had been painful for the two of them, Brahma had never been one to abandon her duty for a tryst…something was terribly wrong. Finally Brahma stepped back and looked at her intended, her mauve eyes grave. "The Tau'ri have fallen. I do not know if Endyminion is among them but most of the Baraknol line as well as his guardians have fallen to a great evil. They are led by Beryl, the once gentle sorceress whom ruled the lands to the west of the Earth Kingdom." Aerin pulled back shaking her head, unable to form words… "That is… not possible. I spoke to Zoisite last week! He-"

"Did he not seem odd to you my love?"

Aerin paused and looked up sharply into her lover's intent eyes. It was true Zoisite had been…acting strangely, his gentle demeanor nothing but a bleak coldness, and an almost perverse degree of vindictiveness. However they were fighting against uprisings that held the treaty between Earth and the Silver Millennium alliance in disdain, even more so the political marriage between Endyminion and Serenity…so he was bound to have behaved differently, would he not? "Do not try to justify him in your mind Aerin, he and the other shitenno have been responsible for the recent attacks on transport and supply ships." Brahma had never liked Zoisite, they had loved the same woman after all, but she did respect him, and she knew there had to be more under the surface then the shitenno merely defecting. There had been reports of them possessing abnormal amounts of strength and power…

"So why are you here Ra? You are putting your life in danger by coming here!"

Brahma pulled Aerin against her once again, dropping her chin on to the crown of the cherished blue head, inhaling briefly before she spoke. "You are my life Angel. I came here to warn you, you must tell Venus so that you may prepare. They are going to attack soon, I am not sure when. I must return to Maker; Maker, Fighter, Healer and Kinmoku are readying for the coming battle. However our alliance agreement demands that we wait until they attack, anything else will be seen as a declaration of war on our part. I just needed to make sure that you were all right. Promise me that you will stay safe, do not do anything rash! Promise me Aerin! Swear it upon your house!"

The blue haired woman broke contact at the rough desperation in Brahma's voice and looked up into her pained, anxious eyes. "Brahma you can not ask that of me, I have a duty, just as you do! I-" Aerin was cut off by Brahma gripping her biceps tightly, the brunette's lavender eyes frantic. "I do NOT care about your obligations Aerin! I care about you! Whatever it is that is guiding them, it is unnatural, and it is evil…warn Venus but tell her to wait! Wait until our armada has arrived! We will crush them then!"

"You have not that level of power…"

Startled, Brahma whipped around, standing protectively in front of Aerin, though what she saw before her was not entirely unexpected. Somehow having got through the bolted door, without touching it Brahma noted absently, stood or rather floated Zoisite, a deranged smirk marring his beautiful features. Aerin moved from behind Brahma, or as much as she could, considering the Makan princess had a death grip on her arm, trying to see the figure that Brahma's larger body blocked from her view. "Zoisite? Why are you here?" Aerin asked more out of shock, her mind immediately realizing that the question was slightly rhetorical. As the blonde shitenno's glowing eyes locked on to Aerin, they dulled to his gentle emerald momentarily, and the polar lord clutched his head as if trying to keep it from exploding, absolute pain and guilt radiating from his features.

"…R..un…nnnn…." He slurred out before his eyes took in Brahma's defiant stance, who had called forth her senshi form in full, having been partially transformed under her clothes, and his eyes returned to their lifeless glowing state. The possessed shitenno immediately drew his broadsword and disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals, even as Sailor Maker raised her hand to attack. Within in the space of a second the words of her attack were surging from her mouth, but her target had moved from the door to right in front of her. Even as her mind was commanding her body to move she felt the press of sharp steel diagonally against her abdomen from shoulder to hip.

"CREATION A--!"

Maker let out a pained gasp as she felt the blade rend her aura and slice through her abdomen, the steel cutting so deeply it severed the joint connecting her arm to her shoulder. The dying senshi pirouetted easily in her own blood her quickly deafening ears taking in Aerin's blood curdling scream, and the last thing she saw as her eyes glazed over with death was her beloved, her beautiful, stricken face splashed with her own blood. The senshi of Maker and creation was dead before her body hit the ground, the Dragon's Tear she wore around her neck ripped from her body from the force of the blow and impacting the wall several meters behind them. The ambient temperature of the room dropped drastically, everything within a five foot radius being frozen instantly save Aerin and Zoisite. Aerin had not thought to call forth the power of Mercury, in fact she had not thought of anything at all, her mind shutting down due to shock and her body moving on pure enraged instinct. An amalgamation of scream and roar thundered from her throat as she leapt towards the rapidly backpedaling Zoisite, her eyes becoming reptilian and her hair lengthening to a calf length mane. Zoisite tried to bring down his sword, but Aerin caught it easily, the steel turning to ice and then shattering under her dragon enhanced grip. Finally afraid, Zoisite brought his arm over his face and Aerin surged forward and bit him, her canines now sharp fangs, as she tore into his flesh, threatening to rip it clean off his body. She raised a taloned hand and struck him heavily, bone yielding in protest in his abdomen as he was thrown backwards, through the heavy oak doors, now missing a good portion of his arm. Aerin charged forward, loping on all fours, mindless rage coloring her every movement as the need to kill the one whom had slain her beloved mate pounded through her. The possessed shitenno looked at the hellish beast his unrequited love had become as she charged him, preparing for death, despite the loss of his mind and soul, he flinched as he saw Aerin's body jerk six times and her forward movement stopped, her momentum carrying her to crash into the wall next to him.

"…Ra…wa…it…for..me…"

The blonde shitenno looked down at Aerin's final whisper, as her body reverted to normal, six magenta energy blades piercing her back and head. He looked up and in the distance saw Kunzite lowering his hand, the flesh steaming from dispersing energy in the artic room. "How weak Zoisite… Queen Beryl will not be pleased that she will have to heal you so soon…You are wasting Queen Metaria's power." The silver haired leader of the shitenno sneered in disdain as he turned, flicking his cape and trod over the body of the fallen Sailor Maker crushing a frozen limb with a sickening crunch. Zoisite nodded and staggered to his feet, faltering for a second as his soul trapped within warred for control. Beating it back with severe finality, Zoisite tossed his pony tail off his shoulder and strode after his leader.

"…Yes, Kunzite-sama…"

Nearby Ami dropped to her phantom knees, screaming until she was hoarse, her soul overcome with unbearable grief. '_He killed her… My god he killed her right in front of me!'_ Ami had forgiven Zoisite for his transgressions as Beryl's slave once she learned of his identity but she had also not remembered much more that his attacks against Nephrite, and the rainbow crystal carriers. To have seen him commit such a heinous act and even more her past self's reaction to it left her numb inside. _'What kind of power do we possess and no longer know how to access….what am I?'_

"You are the reincarnated heir to the throne of Mercury…" Ami rose and spun around in shock, and staggered backwards as she saw Aerin looking upon her with sad eyes. Confused Ami turned to the decimated door and found the butchered body of the fallen Askari untouched and unmoving. Ami turned back to Aerin realizing that this version of her past self was not a part of her memory, but a part of her. "You must grow strong Ami Mizuno, you must learn to harness your true power. All of you must learn this, for you will need it in the coming battle. Time and space is being warped and distorted, in fact it has been for longer than we have known, but it is reaching its pinnacle which is why I am able to speak to you. You must be able to embrace your mantle and your power… you must be able to protect her…He grows stronger and he hungers for vengeance…"

"What? Who? What is going on? Protect whom?" Ami questioned feverently wondering just what the hell was going on.

Aerin waved her hand and Ami gasped as she saw SailorStar Maker being choked by Zoisite, the brunette asphyxiating. "…No…Taiki!"

"…You must prepare for the coming battle… you must protect her…you must uphold your duty…" Aerin's words were beginning to fade as the dreamscape began to disperse…

"TAIKI!"

Ami surged forward in her tub, her breath coming to her in heavy pants. She reached for the ice cold water faucet and shut off the water, before stumbling out of the tub, crawling weakly for the door. "MERCURY STAR POWER….MAKE UP!" Within seconds Super Sailor Mercury was bounding through the window of Ami Mizuno's condo and running desperately towards her soulmate. Praying that she wasn't too late.

R

'_I love, desire, and need you, Taiki Kou with all my heart'_

Visions of Ami began to pierce Maker's mind, splintering the darkness that threatened to consume her; Ami shyly blushing, her quiet confidence in the classroom, her serene smile, her fierceness in battle, her passion in ecstasy… the starlight's mind saw both the fellow classmate she'd met and rivaled four years ago, as well as the stunningly capable woman she had become…. And then briefly Maker's mind flashed upon a woman she had never seen before but had known all her life, she was Ami yet not and as she reached out her hand to Maker, the starlight found herself echoing in kind. The power of the fallen planet Maker thrummed through the starlight's body almost painful in its intensity and unformed words tried to take shape in the back of her mind. She could not quite hear them but she could still understand enough to harness their power. Weakly, Maker moved quaking hands upwards and placed them flat upon the chest of her adversary, this new power seeking an exit before it consumed her. back to me…'

'…_..nnnnnnNOOOOOOO!...'_ Maker's eyes snapped open as the mental roar reverberated within her mind desperately, and the painful buildup of energy screamed out of her hands in torrential waves. Defenseless at such a point blank range Zoisite was thrown back easily, his body smoking from the heat and power of the energy. The ice shitenno impacted the tarmac of the alley and his body rolled in a sickening blur of smoking and bleeding limbs as he impacted the back wall before completely bursting through it, the injured shitenno tumbling a few more feet before skidding to a stop, his body limp and unmoving. Maker struggled to her feet looking towards her fallen rival before her spent body began to fail her and she collapsed to her knees. Pained mauve attempted to stare through a haze of bleariness as Maker's transformation dispelled, and Taiki Kou blacked out.

"Aerin…."

R

Kunzite closed the door to his apartment behind him, tossing his coat in a random direction, not caring where it landed at the moment. He needed a drink, there was really no other way to deal with this. He couldn't understand Minako sometimes…she had finally gotten her grades under control and was doing well in college, and she had her duty to think about. What about Crystal Tokyo, doesn't she care about her future? Doesn't she care about her duty? Kunzite lurched forward, into the kitchen, pounding the wall in the general direction of the light switch, barely noticing that the lights did indeed flicker on. The silver haired lord moved to the nearby cabinet and removed a glass and a bottle of vodka from the back. He set the glass on the counter and opened the vodka bottle, setting it next to the glass. The Shitenno jerked the door of the freezer open and yanked out an ice cube tray, his movements agitated and spastic. Kunzite turned to shuffle the ice into his glass but found himself gripping the tray tightly, his limbs trembling from the effort.

He was losing her…and that terrified him.

Kunzite didn't like being terrified, he didn't like not having complete control, but more importantly he hated the thought that Minako was drifting away from him…

Minako… despite how he may have appeared to an outsider he loved her, desperately. Everything about her made his heart beat faster, her warm smile, those twinkling blue eyes, her long golden hair always adorned with that ridiculous bow…her loyalty, her kindness, her honor, her love. The usually stoic shitenno ducked his head, bitter tears splashing onto the ice tray clutched in his desperate grip. He didn't want to push her away, he wasn't trying to push her away but it seemed no matter what he said it was the wrong thing, or whatever she did perplexed him beyond belief. 'What is happening to me… to us?'

"Chikuso!" Kunzite roared, abruptly throwing the ice tray against the opposite wall, watching with a perverse degree of satisfaction as it impacted the wall and rebounded elsewhere, the ice cubes falling with gentle shatters. He stalked forward to where the ice tray hit the wall and punched the wall repeatedly, his thundering fists causing random objects to skitter off the shelves to their awaiting demise below. Mid punch his pale eyes alighted upon a flashing light, partially obscured by his coat…his answering machine. He hadn't even noticed it when he returned from his run earlier, having been so intent on his date with Minako. _'And look at how that went…'_ The pale haired man thought bitterly. Partially distracted, the shitenno strode over to the machine and removed his coat, laying it across a nearby chair before pressing the play button.

"_Saito-san! Please you have to help me! He's gone insane! I don't know how much longer I can hide out before…. No, No get away! Help me ple-"_

_BEEP…. End of message._

Kunzite frowned immediately as the message finished playing, his mind trying to wrap around the shear horror that infused the entire message. At first the voice was so frantic that he could recognize who it was, however when a face drifted to the panicked voice the shitenno inhaled sharply. Yuuchirou-kun. He had taken Mamoru on a ski trip for the week and a half to help in clearing dark haired man's mind. Mamoru and Usagi were to be married in six months, but they had been fighting constantly for nearly a year now, and it was no small secret that both the senshi and shitenno alike were worried about their charges. Even still only Yuuchirou and Mamoru had gone together, Motoki, and the rest of the shitenno not having been able to go for one reason or another. But surely, Yuuchirou had not been talking about Endyminion-sama…. Had he?

"_Mr. Saito, my name is Dr. Woddard from Yamanouchi Resort hospital, and I am calling in reference to the John Doe we received early this morning. Your number had been recently called on his cell phone and as we do not have legal access to look up his name through his cell phone carrier we dialed you instead. Your friend has been severely injured as well as severely frostbitten, but he was stabilized and transported to Tokyo General for skin grafting… please call Dr. Akane Mizuno in reference to him at…_

Kunzite paled and snatched up the nearby cordless phone, punching in the numbers anxiously, and tapping his foot as he listened to the line ring. "Yes, Mizuno-sensei? This is Kun Saito, I just got the message from Woddard-sensei. Yes, Yes. Sure I can contact his family. Thank you. Good bye." Kunzite knew there would be no reason in calling Yuuchirou's family, they would be in America for the next couple of months and he didn't have their current contact information anyway. Instead he dialed the Hikawa Jinja, knowing that Rei and the rest of his surrogate family would want to know about his condition. The polar lord pulled the phone back from his ear, looking at it in confusion, at it rang endlessly. Even at the unlikely event that everyone left, Jadeite usually got stuck babysitting the phone, so where was he now? And everyone else for that matter?

R

Yaten attempted to affect some air of his usual flippancy as he looked at the devastated Minako hoping that it would mask some of his concern, his conscience hammering at him slightly for the deception before he squashed the thought completely. As Minako looked into his eyes, her azure eyes watered and she moved before he could react, pouncing upon him and hugging him tightly. "Yaten-san!" The silver haired man pushed back the groan he felt surge from his throat at the feel of Minako's weight against him, her scent assaulting his senses easily and he arched towards her slightly, reminded of how very much he had missed the fragrance of her hair and body. Realizing that he was rapidly losing control, he braced his hands against her shoulders ignoring the ache to touch her elsewhere and attempted to push her off him. He rolled his verdant eyes as he found her not budging, her patented Minako death grip in full effect and he was about to shout at the top of his lungs for her to get the hell off him, when he felt warm moisture splash against his neck. He realized belatedly that she was crying, her body shuddering with soul wracking sobs. Concerned Yaten moved his hands from her shoulders, to wrap his arms about her body, and he reached out to her empathically.

The surge of reciprocal emotion was painful, even more so because he had not done it for anyone other than his sisters or Kakyuu before but he road out the desolate emotions, and sent her his own emotions, keeping them soothing and warm, giving her a part of himself he had always kept hidden. At first Minako balked, but once she realized that he was trying to help her, she gradually began to relax until her sobs were nothing more than soft shudders. Yaten attempted to pull back, not wanting her to know how good it felt to him to be able to hold her like this, now that her distress had eased, but somehow she wouldn't let him break the connection, desperately clinging to him empathically as much as she was currently doing physically. So the starlight settled against her, attempting to keep his feelings neutral but not denying her comfort or trying to pull away.

R

Nephrite stood within one of the massive chambers of the estate of Masato Sanjouin calling forth the power of the stars to him. The polar lord had no problems with enjoying the finer things in life, and after being revived had immediately re-established his old base. Only this time he operated out of it with legitimate means, acting as the head CEO of the electronics company he ran with the other shitenno, Shin Ten Tech. The auburn haired man had originally sought the stars to search his own heart, the cause of his introspective quest lying on the desk just outside of the range of area that was warped in space-time when he consulted the stars. It had been an invitation, to the wedding of Umino Gurio and Naru Osaka, and it had taken three shots of whiskey to calm him down enough so that he didn't incinerate the letter on the spot…or the would be groom.

Naru…he had sought her out after his rebirth, not really expecting anything but wanting to see the woman she had become. She had been….radiant. She had finally grown into that confidence and wisdom that she had possessed when he first met her, only now it didn't seem so out of place. Now she wasn't an awkward fourteen year old spouting about things that she should have had no clue about…things like love. The auburn haired shitenno smiled wistfully, _'And yet she taught me what love meant….' _She was now a beautiful woman, with bewitching green eyes and rich red hair that cascaded in thick waves down her shoulders. He couldn't quite place the name of her intended, though if he remembered correctly Umino was the same name of the gangly nerd with the ridiculous swirl glasses that had attempted to fight off one of his youma… with shrimp. The auburn haired man tried not to shudder at the absurdity of the idea. Instead he focused his mind, seeking the star that ruled his destiny, needing desperately to know where his direction lay, and if he was honest enough with himself to know that he was terrified of the answer.

Makoto... the moment she entered his mind the constricting bands that seemed to wrap around his chest loosened their hold. He loved her, that he knew but was it enough? He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her, but they had built a relationship of honesty, and if he loved someone else, if he loved Naru Osaka, she had a right to know. He chuckled in spite of himself as he thought of how they started their relationship. Nephrite, unlike the other shitenno did not care for knowing of his past life, for none of them possessed the whole truth, their memories decimated or altered by Metaria, and quite frankly he had no desire to castigate himself for what he did under Beryl's control. If he were to leave that life behind and live for himself, he felt it was best to do so with a clean slate…or as clean as one such as himself could get. As such he had not known at all who Makoto Kino was when he first met her, though she had left a distinct impression on him then. He had been eating at one of the newer five star restaurants in town and had so thoroughly enjoyed his meal that he'd felt the need to complement the chef personally. He still imagined his surprise as an intern from the local cooking school, who in his opinion looked like she couldn't boil water, had been summoned to his table. He had been outraged, thinking that the actual chef had been too arrogant to appear himself and had sent this green intern to mock him. He remembered standing up, ready to lay into the waiter as well as the managerial and kitchen staff, when a bruising grip on his wrist stymied him into his chair before he had been able to rise to his full height. Makoto had moved smoothly in front of him, blocking the view of the death grip she had on his wrist and had easily and professionally diverted the misunderstanding, every now and then increasing the pressure of her grip to drive a point home. Thoroughly humiliated and embarrassed, he apologized and paid his bill before leaving for the hospital to make sure she hadn't broken his hand.

Nephrite rubbed his wrist in absentminded memory, his lips upturning in a smile. Her brutal honesty had affected him deeply, and he found himself unable to stop thinking about her, he began to frequent the restaurant regularly, but he never saw her again face to face until almost three weeks later. He had been walking back from his favorite tennis court (having developed a real interest in the game) and to the nearby park where he parked his car when he was surrounded by a group of thugs. Nephrite had little problem in dealing with them, even fighting with his hands in his pockets, until one of them assaulted him from behind with a metal pipe. He had been fortunate that Makoto liked to train in Karate and Kung-Fu in that park, and had been taking a run to finish her workout, when she happened upon the now losing shitenno's predicament. Makoto had stepped in and neatly incapacitated all of his attackers. He remembered her smirking sardonically and shaking her head at him before she helped him to the hospital. He had blacked out after that and had not been sure if what happened had been real or not until she visited him the next day.

_Nephrite cut off the tv, not willing to prolong his torture by sitting through one more mundane talk show… he really didn't understand popular culture at all. He groaned softly and settled back against the pillows, wishing for the stars to look at…they were never mundane, which is why he supposed he trusted them more than people. He had been so lost in thought that he startled badly when he heard the gentle knock at his door. "Co… ahem…Come in." His russet eyebrows arched in surprise as his savior walked in and leaned casually against the door, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Nephrite found himself unable to breathe momentarily as she regarded him with amused yet concerned eyes. _

"_Well… Sanjouin-san, you seem to have this effect on people. What did you do, criticize their mugging procedure?"_

_Nephrite smiled at that, grateful for the humor despite the barb it had also served to be. Makoto strode forward and wordlessly began to tidy up his room, finding a suitable place for her flowers and clearing out any clutter. The auburn haired man looked on in pleasant confusion at this woman whom he had done nothing but insult but had still taken the time to help him, had taken the time to care. Even now she was cleaning up for him, making the place less sterile, for no other reason than she possessed a kind nature. He looked her over, this time assessing her aesthetically. She was beautiful, though she carried herself as if she didn't know that, but she didn't seem meek…merely respectful. Her rich auburn hair, even more luxuriant than his own (and he was introspective enough to recognize the pang of outraged vanity that surfaced at that point, but he consoled himself on not possessing Kunzite's or worse Zoisite's vanity; who believed he was the most beautiful creature in existence next to Ami) was unbound, and cascaded in wind tousled waves down her back. Her verdant eyes were intent as her hands, faintly calloused from her various pursuits, tidied and cleaned. Her body, was… exquisite and not even the oversized sweater and long static skirt she wore could hide that, she was voluptuous but her tall frame carried it well, while his mind flashed upon the lithe muscle that had put him in a wrist wrap for a week and had made short work of his attackers. But what impacted him most was her gentleness, her cooking was divine (he was positive God was wondering what happened to his chef),he knew all the flower shops in Japan and had never seen that arrangement before which meant she made it herself, and all of her actions radiated tenderness…with a hint of sadness. He found himself wondering why that was, and who had hurt her so, and if the brute had a death wish. _

_It had only taken a few moments for her to finish but as he looked around the room felt… personal now. He looked at her and smiled shyly and blushed, only to began throttling himself mentally for acting like a pubescent schoolboy. 'Hell who am I kidding, schoolgirl!' Nephrite thought bitterly. Makoto's smile warmed as she watched his reaction, wondering if she had misjudged him, and charmed by the honest response, no longer put off by his rakish charm. In her youth she would have swooned at him, but had gotten better about her abandonment issues as she'd gotten older, so she had been less than impressed with the angry arrogant socialite she had met all those weeks ago. _

"_Please, after all we've been through call me Masato. And your name is?"_

"_That's right, you never let me introduce myself at the restaurant.. It's Makoto, Masato-san. Makoto Kino."_

"_Makoto Kino-san. Now I know which chef to thank in person…"_

They became friends not long after that, and began dating a few months later. When he found out about her being a sailor senshi, he had been thrilled as well as terrified, wondering if he had hurt her in the past. The auras of the sailor senshi masked their faces until one saw them transform, so he had no idea if she had been one of the other two (as he knew Sailor Moon's identity) he had attacked. He had been more than grateful to find out that Makoto did not join the senshi until after his death. He looked up as he felt the power of his patron star caress his mind before shooting a beam of starlight into his mind. 'What is it that you seek, my son' the star whispered, its voice vibrant and somewhat youthful as it was a massive blue star. "Show me, the path to my heart! The path which I fear that I may no longer tread, show me with whom my heart lies!" The star's laughter reverberated throughout the chamber though Nephrite did not feel as it he was being mocked. 'My beloved son, you already know the path, but I shall show you to ease the tremors of your heart' The vision began to reveal itself undulating into view, and Nephrite found himself almost wanting to turn away, but his patron star, held fast to his mind, forcing him to see his truth. Relief and joy rose strong and swift within him, as the figure of Sailor Jupiter imposed itself upon his mind, and he knew without a doubt now that she was, and had always been the one. He grinned when he realized sharply as he remembered their meeting he had not thought of Naru once. He realized that she would always hold a special place in his heart, but he no longer loved her, just as she no longer loved him.

'Before you go my son, there is something you must see…' the star whispered, in such a grave tone, that Nephrite's earlier joy all but dissipated. Instantly the stars of each of the shitenno appeared, orbiting the Earth. Nephrite knew that was accurate, that his and the other shitenno's stars possessed a long range orbit with the Earth at the focus and had consulted this image many times when advising either Mamoru or Zoisite (who was tactician among the shitenno). But what startled him most was the nature of Zoisite's star; A Wolf –Rayet star, it was massive, moderately young, and wise, yet still very volatile; the star constantly ejecting its outer atmospheric envelopes. The star looked as if were in pain however, its surface warping and convulsing, as if it were beginning to collapse upon itself, but was resisting for some reason… as if something were influencing it, forcing it to collapse. Nephrite knew from the many lectures he'd attended with Ami, and a bored Zoisite, that if it collapsed the core of the star would form a black hole, which would consume the star, resulting in a gamma ray burst, leaving nothing in its wake. The stars guided the destines of all whom lived, and if this star, so closely bound to Zoisite were destroyed before its time, it would spike his power exponentially… but at the cost of his mind, or his life. But what shocked him most was that all of their stars were beginning to warp, as they began to drift far too close to the Earth, and it seemed as if the Earth were the cause of the distortions, as its magnetosphere reached out like invisible hands, choking the life out of their stars, and the planets around it.

"Stars guide me!" Nephrite cursed in shock as he saw the moon begin to warp and contort horribly and then shatter, leaving only powered rubble in its wake… The force of his vision threw him backwards and he skid upon the floor, the room returning to normal under his prone form. Weakly, he staggered to his feet and regarded the earth once again, seeing it darken as if the sun had been snuffed out, before closing his eyes to ward off his vision. 'You must help us my son, you must my help my brother! You must warn those of the Sol system, and those from afar…the three who are lost…' With that final whisper the room returned to normal, and Nephrite found himself walking shakily to his nearby desk, plopping down wearily into the chair.

He jumped as he felt the main door of the residence open and then close, this house being a construct of his power and thus a part of him, and he realized that Makoto had come to see him, knowing that the other shitenno had a habit of just teleporting in…Zoisite in particular, which still annoyed him to no end. He waited a few more minutes, hoping to get his terror under control, not wanting to startle his beloved when he greeted her. Hoping that his face looked relatively normal, he stood up, still finding his legs to be shaking slightly and made his way out of the chamber. He checked the kitchen first, noting that Makoto had gone shopping and was planning to pamper him with one of her famous meals. She was still in culinary school, but took less hours because of her genius and the fact that every restaurant in Japan and many overseas fought to have her intern for them. Yet the chef in question was not present, and he smiled as he realized where she was. Makoto had a firm and deep abiding hatred for her school's uniform, and tended to shower and put on more comfortable- not to mention less of an eyesore…he was positive that the designer had been color blind-clothes after a relaxing shower.

After about a millisecond of debating Nephrite bounded up the stairs to the master bathroom stopping outside the door momentarily as he heard the gentle patter of the shower as well as Makoto singing, her rich contralto carrying through the door. Nephrite eased the door open and shut it behind him, casting off his clothes as he walked to the spacious shower stall, opening it softly and entering before closing it behind him. He moved behind Makoto and wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder, startling her briefly before she reached up and behind to tangle her fingers in his long wavy locks. "Hey." He whispered softly, and he felt her face move against his temple telling him she smiled, as she leaned against him. "Hey yourself." She intoned in response. Nephrite's mind flashed on the horrible scene of destruction his patron star had shown him, and he tightened his grip slightly, burying his face into her neck, trying to stop his body from trembling. Makoto moved forward slightly, allowing more of the warm water to cascade over him, and broke his embrace, turning towards him, pulling him against her. She did not speak, letting him take what comfort he needed from her, but filing it away in her mind to ask when he was better composed.

Nephrite for his part had been grateful that Makoto had said nothing, because he knew if she did he would have started to cry. He was very in tune with the celestial bodies and their connections with people, and the thought that Zoisite or his beloved Master were in danger terrified him, Endyminion and the Shitenno were like brothers and having no idea what the vision meant made his very soul tremble. Even worse he had been thrown away as the Earth's power reached beyond the ravaged moon to the other planets…towards Jupiter… If he lost her, the auburn haired man clung to her even tighter, the idea distressing him beyond thought. His beautiful Makoto, with her alluring dichotomy, her strength of body, and gentleness of spirit, her passionate warrior demeanor, her calming maternal instinct; her heart had been broken time and time again yet she continued to have faith in people, continued to have faith in him… he would die before he would let anything happen to her… but could he kill? Could he kill his beloved Master, his brother in arms, if the world he governed and avatared sought to destroy his strong and beautiful Jupiter, his gentle Makoto?

He didn't know.

Sighing softly he lifted his head and looked into Makoto's verdant eyes. It had always been comforting somehow about them being nearly the same height, it was as if their bodies physically confirmed what he already knew, that they were equals, partners. He ducked his head and kissed her, wanting, needing to erase the haunting vision, aching to banish his uncertainty. He groaned into their kiss, as she matched him eagerly, and he delighted in the feel of her body against his own. The sweet weight of her breasts, her nipples poking with delightful harshness into his chest, the way they seemed to just… fit. He knew in his heart that this was where he belonged, that this woman was his sanctuary, his haven from the storm. He began to move his hands over her body, aiming to inflame and inspire desire, praying that she didn't notice his tears, as the shower water cascaded over them. He would worry about the vision later, but for now he needed her, needed her comfort, her love, and he needed to make her scream his name until she could no longer find her voice.

R

Zoisite groaned weakly, and somehow forced himself to his feet, his body screaming in blinding pain. _'What the hell did she hit me with?'_ The polar lord wondered as he looked at the brick wall he had crashed through. He paused as he heard sirens in the distance, and it seemed the ever late Japanese police decided to grace them with their presence. Nonetheless, he calculated as he stumbled through the now decimated brick wall from the opposite alleyway he figured he had enough time to finish this… He made his way to Taiki's prone form, his body riddled with arching pain with every step and he regarded the fallen senshi with cold eyes. He had to admit that he was beginning to respect the honorless alien, she loved Ami almost as much as he did_. 'But not enough…not enough to save you… monster.'_ He raised his hands above him and focused his energy, a perfectly iced broadsword appearing in his grip. His mind began to flash countless images: Ami when he first met her, her gentle blush as his hand brushed hers as he picked up her books after bumping into her; the smooth power of her body as he watched her win a swim meet; the confused sadness in her eyes as she removed herself from his fevered embrace, denying him because she hadn't been ready, that she had needed time; the way her eyes warmed as she spoke to Taiki Kou, the urgent concern…the quiet desire. His mind echoed her thoughts as she had clung to Taiki in the night, her need threatening to consume her, her love releasing her… he had loved her with all his heart and soul, and somehow it hadn't been enough, somehow, this….thing managed to reach her heart first.

She hadn't loved him… at least not as much as he loved her, but she had only needed time…time to come to love him, time to let him eradicate Taiki from her heart. But now everything was ruined, everything destroyed…Taiki had broken her heart so long ago, and then had the audacity to return and reclaim it as if she had been entitled…as if she had done nothing wrong. Did she even deliberate at all? Did her heart ever war with her mind before she took Ami, and forced her to cast him aside? Did she truly love Ami? As he looked at Taiki's battered form, he decided that it must not have been so, that the starlight merely took what she wanted, because she could, that such a cruel creature could not know love, could not feel such an emotion. And as he dropped the broadsword down, one final image stabbing its way into his mind; the thought of rending her flesh, of a forgotten past where he protected the Princess of Mercury as his sword bit into Maker from shoulder to hip, the thought of binding Ami to him forever…As that image was all he could see and his sword descended to impale Taiki, he swore, that Taiki Kou would never hurt Ami again….

He swore it on his life…

R

The beast roared and swatted Fighter away with two of its arms, the raven haired senshi's body sent sailing in a wide arc that resulted in a tumble off the building's edge. Fighter groaned as her arm snagged the railing of the fire escape, grunting loudly as her momentum slammed her against the fire escape. _'And Taiki says I'm pessimistic…if this doesn't scream life isn't fair then what does?'_ Fighter thought sardonically as she attempted to haul herself up only to hiss in pain as the… thing clamped a beefy hand around hers painfully and lifted her to its eye level. Fighter was a bit startled to see that the monstrosity, which she could see clearly now, had blue eyes, the shade of them reminding her of someone, if only she could place the face. Guessing it would have little effect but trying to get free anyway, Fighter drove her free fist into one of its eyes. However rather than recoil or let her go, one of its hands snaked out before she could retract her fist and turned the limb on the axis of the last of its fingers touching her arm, snapping it like a twig. Fighter howled in pain, her beautiful voice cracking as her throat closed up, before the beast roared in her face mockingly, and threw her like a rag doll, several meters away.

Fighter landed on her back on the roof of a nearby building, the force of which splintering the concrete beneath her. Slowly she sat up, wondering why she was still alive, and almost offended by her body's resilience: _'Cause death is starting to sound pretty good right about now…'_ She hadn't even been able to stand before the impact of her decidedly demonic pursuer shuddered through the roof, toppling her once again. Fighter struggled as she was hauled up by a rough hand on her neck and chin, the beast once again staring into her eyes… only this time they were glowing… Fighter let out a scream as she felt it invade her mind.

She was running, she didn't know why or to where but she felt that she couldn't stop. Glancing behind her she realized why, with every step she took the ground fell away, leaving only an ominous chasm in its wake, however ahead there was a bright light…freedom. She pushed her body, commanding it to speed up as the chasm nipped at her heels, and jumped towards her goal. She grunted as her body tumbled into an awkward roll, but at least she knew she was on hard ground. Bleeding off momentum she lightly impacted something yielding and rolled to the side slightly, before coming to a stop face down. Deliriously happy to be alive and curious as to where she was, she brought herself to her hands and knees and looked over to what she had bumped into. Staring back at her with lifeless eyes was the mutilated form of Sailor Star Healer her body cruelly broken. Stricken beyond words, she reached out a hand to the fallen senshi's face realizing for the first time that she wasn't in senshi form herself, tears streaming in a torrent down her face. "Ya…ten…" Seiya whispered, her sobs escalating to a scream, as the second she touched the cold lifeless skin, it seemed to melt off her bones, leaving only a skull and her once vibrantly green eyes behind. Terrified, Seiya fell backwards, and backpedaled rapidly, tripping over something behind her.

Nearly hyperventilating, Seiya turned to see what had impeded her escape, only to let out a cry of absolute anguish at what she found: The body of Sailor Star Maker had been impaled repeatedly by blades, and her beautiful head had been severed from her body, locked in an eternal scream a meter away. "Oh Stars! Taiki! Taiki!" Seiya scrambled to her feet at rushed to the severed head of her brilliant sister and bent down, prepared to pick it up when a flash of lightning forced her to look up. She wished that she hadn't. In front of her stood the crucified form of Kakyuu, her once luxurious red hair laying in limpid tangles about her form… obscuring her face. "NOOOO!" Seiya screamed and dropped to her knees, immediately becoming sick to her stomach. The raven haired woman retched and dry heaved, her body shuddering as painful sobs racked her body. She drove a fist into the ground, bitter tears leaking from her eyes…she'd lost her family…again. Kind Yaten, though she tried to hide it, her heart was bigger than her small stature; Gentle Taiki, always serving as the source of calm amongst their chaos; Beloved Kakyuu, the one who gave them purpose…

Seiya's mind flashed on a world, ravaged by war, it had been a paradise once but no longer. She could see a woman, her face smiling with bitter happiness, her blue eyes pained. Seiya blinked as she realized who it was…her mother. Adorned in the fuku of Sailor Fighter she ran through the palace, her arms clutching a precious bundle…her daughter, her heir, her hope for the future. A warm light filled the end of the hall and a woman stepped forth beckoning to Fighter. Sailor Fighter rushed forward and handed her child to this newcomer Seiya knew it to be Queen Kagayaku, Kakyuu's mother and ruler of Kinmoku. "Sharra, come with me, your world is lost." Kagayaku breathed, her voice pained as the screams of death and the sounds of destruction filled her ears. Sailor Fighter, Sharra shook her head, her short shock of raven hair swaying softly at the movement. "No, I must try to reach her Kagayaku… somewhere inside that monster is my wife, and I intend to find her… and if I can not…then I shall seal her. I'm entrusting you with my daughter Kagayaku, the last of her people, the last reminder of her father for whom she is named." Sharra Fautari, last of the _Kyoyns _of Fighter, adjusted her daughter's blanket, one last time and kissed her forehead upon her sigil, knowing that it would disappear once Fighter was destroyed...and perhaps that was best. The entity that had so warped her wife would stop at nothing to destroy all that her beloved held dear if nothing else than to torment her trapped soul within.

With aching slowness Sailor Fighter moved away from her daughter and began to run back down the hall towards her fate, when the sounds of gentle bootfalls sounded before her causing her to pull up short. Perhaps because she had been so young, or because it had been so horrible a memory, but Seiya could not make out her father form at all, only her eyes a burning crimson could be distinguished. The dark, ominous shadow that represented the woman for whom Seiya was named wore a sailor fuku, though she could not tell from what planet as it too was shrouded in darkness, and great dark bat like wings flared from her back. Fighter stood rooted as this monster strode forward, dark confidence in every step. Kagayaku began to pull back into the light from whence she came, her grip on baby Seiya tight. The last thing Seiya could see was a blade pierce Fighter's stomach and the woman slump into the arms of her wife and murderer, forgiveness and contentment on her face. Perhaps in reaction to the heinous act she had just committed, the dark figure ducked her head and kissed the dying Fighter one last time, her wings cloaking about them both.

When Seiya retuned to her desolate surroundings she had been screaming, her mind locked in her past. She'd barely noticed as a warm hand gripped her quaking shoulders. "It's your fault you know…" Startled, Seiya looked up at would be comforter's harsh words, her face contorting in pain and confusion. "O…Odango?" Usagi arched an eyebrow in annoyance, her eyes hard and cold as she stared down the broken starlight. "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Usagi." She intoned harshly. Seiya, far too distraught to say anything just stared at the blonde woman, her face awash with pain. "If you had been a better leader, a better warrior, if you had followed your mission and protected your princess, none of this would have happened. Their blood is on your hands Seiya, their lives were forfeit because you … are … weak."

Horrified Seiya yanked her shoulder free of Usagi's grip and stumbled backwards, moving away from this hell where absolutely nothing made sense. "Odango why are you saying these things? What's going on? Who did this? Where are we?" The raven haired woman questioned, trying to slip back to her command mask to help mask some of her terror. Usagi did not answer, merely she turned and began to walk away. Shocked Seiya surged to her feet and ran after her. "Odango! Hey wait one second I want answers!" Seiya griped Usagi's arm sternly, a part of her immediately remorseful to use such force, and whipped the other woman around. When Usagi turned around blood began to seep from her ears and mouth, and she slumped over Seiya, gripping the other woman's clothes before dropping to her knees. Seiya fell with her holding her tightly, confusion and horror battling for control of her mind. "O-odango… hold on, I'll get us out of here I swear it!" She lifted Usagi into a bridal carry and took a step forward before fog descended upon them, thick and sudden.

"Lies flow from your lips like sweet honey…."

Startled, Seiya whipped around clutching Usagi tighter to her ready to face whatever their attacker was. Her eyebrows flickered upward as she took in this man. His body was garbed in dark armor, and a broadsword was leveled at Seiya as a sinister smirk marred handsome features and cobalt eyes burned in cold rage. "You couldn't save your family, or your world and you dare promise something beyond your grasp? You can not even save yourself!" the man boomed at Seiya his voice echoing like thunder. The raven haired woman would not be moved. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can not do Mamoru Chiba!" Laughter filled the space around them reverberating from the fog, the ground, even the heavens above. "Mamoru Chiba? I am greater than he, I am Endyminion, Prince…no, Emperor of the Earth!" Endyminion dropped his sword arm down, and a gale of wind struck Seiya tossing her and her burden backwards. Usagi bounced from Seiya's grip, her limp and bleeding form rolling several feet away. Seiya attempted to rise but a green energy weighted upon her limbs heavily, crushing her body to the ground. She struggled weakly to turn her head towards Usagi, desperation coloring her gaze as she saw the blonde's prone form. The clack of Endyminion's boots sounded as he strode forward the echo causing the ground to tremble. Seiya gasped and began to struggle anew as the Emperor stopped at Usagi's battered form. "Still fighting me I see…however your power won't last for long." As the last echoes of his dark words faded Endyminion lifted his broadsword again, readying to strike Usagi down. "USAGI!" Seiya screamed, pushing with desperate strength against the energy holding her. Usagi's blue eyes opened at the panicked cry and her eyes locked onto Endyminion's. He paused, his face contorting into anguish and his limbs began to tremble as if he were at war with himself. In that moment of uncertainty Seiya was able to struggle free and she surged forward, tackling Endyminion, the impact sending the broadsword flying. They fell awkwardly and Seiya was thrown free of his grip as a soft grunt of surprise filled the air. Seiya looked up wondering what had caused the exclamation of breath when her own caught as she saw Endyminion. His body had fallen on his sword and he lay against it clutching his upper abdomen where it pierced him before his body exploded in verdant light.

"Odango?" Seiya called as she pushed to her feet and walked over to Usagi, she paused and stumbled to her knees as she saw the blonde's prone form. Usagi's wounds echoed Endyminion's and blood escaped in torrents from the gapping wound, certifying her impending death. Seiya drove a fist into the ground, bitter tears leaking from her blue eyes, her face awash with pain. "Stars no! Not you too, I can't loose you as well! Not again, not like this!" Usagi smiled weakly and beckoned Seiya to her side. "It's alright Seiya, don't cry. This world isn't real…I'm not real. You've weakened him, but only slightly…he'll be back soon enough…." Usagi swallowed blood as Seiya maneuvered her into a more comfortable position against her lap. "Listen to me. He uses your fears… against you… you've… you've felt his touch before…." Seiya nodded weakly remembering the once vague nightmares that had plagued her not long after she left Earth, and remembering the vivid horror of the final one that drove her to return. "What I said before…that wasn't me… and it's only because the real Usagi is asleep now that I can tell you this…. Though she is not aware…he will destroy her… to claim destiny…I'm not sure how but you must warn the others… You have the power to combat him… and because of that you are a threat…you must protect your sisters…be wary of dreams and visions…"

"I will, Odango. Don't speak anymore… real or not save your strength."

Usagi smiled at this, and she looked at Seiya with warm eyes. "No matter what I try I can never understand you…and yet you see me clearer than any one else….Seiya, I have a request…."

The raven haired woman blinked back tears and looked at the dying woman, her features indulgent and kind. "Name it, Odango."

"Kiss me. I may never get the chance to in the waking world…"

Seiya nodded and moved from behind Usagi, cradling her torso in her arms to keep it elevated as she shifted. The raven haired woman leaned forward to brush her lips against Usagi's cheek when the blonde woman's face abruptly turned, forcing their lips to meet. Shocked at both the familiar memory the action evoked, as well as the taste of Usagi's lips, Seiya pressed forward, kissing the woman she had loved and longed for with gentle passion. Usagi's weak arms slid around the raven haired woman's neck pulling her closer despite the pain it caused, not caring in her final moment. When they parted Usagi dropped a hand to Seiya's cheek, brushing her thumb against it before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her corpse began to glow, and despite Seiya's efforts to hold her close she vanished in an blast of verdant light.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Fighter roared as she returned to herself, and she planted both feet on the torso of the monstrosity and kicked off, this time the beast actually stumbled backwards and Fighter fell to the tarmac below. Infuriated beyond reason, she felt the power of Fighter burn and roar through her, as hot as an inferno and promising destruction to all it touched. Words began to whisper along her memory, words of power, words of vengeance. 'That bastard…tried to rape my mind! Dared to harm my sisters, my princess, my Odango!' With eyes as cold as death, fighter raised her hand towards the creature, its power still weakened by Endyminion's mental defeat, but instead of pointing her index finger in the form of her standard attack she aimed the entirety of her hand towards the beast, her finger spread. Her mind flashed once more on the pain Endyminion had unleashed upon her psyche as the words within her mind became clearer.

"CELESTIAL BOMBARDMENT!"

The power of Fighter screamed out of her hand in the form of countless lasers of starlight, each one ten times more powerful than the star serious laser. The beast whimpered and whined as its body was impacted repeatedly, the lasers piercing its thick hide easily. When the haze of rage had finally lifted from Fighter's eyes she looked at what remained of the beast. She had not the power to express her surprise however, her transformation unraveling, and leaving her to sink to her knees too weak to even have shifted from senshi form to male as she toppled and blacked out. The beast staggered forward briefly, before it too collapsed and impacted the tarmac with a solid thud. Immediately a verdant light encased its form and the souls of the damned that had given it power vanished, leaving its true battered form.

R

Haruka yawned, as she adjusted her grip on the bags of trash in her hands, closing in on the nearby trash bins. With an easy flick of the wrist she tossed the bags inside and shut the lid, before straightening the white mechanic's shirt she wore. She'd finished working on her car earlier than usual and decided that she had enough time to take a long bath before she dressed for Hotaru's concert at seven thirty. The blonde grinned as she thought of her daughter. Hotaru's aging had finally stabilized and she was now the age and mentality of a seventeen year old.

A senior at Mugen Gakuen, Hotaru had lost much of her sickly appearance, becoming strong enough to play soccer (not to mention to have been voted captain this year, Haruka beamed inwardly) though she did now permanently wear glasses, save when she was in senshi form. Hotaru had gone with Setsuna to enjoy a day out as well as to pick up accessories to match her dress for the prom in three weeks, although Haruka knew for a fact that Hotaru didn't have a date. Though that wasn't from lack of trying on the part of many of the boys and even a few of the girls at her school. Haruka rolled her eyes at the thought, knowing that she'd she earned a more notorious reputation as an overprotective parent than Usagi's father. Hotaru currently played violin with a string quartet for the school, and had won numerous awards for her skill, many of the critics exclaiming that she had inherited the Kaioh genius.

Her chores done, Haruka gleefully rubbed her hands together at the thought of a western style bubble bath. Michiru was out buying groceries, so that meant she could pamper herself properly. As much as she put up the façade of being overly 'butch' as some would put it, Haruka was very balanced as a woman. She could be rough and tumble when the need arose but she had a gentle feminine side that she no longer tried to smother in order to be accepted as a racer. Michiru knew this of course, and at times thrilled to see Haruka in a dress. The blonde grinned as she remembered the date they'd shared when she asked Michiru to marry her...

Michiru sighed softly, wondering what was taking her lover so long in the bathroom. "Next time she complains about me taking too long I'll remind her of tonight." The artist whispered to herself, as she cleaned her brushes, dried them and replaced them into the hardwood carrying case. The last of the paint had finally dried, and she quickly removed the painting and placed it in a protective satchel until she could have it framed the next day. It was to be a gift to her beloved, and the aquamarine haired woman smiled wistfully as she removed a velvet case from her painter's smock. Her hands caressed the case, knowing that the engagement ring inside would be safe. _'Tonight's the night…I'll ask her tonight.' _The artist closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath before replacing the case. It would have shocked the other senshi to see how nervous she was, but she was more than cognizant of the power the gentle blonde held over her. She knew that Haruka loved her, but was it a love that could last a lifetime…could it last a millennia? She prayed to Poseidon and the planet Neptune that it would, for if it didn't…if Haruka turned away from her… she was almost positive the rejection would kill her.

Shaking her head, to clear it of such desolate thoughts, the daughter of Neptune tucked the satchel away and grabbed her brush case. As she turned to put it away, she heard the door of the bathroom open. Fixing a mock glare upon her face she lifted her eyes to meet her lover.

"It's about time you-"

Michiru's false tirade flickered, sputtered and then abruptly died in the form of a gasp as her aquamarine eyes drunk in the sight of her beloved. Haruka's eyebrow flicked upward in amusement as the brush case fell from Michiru's slack hands, to thump softly on the carpeted floor at her feet. Michiru found it hard to think let alone breathe as her brain neared overload from too much sensory information. Haruka's hair was curled softly, the butterscotch strands softly framing her face. Michiru looked suspect at the strands that whispered softly at the blonde's neck remembering Haruka say that she was too busy to get a hair cut as of late. So busy in fact, that the silken strands had grown to shoulder length. The blonde's face was lightly accented with makeup the pale colors serving to draw attention to her soulful eyes. Eyes that Michiru would gladly drown in forever… Haruka's lips were painted with a pastel gloss and the artist found herself biting her lower lip slightly to counteract the sudden ache to press her lips to her lover's. Lightly adorning her neck was a crème colored silk scarf, the texture and color nicely accenting her slightly bronzed skin. Michiru was not too proud to admit to herself that she'd quickly developed a neck fetish not long after she'd first laid eyes on the blonde.

Even in casual contact she was constantly brushing her fingers about the elegant, powerful slope. And when they made love… Michiru repressed a full body shudder at the thought… she spent an certain length of time catering to Haruka's neck, normally leaving the sort of marks on her lover that only her violin had left on herself. It didn't hurt that Haruka was sensitive there either. Trailing past sculpted shoulders, Haruka's lithe, svelte form was encased in a strapless tailor-made crème dress and Michiru finally knew why Setsuna had been avoiding her as of late. It seemed the seamstress of the house had been in on whatever scheme the racer had devised…not that she was complaining. Haruka was already a tall woman, but she'd opted to become even more statuesque by adding matching heels to her ensemble. Michiru tried not to leer at her lover; it was quite uncouth after all yet she could not seem to help herself. Almost instantly she felt her passion and desire for her beloved break free of the bonds of serenity she daily placed upon herself and Michiru felt herself walking towards her lover, all thoughts of going out fleeing from her mind.

Haruka's eyes darkened slightly as she caught the look on Michiru's face, as the aquamarine haired woman glided forward. She knew that look well, it made her weak in the knees every time she saw it... it meant Michiru wanted her and wanted her right then and there and she would not be denied. As appealing as it was to let her lover have her way, Haruka had plans for the evening as her thoughts drifted to the purse lying on their bed which housed a velvet ring box.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Haruka hummed as she danced out of Michiru's grasp. "Go, get changed. I promise you it'll be worth it." The racer intoned, her silken voice sliding over Michiru like a caress. The artist had smiled then, perhaps in as much of an attempt to regain her composed, enigmatic demeanor as a sign of anticipation. Haruka watched as Michiru glided past her and entered the bathroom before moving to the bed to remove her purse. The racer removed the velvet ring box and flicked it open with her thumb and index finger. Her blue eyes warmed as she looked at the simply elegant ring that lay nestled in the protective velvet before casting her glance to the closed bathroom door. Haruka smiled slightly as she heard Michiru singing in the shower, a guilty pleasure of the artist though she possessed a melodious voice.

"Yes, tonight…"

R

The blonde was about to walk back inside when a bright light caught her eye, and an explosion muffled by distance reached her ears. Sandy eyebrows rose, and the wind rider was more than grateful that their mansion had been situated so that she could easily see Tokyo and its various districts below… Her interest piqued, the racer turned to pinpoint the location of the destruction, her eyes widened when she realized where it was. "The hell? That looks like the shopping district!"

Impulsively, Haruka ran back to the garage, grateful that she'd put her keys in her pocket. The blonde jumped on the hood, and skidded over to the driver's side and quickly hopped in the sports car, revving the engine once before peeling out towards the scene of the explosion. She prayed that whatever civilians were there were alright and that all of the nearby patrol cars would be too busy dealing with the injured to give her a ticket.

R

The dark master clutched his head in agony as he was repeled from Fighter's mind. He had lost his creation as well, which annoyed him but he viewed it as a minor set back at best. "Nonetheless I do not need to lose the balance I have snared…" With a flip of his dark cloak, his form distorted and then vanished in verdant light.

The sword of ice began to plummet towards the fallen idol singer's body its wielder, intent on driving it deep into her flesh, when a blast of energy impacted the blade near the hilt, snapping it easily, the broken blade sinking into the concrete next to Taiki Kou's head. Confused and angry that he had been denied Zoisite turned towards, the starlight's savior, only to drop the broken hilt entirely as he looked into cold blue eyes. Overcome with terror, Zoisite staggered backwards as the other figure stalked closer, moving with fluid grace and power. Before he could react, the figure surged forward and clamped his wrist, applying enough pressure to break it easily, before backhanding his already woefully wounded face, the battered shitenno blacking out from the blow. Blue eyes glowed in anger slightly before thick fog fell about the alleyway obscuring the alley occupants from sight.

Gentle bootfalls moved rapidly towards the now dissipating fog, and Super Sailor Mercury stopped abruptly as her eyes alighted upon the fallen form of Taiki Kou. She looked around for Zoisite, but found no sign of the polar lord of ice. Worried and overcome with guilt, Mercury knelt by Taiki, checking the other woman's pulse. It beat about the steady cadence of a normal human being, but Ami had learned last night that Taiki sustained a higher heart rate than a human, having had to lower it significantly the rare times she went to a doctor. Fearing for Taiki's life but knowing that taking her to a hospital would be unsafe for the alien's identity Mercury checked her wounds, making sure that she was safe to move before lifting her into her arms. As she carefully adjusted Taiki's larger frame in her arm, Ami had been grateful that she'd increased her training after Galaxia attacked. With careful urgency she leapt to the rooftop above and bounded to her apartment, just as she heard sirens approach the battle scene.

But what the hell had happened to Zoisite?

And what did these visions mean?

The senshi of knowledge and ice cursed that she had no answers, and no clue of how to get them.

R

AN: Alright another chapter bites the dust… you have no idea how much I wanted to keep going but then this chapter would have been a book rather than a chapter. For you fans of the other parings in this fic I will be shifting more focus on them (I did some in this chapter) as of next chapter but you will have to excuse my love for all things Ami/Taiki as that couple has only like 12 fics written about them….grumbles bitterly As of now ASC is on hiatus so I can focus on various projects (both fanfiction and not ) this summer. I will be fiddling around with a new chapter in my spare time though so perhaps it wont be that long of a break. Uh the past life stuff of course is my creation which stems from my silver millenium fic 'Of Darker Days to Come' (not posted on any site as it's still heavily under construction) and Seiya's vision/memory comes from another fic of mine which I shall be revamping and updating in the coming weeks (not on Also I can keep churning out chapters this length so if anyone cares let me know… other wise I'll shrink them again… I personally prefer this length and will be going back to the previous chapters and adding a few scenes because I can develop character thought and interaction more. Also all of the senshi will be appearing by next chapter… and remember, you can feed the bard here…either drop a review, a line or catch me on AIM ryuniiyama…

Peace and chicken grease

R. Niiyama

2006


	8. Chapter 8

A Second Chance

By Ryu Niiyama

Rated: R/Strong R

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: While the characters of Ami's parents are not my creation and are instead Naoko Takeuchi-sensei's my version of their characters and to a milder extent their appearances (as I used the manga as a reference) are of my own creation and can not be copied or used without my consent. And the character of Akane Mizuno is dedicated to my mother...who I pray will never read my work but in this way I wish to show that I love and admire my mother greatly.

After having the computer I write all my fanfiction on become a rather expensive paperweight and finally getting it back up and running I'd figured I'd write just a little bit… And Pluto is a planet damnit!

WARNING: There is a mild sexual violence warning for this chapter. I didn't go into detail, but what you think happened when you read it will be what happened. I do not in any way condone rape or excessive violence during sex between two consenting adults. I think that sex can be and more importantly that making love is a beautiful act that should not be desecrated by violence or any other such strong negative emotion. However there is a reason for this scene within this fic which is why after a great deal of debate that I did not take it out.

AN: While I've not mentioned the ages of the shitenno directly in using adjectives for age in relation to each other I'll use the PGSM model. They won't be as far apart in age but I do think its an accurate deduction if you look at their styles in both the anime and manga. Jadeite seems to be impulsive in both, with Nephrite following merely because he was just a little too impatient for his own good, and Zoisite who is different in a few key ways in both versions of the story but from what I've streamlined from both is that he is the unfortunate oxymoron of being an emotional level-headed person. And Kunzite…is well….Kunzite. So Kunzite is the oldest, Jadeite is the youngest and Nephrite and Zoi are inbetween.

Also I've been very ill for the past couple of months (with no end in sight) so a good portion of this was written while I was whacked out on oxycodine…which doesn't work on pain for me might I add…just makes me really, really disorientated and confused.

As with the last chapter this one hasn't really been edited and will be most likely updated/fixed later…

Alright I've rambled enough….on with the madness!

* * *

Yaten twitched as a part of his mind began to become far too content with the feel of Minako's body pressed against his own. He bit his lip to suppress a groan and found his hands burning where he touched her. How he longed to feel the press of her body in his true form, to not have to hide behind this loathsome mask… Realizing where his thoughts were headed, Yaten was immediately angry with himself and found his anger sparking towards Minako as well. However if the silver haired empath had been willing to examine his feelings he would have realized that it wasn't annoyance that sparked his anger. He gasped softly as Minako's embrace tightened briefly, and she buried her face into his neck. It was as if she were trying to comfort him, as if she could sense his lost of balance and pushed away her own grief to comfort him. 

To Yaten it felt like pity…and the silver haired starlight detested pity.

Gathering his now wounded pride, Yaten braced his hands against Minako's shoulders and gave a brief insistent push. Minako didn't move for a moment, before silently acquiescing to his wishes. Thoroughly irritated with himself and the source of his unbalance, Yaten affixed one of his trademark glares upon the suffering blonde. "You know, normally when someone tries to hand you back something you've lost you receive it gracefully instead of plowing the person into the ground…" At the starlight's callous remark Minako blushed and wiped at her face quickly trying belatedly to remove all evidence that she had been crying. She gave him a bitterly placicating smile and sighed softly. "I suppose that would depend on how precious the thing that I had lost was…" Yaten flinched as he found himself once again drowning in endless blue. A smile flickered briefly upon Minako's full lips in apology and the blonde senshi moved to replace her bow. The silver haired starlight felt his anger drain away almost instantly as he watched Minako's hands move through her hair with practiced ease.

'_How does she do that?'_ the starlight wondered in awe as Minako's movements, though entirely innocent, provoked the most base of desires within him. He supposed there was actually some merit to the goddess of love title she seemed to insist she possessed. Yaten shook his head to clear it of his less than pure thoughts, ashamed and angry with himself for his reaction. _'It doesn't matter, none of it…none of it matters…'_

The starlight's left eye began to tic as Minako tended to her hair for what seemed like an inordinate amount of time, the blonde woman keeping her back to him as she ignored him completely. Minako took her time with her bow, using it as a cover to reconcile Yaten's sudden re-appearnce in Tokyo. She suspected there must have been a press conference or something on the news but the blonde haired woman had heard nothing about a return of Three Lights. Which was odd in itself considering that she was usually the start of the various rumor mills throughout Tokyo… And now…and now a man whom she'd thought she would never see again stood a mere arm length away…real and warm to the touch. This was no specter, no fantasy concocted through melancholia and pain and desire. This was…

"_Mina?"_

Minako gasped as the velvet echoes of Kunzite's rough baritone skittered up her spine from the darkness of memory. Bitting her lip, Minako hung her head softly, reminded of the vows she had made and the consequences of breaking them. And as she felt her heart lurch and ache within her breast she knew she could not break those vows…after all she loved Kunzite…

Didn't she?

Yaten cleared his throat elegantly and flicked part of his wayward mane over his shoulder. "You'll have to excuse me Minako-san but if you're feeling better… I have to get going." Minako turned swiftly to Yaten, azure eyes yearning before she clamped down on her emotions and affected the bubbly personality that served her so well in the past. "Oh. Sorry about that Yaten-san…I'm sure you have a recording session to get to or something." Yaten frowned briefly at her before his face became impassive and Minako wondered if the silvered haired man could see though her ploy to seem nonchalant. "…Actually, I'm looking for…Taiki. You haven't seen h…him have you?" Yaten nearly slipped up and said 'her' but despite the fact that the senshi knew the starlights were naturally female Yaten still felt like it was a secret they had to keep.

Minako's blue eyes widened as she looked Yaten over a second time. His clothes were crumpled and his hair windblown and unbound, something that would be a tremendous faux pas for the fashion conscientious and mildly vain starlight. He was worried…perhaps even terrified for Taiki's safety. Frowning, the blonde haired senshi shook her head slowly, her heart aching as Yaten's shoulders slumped slightly in response.

"I'm sorry Yaten-san, I haven't seen him. I didn't even know you guys had returned to Earth, let alone were back in town. …Hmm, perhaps Ami-chan would know? If for no other reason than brains flock to the same dinner table…"

Yaten snorted in amusement at another of Minako's trademark miswordings, but conceded that perhaps Minako did have a point. Even if Taiki left Ami's apartment after the blue haired woman had called the Kou residence, there was no reason that they weren't together or at least that whatever caused Taiki to transform had been near Ami's house. The problem with that solution was Yaten didn't know where Ami lived at the moment... Emerald eyes alighted upon Minako's form.

Problem solved.

"Minako-san would you mind…"

Yaten jerked and trailed off as his cell phone began ringing insistently. Obvioiusly annoyed, yet anxious the silver haired idol yanked the shrill device from his pocket and glanced at it hurriedly. A frown immediately marred his features as he didn't recognize the number but he flipped it open anyway.

"Moshi Moshi? …Hmm who did you say you were again? Well look I don't want to give any blood or anything… WHAT? He's… what happened?! Never mind I'll be there shortly!"

Minako had remained off to the side watching the various emotions slide over Yaten's face as he took the urgent phone call. The desperate terror that had firmly settled upon his beautiful features worried the blonde haired woman beyond measure. Had something happened to Taiki-san? Minako stepped forward as Yaten ended the call and thrust his cell back into his pocket. She startled and faltered when the silver haired man looked up, his verdant eyes haunted and terrified.

"Mi…Minako-san… I, uh have to go. Um thank you for your help…I hope you feel better…"

Yaten moved to rush past Minako when the blonde haired woman snagged his arm and turned him around. He turned to the other senshi, his face accusing while he struggled to hold back tears. Minako's blonde brows furrowed as she fixed a steely glare upon the idol singer.

"You're in no condition to go off like this Yaten-san. I'm going with you."

* * *

Luna ran with all the speed her feline body would grant her towards Usagi's room. Mere moments before the ebony cat had been nestled in her cat bed dreaming happily of…Artemis to her chagrin… when hysterical screams of terror shattered her peaceful repose. The feline skidded to a stop belatedly, noticing that Usagi's door was closed. Though she had not been fast enough and slammed into the door painfully before her small body rebounded backwards. Usagi had neglected to install a kitty door, though Luna had suspected that there had been more to the oversight than Usagi's simplemindedness. Shaking her head to clear it, Luna moved closer to the door and crouched so that she could peer underneath it. 

"USAGI-CHAN! USAGI! Can you hear me! What's wrong?!"

The feline hissed slightly as the smell of Usagi's fear reached her nose, burning the sensitive orifice with its intensity. Receiving no answer and seeing a silver glow engulfing the room Luna rose to her hind legs and braced her forepaws against the door. "Usagi-chan! I'm coming in!" Luna concentrated her energy and the moon sigil upon her head began to glow bathing her in golden light. Swiftly, Luna's body reverted to its human form and the dark haired woman reached for the doorknob.

"Locked. Damnit!" The Mau swore uncharacteristically before moving her shoulder to brace against the door. Amber eyes squinted shut as Usagi's screams increased in strength, the sounds bolstering Luna's resolve. Taking a deep breath, Luna reared back and then crashed into the door, breaking the lock and slamming the door open. Usagi lay thrashing in her bed, screaming with absolute terror, the ginzuishou pulsing with terrible power as it floated above her chest.

Luna rushed forward to shake Usagi awake, but the power of the ginzishou blasted the dark haired woman backwards, her prone form sprawled against the nearest wall…and once again in feline form. The cat struggled to rise again, only to collapse as her battered limbs refused to obey her. Weakly, Luna stretched out a forepaw towards her charge, amber eyes wavering before sliding closed.

"…Usagi…chan…"

* * *

It was dark. So, so, very dark… 

Yet despite the darkness she could feel the icy coldness of the cage that held her captive. Tentatively, she reached out and gripped the bars and then howled in pain as dark energy surged from the bars in pounding waves, nearly making her blackout before her twitching body was tossed to the floor. Blinking blearily to clear her head she looked up and found glowing blue looking down at her. A piercing blue in a hue that she knew anywhere… "…Mamoru?..." The owner of the eyes moved forward slightly, his hands snaking out from the darkness to grip the bars that held Usagi prisoner.

"Am I not your Mamo-chan anymore Usako?"

Usagi moved backwards within her cage, mindful of the bars…bars that did not harm the one who spoke to her. She did not know why he had come or even if he were her captor, but she could not deny the feeling of apprehension and repulsion that filled her being at his presence. 'Mamoru' leaned forward, his face still shrouded in shadow yet his blue eyes burned into Usagi's soul as he extended a hand through the bars.

"I can free you Usako…just swear fealty to me. I understand now Usako, this power is too much for you. You can't bear it alone. Relinquish it…surrender it, give yourself to me and I will free you." Usagi wavered as the seductive trill of his voice ghosted over her body like a caress. Unbidden, she found her hand reaching out to take his…to be granted release, when an echo; at first soft and quiet and now strong and confident, reverberated all around them.

'_Odango. I'll protect you…'_

'_Am I not good enough for you then?'_

'_Seren…. You need not bear this alone…I am with you, I will always be with you. Not even death will force me to relinquish you…you have my word…and my love.'_

Usagi let out a cry as a woman she hadn't seen in four years appeared before her mind's eye. As the echo reverberated stronger within her mind the woman became clearer, more tangible. Yet as the image coalesced Usagi realized this was not the charismatic senshi that took on a form she was never meant to wear in order to fulfill her duty. This was someone else, familiar and alien, closer and more distant to her than the leader of the starlights had ever been. This was…

"…Shiva…" The shadows which shrouded Mamoru's form let loose a mighty roar of fury at being denied, as Usagi shrunk back from his reach, her confused azure eyes searching for the source of the echo which broke his hold on her. Furious, he gripped the bars imprisoning Usagi, and they were infused with verdant light before splintering and shattering. "You can not fight me…not anymore…and you will not help that, that THING!" His hands snaked out and gripped Usagi's throat, impeding the blond woman's escape. Off into the darkness she could see the leader of the starlights hunched over on her knees, screaming as demons unseen tormented her. Usagi flinched within the vice like grip holding her captive as she watched a being with her face and body move reach out and touch Fighter's shoulder. The dark doppelganger spoke to the stricken Fighter, her words harsh and biting, even as she readied a blade of verdant energy behind Fighter's back…

"No…please let him go! Damnit Mamoru he has nothing to do with us!"

Usagi kicked and screamed as her hands pounded weakly against the forearms and biceps of her captor. "NOOO!" The blonde haired woman screamed, tears leaking from her eyes and the ginzuishou howled in response, its glow banishing the darkness. Usagi screamed as she felt herself being jostled free of the steely grip that held her and she was thrown to the ground. Hearing the sounds of a struggle, Usagi sat up and gasped at what she saw. Locked in an attempt to wrestle Mamoru to the ground was…Mamoru himself.

"You fool, what are you doing?! How dare you fight my power!"

Usagi stood slowly watching the battle unfold before her, though now without the shadow consuming his form she could see the differences between her captor and her savior. Her captor was garbed in dark armor, and he appeared older than the Mamoru that wrestled with him. Usagi's eyes widened as she saw sharp fangs glinting dangerously within his snarling grimace and his hands, which had been clad in dark gauntlets before were now uncovered and adorned with sharp talons. Her savior looked as the Mamoru she knew; he was clad in his customary civilian clothes and his cobalt eyes glinted in courage and determination as he struggled to put down his mirror image. Yet despite his courage, Usagi could see that the younger Chiba was tiring, the power of the dark lord before him battering his defenses. Franticly he turned to Usagi, even as he rallied his strength to hold his enemy at bay.

"Usako! You have to go now…you must help her while I hold him back. If you don't she'll be driven insane in there! Go, take control! Help her!"

Usagi moved to rush to Fighter's side but pulled up short turning back to her savior. "But what about you Mamoru? I can't just leave you-"

"You can and you will! Do it now Odango Atama! I'll be fine! GO!"

Nodding, Usagi ran forward, exiting the realm the two warring Lords of Earth now occupied alone. With a roar of anger the elder Chiba swatted Mamoru down and fell upon him punching his face repeatedly. "You stupid fool! You think you can fight my will? She can not save that wretched creature and she can not save you! She has not that power!" Mamoru surged upward in the middle of the Dark Emperor's rant and head butted him in the chin throwing him backwards.

"Really? Then why are you afraid of her then? Why do you need me?"

The Dark Emperor narrowed his eyes as he felt the combined power of Usagi and Seiya rebuff him from the raven haired woman's mind, the fabricated realm he'd created falling apart. He grit his teeth as he felt his creation being broken and severed from his hold. Agitated, the dark Chiba moved forward and grasped Mamoru by his hair, the kinzuishou materializing between them.

"It seems you have overplayed your hand little princeling. And it seems I must teach you your place…" The kinzuishou began to glow, and a piercing howl of pain and terror was ripped from Mamoru's body as he was bathed in the golden light.

"…Yes, and teach you I shall. You will scream for me until you realize that you are without worth and without power. And then Mamoru Chiba…we shall begin."

* * *

"Oooh, Setsuna-mama that one is gorgeous!"

Setsuna smiled softly as she watched her daughter squeal and rush into a nearby store, a dress in the window catching her eye. The ruby eyed senshi looked at the dress Hotaru was ogling with a designer's critical eye even as she enjoyed watching Hotaru take such joy in normalcy. So much of Hotaru's life had been pain and suffering only now did the young girl seem to know some semblance of happiness. The seamstress' forest green eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she thought of the rare moments that Hotaru would let her sadness show. The youngest senshi missed her father at times, Setsuna knew. Despite the evil acts Professor Tomoe had committed he had truly loved his child and had wanted to protect her. Yet there was a loneliness that would haunt Hotaru at times, a darkness that couldn't be explained by the loss of her father. Despite the popularity she had gained, Hotaru was still very much on the outside looking in. The only person that seemed to understand and accept Hotaru for who she was outside of her surrogate family was lost to her…and if her readings of the time stream were of any worth…they would be separated perhaps forever. Setsuna sighed. Usagi's future daughter didn't remember Hotaru from her childhood…which meant that at some point before the girl's birth the outer senshi would reclaim their duty of protecting the solar system from outside attackers…which meant they would leave Earth.

Meaning that Hotaru quite possibly had a very lonely life ahead of her.

Setsuna sighed softly. She knew the weight of loneliness. For her it had become a comfort, a constant companion in its own right. Yet it was not something that she would wish upon anyone, let alone her beloved surrogate daughter. The green haired woman was shaken from her thoughts as she saw Hotaru waving her over. Chuckling softly to herself, and banishing her fears to the darkness where they belonged, Setsuna strode into the store.

* * *

With a scream, Usagi surged forward in her bed, sweat and heat pouring off her body in waves. _'My god, what was that? A dream… a vision? Or was I really there?' _Slowly, the blonde ran her hand across her forehead, only to pause as she felt the oppressive heat consuming her body concentrated there. "It can't be…" Usagi stumbled out of her bed and rushed to the nearest mirror to confirm what she already knew was there. 

Emblazoned upon her forehead was the proof of her heritage, the sigil of the moon. Usagi could feel the ancient power of her race pulling at her, calling out to her.

'…_Serenity…'_

The blonde haired woman gasped and crumpled to her knees as her mind was bombarded with countless images and sounds. Yet they were all blurred and disjointed, without any semblance of coherence. Were these memories?

'…_I think… I think you should be with him.'_

Usagi reached out a trembling hand as if she could touch the source of the voices, of the visions. A choking scream of anguish clawed its way from within her, and she clutched her head as her sigil glowed brighter. "Make it stop… you're…you're tearing me apart! Who are you?!" Melancholy eyes in the hue of midnight pierced Usagi's mind and the heir of the moon reached out, trying to make sense of the kaleidoscope of images.

'_It was a dream Serenity. Nothing more… I do not… I do not love you… not anymore.'_

The blonde let out a howl of pain as the moon sigil reached a crescendo, the shear force of its power knocking Usagi back against a nearby wall pinning her there. She gasped through the oppressive haze of pain as she saw a figure walking towards her. The woman looked to be about her age, her features were striking, beautiful…familiar. _'Seiya…san?'_ Her rich onyx hair flowed softly to her knees, infused with strands of cerulean blue, while tousled bangs fell into midnight blue eyes. Within her blue eyes was strength and bearing, the confidence of a ruler, yet there was tenderness, kindness and no little mischief. Silken robes of charcoal and azure clothed a body that moved with fluid, muscular grace while wings the color of a black, moonless night wafted softly with her every movement.

This dark angel paused before Usagi and reached out a delicate hand to stroke her face softly. The blonde woman flinched at first, and then relaxed almost immediately as she felt a warmth and power unlike anything she'd ever known at the feel of this specter's very real touch. The heir of the moon felt the power within her blood, within the ginzuishou itself, respond and reach out to this fragment of her shattered mind. This… woman smiled softly at Usagi and leaned forward until her lips brushed against the blonde woman's.

'_Be at peace Serenity. Be free.'_

Before the whispered words had registered within Usagi's ears the woman bridged the gap between their lips and kissed Usagi with gentle possessiveness.

Usagi screamed within the kiss.

* * *

"Damnit! You lost it!" 

The Dark Emperor turned towards his guest and waved off his concerns.

"Well yes, the little freak was stronger than I expected. Unlike Hino…humph, I had expected _her_ to put up much more of a fight. She was so easily manipulated…sad really. Also you're going to blow your cover if you keep following me…I know you were on the rooftop with me when I infused him. Nonetheless we gained something much more valuable in return…come, have a look." The dark emperor gestured that his guest follow him and the two of them strode into a dark chamber where the only illumination came from dim, verdant runes that were etched into the walls. It was the furthest wall that drew the guest's attention. A broken, battered form lay chained against the back wall, unconscious.

The guest moved forward briskly, his movement agitated. He gasped as he took in the sight of the battered figure before him. "My word what did you do to him?"

The dark emperor shrugged, his face amused. "Hmm? Oh that. Aside from the wrist I had little to do with his current state. Seems Mercury's new whore got a hold of him first. Quite frankly I'm a little amazed that he survived… but it makes it so much easier to utilize his services now don't you think?"

The dark emperor's guest seemed incensed by the nonchalant attitude that radiated from his host. He turned to his host and narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget why we are here. We need the Balancers true, without the Bearer intact none of this will work. I know what happened in there."

The Dark Emperor bristled, finally showing signs of anger at the reminder. "You forget your place Light King. Who called whom for help hmm? You sought me out remember? I know what must be done and how far I can go… besides it's not as if you can't…tidy up now can you? You're _so_ good at that. How is the little puppet anyway…snapped under the pressure yet?"

The one addressed as Light King grimaced slightly but answered nonetheless. "She's fine, though she may be getting a little…worried. But the Bearer…"

"Without the Balancers the Bearer is useless! Surely_ you_ of all people know that."

The figure addressed as Light King turned away, his cloak hiding most of his face, save his grinding teeth. The dark Emperor smiled softly, seductively, taking pity upon his distressed guest. "Do not worry, that boy was dead anyway…there are plenty more where he came from."

Instead of taking solace in his host's words, Light King turned on the dark lord in a fury. "You fool, the more you take the weaker the Bearer will become!"

"_Which_ is the reason for the guard….I mean really, you're here aren't you? And I didn't take the boy from him. Do not mock me Light King… If you haven't the resolve to finish this you never should have called upon me. Now you need to decide what is most important to you… and you need to accept that the time for compassion is over. If we fail, every thing will fall apart…the timeline, everything you've worked so hard to maintain."

The one known as Light King struggled not to weep; for himself, for those he'd involved, and for the destiny he clung to… even as it unraveled within his grasp.

* * *

Elsewhere in the cold confines of space, a massive wolf-rayet star struggled against itself pain arching throughout its massive form. 'You will not have me! I have pledged to guard you little sister but you will not destroy me in your madness! Do you hear me sister? DO YOU HEAR ME!!'

* * *

"You know that I am with you my Lady…but are you sure? I mean can't we at least-" 

"There's no time for that. We have to at least try to help them. Don't worry…this time, I can handle myself"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know who'll be there. Are you ready to face her…can you look her in the eyes with your truth and not turn away?"

"…"

"Forgive me, I've spoken out of place. As you wish my Lady, my friend. I am ready to die for you if need be."

"Heh, you are so serious…and you wonder why you have trouble getting a date. Well, let's hope it won't come to that shall we? …MOON PRISM POWER….MAKE UP!"

A rose hued light illuminated the shadows, outlining the forms of two warriors briefly before they vanished within the light's embrace, as if they had never been.

* * *

Sailor Uranus leapt from rooftop to rooftop, nearing the scene of the explosion she'd seen from her manor. As she bridged the distance between two particularly far rooftops she felt a twinge of warmth within her starseed. _'Michi?'_ Before the senshi of wind even had the time to contemplate what the feeling meant, she heard footsteps fall in sync with hers. Uranus grinned, knowing only one person who could match her so well. "Hello, partner." Beside her, Sailor Neptune let out an elegant snort of indignation. "Hmm? Are you referring to me now? Had you planned on calling me before or after rushing towards whatever it was that caused that explosion?" Uranus grimaced, hearing the real anger and worry that laced her partner and beloved's sardonic reply. _'Oh boy…I'm in trouble'_ Not breaking her stride, but making nervous hand gestures the wind rider did what every semi-intelligent and loving spouse did when millimeters away from the dog house. 

She apologized.

Profusely.

Or rather she attempted to. Before the sandy haired blonde had a chance to stammer out a suitable reply, Neptune held a gloved hand. "We're here." They bridged the gap to the last rooftop and slowed as they took in the remnants of the fight that reduced this building and many more around it to a fragmented battlefield. Neptune gasped and covered her mouth, while Uranus clenched a fist as she tried to comprehend what she saw before her.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Ami sat perched on the edge of a chair, brow resting on her clasped hands and her body hunched over upon itself, as she listened to the shallow breathing of the prone figure in the bed next to her. She couldn't bring herself to look at Taiki, couldn't bear to see the woman she had loved in secret for so long in such pain. 

She couldn't bare that Taiki, who had finally returned her love was lying there unconscious…because of her.

Everything was wrong, she was wrong. This never should have happened, no matter how wonderful the memories they had created, no matter how much she ached for the Senshi of Maker. Indulging in how she felt about Taiki could only bode ill…and it had, for two lifetimes in a row. Ami, squeezed her eyes shut as the images of the death of Brahma branded themselves into her psyche, scarring her soul. This was her fault, each time…she dared believed herself worthy of the senshi of Maker's love and each time Taiki paid dearly for it. She tried not to think of the vow she'd made or the hopes and dreams for the future that were given life by the starlight's touch. She tried not to think that not even a day had passed since she had finally made Taiki her own; since she had learned of their past. Those things didn't matter…not anymore. She had to set things right…for both their sakes…She-

The blue haired woman was startled out of her thoughts by a gently insistent knocking at her bedroom door, before the door was softly pushed open. A head wreathed in shoulder length blue and silver hair, looked towards Ami and smiled grimly. "Ami-chan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Ami gave Taiki one last glance, moving to trail her fingers across the sleeping woman's cheek before nodding to the interloper.

"Yes, Mother."

Akane Mizuno tried not to pace as she stepped into the living room of her daughter's apartment. She was confused; in fact the word was a gross understatement of how she felt, and she was not comfortable with her confusion. She had not expected Ami's midday phone call, even more so she had not expected the hysterical desperation that tainted Ami's words. Akane shuddered slightly at the memory; she didn't think she'd ever heard her usually composed and even tempered daughter so… so terrified. Ami had begged her to come over, to save a friend, but she had been adamant about not calling for an ambulance.

Dr. Mizuno had not been prepared for what she had found… her mind was still reeling from the ordeal. Ami's friend had been woefully beaten, but even with her injuries, her vitals shouldn't have been so low…it was as if the very life had been sucked out of the girl. Akane squinted slightly in recollection…that was where her confusion started. Not so much the girl's injuries or her daughter's insistence on not seeking adequate medical facilities, but rather it was the girl herself. She looked remarkably familiar…too familiar. Akane had not told her daughter until recently that she had been the physician for Three Lights during their brief stay in Tokyo. Ami had been a fanatic (for Ami) fan of the group…especially Taiki Kou, so the doctor had kept silent for her daughter's sake. Even worse with the two of them attending the same school and being rivals if not forming an odd sort of friendship, Dr. Mizuno had been worried about galvanizing Ami's crush on the tall boy even more. And after witnessing Ami's withdrawal when Taiki and his siblings left the country on hiatus…Akane felt she had acted in her daughter's best interest by keeping silent. The band had wanted the best physician, and Dr. Mizuno was not too modest to admit that she was the best…and that her skill came at a price… Akane shook her head trying not to think of the husband she'd neglected and then lost, or the childhood of her daughter that she'd missed out on… No, Ami's friend bore an uncanny resemblance to Taiki Kou…too uncanny a resemblance. The injured girl could have easily been Taiki's fraternal twin, but even still to bare that much of a semblance in features, height and body type? Something wasn't right…

The injured girl's odd appearance aside, what disturbed Akane most was the way Ami hovered over the brunette. Ami, had been worried, terrified even, but what troubled the elder Mizuno had been the tenderness and guilt that warred for dominance in her blue eyes. Akane knew that look, it had graced her own features much of her marriage as she'd tried to come to a decision. It was a look of impending sacrifice, a necessary sacrifice that would be made to right an indescribable wrong. A sacrifice that would cause pain on both sides. Akane thought of her own sacrifice and how it changed her…and her daughter, and she prayed that Ami would never do what she had done. Yet something still troubled the doctor, the sacrifice she made so long ago had been for her husband's sake, for the only man she had ever loved…would ever love. Why would Ami look at this injured woman this way? To her knowledge, Ami wasn't…that way. Even more importantly Ami was with Zoisite; a kind, caring man, one whom Akane knew for a fact was contemplating proposing to Ami…

The doctor was shaken from her thoughts at the quiet sound of her daughter exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind her. Dr. Mizuno took this time to observe her daughter as the young woman came closer, and she was stricken by how haggard Ami appeared. It was as if Ami had aged centuries in mere hours, her body painfully lethargic and her eyes sunken and haunted. Dr. Mizuno quickly clamped down on her terror "Come Ami, you need to rest. You'll wear yourself out this way."

Ami jerked as if she had not realized her mother was in the room, nearly stumbling as she turned to face the elder Mizuno. "…I'm fine…Mother…" Ami rasped out, her voice rough from crying and lack of use. Akane Mizuno frowned at her daughter, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the stubbornness she'd inherited in spades from Ken, the doctor moving towards the younger woman and grasping her shoulders. "No, you are not. Now sit down here and I'll fix you some tea." Once Akane grasped her daughters shoulders, all of the fight seemed to drain immediately from the young woman and she collapsed like a broken puppet onto the couch. Dr. Mizuno kept her gaze clinical though the part of her that was a mother screamed in horror and confusion for her child. Swiftly Dr. Mizuno moved to the kitchen and to begin preparing tea.

Ami's tired eyes followed her mother's form until the older woman disappeared from sight. Tiredly she dropped her head into her hands and tears began to leak between her fingers unbidden. 'Taiki…' Even worse not only had her actions led to Taiki's current state but what of Zoisite? What had happened to him? The scene Ami had come upon had been a battlezone…if Taiki had been this injured… Zoisite could be anywhere, hurt or even fatally wounded and alone…

All because of her…

Ami's body began to spasm as she began to retch. Trembling, the blue haired woman clamped a hand over her mouth and fought down her bile, though her body kept lurching and the most disturbing sounds clawed their way from her throat. In the kitchen, Akane Mizuno quickly placed the ceramic cups in her hands down, before rushing back into the living room, drawn by her daughter's sounds.

"Ami!"

* * *

Kunzite ran as fast as he could through the halls of Tokyo General, heedless of the shouts of frantic nurses for him to stop or at least slow down as entered the lobby of the ICU. Frantic eyes darted around, looking for a nurse or receptionist; instead his gaze alighted upon someone very much unexpected. Sitting hunched over in a nearby chair, his posture dejected and defeated sat- 

"Jadeite?"

The short haired lord jumped, startled by the sound of his leader's voice. His whole body seemed to tremble as he turned to Kunzite, his violet eyes haunted. Kunzite gasped as he took in the sight of the youngest member of the shitenno, his handsome face was tear stained, and his shaggy hair stuck up about his head unruly. The jinja robes he traditionally wore during the times he helped Rei and her Grandfather were crumpled and was that blood splashed across the front? Kunzite moved forward swiftly and took the hands of the man he loved as a brother, noting absently that they were coated with dried blood. Jadeite's mouth moved wordlessly for a few moments before his voice, raspy and hollow sounded forth.

"Rei-san….Rei-san is…she…"

'_Jadeite-san, I'll be doing a fire reading for the next few hours. Can you finish sweeping out here?'_

_Jadeite smiled and looked at the woman he loved unrequitedly in adoration. "Sure, Oji-san wanted to finish selling charms anyway."_

_Rei snorted. "You mean he wants to hit on girls again… well at least you talked him out of looking for "employment candidates" at the mall."_

_Jadeite smiled at Rei's exasperated response, watching how the light caught her eyes, the violet orbs alluring and sad. He longed to ease that loneliness within her, to entice her heart to passion and desire…to protect her always. Yet she rebuffed him, determined to forge her own worth, her own destiny, alone. Still he could see longing within her heart, and it worried him. Her friendship with Yuuchirou and the Shitenno had eased some of her disdain for men and yet he still could not tell who it was she looked to when her heart cried out in its despair. Nonetheless, he knew it wasn't him. The lilac eyed fire lord beat back the stab of pain her lack of reciprocation of his love caused within him. He would wait. She would recognize his merit one day, she would see the proof of his love._

_Or at least that was what he prayed for._

_Little more than an hour had passed when Jadeite had finally finished his chores. The shorthaired blonde was sitting on the steps watching the cherry blossoms fall and Rei's grandfather attempt to hit on a pair of school girls when a clattering sound startled him from his thoughts. "Wha- Rei-san can't be finished already…" Yet something didn't feel right to the fire lord. Setting his broom aside, the lilac eyed shitenno walked towards the hall of the Sacred Flame. Knowing that Rei would not tolerate being interrupted Jadeite carefully reached out to slide open the screen. Just as his fingers brushed the frame, Rei's voice frantic and pained rang out in a scream that chilled Jadeite to his very blood. _

"_Rei-san!"_

_Jadeite threw open the screen that separated himself from the woman he loved. "Rei-san! No!" The blonde haired lord rushed into the room, his mind barely registering that Oji-san was in step behind him. Jadeite moved to rush to Rei's side, when a verdant barrier threw him backwards. Beside him, Rei's grandfather began to chant forming seals with his hands. Jadeite could feel the verdant power attempting to challenge the old Guji and the fire lord was confused at how… familiar the sinister power felt to him. _

'_Do not fight your destiny Jadeite. Surrender to me, and I shall give you that which you desire most…the heart of the Flame of Mars.'_

_Jadeite clutched his head, dropping to his knees, attempting to fight the ominous presence within his head._

'_No! Damn you! I will not force her to love me…I want her to choose me willingly! Now let her go demon!'_

_The fire lord struggled to his feet as he felt the barrier breaking under Oji-san's assault. With a roar he unleashed his own power, feeling the Sacred Flame, which had been protecting Rei from the brunt of the assault, reach out to him. "Jed-kun! Hurry!" The blonde nodded at Oji-san's plea and he rushed forward to the fallen miko's side. Rei was screaming in blind terror and convulsing as if she were still trapped within the grasp of the dark power that had attacked her. Jadeite clutched her thrashing body to him, and gasped as he noticed the blood. _

_There was so much blood._

_It poured from a wound in her abdomen, and gurgled out of her mouth and nose. She was even crying crimson tears of blood. "Rei-san! Hold on! Oji-san, I'll get her to a hospital!" Not caring if the old man heard him, or even saw his power Jadeite willed the fires of the earth to enshroud him with their power. The gray uniform of a protector of Endyminion and Divine Lord embraced his body and the fire lord and his precious burden vanished in a flurry of flames._

_Jadeite ran to the ER screaming at the top of his lungs… praying he wasn't too late._

"_Someone help me please!"_

* * *

"…Jade…I'm sorry…" 

Kunzite whispered as he pulled the younger man into his embrace, the blonde unabashedly sobbing into his shoulder. Jadeite did not cry for himself, rather he shed tears for the woman he loved desperately…and could not protect. After a few minutes Jadeite hiccupped and pulled away, and Kunzite squeezed his hand, smiling grimly.

"I…I don't understand. I didn't think to call anyone. Why are you here Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite flinched, abruptly reminded of the reason behind his frantic entrance to Tokyo General. "Jade. Something's happened… to Yoruchirou-san…and perhaps even the Master. They-"

"Lady, you've got about ten seconds to remove your hand from my shoulder or you WILL draw back a nub!"

"Yaten-san, please…this isn't helping…"

Kunzite and Jadeite both stood and spun around at the sounds of an argument at the receptionist area of the waiting room they were in. Kunzite gasped as he watched an agitated silver haired man burst into the room and wave off a nurse with a blonde woman in tow. A blonde woman with a red bow adorning her silken tresses. A blonde woman he would know anywhere.

"Mina?"

* * *

Akane Mizuno sighed as she stared at the phone within her hand, her fingers trembling as she tried to gather the resolve to dial the familiar number. She couldn't do this alone, she knew that, so why did she hesitate? _'Because it means you'll have to face him again… You have to look him in the eyes and pretend that you don't care. Do you have the strength to stand under the weight of these lies?'_

Akane thought of the sight of her daughter, broken and sick upon herself, and the effort as well as the amount of medication it took to sedate her. She thought of the terror that had seized her heart as she saw the whispers of madness and guilt swirling within her beloved only child's dark eyes. If only to battle Ami's demons, Akane would find that strength. If only for a little while she wouldn't let her daughter, whose life had passed Akane by, face this alone.

Crying silently into the night, Dr. Akane Mizuno dialed the number. And when she heard the phone pickup and the rough, sleepy baritone answer, she forced herself to speak.

"Hello Ken. It's me…I need a favor…"

* * *

"Hotaru-chan, you are not wearing that!" 

"But! Please Setsuna-mama! Look, I know you and Mr. Vuiton had a falling out but this dress is gorgeous! I can even pay for it myself!"

Setsuna's eyebrow twitched in as much of a show of irritation as the stoic designer was willing to show as she crossed her arms. "No. I can design a dress that will make that…thing that looks like a six year old sewed it together, look like so much gutter trash. You are here to pick up accessories…only." Setsuna argued in a tone that brooked no room for argument. Hotaru sighed and removed her glasses, her thick bangs hiding the plum tinted orbs as she cleaned her lenses in irritation…and resignation.

"Fine."

Setsuna knew she shouldn't be so difficult- it was Hotaru's social after all- but really the girl had so many role models for fashion, (If one didn't count Haruka) so why would she pick a dress that hack had designed anyway? The stoic senshi refused to grumble, but it didn't lessen the urge at all, as she followed after her daughter. Half an hour later Hotaru and Setsuna were walking out of the store, Hotaru considerably more cheerful, and both women laden with bags.

"How about some ice cream Hotaru-chan?"

"Sure! There's a great place over on…"

The dark haired teenager trailed off as the sounds of two very distinct shrieks over powered even the bustle of the various pedestrians and shoppers all around them. Both senshi had enough time to look up briefly before…

"LOOK OUT!!"

**THUD**

Setsuna and Hotaru groaned dazed as they were toppled and impacted by their parcels and two, heavy…people apparently. One of them coughed and shifted and Hotaru's wine colored eyes crossed as what looked like a gray tail undulated into her view from beneath the makeshift mountain. "Well, my Lady at least we didn't land on Her Majesty this time…" The woman who was being addressed groaned and shifted, rubbing her head as she blinked the sunlight from her eyes. "So, who did we land on? I swear Puu is gonna kill me when she finds out about this…" Setsuna bristled at the familiar nickname, though her head was too muddled to place the voice, but she knew she'd heard it somewhere before…

Hotaru yelped as she felt a hand fish through the tangle of limbs and packages to search blindly and then accidentally squeeze a breast before another hand palmed her other one and strong arms hauled her to the top of the pile. An oddly familiar voice let out a squeal and Hotaru righted her glasses onto her nose before a face swam into view. "…Hotaru…chan…" Hotaru furrowed her brows, trying to reconcile this woman, who'd she'd never seen before but she seemed familiar and oddly enough knew the dark haired woman's name. Long, endless, rose tinted hair fell about a beautiful elegant face, beset with eyes that shimmered like rubies. Though their positioning was awkward and the various bags were in the way, Hotaru could make out a lithe, voluptuous form clad in blue and white. Behind her, the sound of someone elegantly clearing their throat and then whispering in a gentle contralto wafted to the young senshi's ears.

"Um… My Lady, your hands. Look at your hands!"

The pink haired woman looked down briefly, and the feeling of the location of the newcomer's hands registered upon Hotaru who suddenly remembered how she had been liberated from the dogpile. The rose haired woman squeaked and removed her hands from Hotaru's anatomy while blushing and bowing her head and stammering out an apology. It was then that Hotaru noticed the woman's hairstyle. Elongated, cone shaped odango with twin ponytails streaming out of each one. Elongated odango that looked vaguely like bunny ears…that looked just like the hairstyle that…

No, it couldn't be…

"Chibi-Usa-chan?!"

Chibi-Usa nodded and then pulled Hotaru into a tearful hug, and as Hotaru registered the feel of the weight of her friend's breasts against her own and the trim body that pulled her close with strong arms she realized:

Chibi-Usa wasn't so chibi anymore.

Forgotten, Chibi-Usa's companion fished Setsuna from the bottom the pile and side stepped very quickly away from the senshi of Time and what she knew was about to happen. _'You're on your own my Lady.'_ The forest green haired woman frowned and cleared her throat, her crimson eyes glaring daggers at the embracing reunited friends. Chibi-Usa opened her eyes and removed her head from Hotaru's shoulder and then gulped loudly when eyes only a shade darker than her own gave her the glare of Death. A look that only her mother could trump or withstand without flinching. Breaking her embrace slowly, but with no little sense of urgency, the pink haired royal ducked behind Hotaru and laughed nervously. Waving sheepishly as she peeked over Hotaru's shoulder Lady Serenity squeaked out a response:

"…Oh, uh…hi Puu…"

* * *

Cold rasping breaths echoed in the darkness, as a prone battered figure slowly regained consciousness. Hysteria seized a slowly unraveling mind and a battered body began to struggle within tight bonds. 

"Well I have to admit that you woke up sooner than I expected…" A familiarly alien male voice chuckled darkly as the sounds of booted feet echoed closer to the trapped figure. Battered green eyes looked towards the newcomer and he flinched, struggling to press his broken body closer to the wall at his back. Anything to separate himself from this, this… monster. Cobalt blue eyes grinned in pleasure at his captive's fear and the battered man's futile struggles. No one could struggle against destiny…against the destiny that he had forged. Humming softly the warden removed his armor and cloak, leaving only a dark tunic and slacks to clothe the form of Endyminion, the Dark Lord and Emperor.

Smiling with sickening brightness, Endyminion turned his attention to his prize, his servant, his Balance…his Zoisite. "Honestly Zoisite, you should be grateful. I saved your life. Even if you had succeeded in killing the outsider senshi you would have awakened a beast within Mercury which you, at your current level could never hope to defeat…or tame. It is a beast that not even she knows; a beast of her passions and desires. A beast, that if you can tame it will become the greatest lover and protector you will have ever known… but if you can't…well…"

Zoisite gurgled out a whimper, still unable to speak and Endyminion looked at him with sinister kindness and loathsome pity. "There there, you shouldn't try to move that jaw." The dark emperor crooned as he moved to stand in front of Zoisite, whose emerald eyes had begun to well with tears as he tried to move away from the demon that wore his Master's face and spoke with his Master's voice. Endyminion reached out a hand to cup the blonde haired lord's swollen jaw and the burned and scarred face; the action oddly gentle and concerned. It was then that Zoisite noticed the sharp black talons that adorned his Master's hands; it was then that he felt fear begin to trickle into his very soul.

"My poor, poor Zoisite. How that loathsome whore scarred you, marring your beauty and your power. She has taken all that you could ever offer Mercury, but it need not be this way…"

Zoisite shifted weakly as he felt an odd warmth from where his Master touched him, the touch both calming and terrifying him. "I can make you strong Zoisite, whole…I can give you the power to crush your enemy and take back that which is yours. I can give you the power to tame Mercury forever…" Endyminion crooned darkly as he leaned further into Zoisite; his other hand moving to rest upon the torn clothing and charred and bloodied skin at the blonde's hip. "But I need something in return Zoisite, something that only the shitenno can give… but lend me your aid and I…"

Endyminion trailed off and Zoisite gasped as the warmth spread over his body, infusing it with a verdant glow. Yet with the warmth he could feel claws etching themselves about his mind and soul; cold, painful, ominous claws.

Much like the Master's hands.

Zoisite twitched as he felt his body being restored and made whole, Endyminion pressing against him to lick at a fading cut at his neck. Zoisite shuddered in erotic revulsion at his Master's actions confused and horrified beyond belief. He knew that when he had been consumed by Metaria he and Kunzite had clung together in a mockery of love but he had no feelings for his leader now, aside from a brotherly love and mild annoyance…but this…he didn't want this…

'_Not even for Ami?'_

The question echoed within his mind in his Master's voice taunting him, even as Endyminion moved the hand at Zoisite's hip lower to cup him intimately. "So very beautiful, Zoisite. A pristine white falcon that has had his wings broken…broken by the cruelties of love, and the fires of jealousy…" Endyminion nuzzled his nose into the blonde haired man's powerful shoulder, noting the scent of cherry blossoms and thunderstorms. A most appealing combination of gentleness and strength, much like Zoisite himself.

"M-master…please…don't…" Zoisite begged weakly, his mind assaulted by a darkness he couldn't comprehend and the madness and pain that had been threatening to consume him since he first saw his beloved speak to her loathsome temptress. _'Yes, feed your pain and despair and I will make you strong. Strong enough to take her back.'_ Before he could register the words that whispered along his consciousness, the ice lord screamed as he felt his body consumed in verdant fire. He didn't know how long he'd sagged against his bonds, panting in exhaustion and pain but as his nerves began to send him signals other than pain he realized that his master still embraced him and moreover…

Endyminion had burned off his clothes.

Despite his pain Zoisite's skin remained pristine and restored, and he realized as he felt his master's hand moving against him and the dark haired man looking at him with disturbing fondness that Endyminion had noticed as well. "Exquisite. I think Ami-san would have been more than satisfied with you Zoisite. However I do wonder…perhaps Maker's male form is just as enticing? Or perhaps Ami-san preferred her feminine charms?" Zoisite clenched his teeth, angered by his master's words and confused by his actions, but very aware of the real danger he was in. The ice lord attempted to summon his power to break his bonds or at least give him some way to defend himself as he felt the heat of his master's erection against his thigh. Zoisite had sworn an oath to protect his master with his life, but this thing was not his master, and he would have vengeance for it's attempt to defile his master's name.

Zoisite felt as if the world had dropped away as the power that should have come at his bidding did not stir. He turned terrified eyes to Endyminion, who looked amused by the polar lord's attempt to rebel. Chuckling softly, Endyminion dropped his hand from Zoisite's jaw to hook an arm beneath one of the blonde's knees, the blonde's bonds easily morphing to compensate their master's intent. Endyminion's cobalt eyes flared, and his own clothes vanished as he pressed his body against Zoisite, who was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I know you'll help me Zoisite, because what I have to offer is what you desire most. But my generosity does come at a price…"

Endyminion leaned in and smashed his lips to Zoisite's, sinister cobalt eyes staring directly into hysterical emerald. As he pulled back, Endyminion sunk sharp fangs into Zoisite's bottom lip, sucking the welling blood in a mockery of tenderness.

"…But our relationship is one of give and take…"

Endyminion moved and Zoisite screamed as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

And indeed they were, and they were now ripping him apart.

* * *

Nephrite jerked away from the body which he had held in contentment and blissful ecstasy merely moments before, sitting up in the bed, struggling to draw air into his lungs. Immediately Makoto was at his side, rubbing his back soothingly, her jade green eyes worried. 

"Nephrite?"

Still struggling to clamp down upon the returning surge of terror that Makoto's fevered touch had banished from him under the cascade of warm water and then within the silken embrace of their bed, the auburn haired shitenno reached out to weakly take his lover's hand. Makoto squeezed the slightly larger hand in reassurance, and began to comb her fingers through damp russet tresses, trying to give her lover some of her own strength.

"Mako…I can't…I can't hear it…"

Makoto frowned and leaned into her trembling lover, concerned jade taking in Nephrite's fearful countenance. "Can't hear what San-san? Talk to me…" Not even his lover's playful pun on his human name, which had always coaxed a smile, could ease the hollow sense of loss and pain he was now feeling.

"Zoisite…I can't hear the voice of his star anymore…"

* * *

Usagi slumped to the floor as her sigil faded and the specter who had embraced her vanished. The odango haired woman touched her lips, feeling her fingertips burn from the contact. That ghost, that woman had taken Usagi in a kiss unlike anything the blonde had ever felt before. It had been forceful and yet gentle, overwhelming yet yielding, it had filled her with such longing and desire and yet made her feel content and calm. Not even Mamoru, when they were at their strongest, had kissed her like that. He had kissed her like she was made of glass, his gentle, fragile princess. This dark haired woman that looked so much like Seiya in senshi form had kissed her like she knew the true depths of Usagi's passion, like she had wanted to burn under the heat of the blonde's desire and then brand her in return. 

'_Kami-sama, what am I thinking? Here I am six months away from getting married and I'm thinking about a man I haven't seen in four years… and just what happened to me? I've never had a dream that's affected my powers like this…'_

Usagi was shaken from her thoughts as she heard soft moans nearby. Looking over to where that sound originated, the moon heir found Luna's small dark form struggling to regain consciousness. "Luna!" Usagi rose to her feet and rushed to her advisor's side, cradling the small silken body in her arms. Luna groaned again, and her amber eyes blinked open, the feline eyes unfocused momentarily as she tried to regain her bearings.

"Luna what happened to you?"

The dark furred Mau looked around at the room, noting the disarray, before she glanced up at the face of her sovereign and ward. "I think the more prudent question Usagi-chan, is what happened to you?"

* * *

Minako pulled up in shock at the bewildered sound of her boyfriend's gentle baritone. Kunzite stood on the far side of the room she and Yaten had just entered, his handsome face confused and pained. Just behind him Jadeite looked as if his world had been quite literally obliterated as his reddened lilac eyes darted from Kunzite to Minako to the silver haired youth behind her. The goddess of love felt guilt stab painfully into her heart as the source of her near doubt shifted slightly away from her. 

Yaten did not know the two men that occupied the waiting room but it was painfully obvious that Minako did. He still felt the whispers of the rapport they'd established and he shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her increasingly worried and guilty emotions. His cool emerald eyes assessed and immediately dismissed the blond man, who looked like an extra in a horror movie but as he looked at the taller ashen haired man who seemed entirely too intent upon Minako he felt something roar inside him. Something he wanted nothing to do with.

Jealousy.

He watched the man with the shoulder length ashen hair move slowly towards Minako, who'd become entirely too still, his hands reaching for her. Yaten's face flickered in momentary pain before he affixed his flippant, irritated disposition firmly upon his face and moved away from his blonde companion slightly. Turning his glare upon the nurse, who had hoped to escape his wrath, he planted his hands upon his hips and grit his teeth.

"You. What room is my brother in?"

"Uh 208, sir… but like I was trying to tell you he already has visitors!"

The silver haired idol glared and brushed past the nurse, who'd he no longer considered worthy of his attention since she'd provided the information he needed and headed towards the double doors where the patient hall was located.

Kunzite reached out to his lover, believing, knowing with all that he was if he embraced her; if he took her into his arms everything would be alright. They could shut out the things that they'd said to hurt each other so, they could lessen the pain.

He tugged Minako gently and she did not resist him, falling into his embrace. He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt his love and desire for her swell within him. "…Mina…" He rumbled out, feeling her very presence ease some of his pain. So long as this woman was in his arms, so long as he had her love, he could be strong. He could face whatever fiend threatened his Master, his brothers in arms, and his friends.

Minako couldn't react as she fell into Kunzite's strong arms. She watched from within his embrace as Yaten stormed past them and towards the inner sanctum of the ICU. She had wanted to say something when he had threw up his walls and turned to the unsuspecting nurse, but she hadn't the strength, and she could no longer feel him in her mind. Yet it felt good to be within Kunzite's embrace once more; but the depth of goodness she felt was also how deep the hollowness clawed at her soul from the lack of Yaten's presence within her mind.

Yaten refused to look back as he heard the two estranged lovers reconcile. He was so intent on his goal that he bumped into a figure exiting the patient's ward. The silver haired light was grateful that he'd not fallen on to his ass from the impact, desperate to save some of his dignity, even as it soured his mood a little bit more. He groaned in the back of his throat as he realized just who he'd bumped into.

"Tenoh-san. Excuse me."

Haruka Tenoh frowned and gripped Yaten's shoulder before the shortest Light could move past her. "Wait a second Kou. I want to ask you a few questions about your… brother…" Yaten bristled as Haruka sneered the last word but the intent of her words was not lost on him. He arched an eyebrow sardonically and glared at the tall sandy blonde woman. "You saved him?"

"I found him. Michiru and I brought him here."

"…You and Keioh-san have my thanks then. Look I'll answer any questions you may have later, but if you'll excuse me…"

Yaten made a motion to move again, when Haruka clamped the grip she had on his shoulder attempting to impede him. "No. You'll answer me now…" The tall woman moved into Yaten's personal space, her body language and her tone brooking no room for argument. "Remove your hand Haruka-san. I'll not warn you again." Yaten rasped out, his usually lyrical voice as cold as death. Haruka would not be intimidated and she increased the pressure of her grip, the force would have been bruising upon an average man.

However Yaten Kou was not an average man.

He had been dragged to a planet he did not wish to ever see again, met a woman he did not ever wish to meet again, watched her reconcile with her lover, and now one brother was in the hospital and the other one was stars knew where and possibly in danger.

He had taken about all he could stand at this point…

"No." Yaten moved a hand to clamp Haruka's wrist with bone crushing force and he removed it from his shoulder, turning to face the wind rider. Haruka was no pushover, but she was about to learn the difference in power between an outer senshi and a starlight. And she was about to learn the limits of Yaten Kou's reputedly short patience. With eyes like broken glass, which revealed no emotion from the usually expressive man, Yaten calmly squeezed tighter, bringing Haruka to her knees.

"I'm going to see my brother."

With that, the silver haired man turned on his heel and strode through the double doors and never looked back.

Jadeite looked at the remaining occupants of the waiting room and as his thoughts flickered to Rei, he wondered how life could go completely to hell in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Taiki thrashed within the bed she had laid peacefully sleeping for the past few hours, as her body struggled to rip itself from its recuperative slumber. The tall brunette surged forward with a scream, her body throbbing in horrendous agony. Yet none of that mattered, she had to go, had to get to… "Seiya…" She didn't know how, but she knew for certain that her raven haired sibling was in danger, in pain. Weakly, she stumbled out of bed, falling in an ungraceful tangle of long limbs and covers into a heap on the floor. Fussing with the covers for a moment, the usually elegant Light staggered out of the bedroom. 

Akane Mizuno turned at the loud thud that had sounded behind Ami's bedroom door and began to move towards it when she saw the door open and Ami's friend stumble out. The tall woman took a few hurried steps before her legs gave out and Akane caught her trying not to buckle herself under the woman's size and weight. 'My word, she must be mostly muscle with a solid weight like this!' The auburn haired woman panted within the elder Mizuno's hold, her disheveled hazelnut tresses shrouding her beautiful, pained face.

"I'm alright Akane-san, thank you…" The blue haired woman's eyes widened as a voice that was only about two octaves away from familiar, whispered from behind the thick russet curtain. The tall woman pushed off of Akane and began to walk on her own, her steps gaining in strength when she took in Ami asleep upon the nearby couch. The doctor declined to speak, merely she watched as the mauve eyed woman gasped in shock and worry and moved towards her sleeping daughter. "She's fine. I had to sedate her though." The tall woman pulled back the trembling hand that was millimeters from Ami's face, shocked by the doctor's words. The doctor watched another piece of the puzzle fall into view as Ami's friend gripped the edge of the sofa, her gaze riveted on the sleeping woman's face, her gaze conflicted and sorrowful.

"I…I have to go Akane-san. Tell her…please tell her that I'm sorry and that I'll return…"

Dr. Mizuno flicked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And who shall I say this message is from?" The brunette jerked and stood, turning to meet Akane's stern gaze. Her mouth open to speak for a moment, before she snapped it shut and looked down at her chest. Akane Mizuno narrowed her eyes as she watched the young woman look at her very apparent breasts as if she'd just realized that they were there. The brunette bit her lip and blushed slightly before her eyes met the elder Mizuno's.

"Murasaki. My name is Murasaki Hikaru." The brunette intoned without so much as a quiver in her inflection. Akane nodded as Ms. Hikaru bowed and excused herself, her gaze lingering on the door for a long moment.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that Miss Murasaki Hikaru just lied to me?" Akane's eyes flickered to rest upon her sleeping daughter's form. "And why do I get the distinct impression that you know why, and who she really is? I wonder what's been going on with you my daughter…"

* * *

There was originally a ridiculously long author's note here but I read it before posting and realized that I do not need to take painkillers ever again….so I'll spare you having to read the kami awful thing. Well you know the drill, let me know what you think and send suggestions if you wish but please don't let me be writing this for an audience of one (myself). Ok this is actually back on hiatus because I'm going in for surgery very soon and will be bedridden for most of my recovery period. 

Also I was going to do the entire change of readings for the kanji making up Taiki's name for her cover, but it sounded stupid and I realized its way too obvious. Akane Mizuno may not be a genius like her kid but she's a sharp tack nonetheless.

Fare thee well,

Your neighborhood friendly Dragon, Ryu Niiyama


	9. Chapter 9

A Second Chance

By Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still haven't hit the lottery yet so as of now Naoko Takeuchi and her partners are still the owners of the Sailor Moon franchise and I'm just a loyal… if not slightly obsessive fan. Any original characters mentioned are property of me, Ryu Niiyama and may only be used with my permission. And Pluto is a planet damnit!

AN: Words in '''…''' format means that the language spoken is not in Japanese.

On with the madness!

* * *

Usagi stumbled forward slowly, pulling away from Luna, yet aware of the feline's concerned gaze upon her back. The blonde scrubbed at her face with her hands as if trying to cleanse her mind of the disturbing and confusing images that had haunted her. Usagi had always been most sensitive within the realm of Morpheus, her dreams sometimes precognitive but always lacking in control. Unfortunately for Usagi, her dreams tended to be such a cacophony of images that the event in question could not be recognized until after it had happened. She had no more answers for Luna than she did for herself, but the blonde did find many questions remaining in the aftermath.

She felt as if she were within a trance somehow… almost as if the power of Serenity had taken over when she stepped into the dreamscape that had trapped Seiya. Yet even if her powers were the source of this unusual vision what did it mean? She knew that her relationship with Mamoru had been strained; if she were honest with herself she knew that she should have expected it long ago. After the euphoria of defeating Galaxia and Mamoru's return from the dead had faded, Usagi found herself with many questions. Most of which could only be answered by a beautiful raven haired shooting star that had annoyingly yet somewhat charmingly insisted on calling her Odango. Yet Usagi knew that Seiya Kou was not the culprit, merely the catalyst; Seiya's insistence on getting to know Usagi and his quiet understanding of her burden made her question the power or the rightness of destiny. Yet to do so would be treason… against her fate and the people that she would come to govern.

Usagi groaned and walked to the glass door separating her apartment from her balcony. The blonde numbly pressed her forehead against the cool glass and for a brief instance a vision of Neo-Queen Serenity, trapped in her crystal coffin, flashed before Usagi's mind. The blonde shuddered visibly and squeezed her expressive blue eyes closed, plump tears rolling down her face. She could not escape her destiny, without damning all those she held dear… and perhaps she shouldn't desire to. Perhaps the life of one woman was truly worth sacrificing so that the rest of the world may have its utopia.

And as Usagi slowly sunk to the floor, biting her lip to hold back the sobs that racked her trembling form, she tried desperately to believe that.

* * *

Luna turned away as she saw her charge lower herself to the floor like a wounded animal. This had happened more times than she cared to admit, beginning not to long after Usagi discovered she was Princess Serenity reborn. In the beginning Luna had scoffed at the blonde girl's weakness, thinking her childish for reacting to her duty in such a fashion. And yet after years of watching Usagi rise to the challenges placed against her and then quietly enduring her pain, Luna had begun to wonder at the cruelty of her charge's destiny. It was a lapse in duty that Luna tried not to indulge often, knowing it could entice her to attempt to ease Usagi's pain. The black Mau flinched as she heard a broken sob limp from Usagi's crumpled form and the cat backed away to the door in response. It was moments like these that while destiny felt right, it didn't feel particularly fair.

Especially for this woman-child that had given everything for the sake of destiny… for the sake of others.

Slowly, Luna turned and headed out the door, in an attempt to allow Usagi some privacy as well as ease her sense of guilt. Watching Usagi vent her pain tended to pique a tiny voice in her mind that wondered should she have awoken the gentle warrior that lay slumbering within a clumsy fourteen year old child. Luna forced herself to ignore that little voice, no matter how it resonated with her soul. The dark Mau padded over to the console which held her computer and communications uplink with Central. After finding out that Artemis was in fact Central and yelling at him for a good hour, Luna forced him to provide her with a personal communications unit so she would no longer have to travel to Crown to access one of the dummy Sailor V arcade machines. Luna flexed her small paws so that her claws would extend and began typing her command codes.

After waiting a few moments for the verification process to clear Artemis' face appeared on the small monitor. His normally jovial features were troubled and he seemed slightly perturbed that Luna had summoned him. _"Luna."_ The white Mau intoned, acknowledging the call. Luna resisted the urge to arch a feline eyebrow at his curt tone. While the two of them had endured a certain amount of awkwardness and strain to their relationship after meeting their future daughter Diana, and then Luna's subsequent crushes on both Kakeru and Yaten, Artemis had been ever the professional. However he made no attempt to talk to Luna outside of matters concerning the senshi, preferring to keep a professional distance.

"Artemis…is something wrong?" The white Mau flinched at Luna's gentle question and he sighed softly nodding his snowy hued head. _"Minako's been gone for some time now. At first I thought she was just on a date with Kunzite but… I scanned for her communicator and found it here."_ Luna heard him begin to type something and a small map appeared in the corner of her screen. Luna frowned as she realized the location. "Tokyo general…" Two more blips appeared on the screen along with Minako each baring the signals of Uranus and Neptune respectively. There was the sound of Artemis typing again in the background and a dull blip appeared, representing an inactive communicator.

It belonged to Sailor Mars.

The black Mau gasped and pulled up a detailed blueprint of the Hospital and was not surprised to find that Rei was within a patient facility while Minako and Haruka were together. Michiru was also in a patient facility, but her communicator reported her bio-signs to be fine, which hinted that she was visiting someone, yet that patient wasn't Rei. _"Luna…I think it's safe to say we should call a senshi meeting as soon as possible, and we can address whatever reason you called me then."_ Artemis cut the transmission without waiting for a response but Luna was too preoccupied to notice. She had a dark feeling that the time of peace they had enjoyed was over.

* * *

Taiki ran as fast as she could through the streets of Tokyo, the power of StarMaker lending itself to her mortal body, stemming the pain of her wounds and quickening her pace. In her panic she'd forgotten to switch back to her male form, yet in hindsight she would be grateful for the lapse as the guise of anonymity aided her pursuit. She pushed through the throng of pedestrians and skidded to a stop at the nearest intersection as the pedestrian light blinked red. Taiki looked towards the incoming traffic, noting that it was rather light for Tokyo, even non rush hour traffic. Yet it still wasn't light enough for her to attempt to dash across the intersection. _'Unless…'_ Blowing a lock of hair from her face, Taiki grit her teeth and sprinted into the intersection, ignoring the yells of alarmed pedestrians and a few horns from annoyed motorists. Jumping onto the roof of a car that was passing in front of her she hopped two more cars, ignoring the protesting drivers before somersaulting off of the final car onto the other side of the street.

The idol singer's body protested the acrobatic abuse, but Taiki pushed forward ignoring the amused applause of onlookers and the screaming aches of her muscles. Her siblings needed her, and she would be there for them even if she fell apart first. After a hard sprint, the tallest of the starlights burst through the automated doorway, her body shifting from female to male mid-stride. The brunette was unconcerned about his identity, knowing that a mortal eye would be unable to discern the transformation. Just as one would have to catch the beginning of a senshi transformation in order for their vision to match the temporal phase variance and allow them to view it in normal time. Breathlessly, he half ran, half staggered to the reception desk, his frantic demeanor drawing the bored nurse's attention.

"My name… is… Taiki… Kou… what room is my brother in?"

* * *

"How could this happen…how could we let this happen?" Jadeite groaned and put his head in his hands worried both for the woman he loved and his closest friend outside of the shitenno. His pain overwhelming him as Kunzite related what drew him to Tokyo General this night. Kunzite frowned softly inwardly cursing himself. _'I should have insisted upon going with them… I could have protected them… instead I stayed behind for…'_ Kunzite paused and glanced over at Minako who sat beside him, her hand resting upon Jadeite's knee as she tried to reassure the youngest shitenno. Instantly the pale haired man felt guilty over the direction his thoughts had begun to take. Realizing that he could not have known that something would have happened to Yuuchirou and Mamoru he forced himself to discontinue this depressing line of thought.

Jadeite looked up as he realized that Kunzite had not spoken of Mamoru, wondering if his master had befallen the same fate… or worse. "Kun. The Master, was he brought in with Yuuchirou? Is he alright… why didn't he summon us?" Kunzite held up his hand and shook his head, his shoulder-length locks brushing against his face with the movement. "Jade…I…I don't know. Yuuchirou-san left me a very frightened and fragmented message on my machine, and he was the only patient that was brought in. I was hoping to ask Yuuchirou-san directly about it but given what Mizuno-sensei said about his wounds… he's lucky to be alive. As for the Master we will have to search for him ourselves I think." Jadeite nodded and looked towards the double doors forlornly, as if he were trying to will his friend and his beloved to walk through them. Kunzite sighed and looked at his feet, as his lover looked over the both of them her eyes concerned yet assessing.

Minako got up slowly and headed to the window where Haruka was seated, still nursing her wounded wrist… and her pride. "Haruka-san. Mind if I speak with you for a moment?" The blonde's voice was stern and brooked no room for argument. Gone were the fears and worries of Minako Aino, as Sailor Venus did not have time to indulge them. Though the inners and outers were separated into different teams with different missions, it was Venus' job to unite them in times of need. Haruka saw her leader behind shimmering azure eyes and knew that whatever brought the starlights back to earth was now spiraling out of control. _'Great. Another mess of theirs that we have to clean up. And that Seiya… what the hell was she… it doing with him?_' The sandy haired blonde kept these thoughts to herself as she straightened up and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could even begin to answer Minako the sounds of hurried footsteps pounded towards the entrance of the receptionist area. "What the hell is it now?" The racer grumbled as she stood and Minako turned to see who would enter the room. Both senshi found themselves gasping in shock as Taiki Kou ran through the entrance, his amethyst eyes frantic. Taiki paused for a moment as he noticed the senshi occupants of the room, he gave them the briefest nod of acknowledgement before he moved swiftly to the entrance of the ICU ward.

Both Minako and Haruka watched in silence as the idol singer left the waiting area and the two silently turned to face each other again. Minako tilted her head to the side glancing at over at Haruka. "Haruka-san, I think you'd better fill me in…"

* * *

Taiki knocked briefly before speaking softly in the language of Kinmoku. '''It's me Yaten… I'm coming in…''' The tallest starlight gently opened the door to find Yaten standing beside Seiya's bed, the silver haired man facing the door. Yaten's eyes widened as he took in Taiki's battered form even as the taller man moved past him to look at Seiya. Taiki bit his lip slightly as he assessed his leader's injuries. Seiya's injured form appeared small and weak, the sterile hospital bed engulfing her. Taiki turned and looked at Yaten who shook his head and sighed. '''I don't know. Apparently Keioh-san and Miss-I'm-so-butch found him. Supposedly they found _him_ as a woman and _he_ changed back mid-way here even though _he's_ been out like a light. I coaxed her back... since it will help with the healing.''' Taiki found himself smiling briefly at the syntax stumbles Earth had forced upon them. Kinmoku and her fellow planets had evolved without a male gender in all known species, so when referring to the male gender Yaten had switched back to Japanese momentarily. Yaten paused and scrubbed at his eyes, the verdant orbs appearing bloodshot and weary. '''But I don't wanna know what the hell could mangle her like this. Seiya's a brick wall… ''' Taiki nodded in agreement as he carefully smoothed a lock of hair from the sleeping starlight's eyes. Painfully, the taller man moved away from the bed and half slumped, half fell into a nearby chair. Yaten moved over to Taiki's side to help him, taking note of the thin sheen of sweat that broke out upon his brow.

'''You ok? You look about as bad as Seiya… we went looking for you earlier… what happened?''' Taiki panted softly, the extent of his body's abuse finally making itself known. Taiki smirked and glanced over at his shorter sibling. '''Apparently Ami had a _boyfriend_… _he_ doesn't like me much…''' Yaten's eyes widened and he staggered backwards, nearly bumping into Seiya's bed before he caught himself. '''Then… you… she… I mean what I sensed earlier, it seemed like it was headed in that direction but…''' Yaten paused for a moment willing his conflicting thoughts to stop careening wildly out of control. Finally he opened his mouth to speak again, hating to have to ask but knowing someone had to and Seiya wasn't available at the moment. '''Taiki, you know I'm happy for you if you're happy but are you certain? Aren't you going a little too fast? Especially if she has a _boyfriend_… I mean…'''

Taiki's eyes snapped up, meeting Yaten's, the taller man's intensity causing Yaten to trail off. '''Had a _boyfriend_. Look, Yaten I understand your concern… and I can assure you that the part of me that is entirely objective shares it… I didn't mean for it to happen like that… to go so far, so fast… but…''' Taiki sighed softly and ran his fingers through his wind tangled hair, and action Yaten knew was a nervous habit, though one the brunette rarely indulged. Taiki met Yaten's eyes again and instead of the warning that burned within them earlier, Taiki's eyes were open and vulnerable, his heart laid bare. '''I love her Yaten. You know that…you knew it before we left the first time. I've tried… so very hard to get her out of my mind… out of my heart, but I can't. I need her, and after what we've shared I believe that she shares my feelings.''' Taiki sighed and fidgeted in his chair, his exhaustion weighing heavily upon him and yet he felt he had to get this out, perhaps if he finally said it out loud it wouldn't terrify him so.

'''I don't want to push her into anything. I want to take things slow…to learn everything about her. I want to date her, to offer her a sense of normalcy… but I'm not even sure if I can. Stars above, we don't even know how long we'll be here do we? And it's not like I could stay… Damn, Yaten have I messed this up?''' Taiki asked in a small voice, looking lost and confused as he stared into Yaten's eyes. The tallest starlight bit down on his fist and averted his eyes as his earlier confidence began to quickly unravel. Yaten's eyebrows twitched slightly and he found himself reminded of a young girl, far too bright and too tall for her age, her silken hair braided and combed with thick bangs to hide her forehead. He remembered how alienated that girl felt all her life, how in some ways she had come to hate herself, how she'd come to believe the hurtful things said about her. She had so very little self worth then, Seiya and Yaten had worked so hard to defend her then; Yaten's acerbic tongue and Seiya's quick fists reducing many a girl to tears. That girl had changed and grown, self doubt was masked by arrogance, a clumsy lanky body refined into the statuesque, powerful form of a warrior. Yet within her something had been buried, almost destroyed within that girl as she matured. Her faith in love diminished until it was but a broken echo, her ability to need… to care for someone that was not her siblings or her princess shattered, almost completely beyond repair. And yet the barest sliver of that girl's longing and hopeful heart remained, uncovered by the most unlikely of sources, grew and was nurtured by the barest glimpse, the barest possibility that she too may love and be loved in return.

As much as Yaten wanted to reassure that girl trapped within Taiki's impenetrable walls, something felt wrong and it set his senses on edge. The silver haired man sighed softly and reached his mind out empathically to find the object of Taiki's affection. His teeth ground together in pain as emotion, dark and chaotic hammered at him from the avatar of Mercury. He could not hope to identify the emotions that battered and hammered at his defenses, threatening to consume him utterly, yet they left him wary and uncertain of Taiki's choice in beloved. He broke off the connection even as dark tendrils of vicious, dark human emotion clawed at him, attempting to pull him into endless despair.

Frowning, Yaten turned to Taiki, reaching out his smaller hand to cover the larger one of his sibling. I don't know Taiki. All of this is spiraling out of our control. '''I'm beginning to wonder just why _did_ Seiya insist that we return to this Heaven forsaken dust speck. But whatever attacked her I suspect was originally their problem… and now it's ours. Perhaps you should back off… until we figure out where to go from here.''' Taiki's jaw clenched as if he were going to say something, but abruptly he deflated glancing over at Seiya. '''You're right. Whatever danger threatens this planet threatens its protectors and now by proxy, us. We have to deal with that first…if only so that I may protect her…''' Yaten arched an eyebrow, certain that Taiki had not meant the last of his statement to escape his lips, yet the silver haired light did not begrudge his sibling for his concern. Whatever the disturbance with Ami Mizuno or the lack of restraint both she and Taiki showed, one thing was for certain: Taiki loved Ami Mizuno with a passion that almost bordered on obsessive. The outcome of their relationship and the upcoming battle had the potential to destroy the brunette utterly.

Yaten only hoped that Taiki was prepared, for either outcome.

Yaten squeezed Taiki's hand briefly, his eyes casually flickering over his sibling's tired form. Blood dripped from the hand not caught in Yaten's gentle grip as Yaten realized that Taiki had most likely opened a wound. The brunette's amethyst eyes were lidded and dull, fever clouding their piercing depths. Worried Yaten moved to his sibling's side and removed Taiki's jacket and untucked and lifted the now ruined silk shirt from the taller man's wounded flesh. His ribs were wrapped tightly and expertly, yet Yaten could see a sag in the material which denoted a decrease in intense swelling.

Most likely Taiki had a gash on his side that had been swollen shut as well as treated by Ami or whoever had tended his wounds. As his enhanced healing factor kicked in, it alleviated the swelling at the cost of opening his wound. Taiki had most likely been bleeding openly for sometime now, the extent of the damage concealed by his clothes. '''Yat…en?''' Taiki whispered brokenly before passing out in the chair, his body slumping forward, almost driving Yaten to the floor. Unfortunately there was little the silver haired man could do for his brother at the moment without risking the exposure of their alien physiology. Sighing softly Yaten pushed Taiki gently back into the chair attempting to make him more comfortable when a feeling of unmistakable alarm coursed through his system choking him. Startled, the silver haired light turned toward his raven haired sibling, to find a sapphire star pulsing violently upon her brow. Yaten moved to help his sister, but not before he let out an acerbic curse.

'''Stars damn me to the Void. I just _knew_ it was a bad idea to come back to this dust bowl.'''

* * *

"Let go…"

"For her sake let go…"

Seiya squinted in the darkness that seemed to pull at her from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The voice that seemed to echo from the depths of the darkness lashed at her body like whips driving her to her knees.

"Let go."

"You have no place here, no right."

"Let go."

Seiya gripped her head and grit her teeth trying desperately to block out the voice… the terrible voice that had begun to echo and swell and screech within her mind her very starseed screaming in response. "Stars above, not again... Get out! Get out of my head!!" Her pleas only seemed to entice the darkness to engulf her further. The earlier echoes of the voice coalesced into a point source behind her as it taunted the distraught senshi.

"You would be willing to damn her to death for your selfish desires?"

Shut up!

Seiya whirled around cocked her fist ready to strike, only to pull up short as she came face to face with her attacker. "YOU! Why are you here! What do you want from me demon!" Red eyes twinkled in mirth, as Sailor Galaxia strode forward, an unholy smirk tugging at her full lips.

"To give you the truth. You are weak and unworthy, did you really think you have what it takes to defeat-"

The galaxy senshi did not have the time to finish her tirade as Seiya delivered a powerful right hook to the fallen senshi's jaw, staggering her. Seiya's brow furrowed as Galaxia stood stock still, her bruised face still turned away from the blow. Suddenly a sound like that of cracking glass could be heard, and Seiya gasped as the bruise on Galaxia's face began to crack and splinter, Galaxia's flesh peeling and falling away like old plaster.

"…me."

Galaxia's eyes bled away to blue and Seiya found herself staring into the sneering countenance of Endyminion, the galaxy senshi's golden armor now the dark royal garb of Earth. The senshi of starfighter staggered backwards clutching her head as bitter tears began to prick her midnight blue eyes. "You…you called me here you bastard…why? What hell do you want from me? What else can you possibly take away from me?" Mamoru/Endyminion crossed his arms and gazed at Seiya as if she were a bug he had not entirely stomped with the first bootfall. "You speak as if she were ever yours to lose. Your absence has distorted your perception of reality." Seiya refused to back down, her hands clenching into fists as she rose and looked into the eyes of her tormenter. "I am still her friend, and her sword should she need me, Endyminion. And I told you before…it's her choice."

Seiya moved forward fast as lightening her fist rocketing towards Endyminion's face and she struck him soundly in the jaw his face turning from the force of the blow. Seiya's face contorted in confusion as Endyminion's hair began to slowly lengthen, shrouding his face. The Lord of Earth's dark armor began to change, forming robes of onyx accented with silver and indigo. "You simple minded fool, who are you to change that which must be? Her choice? Her choice has never been you." Seiya let out a growl and swung again only to have her fist caught easily in a powerful grip.

"And it never will be."

Endyminion turned back to Seiya and his hair fluttered over his face like liquid silk, finally revealing his obscured features. Endyminion's blue eyes had become richer in hue and his chiseled features had softened to a no less familiar face. The face that now stared back at her was none other than her own. Seiya jerked her hand free of her doppelganger, terror and confusion warring for control of her mind. Seiya screamed as her hand was abruptly crushed within the grip of her counterpart, her eyes glazing with pain as she witness the deranged smirk that lit up her twin's face.

"..De..demon…Endyminion…"

Seiya's dark doppelganger had the grace to look insulted at the allusion to her identity. "The sniveling Earth prince? Hardly. No, while I will admit that he awoken me, he has neither the power nor the knowledge to control me. No, Seiya last of the Fautari line, the well from which I spring is you. We are one and the same." Seiya jerked backwards as if she had been struck and her twin let her go, forcing her to sprawl backwards on the ground. Glittering, hard sapphire eyes looked over Fighter with contempt, as she swept her hand out in a grand gesture, her movements regal yet precise.

"I come to show you the truth, to free you from your delusions. She will never, can never love you Seiya, her destiny lies with Endyminion."

Nursing her wounded hand, Seiya rolled her eyes, hoping her attempt at exasperation would mask her fear. "Oh great, so you are willing to damn her with destiny too?" The starlight's twin grit her teeth in outrage and surged forward clutching Seiya by the neck and lifting her from the ground.

"And you are so arrogant as to think that you have the right to circumvent it?" Seiya leaned backwards as best she could as her mirror image roared at her in contempt. Rallying her strength, Seiya pounded her fists across her twin's forearms like a hammer, forcing the doppelganger to release her. Coughing and clutching her throat, the final heir of Fighter turned blazing sapphire upon her twin.

"Stars above! This isn't about _me_! My being in love with her or not, I don't give a _damn_ who she chooses so long as she does so of her own _free_ will! Don't you see? She's just like Kakyuu! She's given her life, her very soul even, to her world, to her senshi, to her destiny…but what about her? What about the fact that at the end of the day it's not Sailor moon that she has to live with! It's not Serenity or the light of hope that she has to live with! It's Usagi! Just Usagi Tsukino, a woman that I don't think I've ever seen smile for her own sake! She's dying damn you! Bit by bit her destiny is eating her alive!" Seiya's twin staggered back as if she had been struck, the truth of Seiya's emotions hammering at her, weakening her hold over the dreamscape.

"Who are you to de-" The robe clad Fighter began, only to have Seiya ride over her.

"No! This isn't my decision or my desire, it's about _her_…more than I want her, more than I want to be the one she chooses, I want her to _live_! I want to see more than a wealth of burdens in her eyes, no matter how much she is willing to bear it… I came here to protect her… not to make her choose…I don't have that right nor do I have the lack of heart…"

The doppelganger dropped to her knees clutching her head, reaching out to the determined heir of fighter with a trembling hand.

"Then you will lose everything…"

Seiya shook her head, a bittersweet smile tugging at the lips even as glittering tears spilled from her brilliant eyes in a torrent. "If loneliness is to be my fate, at least it is one I have chosen willingly… and for that reason…" Seiya's trademark smirk tugged at her lips as she found her answer lifting a weight from her shoulders. "…I can live with that"

Fighter's reflection threw back her head and howled in rage and pain as her form began to splinter and crack the pieces holding together for a moment before shattering in a burst of light.

"Yes…I can live with that…" Seiya whispered, as she looked up towards the sky, watching the sun rising to dispel the darkness.

* * *

Yaten grasped Seiya's hand, her mind being battered by the injured woman's terror and panic. Carefully he coaxed his sister's emotions to a more tranquil standstill, feeding her both his own emotions and that of Taiki's who slumped passed out in a nearby chair. Once Seiya calmed and she settled into a deeper sleep, Yaten cut the link between the three siblings and leaned back in his chair sighing softly. No sooner had he finished did a soft knock echo from the door. Guessing it might be a nurse, Yaten passed a hand over Seiya's forehead, their sigils flaring briefly and changing her back into a male, before the silver haired Light moved to open the door. He gasped softly at who greeted him in return.

"How did you- aww hell come here!"

Most would have been shocked to see Yaten Kou emphatically embrace someone, with happy tears leaking from his big green eyes. Yet the welcomed guest maneuvered into his outstretched arms gleefully while adjusting the bouquet of flowers so that they would not be crushed by the petite idol singer. Yaten pulled back and held the newcomer at arms length, his expression grateful but pained. "It's good to see you Day." Silver-blue eyes twinkled in response to the familiar nickname until they alighted upon the figure sprawled out in a nearby chair.

With a gasp Day moved over to Taiki's side, her brilliant eyes worried and pained. Trembling, honey hued hands moved to brush an errant lock of hair from Taiki's proud forehead and trail down his face softly. Yaten sighed softly and moved over to the distressed woman. "He's alright Day. Got into a small fight." Day looked up at Yaten from where she kneeled upon the floor, her eyes alarmed and somewhat angry. "A fight? With whom?…Taiki… Taiki-san isn't one to normally get himself into fights."

Yaten swallowed slowly, wilting slightly under Day's intent gaze, her beauty overwhelming him for a moment. Day was about two inches shorter than Taiki, her skin a light golden brown with waist length silky blue-black hair that fell in tousled ringlets down her back. Her body was athletic and strong, the product of years of diligent aikido and judo training, as well as archery and swimming. Her strength was tempered by full curves that enhanced rather than distracted from the beauty of a kind and gentle spirit. The offspring of a Greek/African American mother and a Japanese father, Day's features were exotic and alluring, bringing out the best of both sides of her heritage.

"True. Perhaps you should speak to him about it when he wakes up…I only know the bare minimum about what happened." Day's bright eyes held Yaten's for a few heartbeats before the tall woman looked away, nodding carefully. Painfully, she moved away from Taiki's slumped over form and glided to Seiya's bedside. Yaten could see the worry and the questions Day refused to ask burning behind her intent gaze and he found himself unable to blame her confusion. Both Seiya and Taiki looked as if they been to hell and back, and violence something that didn't match up with what Day knew about the Kou trio.

The Three Lights manager had introduced them to Day after a concert, in the hopes that they would take her under their wings to help her find her way in the idol world. Day had an incredible singing voice, and her mastery of classical guitar was second to none yet music was not where her heart was. She had dreamed once of being a theoretical physicist, yet family tragedy had left her pursuing a musical career as a tribute. It was her affinity to the sciences and her passionate voice that led to a bonding of sorts between she and Taiki. Taiki made a neutral, yet comforting sounding board to the young woman's frustrations and fears, and in Day, Taiki had someone he could talk to on an intellectual par; someone that wouldn't result in him being teased mercilessly by his brothers. She was one of the few humans Yaten had been sorry to leave behind, and he was glad to see her doing well after all this time. The shortest Light sighed softly, bringing his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"So what brings you to Tokyo General, Day?"

Day turned away from Seiya's comatose form to address her silver haired friend. "You guys, obviously." The dark haired woman intoned dryly, holding up the partially forgotten bouquet of flowers. Yaten blushed slightly and moved to take the flowers from the amber hued woman's outstretched hand. He located a vase and was busily arranging them before he froze in shock, his brain stumbling over what Day's statement implied. "Wait…how did you know we were here?" Yaten turned towards Day, frowning as she arched an eyebrow and then shrugged, spreading her hands. "Did you really think the mass media would let the 'Triumphant return of Three Lights' slip by them? Granted, I knew Seiya-san was here…I had no idea about Taiki-san." Yaten ground his teeth at the thought, most likely one of the nurses tipped off the papers. "Shit. Sugao is going to have kittens…whatever." Yaten tried to keep his remark light but internally he was furious at the invasion of his family's privacy. '_I swear I'm going to buy this hospital and fire every nurse on staff!' _The shortest starlight fumed softly until Day's quiet chuckle drifted to his ears. Eyebrow ticking, he crossed his arms and glared at the tall woman. "What?"

Day's eyes fluttered closed and she shook her head, even as a smile tugged at her full lips. "Nothing Fuji, nothing except you look like you're about to have an aneurism." Day made the motion of a volcano erupting and Yaten found himself smirking at the reference. He'd always liked that nickname as for once it did not allude to his short stature, unlike Seiya's favorites. Yaten had questioned the dusky skinned woman about it once and Day had shrugged, merely replying: "Well you're snow-topped with a beast of a dormant temper, just like Fuji-san…and such fearsome power demands respect." Day sighed softly, once again breaking Yaten's train of thought and the dark haired woman moved towards Yaten, putting a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "I know you must be hurting Yaten-san, so I'm going to go… but please, call me if you need anything. I'll stop by tomorrow." Day pulled out a card and pressed it into Yaten's hand, brushing her lips across his cheek as she moved past him. Yaten didn't have to be an empath to know that she was about to cry but he forced himself not to stop her. Tucking the card into his pocket, Yaten snagged a chair and turned it backwards before he settled onto it, resting his arms on the back of the plastic furniture. Carefully he glanced at his brothers, before finally settling his gaze on Taiki.

"Starsdamnit, Taiki. Did you have to make her cry?"

* * *

Setsuna arched an eyebrow at the cowering princess, careful to keep her emotions from her face. Sighing softly the guardian of time began to pick up the packages that now littered the ground, her actions spurring the other three women into action as they hurried to help. "Come, we can sort this all out at home." Setsuna intoned gravely before striding off in the direction of the parking lot.

Grinning wryly, Hotaru squeezed Usagi's hand before shifting her parcels, and moving to follow her surrogate mother. Usagi's companion moved behind her and placed strong hands on the pink haired woman's now trembling shoulders. Purring softly the other woman nuzzled the back of Usagi's pink hair softly, offering a source of comfort for her charge. "It will be ok, my Lady…somehow…all of it." Usagi nodded haltingly and her companion gave her shoulders one last squeeze before moving after the other two senshi. Usagi sighed and looked up towards the sky, oblivious of the others around her blinking back tears before a forlorn sigh escaped her full lips. _'Please don't let me be too late, for my mother…or Hotaru-chan'_ Shaking her head she moved to follow the other three women.

Hotaru glanced into the rearview mirror for what seemed like the fiftieth time, checking up on their unexpected guests. Chibi-Usa leaned into her companion, their heads huddled together, the two of them speaking in hushed tones. Chibi-Usa was trembling slightly and her companion pulled her closer and grasped her hand lending her silent strength. Though Hotaru knew she should be elated at the reappearance of her best friend and at the very least mildly concerned about any possible threat that may have heralded the Lunar heir's return, she couldn't help but feel… disturbed by the obvious closeness of the two visitors from the future. Chibi-Usa had never mentioned knowing Hotaru in the future, so had this mysterious woman replaced Hotaru as her best friend? The violet haired woman frowned softly, no that couldn't be it… Chibi-Usa had been far too ecstatic to see her once Hotaru realized who she was. What could it be then? Hotaru's dark brows knitted in confusion as she looked the two time travelers over again, considering another possibility… had Chibi-Usa abandoned the Pegasus and chosen this woman instead?

Violet eyes examined the woman carefully taking note of her appearance. She looked to be about a year or two older than Hotaru herself, but seeing as Chibi-Usa now looked to be at least seventeen there was no true way to determine the other woman's age. She was quite striking her features proud and beautiful, though she seemed to carry herself as if she did not consider herself such or it matter little to her. Long wavy gunship gray hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail at the base of her neck and then sectioned of again at the small of her back, with the rest of the length fashioned into a braid that reached mid thigh. Intelligent, compassionate eyes in the hue of burnished amber watched over Chibi-Usa carefully, devotion and adoration clear in those unusual eyes. The woman was clad in a simple T-shirt and jeans combo which did little to hide a powerful, muscular form. The stranger's body reminded Hotaru of Makoto though the gray haired woman's body was more honed, like a person of military persuasion. She moved with a deadly, fluidic muscular grace, enhanced by her long limbs and accented by sweet feminine curves and full breasts that softened her otherwise intimidating appearance. Her form seemed to encompass Chibi-Usa, as if she were ready to defend the pink haired woman at a moment's notice even as she comforted the other woman. It could be very likely that the two of them were lovers, perhaps even betrothed.

For some reason the thought of the two of them together in that way made Hotaru feel… odd. She couldn't quite place the emotion but she did have the distinct feeling of wanting to throw up. She looked away wondering why that was. Hotaru had seen and experienced things that no mortal could ever hope to without going insane and she lived with three loving parents; two of which were married lesbians who even after all this time were completely and passionately in love with each other. Hotaru herself had not particularly noticed boys as her body finally began to stabilize and mature normally, yet she found herself noticing a few girls, though not enough to warrant acting on anything. So why would the idea of Chibi-Usa with another woman disturb her so? The violet haired woman sighed softly and turned towards the window her mind and heart in turmoil.

Hotaru had been so taken by her own confusion that she did not notice the keen amber eyes that watched her with an assessing gaze before returning to their vigil over the daughter of Serenity. The rest of the ride towards the outer's mansion was without incident, Setsuna unusually subdued, the two time travelers engaged in hushed conversation, and Hotaru too consumed by her own thoughts. When the sedan pulled up to the large mansion the occupants exited the car in silence, Hotaru and Setsuna moving to remove their purchases with Usagi and her companion trailing behind.

* * *

Luna padded softly to Usagi's door, grateful to hear her charge's sobs had subsided, before she carefully scratched at the door. "Usagi-chan? I'm coming in alright?" The small feline carefully pushed opened the door and padded over to her charge. Usagi stood near the balcony her eyes distant and dark. Luna sat down upon her haunches, not willing to break the silence just yet. She knew she'd been pushing Usagi hard lately, but she had to…the girl was the future ruler of the world. She had responsibilities to uphold and Luna had to be sure Usagi was prepared. And yet the more the Mau tried the more a light seemed to dim in the blonde woman's blue eyes.

"Usagi-chan. There's been an incident. Artemis has seen fit to call a meeting."

Usagi turned at Luna's soft voice, her eyes sharp and penetrating. Luna managed not to flinch at her charge's gaze, though she desperately wanted to. There was something in Usagi's eyes, something that had been surfacing since Usagi and Mamoru's relationship became strained, perhaps even before. Luna couldn't place what it was she saw in Usagi's blue eyes but she knew it disturbed her greatly.

"What happened Luna?"

Luna cleared her throat softly and attempted to stare down the blonde before her, it dismayed her that not even twelve months ago this look would have cowered Usagi instantly. "Perhaps you should wait until the meeting Usagi…

"Luna. What happened?"

The dark furred Mau sighed. "Artemis only had the barest details but… Rei-chan is in the hospital." Luna watched as Usagi said nothing, her face becoming impassive, and the Mau padded forward intent on saying something when Usagi stood abruptly and moved to get her coat. "W… wait, Usagi-chan!" Luna scrambled after her charge, wondering just when she had lost control of the situation. Usagi had slipped on her shoes when she finally turned to her guardian cat. "If you're coming let's go, if you want to talk me out of it, you can stay here." Luna blinked at the finality of the blonde woman's tone of voice.

"Could you at least grab a bag so that you can sneak me in?"

* * *

Artemis normally didn't call senshi meetings himself; he'd always left that to Luna because she'd been with the rest of the inners longer, but given the urgency of the situation and Luna's obvious preoccupation, Artemis sent out the all call himself. His computer screen split as each senshi dialed in, and the white furred Mau found himself choking back a gasp as he took in the faces of Ami, Makoto and Setsuna. He did admit that Haruka looked grouchier than usual but given her present location he chalked it up to nerves, but the others worried him greatly. After informing the senshi that the emergency meeting would take place at Minako's condo instead of the shrine the Mau did a scan for the gems of the Shitenno. While Endyminion used his powers to resonate with the gems of his guardians Artemis found that he could produce a similar frequency that would serve the same purpose. Even though it was a bit difficult to do with his feline features, the white Mau forced a frown as he gained contact with only three of the four lords.

"Where is Lord Zoisite?"

Kunzite and Jadeite gasped in shock as they realized that their brother was not answering the summons. The leader of the Shitenno furrowed his brow, his rough baritone confused. _"I don't understand… we can still feel him. He…"_ Nephrite cut in on his leader's speculation, his face haggard. _"I don't know why we can still sense him…because his star is silent."_ Artemis' eyebrows raised in appraisal as he noticed the abject horror that marred the features of the other two lords. Jadeite seemed to recover first, though his voice was choked and disbelieving. _"But…but Nephrite…I thought that a star ceases to whisper when…"_

"_Yes, when its avatar dies."_

* * *

Ami shut off her communicator and dropped it onto the coffee table next to the sofa she lay sprawled upon. Casting solemn blue eyes about the room, one of her eyebrows quirked when she noticed the note lying on the table as well. Even without her glasses Ami could easily detect her mother's precise clinical penmanship and the blue haired woman forced down her irritation at her mother's obvious abandonment. _'Her work is very important…'_ Ami immediately corrected herself, yet she could not muster up the energy to feel guilty for her first thought nor could she stop her next one. _'As usual her work is more important than her own daughter…'_ The blue haired woman scrubbed at her face agitatedly, pushing those thoughts aside, realizing she had much bigger problems. The senshi of water and wisdom grasped the letter and squinted in the darkness as she read it.

_Ami,_

_I wanted to wait until you woke up but I received an emergency page from the hospital. Apparently Seiya-san was in an accident. Your friend Murasaki Hikaru left earlier, though she asked me to relay the message that she would return. Ami, I realize that I've been a little out of touch with you these past few years but we need to talk. Something is going on with you and between your friend's injuries and your anxiety attack I'm quite worried. I'll call you as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Ami rescanned the letter at first in confusion over Seiya's condition and Taiki's new alias only to find her eyes straying to the closing of the note. Her mother had never signed anything she left Ami with the word "love". Ever. Moreover she never actually closed out a note with a signature either. Alternately touched and concerned by the gesture the blue haired woman tucked the note into her pocket and stood gingerly. Though she'd only slept a few hours, the sedative in combination with the abnormally high metabolism gifted to her by her powers made her feel completely refreshed…though she remained troubled. Pocketing her communicator, Ami moved for the door even as she tied her hair off in a low ponytail before grabbing her keys and slipping on her shoes and jacket. Sighing softly the blue haired woman locked and exited her apartment.

* * *

Setsuna picked up the bottle of aspirin that sat beside her communicator, removing three of the tablets and chewing them dry mouthed. Used to the taste, the verdant haired woman stood fluidly and moved to a nearby window, looking out but not really seeing anything. She hadn't sensed anything. The starlights, this new enemy- if there was one, and of course Small Lady, one couldn't forget Small Lady. With a groan Setsuna pressed her forehead to the glass hoping its cool surface in conjunction with the pain killers would help her wade through her jumbled thoughts. She couldn't think of one logical reason as to why she didn't have some inkling as to what was going on. Her powers were functioning normally and she detected no significant fluctuations to the time stream. Moving away from the window and glancing towards the ceiling the senshi of time winced at the sound of running water; Small Lady was taking a shower while her companion had left to "check the perimeter". The senshi of time hadn't been able to place the young woman with Small Lady though in hindsight she realized it had been quite obvious. Using her powers to scan the young woman's starseed she realized that Small Lady's companion was actually Diana, daughter of Luna and Artemis, all grown up… though still in possession of her tail.

Something about Diana's starseed was off however, it resembled that of a senshi only without the planetary resonance. Setsuna suspected that the young Mau's role as guardian and advisor had been extended to bodyguard as well. Judging by her appearance, Diana was more than qualified for the added role. Yet knowing who their guests were did not explain why they were here… or how they got here for that matter. Setsuna should have felt the moment Small Lady used a Time Key to come to the present time period, as the keys were an extension of the Time Key Staff, which was itself an extension of her. Yet she felt nothing, and that disturbed her greatly.

* * *

Minako moved to the doors of the waiting area before Usagi had a chance to breeze through them. The senshi of Venus had always been able to sense Usagi's arrival and in the recent months found herself sensing much of the other blonde's emotions as well. Usagi did not look surprised to see Minako so abruptly though there was a muffled squeak that came from the bag she was carrying, indicating Luna shared none of her charge's aplomb. Usagi easily fell into step with Minako as the other blonde led them through the ICU doors. "How's Rei-chan?" Usagi questioned as Luna peeked her head from the bag, her ears twitching as she listened for approaching nurses. "They've stabilized her for now. When Jed-san brought her in she was bleeding from several wounds…no signs of trauma though. It's like her body just tried to gut itself."

"Possession?"

Minako's face scrunched in disbelief and she grasped Usagi's shoulder halting them both. "Possession? Come on Usa, that kind of stuff only happens in the movies…the really bad ones." Usagi squared her jaw, refusing to back down. "V-babe, I used to believe monsters and super powered maniacs hell bent on destroying the world were only in manga too. Rei-chan's powers are incredible…and she's been increasing her training. This…attack could be anything." Minako nodded absently at her sovereign as she considered the possibility. It was true Rei had significantly increased her training during the past year in part for preparation to assume the duties of a Guji, but Minako knew the miko was dealing with heartbreak. It had taken Minako some time to sift through Rei's guarded emotions, but it was pretty obvious, at least to her, that the senshi of Mars was in love with her princess. Minako knew that Rei would never say anything but it left her increasingly conflicted, so much so that her powers were beginning to spill over into her mortal form. Minako looked up, her grip on Usagi's shoulder increasing in strength. She knew what had to be done; she only prayed that Rei would forgive her.

"Come on! I have an idea!"

Minako paused at a door and gestured for Usagi to enter. The heir of the moon moved tentatively inside, as if the slightest noise would somehow awaken the slumbering miko within. "Rei-chan…" Usagi gasped softly upon seeing the miko's prone form. Luna hopped from the bag Usagi had been using to carry her in and leapt gracefully to the railing of Rei's hospital bed. "I'm going to find the others Usagi-chan. The two of you be careful." Luna waited until Usagi nodded absently before slipping out the door, the blonde preoccupied by Minako's whispers as she detailed her plan. Sighing softly the Mau darted down the hall quickly, knowing that her dark fur would make her stand out unnecessarily in the sterile white environment of the hospital.

"V-babe, I'm not even sure if I can do that…and Rei-chan…she'll never forgive us…" Minako smiled a wan smile as she watched Usagi take Rei's hand and stroke it softly. "We don't know what happened to her and there hasn't been anything pointing to our new enemy… Perhaps Rei-chan's memories can help us help her. It's either that or wait until something else happens." The leader of the senshi spoke softly to her princess. Usagi's eyes became shuttered for a moment and she squeezed Rei's hand softly before turning to face her lieutenant. "Alright, you know I trust your judgment V-babe. Give me a second." Minako nodded and stepped back as Usagi took a centering breath before calling forth the ginzishou. The sigil of the moon flared to life on Usagi's brow and she briefly tightened her grip on the miko's hand. With a gasp the bridge was forged and the hospital room faded away in a cacophony of colors and light.

"_Rei-chan!"_

_Usagi attempted to move forward but she found herself grounded in place and it seemed the kneeling miko before her could not hear or see her. "I pray to the gods of my ancestors, to the weavers of fate and destiny, I ask for guidance, I ask for temperance…I…I…oh gods above, just…make it stop hurting… please…"_

"_Rei…" Usagi wished she could move forward and embrace the fire senshi, and ease her pain. Yet the blonde woman knew from personal experience that this type of soul deep pain was not easily soothed. Something tore at the miko, something with the power to make even the proud senshi of mars weep for release. Usagi felt like a voyeur as she was made privy to the miko's solitary pain. Yet she could not leave, not yet. She had to find how who or what had attacked the raven haired senshi in the hopes that they could formulate some defense. _

_Rei continued her prayer unaware of her visitor when chains of fire and steel burst from the walls and the floor binding and shackling the still kneeling miko. "Rei-chan!" Usagi knew it was futile yet she tried nevertheless to reach her friend, to offer her some type of aid. Usagi drew a breath to call out the oblivious miko once again yet her voice died in her throat as an interloper appeared beside the miko. _

_The figure draped in a dark cloak reached out and caressed the miko's face in a parody of tenderness even as Rei continued her broken prayer, as oblivious to the newcomer as she was to Usagi. A voice laced with temptation and destruction echoed from the cloak in a dark murmur of amusement. "Oh what an unexpected boon you have granted me Rei Hino. You are weighted, torn already aren't you child. So what is it that haunts you? What is it that maims you even as you long for it…what do these shackles represent?" Usagi watched in macabre fascination as Rei turned towards the cloaked tempter yet her eyes remained unseeing. The darkly garbed figure moved behind Rei, and kneeled pulling her close, arms and hands holding the senshi in an embrace of darkness and pain. Rei whimpered softly and leaned back against her violator the darkness of his cloak engulfing Rei like an ominous void. _

"_Let…Let her go you bastard!" Usagi began to struggle now wishing for anything; to stop the visions, to free Rei from this vile puppeteer…anything but watching the miko endure this alone._

_The dark one leaned forward, its shrouded face moving to nuzzle against Rei's face and neck. "Tell me, child what do you desire?" Rei reached a trembling hand outward, tears streaming down her face steadily. Her pained whisper was so soft and lamenting that heir of the moon almost didn't hear it. And moments later she would briefly wish she hadn't._

"…_Usagi…"_

_At the miko's admission the entire room became ablaze and the hood of the cloaked one was blown back. Usagi's blue eyes widened as the face revealed was none other than her own. Rei lurched as if she had been struck and slumped boneless into the darkly garbed Usagi's waiting arms. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!" Usagi watched in horror as the waking vision that had hospitalized Rei played out within the flames of the burning room, as Rei's prone form still lay against Usagi's wicked doppelganger. The heir of the moon was shocked at the appearance of Endymininon and the judgment he cast upon the miko. As Rei was struck down in the dreamscape her chains began to snap and collapse at the feet of the miko still trapped in the cloaked Usagi's embrace. "You seek my acceptance, Rei Hino? You seek my love? Then prove your devotion…" As the final sinfully thick whispers of the dark Usagi faded, Rei's chains formed a blade. _

"_Oh kami-sami, Rei no! Don't listen! That's not me! I wouldn't ask this of you…That's not me!"_

_Usagi's pleas fell upon deaf ears and even as her mind registered that she could not change the past that she was now viewing, still she struggled to reach the miko. Unseeing violet eyes alighted upon the blade and Rei, moved forward, her movements disjointed and broken like a marionette that has had its strings cut. Usagi watched in horror as the miko hefted the ornate blade and pointed it towards her abdomen; her intended mark and echo of the same wound she had sustained in her dreamscape. "Yes, child. Give me everything, and I shall love you as no other …give yourself to me." The dark Usagi crooned in twisted pleasure even as the true heir of the moon's tear filled voice tried to break through the din. "Do you love me Rei?" The dark one whispered softly, sweetly._

"_Yes."_

_And with that one word Rei plunged the blade into her abdomen and the wounds of her dreamscape echoed upon her body as she began to convulse and scream. "Rei!!" Usagi howled her pain as her friend began to collapse into shock, almost missing the moment the dark Usagi rose from the floor. "Hmm… that was…fun." The darkly garbed woman smirked wickedly as her features began to alter and her form began to change. Usagi's eyes narrowed as she watched Endyminion run his fingers through his short locks, his hands tipped with black talons. Yet there was something off, aside from his hands…something that was bothering Usagi, screaming at her that he was…wrong. Usagi felt her eyes drawn to the nearby Sacred Flame and she saw his visage reflected once again. "What on earth…?" His eyes, the hue was wrong…his eyes were silver-blue in the flame rather than their normal cobalt. The instant Usagi realized this she felt herself thrown backwards, the ginzuishou no longer able to keep her in the comatose miko's mind._

"Usagi-chan!"

Minako moved forward and caught her princess, Usagi panting heavily as she tried to gain control of her now unresponsive limbs. Minako maneuvered her into a nearby chair and kneeled in front of the distressed blonde, rubbing her hands soothingly across Usagi's knees. "What happened in there Usagi-chan? What did you see?" Usagi's crystalline eyes shuttered for a moment before she turned to look at the other blonde. "Why…Why didn't you tell me V-babe?"

* * *

Doctor Akane Mizuno entered the ICU wards in a dignified rush, her pristine white lab coat fluttering about her form softly. The doctor's calm sea green eyes assessed the figures occupying the moderately sized waiting area. Quickly dismissing guests that were not related to any of her cases, the matriarch of the Mizuno family took note of various members of her daughter's circle of friends. Jed and Kun were huddled together conversing deeply and intently, their closeted murmurs only broken occasionally by Jed's sniffling; Haruka leaned against a nearby window, somewhat angrily peering off into some unknown distance. Readjusting her clipboard, Dr. Mizuno quickly strode to Kun Saito, knowing that he was the last person that Yuuchiro had contacted. "Saito-san may I have a word with you?" The pale haired man looked up at the doctor, his face haggard and worn before he nodded his consent and slowly rose to follow Dr. Mizuno.

"Saito-san, we've been able to stabilize your friend's condition, and he will be entering reconstructive surgery in about two hours. Do you know what happened to him? Did he tell you anything at all?" Kunzite scrubbed at his face in weary frustration before shaking his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry Mizuno-sensei. I was not home when he called… the message he left for me was so disjointed and frightened… I…" Dr. Mizuno held up an elegant hand to halt the silver haired man's broken testimony. "It's alright Saito-san, the police are asking about him and I was hoping to have something concrete to tell them, but if I don't, I don't. They may contact you, but otherwise we shall be in touch about his condition. In all honesty there is nothing else you can do for him here at the moment. I suggest you and your friends all go home and get some rest." The middle aged woman turned to leave and Kunzite reached out to grasp her shoulder. "Wait Mizuno-sensei, Rei Hino…has her condition changed?" Akane Mizuno exhaled softly, brushing her fingers over her right eyebrow, a frustrated habit she'd bequeathed to her daughter, before shaking her head sadly. "No, her condition is unchanged. Rest assured I will get to the bottom of this." Kunzite smiled wanly, had it been any other doctor making the declaration, he would have been mildly put off, but knowing Dr. Akane Mizuno the reassurance gave him a little hope. "Thank you Mizuno-sensei." The good doctor nodded once in acknowledgment before returning to the patient facilities.

Kunzite turned back to his compatriots and cleared his throat. "Jadeite, Haruka-san… Artemis has seen fit to call a meeting; we should leave our friends in the capable hands of the doctors here and head out." Slowly the two blondes moved from their perches, Jadeite heading for the exit while Haruka moved to the doors leading into the patient facilities. "You two go on ahead, Michiru and I will be along shortly." Kunzite nodded to the wind rider and lead the youngest shitenno out the double doors. With a frustrated sigh, Haruka took a seat near the door and waited for her beloved to return to her side.

Michiru realized as she gazed upon the slumbering face of the young figure before her that no answers would be forthcoming she rose gingerly from the chair and headed towards the door. Sighing softly, uncharacteristically, the musician opened the door and strolled into the hall. Michiru gasped and with no little grace sidestepped the doctor she nearly walked into with her distracted exit. "Mizuno-sensei, good afternoon." Dr. Mizuno paused, eyes the color of sea foam meeting depthless aquamarine, recognizing Michiru Keioh both as an acquaintance of Ami's and from her personal CD collection, the doctor nodded in greeting. "Good afternoon Keioh-san." Dr. Mizuno briefly glanced behind Michiru to read the number of the room the musician had just exited, and she frowned softly recognizing the number from the medical charts in her hands. "Keioh-san, have you been able to determine the patient's name? We've gone through the proper channels but so far nothing has been reported matching his description." The musician's eyes grew distant for a moment and Dr. Mizuno was given the distinct impression that the musician knew something and was about to edit the truth for some reason.

"No…I'm sorry Mizuno-sensei, we've had just as much trouble as you have. However you will keep us informed of his condition correct?" Only years of experience kept a blue eyebrow from arching up Akane Mizuno's forehead at the musician's words; they were obviously not a request so much as a direct demand. Smiling in gracious bedside manner, Dr. Mizuno nodded briefly. "Of course Keioh-san. Well, if you'll excuse me I should go check the patient." Michiru nodded her agreement and glided down the hall towards the doors. Readjusting her clipboard with a dignified snort the doctor entered the room Michiru had just exited.

Glancing up from the medical chart, Dr. Mizuno looked at the patient for the first time. The blue haired woman gasped and her clipboard fell with a clatter to the floor from her slackened features as she realized that she's seen the patient before. "How in the…"

* * *

"Tell you… I-"

Blue eyes narrowed and Minako forced herself not to hiss in pain as her normally non confrontational sovereign griped her wrist painfully. "Goddamnit, Minako! Why didn't you tell me that she…that she's in love with me?" Usagi hissed in accusation. Minako moved to the far end of the room, effectively dragging Usagi who was still latched onto her wrist with her. "What good would it have done? And you know as well as I do that it wasn't my right or place to tell you. Rei…Rei-chan chose to bear this burden alone…you of all people can respect that…my princess." Usagi's eyes hardened in a way that Minako had never seen before and for once she'd feared she'd finally crossed the line with her princess. Usagi's eyes abruptly closed and she released her lieutenant from her grip. "I do V-babe, and that's why I should've known… I could've…" Minako glanced at her friend not unkindly and placed a hand on Usagi's minutely trembling shoulders. One thing Minako had quickly learned about her princess was the depth of her tears. Usagi did not wail when she was truly wounded emotionally by something; her tears were silent, only echoed by the trembling of her body and mild hiccups from holding by soul rending sobs. "Usagi-chan, you can't bear the weight of everyone's pain. Love…love is a bittersweet, exquisite pain. Rei-chan fights for you, she lives for you and she would die for you. It may be unrequited, but she has become a better person for it… and in time she will learn to let someone else in her heart. She may not be able to love them as she loves you… but she will give them all that she can." Minako moved to wipe the tears from her beloved sovereign's face.

Usagi nodded and hardened her jaw, her shoulders beginning to straighten. "I have some hunches but nothing definitive." Minako stepped back, quickly changing gears along with her princess. "For now we should go to the meeting Artemis has called. Perhaps we can figure out some sort of defense…" Usagi turned to leave the room but she pulled up short when the other blonde gripped her wrist. "Wait Usagi-chan there's someone I think you should visit first..."

* * *

"You know the princess is going to be pissed when she finds out about this brickhead. You know you're her favorite…"

Taiki snorted darkly as Yaten settled her into bed. The two remaining Lights left the hospital shortly after Seiya's nightmare had calmed; Yaten feeling that Taiki's injuries were too severe to leave him in the hospital where his unique physiology could be detected. So the shortest starlight had woken his sibling and they'd left as unobtrusively as possible. Yaten had been more than grateful that she'd suggested that they change their mode of transportation when they first returned to Earth. Even more so when they passed a small armada of camera crews heading towards the hospital on the way home. Luckily no crews had camped outside of the expansive condo complex, a small favor for which both Lights were exceedingly grateful.

"Hardly. Just because we share an interest in the some of the same disciplines of science doesn't make me her favorite." The tallest starlight paused for a beat, a small smirk tugging at her full lips. "It just makes you and Seiya idiots. And anyway it is not as if I've never shared scholarly conversation with other female friends before." Yaten rolled her eyes at this statement, biting her cheek to hold back her response. _'Yeah and the others were Mizuno and Day, both of which are either madly in love with you or nursing an intense crush. And if you'd paid attention you'd know that Kakyuu and Seiya are just best friends…Stars…maybe it's the obliviousness that they find attractive.'_

"Sure Taiki, I forgot. Anyway, it looks like Mizuno did a good job on you, aside from redressing your bandages you're pretty well off. Whoa, sit down. Get some rest, you can call her later. Starsdamnit Taiki I mean it, I will lash you to this bed if I have to! Thank you." The silver haired woman leveled one last glare at her sibling before cutting off the light and exiting the room. Moving to the living room the shortest starlight booted up the Kinmokuian computer that sat upon a desk in the corner of the room. The holographic monitor and interface board flickered to life, and Yaten removed the bag she'd received from the nurse containing the raven haired light's personal items. Jacking the cell phone into the terminal she accessed its memory. The phone, like most of the items they possessed was modified kinmokuian technology in nature and acted as both their civilian communications devices as well as a field computer.

The starlight navigated the interface with an easy skill; she and her siblings had been raised to be the Royal guard since their adoption and each was proficient in special ops level skills. Only Seiya and Yaten didn't posses Taiki's natural interest in things such as encryption and hacking beyond their mission. Finding what she was looking for, the starlight pinpointed the location of Seiya's fall and hacked into the department store cameras in an attempt to find out what happened to her sibling. Replaying the grainy footage of the department store cameras turned up Seiya being attacked violently by… nothing. "What in the Void…?" Extracting the scans from the phone yielded an energy and heat signature and the shorter starlight gasped as the girth and height of the yellow and green energy signature. She attempted to tweak the images a little more to gain some semblance of and idea to what the creature was.

After a few minutes of image manipulation the silver haired woman leaned back in her chair, deciding that perhaps Taiki should take a look at this instead. Sighing softly the shortest starlight rubbed the bridge of her nose, thinking of the events that had marked their abrupt return to earth. Whatever it was that had attacked Seiya, that monstrosity or whoever created it was most likely what alerted their leader to Earth's plight. Each of the starlights possessed unique physiologies, and while not empathic Seiya had always been particularly sensitive in her dreams. Taiki had once proposed that something, perhaps a trauma of some sort kept the raven haired woman's powers from idling while in sleep; instead she tended to emit beta waves similar to those produced when she used her Laser. If Taiki's theory was true and Seiya's powers were always 'on' then they could all expect getting little sleep once their leader returned. Realizing that speculating on Seiya's condition would get them nowhere, Yaten turned her thoughts inward.

Years of attempting to put Minako Aino out of her mind had vanished like specters in the wind the moment she'd laid eyes on the golden haired goddess. Such feelings made her feel helpless and not in control; a fact that annoyed the silver haired woman to no end. _'Besides it's not like anything could happen…she obviously has a boyfriend…not to mention I couldn't wear that mask forever…not even for her.' _Yaten gasped softly as she realized that she could taste a warm saltiness, and the starlight passed a hand over her face wiping at the tears that had begun to fall without her permission. Knowing that there would be no one to bear witness to her pain, the starlight buried her face in her hands and wept; for her sisters, for their fate, and for that which could never be.

* * *

Control…

He was absolute and complete control… he was perfection. The first pieces had been brought into play, he would use the wandering Lights as his blades; and they would unwittingly cut away destiny, leaving him free to remake it in his image. And as for the pawns of destiny; they would dash themselves upon the jagged rocks of his will and with their blood he would solidify his future. So long as he maintained the careful control he had over the strings of his oblivious puppets guiding them towards the paths he'd chosen he could not fail. He clenched his hands and for a moment his form shimmered, there was one small detail he had yet to address, the Vessel. Without the Vessel his plans would never come to full fruition…yet he could not grow impatient. He had desired for this for too long, he could afford to wait a little longer. He had to, for his future depended upon it.

The only possible future; the future his heart demanded.


	10. Chapter 10

A Second Chance

By: Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still working on that lottery angle…so until I buy the rights out from under Naoko Takeuchi she and all of her partners still own the Sailor Moon franchise…and as always, Pluto is a planet damnit!

Soundtrack of the moment…Dream Within by Lara Fabian in addition to various tracks from Utada Hikaru …including Flavor of Life. Which by the way has to be the most depressing love song ever written. So this may come out more with angst than I'd originally planned…

One more thing… Diana's last name is the Greek word for archer, I figured given that all of the Mau have Latinized Greek names having to do with the lunar huntress then their last names shouldn't be Japanese and I would think that Luna took on Artemis' last name...eventually. Given who both Diana and Artemis are named after I figured the last name was apt.

Slight language warning…

On with the madness!

* * *

Usagi paused for a moment, her crystalline eyes drifting to the name placard beneath the room number. Minako had mentioned before they parted just who was occupying the hospital room, but seeing the name in bold ink struck the blonde like a hammer to the chest.

**Kou, Seiya**

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Usagi reached out to grasp the doorknob and turned it quietly entering the room and shutting the door behind her. Crystalline blue eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the muted lighting of the hospital room she drifted slowly towards the solitary bed occupying the room. Usagi gasped as her eyes alighted upon the slumbering form of Seiya Kou. His right arm was in a cast and his lightly bronzed skin was ruddy with fading bruises. His beautiful, pained features twitched in phantom terror, his mind likely trapped in a nightmare. Usagi reached out a hesitant hand to brush his bangs from his eyes; when her cool fingers brushed across his fevered brow a gasp was torn from her throat as she felt a powerful force grip her and hold her captive.

"_Are you paying attention?"_

_Delicate fingers brushed dark shaggy bangs from sapphire blue eyes before slender hands readjusted their grip on twin broadswords. "Hmm? Yes, I heard you…" Fighter staggered back as her opponent suddenly appeared before her, belatedly bringing up her swords for a block. Silver hair flashed before her vision as one blade was hammered against her guard, the strength of the attack making her grunt in pain. While the blow didn't break her guard, it did stagger her enough for her opponent to drop low and thrust a kick into her abdomen before sweeping her. Years of training kept the dark haired woman from releasing her grip on her weapons even as the impact to the ground forced the air from her lungs and caused blackness to edge across her vision. _

_The light faded overhead as she felt the warm weight of her opponent straddling her. Sapphire eyes squinted in a haze of pain as a pristine white feather drifted to the ground near her face. Fighter registered the sound of her opponent's swords clattering to the ground, and she hissed in pain as strong hands snaked out and clasped her wrists, slamming her hands against the ground to disarm her as well. A hand both delicate and deadly moved to her throat, the gentle pinprick of talon like nails against her pulse point forcing her heart to instantly increase its pace. The hand drifted to her clavicle caressing her gently, the bone exposed from her battle robes parting slightly from the force of her impact. Fighter shook her head slightly forcing her vision to clear even as she locked eyes with her opponent, the blue orbs as clear as a summer day's sky._

_Fighter's breath hitched as her opponent shifted her weight, leaning forward to nuzzle her face against Fighter's neck, a purring growl emanating from her throat even as she moved the hand still pining Fighter upwards, lacing their fingers. "I will fight it Shiva… I swear this to you." Shiva turned away and fought back a flinch as she felt the warm body embracing her tense slightly. The hand that was grazing her clavicle moved to her chin, grasping it gently but without yielding to Shiva's attempts to resist the soft touch. Differently hued blue eyes met once again and that delicate, strong hand stroked the side of the dark haired woman's face. Silver hair curtained Shiva's vision as her opponent moved forward until their lips were mere centimeters apart. "You are the one I love, Shiva. None other." Shiva moaned as the declaration was punctuated with a kiss that very nearly stole all of her reason, the gentle hand moving to tangle in dark silk. When the need to breathe over came the need for affection they pulled away and Shiva sat up, forcing her lover to shift her weight to her knees. The dark haired woman embraced her beloved, strong fingers digging into her spine coaxing forth a languid moan and forcing white wings to cloak about them. Shiva nuzzled her face into long silver tresses and prayed that the thick length hid the presence of her tears._

"_I know Serenity….I know…"_

_Days later Shiva found herself wandering the corridors of the palace of the moon in search of the Lunar heir. The princess of Fighter pulled up short when she heard the hushed dulcet tones of her beloved determining the echoes to have originated from the nearby gardens. By the time the dark haired woman located the fair haired princess she found herself fervently wishing she hadn't. There in the center of the garden Serenity stood in her customary form, engulfed in the embrace of Endyminion. The Earth prince's face was buried in the crook of Serenity's neck, his arms around her waist and back, even as Serenity's hands tangled in his short dark locks. Bitterness and dark hollow betrayal seeped coldly into Shiva's veins, as she pulled her body quietly into the shadows, before turning and running in the opposite direction. Somehow, the princess of Fighter blindly made her way to her chambers barely able to close the massive oak doors before stumbling to the floor, tortured sobs lurching from her throat. Hours later she sat hunched in the dark corners of her chamber gazing at the Earth as it hung suspended in the sky. Her anger had cooled, leaving only hollow, broken acceptance._

"_I know what I must do…" _

Usagi blinked, her sense of perception distorted as she returned to herself. The images of the vision sliding into the inky darkness of fading memory where it whispered and clawed at her soul determined to be felt and heard; determined to exist once again. Usagi couldn't understand how she'd been pulled into the vision considering she had not called forth her power, though she was certain that it was a memory of the slumbering man before her. Her mind revisited the specter that had come to her earlier, and she reconciled the dark angel with the raven haired princess Shiva. The implications of that revelation made the blonde woman's soul quake in longing and fear even as confusion threatened to drown her in its intensity.

Forcing her mind to clear Usagi glanced down at the slumbering idol singer. It was strange...Usagi had always seen Seiya as a male, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge his female form beyond Fighter. For if she did, if she allowed herself to see beyond the cocky, blunt idol singer she would be forced to acknowledge the vibrant woman that lived behind that mask. The vibrant woman that had fallen in love with her. Acknowledging that vibrant woman would mean that in time she would have to ask herself why did she ever let Seiya Kou get so close...why did this person who should have annoyed her as a man and repulsed her as a woman occupy a place in her heart? Usagi wasn't willing to call it love, problems with Mamoru notwithstanding, but it was something... perhaps something deeper than it had a right to be.

"Another time, another place..." Even as the speculative whisper left her lips Usagi remembered the vision of Shiva, draped in silken robes as she strode towards the overloading Lunar heir. Usagi's fingers ghosted over lips that tingled in memory of the raven haired woman's kiss. Gritting her teeth, the blonde forced that memory into the darkness where it belonged. Instead she turned kind blue eyes to Seiya's slumbering form. Hesitantly Usagi leaned down and allowed her lips to buss the starlight's cheek. "Sleep well Seiya. I'll get to the bottom of this...I promise you that." Nodding to herself in conformation of the quiet promise, the daughter of Serenity moved to the door. Casting one final glance toward the room's occupant, Usagi slipped into the hall and carefully, quietly left the hospital.

Had she stayed only a moment longer she would have heard the a sleepy murmur waft from the idol singer's prone form.

"...Usagi..."

* * *

The wind howled and sighed as it engulfed Diana's form. The Mau had offered to excuse herself from her lady's presence knowing that even if Lady Usagi would not admit it, she wished to be alone with the senshi of Saturn. The ashen haired woman threw her athletic form into a graceful somersault, landing upon the roof of a building and skidding to a halt. Striding softly to the edge of the building, Diana sat down and allowed her legs to dangle off the edge. Her tail twitched as she uncoiled it from her waist and the young Mau waggled the appendage a little to loosen any kinks. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Diana cast her amber eyes to the streets below watching the ancient city that would one day become the seat of power of the Sol system. She was in the middle of mentally listing off the various landmarks of Old Tokyo and their relative importance to the future when she noticed a violet haired woman locking up a shop down below. She had seen many people come and go since she made her perch upon this building but there was something about the woman that drew Diana'a attention. Something familiar. Narrowing her amber eyes, she attempted to determine the woman's identity when the appearance of a man in black startled them both.

The darkly garbed man pushed the woman against the door she had just locked, a switchblade appearing in his hand. "Open the door nice and slow, bitch." A loud growl rumbled from Diana's chest as she realized the woman was being robbed. Standing up swiftly and quietly, she leapt to the building across from her and shifted her body back into the shadows. Diana could smell the fear of the woman as she tried to force her trembling hands to open the lock and the thug's mounting agitation. Diana dropped down the fire escape, keeping her body shrouded in darkness as she assessed her prey. "Open it bitch, hurry!"

"Don't you know to never call a lady that?"

The thug turned nervously, blade angled towards the darkness as his beady eyes shifted around nervously. Before the thug could move, Diana impacted him heavily, her feet thudding into his chest. The woman screamed as the thug fell backwards, and Diana tucked her body into a roll bleeding off momentum. The gray haired woman uncoiled her body from its roll skidding to a stop crouched on all fours like a large feline. The thug had begun to pick himself up off the ground and Diana launched herself at him, using her limbs as a springboard to bridge the gap and then running forward to connect to his jaw with a punishing right hook. She buried her left fist deep into his solar plexus and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the nearby wall.

The thug slid down with a painful groan and Diana moved forward to apprehend him. She let out a hiss of pain and shock as the thug pulled another knife and slashed at her hand, and then quickly delivered a booted foot to her right shoulder. Diana was a trained warrior and the majority of her weight consisted of muscle so the blow wasn't enough to stagger her, but it did move her back enough that the thug scrambled to his feet and ran. Diana clenched her teeth, an angry growl rumbling deep in her chest as she prepared to follow. She could smell her own blood and it ignited a feral rage within her, yet before she could move she felt the small hand of the woman she'd helped gripping her shoulder. With a growling sigh she turned around and looked into familiar coffee hued eyes. Her ashen brows furrowed in confusion as she hazarded a cautious sniff of the surrounding air, Chinese food greeting her senses.

"Momoko-san?"

Minutes later Diana found herself seated in a chair within the Momohara family restaurant and she tried not to wince at the feel of the cold antiseptic rinsing her wound. "Sorry about that" Momoko whispered as she tended to her savior's wounded hand, forcing her mind upon the task at hand. If she allowed her mind to drift she would begin to ask questions she knew she had no answers to. _'Like what was the gray thing streaming from her lower back…or what were those noises she made….'_ Carefully, the lilac haired woman wrapped her savior's hand in a bandage, marveling at the softness that belied the obvious power she wielded. "All done." Momoko moved back and gathered her supplies before returning them to the nearby first aid cabinet.

"Thank you…" Diana mumbled softly, her large frame hunched over meekly in the chair. Despite her size and strength, the young Mau was naturally shy and introverted, not prone to speaking to many outside of royal assembly. Moreover the young Mau wanted to do damage control, she'd spoken to Momoko without thinking, forgetting that the other woman had no idea Diana had met her as a kitten. Unlike her charge, Diana wanted to limit as many temporal incursions as possible, while Chibi-usa tended to rampage through the time line leaving luck and Pluto to fix the rest. "So we've met before apparently…you'll have to forgive me for seeming a little skeptical after you saved me an all but…who are you?" Diana frowned softly, still not meeting Momoko's eyes as she attempted to come up with a suitable answer.

"Well, you have met me…I mean I've heard about you from a mutual friend…that you've met…" The ashen haired Mau tried not to fidget under the weight of Momoko's stare as she knew her tail would start to twitch. Another thing she positively loathed was lack of control, it made her uncertain and increased her chance for making mistakes. "I mean you remember Usagi Chiba right?" Diana hazarded a glance towards the other woman whose face had now lit up in surprise. "Chibi-Usa-chan?" Diana nodded at the lilac haired woman's question. "Yes, my name is Diana Toxotes…"

"Diana? She has a cat named Diana…adorable little thing." Momoko jumped in, puzzling over the blush that instantly flared upon the ashen haired woman's face.

"Uh adorable...? Um I mean yeah, I'm named after her cat…Uh! I mean the cat is named…after…me…heh…" Diana resisted the powerful urge to either slap her own forehead or melt into the floor in mortification. Though she knew it was impossible for Momoko to ignore her inane prater, the Mau hoped at least the other woman would spare her further embarrassment by commenting on it.

Momoko said nothing, intrigued by the complete change from the assertive warrior that saved her life to the almost painfully shy and gentle woman before her. Momoko couldn't shake the feeling that she'd met this ashen haired contradiction but she was sure if she had she would have remembered. _'Diana…Toxotes…'_ Chocolate hued eyes took in silver grey hair and brightly hued amber eyes, the color unusual and striking, yet for some reason the image of Chibi-Usa's kitten kept pushing itself to the forefront of her mind. Before the young woman could ponder it anymore, Diana's head shot up, an expression of chagrin and surprise contorting her features.

"Oh no! I have to go…I have to meet Small….um Chibi-Usa-sama! I'm sorry Momoko-san!"

"Wait!" Momoko's startled plea fell upon deaf ears as the empty shop bore witness to the sudden departure of her ashen haired savior.

* * *

Hotaru kept her dark head bowed, her delicate hands fidgeting in her lap as she listened to the sounds of the heir of Crystal Tokyo dressing in the nearby bathroom. The dark haired woman fought down the blush as her mind briefly flashed upon the feel of the 'young' woman in her arms as they reconciled. Chibi-Usa and Diana had offered little explanation to their sudden arrival; the pink haired woman and her guardian had spent more time trying to avoid Setsuna and her piercing yet coolly assessing gaze. The youngest senshi's stomach knotted into a mass of nerves at the thought of the grey haired Mau; it had surprised Hotaru and she suspected Setsuna as well to see the daughter of Luna and Artemis all grown up, but there could be no denying her identity. The tail had been a dead giveaway. Diana had gone out to "check the perimeter", which Hotaru saw it for the thinly veiled attempt to leave Chibi-Usa to her own devices that it was.

The senshi of Saturn had been so lost in thought that she'd never noticed the bathroom door opening and the future heir of Earth stepping out and striding towards her. It was only when the pink haired woman bent down into Hotaru's personal space, their faces mere centimeters apart and Chibi-usa's arms braced against the bed on either side of the dark haired woman that she showed any awareness. "You always did think too much Hotaru-chan…" Hotaru's eyes snapped up behind her glasses as Chibi-Usa's beautiful face swam rapidly into view and the usually calm and reserved senshi screamed in shock and attempted to backpedal away from the other woman. Mid motion, her limbs became caught in the comforter adorning her bed and Hotaru sprawled backwards; Chibi-Usa's attempts to grasp her friend to quiet her in conjunction to her own shock merely resulted in her falling forward and landing on top of Hotaru.

Usagi Serenity Chiba could literally hear the blood roaring in her veins as it rushed towards her face, lighting her up like a fireworks display. Any attempts to extricate herself from the woman beneath her only further tangled their limbs and bed sheets. Moments later they both stilled their efforts, and Chibi-Usa found herself partially leveraged on one arm while her other hand was wedged between them, their torsos and lower bodies still entwined. The heir of Crystal Tokyo found it nearly impossible to breathe normally as she panted softly and a feeling very much like intoxication stole over her. Hotaru lay beneath her, dark hair fanned out around her like a halo; her lithe form so strong yet softly yielding, pressing intimately against the future heir of Earth. Arousal thrummed hard and unchecked through her system and Chibi-Usa found herself wishing she'd thought more about the consequences of seeing Hotaru in person again. Longing beat at her soul, stealing all reason and for one brief moment all of the reasons and barriers that barred Chibi-Usa from the woman beneath her dissipated.

Hotaru blinked up at her friend, her glasses having been knocked off by their impact. Even with the details blurred slightly by her astigmatism she could easily read the embarrassment that suffused Chibi Usa's features. The lunar heir's face was flushed and she was panting softly, most likely trying to come up with a suitable apology. Chibi-Usa's obvious discomfort made Hotaru strangely sad for some reason, though she couldn't fathom the reason for such a reaction. There was something …comfortable about the press of Chibi-Usa's body against her own, and Hotaru found herself wanting to pull the pink haired woman even tighter to her if it were possible. Confusion beat at her soul, stealing all reason and for one brief moment Hotaru saw her friend not just for the girl she had been but also for the woman she had become. Chibi-Usa blinked rapidly and took a deep shuddering breath before gingerly extracting herself from the tangle of their limbs. Hotaru groped blindly for her glasses, only to pull up short as she realized Chibi-Usa held them out to her from within the grasp of her delicate hands.

"Thank you, Chibi-chan." Hotaru reached out to grasp the frames, the action causing their fingers to brush against each other briefly. Hotaru gasped softly as a jolt of an unidentifiable emotion shot through her, fierce and white hot. She fumbled briefly with her glasses, before settling them back on their perch. The dark haired woman swallowed convulsively, her throat suddenly dry.

Chibi-Usa did not look at the dark haired girl next to her, her entire face now redder than her uniquely hued eyes. She forced her slight panting to abate, and she wrung her hands nervously, willing the burning from the accidental contact with Hotaru to dissipate.

"How is the Pegasus?" Hotaru blinked rapidly, the urge to slap herself across the forehead rising swift and strong within her. She hadn't meant to ask about the dream lord, in fact she had no idea where the words came from, yet she couldn't help wondering how the relationship between the Chibi-Usa and the Pegasus had progressed. Again, that sickening dread rose from the pit of her stomach and aside from a desire to retch, a brief unquenchable burst of anger flared within her before the dark haired woman beat it into nothingness.

Chibi-Usa flinched at the question; she knew Hotaru was merely trying to catch up with her but to the crystal heir it sounded like an accusation… and a condemnation. She knew what was expected of her, and to hear Hotaru silently confirm that expectation nearly brought tears to her eyes. "Elios-sama? I wouldn't know…it's been some time since I've spoken to him as of late. Time passes differently between his realm and ours." Not to mention Elios had been scarce on purpose…perhaps out of respect, fear or revulsion; Chibi-Usa didn't know which nor did she particularly care. She knew that Elios protected the dreams of all mortals and gods, and that he would have been as privy to hers as anyone else's… There had been a sadness and a quiet understanding within the dream lord the last time he had spoken to her. She hadn't understood it at the time, but now she was sure that he knew then what she knows now.

Her dream had not been for him.

Serenity's heir smiled softly at Hotaru, but she could feel that the expression came out crooked. Hotaru noticed too as her eyes darkened in concern and she placed a hand over that of her best friend, squeezing it gently. Usagi sniffed slightly and ducked her head embarrassed, before plump tears began to leak from her lashes and splash against Hotaru's hand. No her dream may not have been for Elios, but it had been for someone equally if not more so unattainable. She chuckled darkly at this. She was the heir of the Silvilthanus, the line of Serenity and keepers of the ginzuishou. She stood to one day inherit the powers of a god made flesh but even with this knowledge and power she was helpless to change the future… Usagi sighed, she felt 900 again… a woman-child conflicted and confused but more than that utterly powerless. She remembered the real fear of wondering if she had truly been the daughter of Serenity as she had not possessed the strength of the ginzuishou until the conclusion of the mess with the dark moon family. Chibi-Usa floundered in her despair barely noticing the dark haired girl moving her free hand palm side up to catch the crystal heir's falling tears.

"Chibi-chan…please don't cry."

Hotaru gently tugged on Chibi-Usa's arm attempting to coax the pink haired woman into her embrace. The heir of Serenity resisted for a moment before succumbing to Hotaru's gentle insistence. The raven haired young woman pulled Chibi-Usa against her body, passing strong arms about the lithe form to hold her close. She rested her cheek upon the cotton candy hued head, grateful that Chibi-Usa had undone the ridiculous rabbit ears she customarily wore. "It's ok Chibi-chan, it's ok…"

Chibi-Usa let out a mixture of a sob and groan as she felt the warmth of Hotaru's body. How long had she craved this moment? How many times had she used her time key to watch over Hotaru as she slept, wishing that she could slip beneath the covers and hold the other woman close as she had when they were children? How long had her heart burned in desire, both for innocent friendship and blissful ecstasy? How had it tormented and comforted her to know that her greatest friend and greatest desire lay within the same source? The same glorious, beautiful, strong yet wholly unattainable woman?

How easy would it be to pull Hotaru close and shut out the rest of the world. To go against destiny itself and claim that which she had long desired? How easy would it be to partake of that sweet mouth and possess the dark haired woman utterly? The pink haired woman trembled and pulled Hotaru closer, her cheeks flushing red with shame. No matter how she wished things could be different this was still her best friend… not a possession or object upon which she could vent her desires. No, even if destiny tore them apart if Hotaru would but call to her willingly just once. If she could know the truth of the other woman's heart for only a moment, she would be satisfied. She wasn't a child anymore…it was time to let go of childish dreams…

A brief knock on the door forced Chibi-Usa from Hotaru's embrace. The pink haired woman was so distracted she never noticed the frown that marred Hotaru's face at her actions. Setsuna opened the door and stepped into the room, her usually sharp ruby eyes somewhat distant. "Hotaru-chan, Small Lady. A senshi meeting has been called; Diana is already in the car…be ready to go in ten minutes." Just as swiftly as she entered, the senshi of time moved from the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A roar of pure rage echoed in the expansive chambers as a dark taloned fist slammed into the armrest of the ornate jade throne. "No…not yet!" The dark Emperor's voice snarled as he surged from his seat to the nearby antechamber. A wave of his hand conjured the images that merely served to validate what he'd already known. He growled softly his mind lost in thought of how to rectify the situation. How he hated loose ends, and to make matters worse attempting to tie them could cost him a puppet string. Perhaps he could move forward plans in spite of this but he would need information first and foremost.

Closing his eyes, the dark emperor established a mental connection with his first source of information. 'There has been a new development. You may want to stop sulking and come down here.' As soon as the final word left his mind, the air distorted and the one he summoned appeared before him. Cobalt eyes gleaming sharply even under the thick cloak that obscured his features.

"What's wrong?"

The dark emperor turned to his guest and tilted his head in sadistic amusement. "I should be asking you that. You look....agitated. Where have you been? Spying on your prize again?"

Lips thinned into a firm line, and the Emperor had strain to keep himself from cackling in disturbing glee. With jarring abruptness, the dark haired man instantly sobered and waved his hand, conjuring images of the source of his current problem.

"We have guests."

The dark Emperor forced himself not to roll his eyes at the gasp that instantly and quite predictably in his opinion, issued from the cloaked figure's lips. "How...?" The image winked out of existence and the emperor did indulge in an eye roll this time. "How do you think? I thought that you said you'd take care of this. I can't be expected to fulfill my end of the bargain if you can't even handle so simple a task." The Emperor sneered out in obvious disdain.

"I can't be everywhere at once damnit! Why not ask the Guardian to intervene? Besides you have no right to chastise me! You've yet to fulfill your end..." The cloaked man's tirade died listlessly as the emperor burst into hard biting laughter.

"I've captured a Balance have I not? And I'll have the rest soon enough. You called upon me for help because you COULDN'T maintain your precious, perfect future. And I told you to give you what you want I need power, complete power. I need the Balancers for that. As for the Guardian you fool, there is only so far she is willing to... compromise her duty. And lest you forget, she is quite fond of our little problem."

"Then what would you have me do?" The cloaked man huffed out in irritation.

"End it of course."

"What? No! Even if I abide by what you say, we still must use caution, restraint, there must be some compassion or we are no better than those who would seek the destruction of Earth, of Her city for their own gain!"

"Compassion? Had it ever occurred to you that it is your compassion that damns you? The future must be wholly yours, the timeline wholly yours…the heir wholly yours, my King." While his words were sincere, the Emperor's gaze was aloof and assessing...wholly indifferent to the King's plight.

"I can only change so much… and that part of the timeline is integral…to change it now would destroy too much!"

And to do nothing will destroy everything! Don't you see? Unless you make all of destiny yield to you the timeline will change! How many times have you done this? How many times have you attempted to craft the perfect ending only to have it turn into a cacophony of mistakes? Do not let your pride or your love stay your hand… you are weakening and have no more time left for failure! If you do nothing, nothing will change…"

"Perhaps I have done enough…perhaps every thing has righted itself…"

"...Do you truly think so…then look at what is "right"…"

The dark lord called forth the kinzuishou in his right hand and in his left he conjured the form of Sailor moon. The golden crystal did not react to her presence at all. Endyminion turned his eyes to the King. Pained, burdened cobalt held poignant, arrogant cobalt for a moment before the King turned away, bitter tears leaking from his eyes. "You failed. But it need not be this way… there is still time… time to end it."

"I can't… just kill in cold blood…"

"This is vengeance… this is righteousness… this is JUSTICE! If you are not willing to act you might as well reveal yourself to Her. What will you do when Her heart darkens? Hmm? Tell me, what will you do when she turns her back on you for your...replacement? A very successful replacement so far..."

The King flinched at the dark one's words but did not move, sighing softly the Emperor shook his head.

"Then do nothing… watch and wait… and let all that you hold dear slip through your fingers…" His words ringing with certain finality. The Emperor did not note when his guest finally departed from the chamber, his mind already focused upon his plans. A dark smile lit his face as he opened a portal and seized an anchor; piercing howling screams filled the chamber as he did his work, the sounds filling him with perverse ecstasy and glee. When he finished he stroked a loving hand across the massive creature's cheek before the images of the creature's prey appeared in his opposite hand.

" These are your targets; kill anyone else with them save this one. This one is under my protection. Stray from this and your fate will be far worse than that of your brother's….Now go." The creature whimpered at the implied threat, but its cobalt gaze did not waver. The creature nodded, its form shimmering before it vanished entirely. Endyminon turned and strode out the chamber to the Hallowed Core. His hands grazed the ancient runes of the Core in affection and longing as the markings lit verdant, allowing him entrance. In his place at the East the Balancer lay resting, suspended by the power of the Core. "Awaken." Endyminion's voice echoed throughout the chamber, the timbres becoming dual toned for a few moments as his command released the Balancer from his slumber.

Emerald eyes snapped open as Zoisite headed the command of his master and his body floated to the floor. The blonde haired man rose and walked to his master, kneeling at the dark Emperor's feet. The dark garb of the balancer echoed his gray uniform as a shitenno, save the fabric was now onyx and a calf length boat cloak was attached to his shoulder by a clasp of polished zoisite. A polished circlet of jade and brilliant crystal reminiscent of the kinzuishou held his silver blonde curls at bay.

"I have a job for you little one…" The blonde shitenno's head remained bowed as he listened to the plans of his True Master and when his Lord finished, the shitenno of ice departed in a flurry of sakura petals.

After Zoisite had departed the dark emperor moved to the center of the chamber to gaze upon the sealed contents within. Silver blue eyes stared blankly back at him, their visage nearly blocked by the chains that formed the Seal. "Soon…very soon we shall know peace…we shall know vengeance…we shall know love…" Laughing in dark madness the Emperor vanished from the Core in a pulse of verdant light. It was time he did some hunting of his own.

* * *

Setsuna looked into the rear view mirror, glancing at the future heir of Crystal Tokyo and her Mau guardian. Small Lady's features were pensive and preoccupied and it looked as if the faint vestiges of a blush colored her cheeks. Diana was casting furtive glances towards her charge, though it seemed she spent most of her time trying to duck Hotaru's assessing gaze. The senshi of time struggled not to arch an eyebrow as she wondered if something had transpired between Small Lady and Hotaru that would have netted Diana such scrutiny. _'I suppose Hotaru-chan is used to having Small Lady to herself… she probably doesn't even know how to share her friend.' _The verdant haired woman's attention was drawn back to the road when an odd sensation skittered along her senses. Acting on instinct, the senshi of time slammed on brakes and executed a turn that would have made Haruka proud. At the same moment the car skidded to a stop, a large blast obliterated much of the two lane highway before them.

"Everybody out! Now!"

Setsuna barked out the order and the other young women scurried to obey. All four women sprinted away from the vehicle, just as a piercing roar lit the heavens. The asphalt of the road groaned and shuddered as it gave way to the massive weight of their attacker. Each woman tucked and rolled to avoid being thrown by the aftershock, henshin sticks already sliding into open palms. Fluidly, each senshi leapt to her feet, transformation phrase bursting from her lips with authority and power.

Pluto star power…MAKE UP!

Saturn star power…MAKE UP!

Moon prism power…MAKE UP!

Diana did not call out a transformation phrase but in the space of a heartbeat the ashen hared Mau had transformed as well. Black tiger like stripes appeared upon her cheeks and her clothing changed into a royal blue sleeveless fighting robe, resembling the _chunbaqbo_ of China. The long forgotten crest of Mau was emblazoned upon the front and back in silver, and a heavy belt with a silver buckle fashioned into a roaring tiger's head settled upon her hips. Her canines enlarged while the nails of her hands became sharp claws, silver and blue armored fingerless gauntlets sheathing her hands and forearms.

The four warriors formed up, getting a true look at their attacker. The creature bore a grotesque, muscular body, its towering form of about eight feet. The hulking beast bore only one large eye in the center of its disfigured face, and for a moment Sailor Moon found herself overcome by a sense of familiarity as she gazed into the cobalt depths. With a roar the creature leapt forward, its speed surprising all of the warriors present as they flipped and dodged out of the way.

"Suggestions?" Diana called out to anyone who would listen as she dodged a deadly swipe of the creature's massive fists. "None at present!" Pluto shouted back as she rushed forward and off to the side with the Time Key Staff gripped in front of her, the Garnet orb flaring brilliant crimson. Murmuring an ancient incantation under her breath, the senshi of time placed a temporal dilation field around the creature, forcing it to move at half its current speed.

Or rather that would have been the effect had it worked. Crimson eyes narrowed in unexpected confusion as the field was not only absorbed but the creature itself glowed with the power of Pluto. _'This is far more vexing without Mercury and her computer.'_ Pluto's mind was already running through numerous scenarios and calculations even as the creature turned towards her. Rather than retaliate for Pluto's failed attack, the creature let out a grunt of displeasure before turning back to the other three warriors. '_What in the name of Kronos…?Why doesn't it attack' _Pluto moved to rejoin the others in their frontal assault, but the creature let out a roar and slammed its fist into the tarmac, the shockwave sending the Time senshi flying.

"Lunn above!" Sailor Moon swore as she dodged a chunk of the tarmac. The beast had grown weary of them dodging its physical blows and was now resorting to using the environment as a weapon. The pink haired senshi frowned as she noticed that the beast had been aiming for her in particular. _'Why is it after me so badly? And it only knocked Puu away…but I'd say it's a safe bet that thing is trying to kill the rest of us…' _any further contemplation was halted as beast let out a roar and thick growths burst through the tarmac and attempted to grab the three senshi still intent on engaging it. Sailor Moon let out a scream as the mutated foliage wrapped around her in thick fragrant bands drowning out all sight and muffling most sound. _'Roses….these are vines of roses?'_ Having grown up in Crystal Tokyo among the many gardens of her parents, Sailor Moon could tell the difference in rose genera through smell alone, though the knowledge did not bring her any peace. The pink haired woman struggled as she felt the thick vines constrict a twist about her form, the pressure becoming strong enough to nearly snap bones. The vines covered her face and throat, robbing the crystal heir of precious oxygen, the sickly sweet fragrance of the rose blooms serving as harbingers of death. Darkness began to edge about the vision of ruby eyes and the struggling form began to go limp as oxygen starved lungs were bled of their energy. The sounds of a muffled groan reached Sailor Moon's ears and she surged from her lethargy as she placed the voice.

Sailor Saturn....Hotaru.

Despite her power the dark haired senshi was weaker physically than her peers, and she would die in the embrace of these roses... she would die never knowing that she was loved beyond life itself. She would die and Usagi Chiba would never have the chance to look into those beloved tanzanite eyes again, she would never tell Saturn how she felt. _'….no...'_ Power, the power of a god and the strength of a god's passion surged within the pink haired woman setting her ablaze with indignant rage. _'…no, I won't let you... I won't let you take her from me!'_ Sailor Moon was not even aware of the moment her transformation shattered as she let out a roar with enough power to make the heavens quake in fear while the lunar sigil pulsed with incredible power. This was not the diluted lunar beam of her youth that merely functioned as an unintentional beacon, rather this was pure power; focused and desperately deadly in its intent. The vines were either burned or ripped apart by the surge of energy and Usagi burst free with a roar of passionate fury.

Saturn's wrist burned as she used her Glaive to slice through the thick vines, the task made difficult by the positioning of her arms tight against her sighs. She was grateful that while she was not the most robust of the sailor senshi, she had long ago shed her perpetually sickly, fragile form, making her more resilient against the vines crushing force; though she was certain she was going to bruise terribly later. The senshi of Saturn was making significant progress when something that sounded like a muffled scream forced her to nearly loose her grip on her weapon. _'What the...' _"...hell?" The muffled question was bared abruptly to the cold air as the vines were ripped forcibly apart and Saturn found herself staring into unfocused red eyes. Violet eyes flicked over the panting woman's form and Saturn noted with shock that Chibi-Usa, not Sailor Moon stood before her. Saturn forced herself not to do a double take even as she briefly wondered if her eyes finally failed her in her powered form as well.

Chibi-Usa's eyes were bright and wild as her sigil blazoned upon her brow. The Crystal heir's lush lips were parted as she panted harshly, and Hotaru caught the glimpse of what looked like fangs in her mouth. Every muscle was tense and the pink haired woman seemed unaware of the expansive wings that trembled in anticipation upon her back. "Chibi-cha..mpft!" Saturn's exclamation was cut of as she was abruptly pulled into the pink haired woman's strong arms, Chibi-Usa's fingers instantly spearing through raven silk and her nose dropping into the crook of Saturn's neck.

The red haze of fear and anger slowly began to release its grip upon the mind of Usagi Chiba, as she felt Saturn's intoxicating scent wash over her. Groaning softly, the Crystal heir tightened her grip and pressed their bodies lengthwise together, a blanket of warmth surrounding them both. Her mind did not want to focus upon anything other than the raven haired senshi, but she could vaguely hear the sounds of snapping vines. Thinking it was another threat, the pink haired woman lifted her head and bared her teeth.

Saturn also heard the noises and tapped into her senshi strength worm her hands between them and give Chiibi-Usa a push strong enough to break her grip. The moment confused ruby eyes snapped to her face, Saturn saw another batch of vines rip apart albeit in a more sedate fashion.

Diana tumbled to her knees and spit out a vine that she'd chewed through in order to give her enough leverage to use her claws. Snorting in disgust as she shook the remains of the thick rose vines from her hair the Mau glared at the other two women.

"I'm fine, really. Didn't need any help at all...."

* * *

The beast knew the moment the two senshi and the cat woman had broken free of their restraints, but it had more pressing matters. The creature lumbered towards the figure slumped against an abandoned car further down the interstate. Sailor Pluto had not lost her transformation, but her body looked liked it had taken quite the beating as the time senshi rested in the dent her impact had made. The creature's hideous features scrunched up in consternation as it realized that it had struck Pluto far harder than it had intended. Whimpering softly, the beast reached out to Pluto's still form hoping that it could do something to help.

"Don't touch her."

The beast flinched back as the stern voice of its master struck it like a physical blow. The dark Emperor strode up to his creation and placed a hand on the creature's shoulder. The beast moaned as its memories were searched, the Master stabbing into its mind like a spear. "Don't worry. I'm glad you didn't kill them. I was rash in that order. They'll do part of my job for me....so good boy." The beast relaxed slightly at the crooning voice of its Master. "However..." The beast howled in pain as its power was forcibly drained, leaving its weak true form. "I told you that this one was under my protection..." The anchor of the beast's form had no time to speak as the Emperor's taloned hand moved swiftly to a now thin neck and snapped it like a twig. "Weak." The Emperor's hand caught fire and the corpse in its clutches burst into flames before it was thrown aside to burn to ash.

The Emperor moved forward and knelt by the fallen Pluto's side reaching out a taloned hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. "Forgive me, though I know I'll have to cause you pain in the end...I never wanted you to suffer beyond what was necessary." The Emperor's form shimmered for a moment before returning to normal. With infinite tenderness the Emperor nuzzled his lips against Pluto's bleeding temple, before lazily snaking out his tongue to lap at the welling blood. Groaning softly the Emperor moved closer, wrapping an arm carefully around Pluto's waist. He closed his eyes at the sensation of holding the unconscious woman and forced his head to clear, knowing that Pluto's companion's would find her soon enough.

Carefully, gently he entered Pluto's mind searching to see if she held the answers he sought. She didn't, but he found something just as useful. "You truly are a Tabula Rasa aren't you? I should have known it wouldn't have been seamless. Yet I will inscribe upon you a beacon...that the Vessel must answer. And then....and then I shall end this farce. A sky blue rose appeared in the Emperor's hand and he pressed it into Pluto's palm. The rose burst into energy instantly and was absorbed into Pluto's body. The unconscious senshi's injuries healed in a matter of seconds and the Emperor moved forward and pressed his lips to Pluto's his eyes briefly fluttering closed. Never breaking the kiss, the dark Emperor vanished in a wave of verdant light.

Sailor Pluto groaned softly as she blinked her crimson eyes open, blearily blinking as the Saturn's bootfalls pounded in her direction.

"Pluto!" Saturn quickly moved to her foster mother's side and helped the taller woman rise to her feet. Leaning into Pluto's shoulder Saturn allowed Hotaru Tomoe's concern to shine through. "Setsuna-mama...are you alright? What happened?" The verdant haired senshi rode out a wave of vertigo before softly squeezing Saturn's shoulder and pushing off. "I'm fine Saturn. Just a little annoyed and a little confused. Where are Small Lady and Diana?" Seeing that her guardian was fine, Pluto's question slowly filtered into Saturn's mind. The raven haired woman let out a gasp and gripped Pluto's shoulders with a strength that forced the senshi of Time to wince.

"Setsuna—mama! Chibi-chan she....she's hurt!"

* * *

Makoto looked up from the doorway she was leaning against, her emerald eyes watching her lover carefully. All of the shitenno were understandably agitated; their master was missing and there was no news of Zoisite save Nephrite's daunting prediction. Kunzite looked as if he were on the verge of flying into a desperate rage, his normally calm features flushed and annoyed. Jadeite, always the most impetuous of the quartet, rushed forward, his hands clenching and unclenching in agitation. "We don't have time to waste on a meeting…we should be out looking for them!" Minako turned towards the blonde man, casting stern yet kind eyes towards the youngest shitenno. Jadeite-san, we need Mercury and Pluto to help us analyze the situation. We only know Mamoru-san's last known location and Ami-chan was the last person to see Zoisite-san. We can't rush out without a plan…we'd end up never finding them and perhaps playing right into the hands of our enemy."

"Then where are they?" The blonde man questioned, his words echoing the thoughts of most of those present. A moment later the entrance of Minako's apartment opened and all heads snapped to the small hallway. Ami strode into the room, her eyes a little haggard as she nodded to everyone in the room. "Forgive my tardiness everyone." Luna hopped from her perch near Artemis and moved to the nearby sofa before leaping upon Ami's shoulders. Ami smiled at the action, Luna tended to gravitate to either her or Usagi and the feline's familiar weight eased a little of the tension in her shoulders. Looking around, Ami took note of who was missing and turned to Minako.

Where are the others?"

Luna moved to answer the medical student's question when the front door slammed open and Usagi pounded down the hall, her silken hair wind blown into a tangled mess. "Sorry....every...one...I...missed the last...bus..." Everyone let out a collective sigh as the Lunar heir heaved and wheezed, gulping down precious air. After a moment or two Usagi's panting pattered off into normal breathing and the blonde woman looked around, taking a mental roll call like Ami before her.

"Hey where's Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan?"

"Behind you princess." Every head moved as one as Setsuna and Hotaru stepped into the room, followed by two other women. One of them hauntingly familiar. The Inner Senshi all tensed as one and even Luna and Artemis' fur stood up on end as they gazed upon the one woman possessing pink hair in a familiar rabbit/odango style. Diana turned to her charge in shock as she noticed Makoto and Minako moving in front of Usagi, henshin sticks appearing in their hands instantly. The others didn't know what was going on but the reaction of the remainder of the Inners put them on high alert and they began to move into stance mimicking the Inners. Gasping Chibi-Usa moved past a bewildered Pluto and Saturn, her hands waving in front of her in warning.

"Hey guys! Whoa, whoa! I don't have a Black Moon symbol on my forehead! It's just me, Us...Chibi-Usa!" The pink haired heir realized belatedly that at her current maturity she looked more like her evil self, Black Lady, and knowing the Inners hadn't seen her clothes when she came in she'd wisely stepped forward before a fight could break out. Though to be honest the pink haired woman was mildly annoyed to see that her aunts and perhaps even her mother thought she'd be duped so easily again. _'I mean really...it's not like they hadn't seen me since then....and for senshi training no less!' _

Everyone visibly relaxed except Usagi....who fainted dead away instantly. Chibi-Usa's mouth twisted into a frown of exasperation and she crossed her arms over her breasts with a ladylike snort.

"Well...damn."

* * *

Dr. Akane Mizuno gasped as she looked into the sleeping face of Mamoru Chiba…only he was now approximately a ten year old child. Mizuno recognized the boy easily as he had transferred to her care not long after the car accident that robbed him of his parents and much of his memory. Yet what she was seeing was impossible. Mamoru was a grown man, and while she was no longer his primary physician she had seen him exiting the general ward a few months ago for his routine physical. Even as Akane told herself this something about this boy imposed the identity of Mamoru Chiba upon her. _'Perhaps he's a cousin or something…'_ The rationalization rung hollow in the doctor's thoughts as she easily remembered that Mamoru had no living relatives. Sighing in frustrated confusion Akane reached out and brushed a few errant locks behind the boy's right ear, only to pull up short as her fingers grazed uneven skin signifying scar tissue.

"No…"

Licking suddenly dry lips Akane forced her hand to move, tracing a sickle shaped scar that spread into a jagged starburst from a puncture wound. The doctor's agile mind flashed back to one of the most heart wrenching moments of her career.

"_Mizuno. Clean up, you're needed in room two." _

_The doctor turned at the voice , seamlessly receiving the clipboard from the other doctor. her agile green eyes scanning the medical chart as she shucked her lab coat and moved towards the operating ward. 'My word, concussion, broken clavicle, collapsed lung, shattered scaphoid, capitate and radius, ruptured spleen, snapped femur and a broken foot... and he's ten?! Poor boy...' Yet the doctor did not let her worry show as she shouted orders to her staff and moved to the prepping room. 'I will...I will save you, Mamoru Chiba.' That thought was the only one Dr. Mizuno had possessed as she worked on the boy's broken body._

That had been one of the hardest surgeries of Akane Mizuno's life, yet she had managed to ensure that the boy would recover 85 to 95 percent functionality. While most of Mamoru's scars had healed quite well, wicked puncture wound he'd received when the back windshield of his parents' car blew out had remained a white, uneven reminder of the night he was left alone in the world. "How...how can you have this scar? I stitched this myself...What is going on here?" Dr. Mizuno gripped the railing of the bed as she stared down into the child's slumbering face. The good doctor's questions were halted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Dr. Mizuno? You said you wanted to be notified when your ex-husband's plane touched down? He's on line two ma'am."

Akane turned towards the nurse and forced her face into a professional mask. "Yes, thank you Iwaya-kun. Please... check this patent's vitals and I'd like to be paged when he wakes up. Also locate the phone number for Mamoru Chiba and send it to my cell." The nurse nodded and stepped away from the door as Dr. Mizuno exited. Sighing softly the nurse bent down and picked up the clipboard Akane had dropped.

"How strange, Dr. Mizuno seemed off today... guess she is human after all."

* * *

Diana turned her face towards the ceiling and muttered in a voice that did not go entirely unheard. "Is this a trend or something?" Chibi-Usa blushed even as she moved to her mother's side. Pulling the blonde into her lap, the pink haired heir knew that her friend was referring to what had happened the moment she'd noticed Diana had broken free of her prison of vine and foliage. The pink haired woman had noticed that the 'blanket' she'd felt about her and Hotaru were in fact wings; even more startling they were hers. The shock of that and the loss of adrenaline as she'd registered that Hotaru was out of danger caused her to black out and apparently return to normal. It took ten minutes of complaining and a threat to hit the next person that questioned her health to appease Diana and the other senshi before they piled back into the car. Diana had not mentioned her charge's behavior and Hotaru was certain she'd just imagined it. Chibi-Usa herself had tried not to think about it for the moment, hoping that it was not indicative of anything.

"Mama, come on...wake up!" The pink haired woman lightly slapped her mother's cheek before confused blue eyes fluttered open. Sighing in relief, the pink haired rabbit pulled the blonde one to her feet. "Well that's one way to start a meeting huh? Oh hey and you are?" Minako gestured to Diana while she and the rest of the inners moved into a semi circle around the two Usagi and the rest of the group milled around in the general area.

"Oh forgive me Venus-sama. I'm Diana. Though you last saw me as a kitten..." A strangled sound issued from Ami's general direction, and it took everyone present a few moments to realize that the noise had come from Luna, who was still perched upon Ami's shoulders. On a nearby windowsill Artemis was blushing so badly the rose tint was visible through his pale fur. Diana closed her eyes and exhaled slowly through her nose at her parents' reactions. _'So nice to see they haven't worked through this yet...'_ The Mau thought bitterly.

Laughing sheepishly to break the tension, Usagi hazarded to speak. "Well at least everyone is here. No more surprises right?" The mood was so tense that no one caught the soft thuds of another pair of feet until they'd stopped at the doorway.

"Well you are missing a Shitenno...but I'm here now." Everyone turned to see Zoisite leaning against the door frame, his hair unbound and his trim form dressed in casual clothes. His face was slightly bruised but other than that he appeared fine. Again a noise was issued from Ami's general direction, yet no one wondered who'd uttered the sound. Ami's wide eyes betrayed her surprise.

"Zoisite?!" The shitenno in question arched an eyebrow as both Nephrite and Ami spoke the startled whisper simultaneously. "What? I'm fine! I'm sorry Artemis, I was in a bit of an altercation and was sleeping off some of the pain when you'd summoned us." Ami's eyes widened even further as she stared at her...well for lack of a more accurate definition, boyfriend. _'How...Taiki was in terrible shape! He did that.... to her? With barely any retaliation?'_

"Everyone, while I'm certain we all have much to talk about we should get on with the meeting. Gawking at each other won't help matters."

Slowly everyone began to move to disperse among the room and took a seat. Chibi-Usa sat near her mother and Diana sat just to her charge's right and just slightly behind. The grey haired Mau considered reverting to her feline form but she suspected it would only serve to agitate Luna and Artemis even more, so the young woman resigned herself to beating her tail against her knees softy in anxiety.

Clearing his throat, Artemis moved to the center of the room, his sharp blue eyes glancing over everyone present. "I want to thank you all for coming as I know it was a little short notice. I believe at this point it is safe to say a new enemy has arrived. Mamoru-san has gone missing, and to be quite honest if Yuuchirou-kun's injuries are any indication, the prince is most likely either already injured or in danger. Rei-chan is also in the hospital, but we don't know what happened exactly. Jadeite-san, you were there...what attacked her?"

Jadeite scrubbed at his face with shaking hands, his violet eyes bloodshot and weary. "I...I'm not sure Artemis-san. I heard her scream and when I got there...there was some kind of energy or presence."

"Presence?" Kunzite leaned forward, the silver haired man's movements once more regal and precise, his natural calm serving as a counterbalance to Jadeite's agitation. The short haired blonde turned to his leader and nodded before scrunching his face in confusion. "It felt familiar...somehow, but evil and vile. It spoke to me...asked me to join it. I...I rejected it and I was able to get to Rei-san...but, by then she'd … she was..." Jadeite turned away and hunched over, his hands flying to his mouth to muffle his choking sobs. Zoisite was the first to move, and he pulled the younger man to him, moving his hands over Jadeite's shuddering back in soothing circles. Carefully, the youngest shitenno was lead over to his brothers in arms and no one begrudged the Fire Lord his grief.

Usagi looked at the broken Jadeite, wondering if she should come forward with her own insight to Rei's injuries, the image of the heartsick miko's bleeding form stabbing her psyche. Shaking her head minutely to herself, the Lunar heir decided that she did not know enough about their enemy to warrant making Rei's intimate thoughts public. Across the room Haruka stood abruptly, pounding a fist into her palm. "Those damned starlights are back, the last time they showed up, they brought Galaxia to our doorstep! This is probably another one of their problems!"

"Haruka..." Michiru moved forward to calm her beloved, but the sandy blonde woman gently shook off the effort. "No, Michi. You were there! You saw him! We found Fighter unconscious in the shopping district. The prince was with her." Agitate murmurs filled the room at Haruka's declaration and every shitenno's head snapped to the wind rider's direction.

"WHAT! Haruka-san, why didn't you say something sooner!" Nephrite roared even as he mentally questioned the validity of the statement. _'Impossible! I would have known, the stars...I would have felt something!'_

"Wait everyone, please! Its true we found Seiya-san grievously wounded but, the prince...the boy that was with fighter was only a child! He looks like the prince but, it can't be him!" Michiru hastened to explain. She'd stared at that boy as he lay sleeping in a sterile hospital bed, begging her mind to give her some other answer than the one her eyes insisted upon presenting.

"A...child...?" Usagi's strained question instantly reminded everyone present that no matter the discord between Usagi and Mamoru they were still talking quite causally about the fate of her future husband. Haruka looked to her feet, her disdain towards the starlights seeping away. The racer felt her wife interlace their fingers and her features smoothed out to a contrite concern. "Forgive me, princess. I'm not sure exactly what I saw on that roof. But I do know that boy resembled the prince far too closely to be natural, and I think that he has something to do with this." Haruka sighed at Usagi's mute nod and allowed Michiru to lead them both back to their seats.

"So whatever we are dealing with, it attacks both mentally and judging by your report on StarFighter's condition, physically as well. With quite devastating results. Artemis, were any civilians injured in the attack in the shopping district?" Luna turned to her partner with her question, her dark eyes set firmly in the professional role of advisor. Artemis tried not to wilt under the stern gaze even as he scrambled to reply. "No, actually. At least nothing that wasn't collateral damage from the actual fight. No energy drainage, no one turned into mindless monsters...nothing."

"So it targeted Seiya-san directly?" Makoto had resumed her perch against the doorway and her leaf green eyes were pensive as she threw out her question, not addressing anyone directly."

"I would assume so. We were attacked by one of the creatures on the way here." Diana, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru nodded, silently confirming Setsuna's statement. Minako sighed at the revelation. "So what does it or they want? Did it speak to you like it did Jadeite?" Each of the aforementioned women shook their heads in the negative.

"Then, we still do not know this enemy's intention."

The room became somber at Ami's statement, each person becoming lost in contemplation, none willing to admit that without a true lead they could do nothing but wait until the next attack. Furrowing her brow, Chibi-Usa gestured towards herself and her other three traveling companions. "I don't know the master plan, but that thing was trying to kill us tonight. It even withstood Puu's attacks!" Every head save those who'd been present for the last attack swiveled to Setsuna's direction. The somber senshi's face remained as neutral as ever, though internally she was unnerved by the scrutiny. The verdant haired woman hadn't wanted her weakness pointed out so soon, but she supposed there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Small Lady speaks the truth. I...I was quite ineffective." Setsuna hadn't given much thought to her failure in battle during the ride over, but she found the way she was so easily neutralized both mortifying and disturbing. She had no clue what had happened before Saturn found her, though she had been surprised to find no injuries on her person at all. Even the headache she'd been trying to stave off had dissipated.

Unwilling to hear her childhood guardian and friend recriminate herself the Crystal heir shook her head, needing to set the record straight. "Puu, we all were... After that thing knocked you away, the rest of us were nearly strangled to death by killer plants."

"Oh yay, another killer plant. So should we expect a "Alien" to show up in our classes tomorrow?"

"Minako-chan be serious, you know Eiru and En are good now. Besides they left and would have no reason to attack us. Usagi admonished her lieutenant softly. Though she appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Again Makoto's question was directed at the room but it served to point out that they were going in circles with no course of action. Ami looked to the thunder senshi and shrugged helplessly. "Aside from Pluto-tachi only Figher has physically fought these creatures. Perhaps both she and the starlights can help us. They may be here on a mission." The senshi of Mercury squared her shoulders under the weight of a familiar verdant gaze from across the room. She knew that Zoisite would most assuredly confront her for her infidelity after the meeting and she would face him head on, though she felt that he was very much entitled to venting his wrath.

"Speaking of missions...Just why are you here, Chibi-Usa-chan? Not that I'm not happy to see you, and you've grown so much... Were you sent?... By me I mean." Usagi trailed off as she realized that she was beginning to ramble nervously. Chibi-Usa blushed under her mother's attention and she sat a little straighter wanting to prove herself to the woman who was both childhood hero and respected parent.

"Actually no. I...I came on my own." Diana watched as her princess paused and took a deep breath and saw kind eyes harden into that of a commander and future ruler. "Something is happening to the future. Times, events, people are changing. I've seen things wink out of existence only to return altered somehow."

"Altered?" Someone interjected but Chibi-Usa was too preoccupied to take note of who spoke. Instead, the Crystal heir hastened to answer.

"Yes, at first it was minor things. Stores going from blue to red or something similar. But now its affecting the people...events from the past are being rewritten, and even worse things like medical breakthroughs are being altered. When I left most of Australia had been devastated by an advanced form of polio. Cities and countries that enjoyed the peaceful safety of the future are being reverted to slums of disease and poverty. And war...the most virulent disease of all, that had been cured by your reign Mother...people are building weapons, fighting....squabbling over nothing .

"And the senshi of your time?" Setsuna asked, already possessing a strong hunch but still dreading the answer.

Chibi-Usa shook her head as if she were trying to make sense of the words she wanted to say. "That's just it! They act like its always been this way! I can't...I can't trust their memories... and perhaps not even my own. So I asked Diana to come with me...we have to find out what is happening before the Crystal Millennium descends into chaos! Mother, please! You must believe me, I wouldn't have left otherwise!" Usagi gasped as her future daughter gripped her hand in fingers not so different from her own, the pink haired woman's plea stabbing at her heart. In the past, Chibi-Usa had always maintained a distinction between Neo Queen Serenity and Usagi Tsukino and the "elder" Serenity could only respond to the impassioned plea.

"It's ok, Usagi, I believe you. And we will help you in any way that we can." Usagi the elder whispered, looking into her daughter's unique eyes.

The round of resulting nods and agreements brought tears of joy to the Crystal heir's deep crimson eyes.

* * *

"Jade...will you be alright getting home?"

Jadeite nodded stiffly as he moved away from Kunzite, the violet eyed lord began his slow lonely walk towards the shrine. The leader of the shitenno sighed and waved to the rest of his brethren before heading towards his car, knowing that Minako was still talking with Usagi and he would be of no use to her tonight.

The meeting had ended at an impasse of sorts; despite Chibi-Usa's presence they were no closer to figuring out the motives of their new enemy and they all agreed that there was little any of them could do but wait. Kunzite agreed to take Nephrite to the resort where Yuuchiro and Mamoru were attacked in hopes of finding some sign or hint of their master's wherabouts. Zoisite offered to stay behind to look after Jadeite and to see if they would be allowed to speak with the hospital staff of Tokyo General about the boy.

Chibi Usa and Diana refused Usagi's offer to stay with her opting instead to spend the night with the Outers until they could setup a civilian life and go apartment hunting in the morning. Usagi looked a little sad to see her daughter go but she respected the younger woman's wishes. The rest of the senshi slowly dispersed, most of them having classes in the morning and it had been a long day for all of them.

Ami stuffed her hands into her pockets and moved to head towards the parking lot of Minako's apartment complex when she noticed soft boot falls moving in step with her. "Let me take you home Ami-chan." Ami glanced over at Zoisite briefly, never slowing in her stride even as she shook her head minutely. "I brought my bike, Zoi-chan. Thank you though." The blue haired woman grimaced internally as she caught the nickname she used for the blonde. Yet they'd been dating exclusively for nearly three years, so she supposed she couldn't be faulted entirely for falling into an old habit.

Zoisite sighed and caught Ami's wrist, halting her and turning her to face him partially. "Please, Ami. We need to talk." Ami hung her head, and she did not step away when the ice lord moved closer and stroked her cheek with his free hand. Still not looking at him, Ami nodded haltingly and allowed the verdant eyed man to lead her to his car, knowing she could pick up her motorcycle in the morning.

Within Minako's apartment Artemis paced with the intensity of an expectant father, only to wince at the unintentional analogy. Diana. The fruit of his supposed future union with Luna...a union that seemed to be more likely a drunken tryst rather than a physical expression of love. The white furred Mau sat upon his haunches and let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a groan as his sigil flared upon his brow. In seconds his form shimmered and a young man with mid-thigh length white hair replaced the feline. Artemis pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, grateful to be able to perform the motion.

"Luna."

His fellow advisor had departed not long after the meeting, telling Usagi she would meet her home. In her haste to get away from Diana...and him, she had not even waited for a response from her charge. It pained the Mau to think that the idea of being with him, of bearing his child distressed her so much she couldn't remain in his presence. The young advisor closed his cerulean eyes as he thought of his partner. Luna had always amazed him even back in the Silver Millennium. He still did not posses his full memories but, Luna he could never forget. She was so brilliant, and proud... so beautiful and by his claws so damn stubborn! Even in the past, Luna only ever thought of duty. Her father had been Queen Serenity's original advisor but he'd died on their homeworld of Mau when a earthquake collapsed the hotel he was staying in. Luna, who had only her father, her mother having died during childbirth, had been devastated.

The then thirteen year old Mau had thrown herself into her studies working tirelessly to increase knowledge that had already been at first apprentice level. Within a year she had been instated as the Queen's new advisor, in part because it would allow the Queen to look after her in addition to her being qualified for the role despite her age. Artemis, like Luna had been a bit of a prodigy though he remained apprenticed under his mother until he was sixteen, in service of the royal family of Venus. Artemis had met known Luna before he and his charge, the princess Ardwyn of Venus had been stationed on the moon, as he'd been required to spend two months of every year apprenticing under Luna's father and in turn Luna herself after her father passed.

A year her junior, the white Mau had been in awe of his fellow advisor, though he thought it wouldn't kill her to loosen up a bit. As he learned more about her he found that awe and respect slowing growing into something far deeper. But it had been entirely one sided on his part. Luna's love had been her work then, just as it was now.

Only...she could care for someone...just not him, never him and by the Huntress above that had hurt him so. He had remained steadfast and patient, believing that in time she would come to care; that she would let him soothe the wounds of her heart. He even had time on his side, a future daughter that was living proof that she would one day turn to him. Yet he watched her handle Diana's existence with increasing nervousness, though she was careful to keep her fears from the kitten, and he watched Kakerus and Yatens enter her heart...enter the place that should have been his.

The long haired man hunched over with a sniffle, his hands falling listlessly onto his feet, his lithe form collapsed upon itself. He wondered briefly if she resented him...if she hated him for not being a Kakeru or a Yaten. He wondered if she hated him for merely being Artemis...for being himself. Knowing that Minako would be in shortly, and not wanting to distress his beloved charge, the white haired Mau lumbered to his feet and stepped out to the balcony. Still in human form, Artemis vaulted his lanky frame over the railing and hit the grass, wandering out into the moonlight.

* * *

"Akane, really. There is no need for you to pick me up. It's late and I would like to get some rest. I'll just call a cab, really. Sure. When do you go in tomorrow? How about breakfast then? Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kenneth Anderson closed his cell phone and raised his arm to hail a cab. After getting his luggage stowed and giving the cabbie the address the leaned back into the faux leather seat and tilted his head back thinking of the past. He had avoided Tokyo for years, the city still causing him pain even now. Yet he knew he would truly deny Akane nothing, and considering her request for his presence had been for the sake of the daughter he barely saw, he'd thought nothing of hopping the first flight out. Yet now, in the back of this dark, unpleasant smelling cab the reality of his return caused his stomach to churn. While it was true that he was quite tired, he'd begged off meeting his ex-wife because he couldn't face her, not yet. Not when he couldn't keep her gentle aqua gaze from breaking his heart.

With a quiet sigh, the artist leaned forward and pulled out his wallet. With practiced ease he flipped to the back of the leather case where a photo lay hidden. Pulling it out, he stroked his index finger over the last family portrait he'd taken with Akane and their daughter. Ami had been five years old, a large grin animating her normally shy visage as she sat on her mother's lap, while Akane herself sat close to her then husband with her head resting on his shoulder. Kenneth himself looked like he was the luckiest man on earth, the photo barely able to contain his energetic grin. Sniffling softly but refusing to give into tears, he replaced the photo in its hiding place and leaned back into the seat.

"You were the luckiest man in the world, you dumb bastard...until you threw it all away."

* * *

Usagi the younger lay on her back upon Hotaru's bed, the darkly draped furniture having been upgraded to a queen size years ago. She was waiting on her best friend to finish bathing so that they could both prepare for bed. Diana had assumed her feline form and was downstairs, snuggled deeply into a oversized pillow and blanket. The Crystal heir did not allow her thoughts to wander to the closed door, just beyond her range of vision as she instead focused on both the attack earlier as well as the following meeting. She grinned a little absently as she thought of the acceptance and trust she saw in her young mother's eyes as the future queen agreed to aid the wayward time travelers. Though she'd given her mother a hard time in the past, Usagi held her mother in high esteem, no matter her form and still possessed a great deal of hero worship for the reluctant heroine. While she'd been too immature and somewhat embarrassed to admit this before, she'd finally reached the maturity she'd so longed for in the past; no longer desiring to be her mother, but rather wishing to make the blonde Usagi proud of her on her own merit.

The pink haired woman was so lost in thought that she barely heard the light whimper trickle from the closed bathroom door. Frowning, the pink haired woman sat up and moved to the bathroom door, placing her hand against the wood. "Taru-chan? I'm coming in alright?" Carefully the time traveler moved into the lavatory, shutting the door softly behind her. "Oh, Hotaru-chan..." Chibi-Usa gasped softly as she noticed the dark haired woman seated on the closed toilet seat, her shirt ridden up to her shoulders. Hotaru sat there trembling in pain, the flesh Chibi-Usa could see was an angry black and blue. _'The vines...I knew she would bruise from them...' _Slowly, Chibi-Usa moved to kneel in front of the other woman, her hands reaching out to gently grasp Hotaru's shaking ones.

"It's ok Taru-chan. Can you sit up a little for me?"

The dark haired teenager nodded slightly and moved as requested, gritting her teeth against the pain. Chibi-Usa made soothing noises as she reached around and replaced Hotaru's shirt. Looking into pain clouded violet eyes behind wire frames, Chibi-Usa moved her fingers to carefully grip Hotaru's collar. "I'll be careful Taru-chan, I promise." Hotaru nodded in response, and Chibi-Usa ripped the shirt down the center, calling forth some of her power to make it easier. Carefully, she helped the other woman out of the ruined clothing, shifting forward to unclasp her bra. After both articles of clothing were removed, Chibi-Usa coaxed the taller woman to her feet, returning to a kneeling position as she removed pants, underwear and socks. Finally, she removed Hotaru's glasses and placed them reverently on the nearby counter-top.

Stepping back, Chibi-Usa allowed her eyes to ghost over the dark haired woman's form stifling a stab of rage at the sight of Hotaru's beautiful pale form marred so. Moving to the shower, Chibi-Usa reached in and adjusted the water to a light warm spray and began to divest herself of her clothes. Once her clothes had joined Hotaru's on the floor, the ruby eyed woman took the injured woman's hand and led her into the shower. Chibi-Usa stepped in first, shielding Hotaru somewhat as she reached for a washcloth and body wash.

Slowly, with gentle worshipful caresses, Chibi-Usa washed Hotaru's pale form, infusing her hands with the power of the ginzuishou to aid in healing. Every bruise she soothed away, the pink haired woman ghosted with a brush of her lips murmuring comforting nonsensical words as she worked. When she finished lathering the dark haired woman's body, Chibi-Usa moved to wash her hair, the silken strands heaven to the touch. The rose haired princess forced her thoughts to remain clinical and objective, refusing to focus on how beautiful Hotaru was or how wonderful she smelled, only wanting to offer comfort to the woman she loved in secret.

Rinsing the inky strands of spun silk, Chibi Usa quickly washed herself and then shut off the water and moved them both out of the stall. Gently, she blot dried Hotaru to make sure she didn't miss any soap before scooping the taller woman into her arms and stepping into the bath water that Hotaru had drawn before she'd attempted to remove her clothes. The pink haired woman settled into the water with her precious cargo nestled in front of her and she began to hum slightly as she moved her hands to work the knots out of Hotaru's still aching muscles.

They sat in the pleasantly warm water, until Chibi-Usa noticed her patient was dozing off. Chuckling softly, the pink haired woman lifted her light burden into her arms and called forth the ginzuishou to dry them off. Normally, she wouldn't use her power in so frivolous a fashion but the ruby eyed woman didn't want to wake the lightly slumbering woman. The crystal heir placed her friend onto the bed gently and moved to find pajamas for them both. Chibi-Usa was larger in the bust than her more wiry friend but the two oversized shirts she'd gathered would do for the night. Dressing them both carefully, the Crystal heir snuggled against her beloved friend, intertwining their legs before she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kaori Dayspring lay sprawled on her back in the branch of the strong oak tree that stood silent vigil over her family house doing her best imitation of a sloth. Despite her lethargic pose, the young musician's mind was restless returning constantly to the memory of the Kou siblings in the hospital. She was worried for all of them, though she felt her heartstrings pull for Taiki in particular. Yet she had no clue who or what would injure the three docile singers. Aside from the athleticism brought on from dance, and of course Seiya's interest in sports, Kaori was certain that none of them even knew how to fight, let alone possessing the inclination to pick a fight.

The honey hued woman sighed and tucked her wavy hair behind her right ear, her fingers unconsciously grazing the sickle shaped scar that spread into a jagged starburst along the tender flesh. Frowning, she rubbed at the scar which had been a remnant of the car wreck that had robbed her of her parents, only to snort in disgust and roll to a sitting position.

"I'll go see them tomorrow...maybe I can find out what's going on...anything is better that worrying myself into a knot." Nodding to herself at the decided course of action, the tall woman half dropped half leapt from the branch and strode into her home. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the sky blue rose petal that drifted from the branch in her wake.

* * *

Well first off thanks to everyone that has either left me a review or sent me an e-mail concerning this fic…though really, did you guys dig through the Sailor Moon section to find it? I will be doing a little bit of clean up over the next two weeks so if you see another update its not a new chapter. However chapter 11 is about 45% finished and seeing as you guys are actually reading this thing I'm a little more inclined to actually focus on it rather than pecking at it over months at a time. Well thanks again everyone.

Your Neighborhood Friendly Dragon,

R. Niiyama


	11. Chapter 11

A Second Chance

By: Ryu Niiyama

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ok I've given up on the lottery thing...and have decided to transmute gold in order to buy Sailor Moon from Naoko Takeuchi and her partners...

Soundtrack of the moment: When she loved me by Sarah McLachlan ,Chris Issak's Wicked Game, and Garden of Everything from the RahXephon OST….it shaped a lot of my revisions to this chapter.

Also a bit of a note: Yes I know that Dr. Mizuno's given name was revealed to be Saeko in PGSM. But due to the fact that this fic predates that series, and draws very little from PGSM I will keep the name Akane...perhaps I'll make her one of the few modern Japanese that have more than one given name. Language gets a little strong in this chapter.

* * *

The Guardian of the Gates of Time turned at the soft clack of footsteps. The figure had not come close enough to clear the mist that shrouded the Gates, the mists that were themselves all the possibilities between the ticks of a second, though she knew of only one who would visit her now. "My Lord" Pluto intoned solemnly, bowing low she only stood once the figure came to a stop before her. Immediately her crimson eyes widened in shock and fury and then hardened in anger. "You! Where is the King? You are forbidden to come here!" The Emperor smiled lazily, ignoring Pluto's exclamation.

The Emperor began to circle Pluto slowly, however the temporal senshi refused to follow his movements, keeping her crimson eyes straight ahead. "The King and I are as one…surely you would not bar me if you would not bar him." The dark one purred from his circuit, somewhere behind Pluto.

"You may have fooled the King, or perhaps he merely ignores it in exchange for your help but I know from whence you sprang… I know what you are..." Pluto hissed out when the dark one passed in front of her once more.

The dark lord looked wounded for a moment before he stepped closer placing his hands over Pluto's, his vibrant sapphire eyes narrowed in bitter anger. "I would have thought you would have appreciated my current appearance…. Isn't he what you want? Doesn't he make you quiver in anticipation? Hmm? Does he make you burn in desire?" The dark lord's words were silkily purred from his lips but there was a palatable undercurrent of fierce anger and jealousy. "Tell me in all the centuries that you've haunted this cage, have you dreamt of him? Longed for him? Wishing that he would push you to the earth, and take you and ravish you until you could only whimper his name? Tell me, how could you be so disgusted with my appearance when all you wanted was for him to mount you like a dog…when all you've ever wanted was for him to fuck you till you screamed?" The dark lord's words were stifled by the sound of a loud crack as Pluto struck him, angry embarrassed tears leaking from her face.

"Get out…you…abomination! I've done what you've asked…now uphold the king's word and give me what I was promised!"

The dark king brushed his cheek where Pluto had stuck him and he turned back to her. "I can't leave…because you'll never be free of me… did you really think I'd let him replace me? Did you think I'd let him have you?" Eyes that were once cold and angry softened as the dark one moved closer. Pluto squeezed her eyes shut against the gentle longing in the dark one's voice. The temporal senshi shook her head as if that would banish her tormentor.

"That's not what he gave me…you don't understand… I had to!" Pluto refused to look at the Dark Emperor, but she could feel the sarcastic sneer that graced his face at her words.

"Ah yes, I remember now, you wanted to forget….to forget me ….so you could be with him." The barely restrained rage made his words a guttural growl. Pluto found herself shaking her head to offer reassurance to the pain filled words, even as her pride rallied against the attempt.

"No…" The temporal senshi began, but the dark one refused to be placated. He stepped closer to Pluto and she struggled against the urge to lean into him. "Then why! Why did you ask him to do this…to forget? Why shatter yourself?! Answer me!" He roared out the words but Pluto could hear the pain… the tears that strangled his voice. Calm, crimson met blazing silver blue and for a moment Pluto felt her features soften.

"Because I have my duty, and because you were driving me insane! How can you claim to understand? You haven't had to live for centuries like this!" What began as an adamant explanation ended in a heartsick tirade. The emperor smiled bittersweetly and shook his head, his straight raven locks seeming to have changed into silken curls that fell into his eyes with the motion.

"But I have…my love… I have…"

Pluto gasped as the dark lord's form shifted to his true form, as he became the one she had given everything to forget. Pluto sagged backwards, holding the Time Key Staff to her chest as if it would protect her from the being in front of her. The dark one surged forward, catching Pluto in an embrace; not caring that Pluto's weapon was sandwiched between them. With a broken sob, the temporal senshi rested her forehead on a powerful yet slightly delicate shoulder.

"Please just leave me in peace." The dark one stiffened at Pluto's weary plea, pulling back and staring down into her face.

"Do you truly think this cage is peace? No, only you and I together can find peace… you can no sooner be free of me than I can be free of you… we are drawn together, you and I…and I promise you this…never again will you run from me….from what we share….and I will destroy the universe if need be to make it so… until there is only you and I...Earth and Pluto…" Tears pricked Pluto's eyes at the dark one's solemn vow and she shuddered with a sob when she felt a taloned hand wipe away her tears.

"…No…" Pluto whimpered in an attempt to reconcile duty with her heart.

"Do you deny it? Do you deny me?" Pluto gasped as the interloper moved closer, gentle hands easing her white knuckled grip on the Time-Key Staff. A warm inviting body that she had spent centuries purging from her memory pressed in close, pushing her hands to her sides- the Time-Key Staff clattering to the misty earth below. "…Don't…please…" Pluto cursed herself for sounding so weak, for being unable to push away the unwanted touch. A rich velvety voice purred softly as strong white teeth nibbled and nipped at Pluto's dusky throat. "Am I truly unwanted, my love?" Pluto mewled helplessly as hands that knew her body better than she herself ran lengthwise up and down her sides, stroking here, caressing there. The senshi of time squeezed her eyes shut as she felt soft lips suckle her throat and strong hands settle upon her hips pulling their bodies tighter together. "How I have missed you, Papillion." For once the dark one's voice was warm and devoid of cruelty. Pluto squeezed her ruby eyes shut trying to ignore the thrum of pleasure that surged through her body like a raging flood. Pluto's mind and body warred with each other, shouting out a cacophony of contradiction, demanding that she cast off the one that touched her, only to immediately fill her with the need to draw the deadly siren closer. Pluto knew that trusting this creature would lead to doom, yet the echoes of a love not entirely forgotten bade her welcome. She let out a languid moan as they sunk to the barren soil of Pluto and she felt her mind shudder in defeat and longing as she lay with the devil.

* * *

Luna ran as fast as her feline body would carry her, trying if only for a moment to escape...everything. Her role as Advisor, the impending crisis, and her certain future as embodied by Diana. Rationally she knew what she was doing, what she was feeling was foolish... it was something that Usagi would do, but the Mau would not allow her mind to focus on so trivial a fact at the moment. Instinctively, her paws carried her to the old park that had once been in danger of eradication to pave the way for an office building. The old gardener there had been targeted by Nephrite as a source of energy years ago and after Sailor Moon saved his life he redid a section of the landscaping in her honor. That little grove had become a sanctuary of sorts for Luna and now she sought the clarity and comfort it offered.

The dark furred Mau slowed to a stop as she noticed the grove was already occupied. Seated on a circular backless bench that framed the massive oak in the center of the grove, a young man sat looking at the moon, his face contemplative and forlorn. Luna padded forward cautiously, her keen amber eyes taking in what she could of the young man's profile. Long hair the color of freshly fallen snow fell to his waist and about his shoulders in wind tousled waves as thick bangs fell into melancholy Prussian blue eyes. His face while quite handsome, was a rictus of sadness and pain as if some unbearable grief had consumed his soul. His hands lay listlessly at his sides, his knees drawn tight against his chest as if he were trying to make himself small and unnoticeable.

Softly, carefully Luna padded forward, leaping gracefully onto the bench. Despite her feline appearance Luna was more independent in thought and actions than an animal and yet this man's pain drew her in and she found herself nuzzling his leg and mewling softly. The man did not move for a moment, and Luna pressed her face against his side; the scent of his despair nearly masking a scent that was wonderfully heady, yet oddly familiar and comforting. It wasn't until the man finally moved that the black Mau realized why his scent, though distorted by his emotions seemed vaguely familiar.

"Luna?"

"Artemis?!"

The ashen haired Mau flinched slightly and moved away from his partner, not wanting to admit how Luna's soothing presence drew him back from his despair. Luna, still somewhat under a spell, moved with the younger Mau, eliciting a comforting purr from her chest. Artemis squeezed his eyes shut against the sound, knowing that Luna had not realized who he was, that surely she could never truly care for him…at least not the way he needed her to.

Luna's face scrunched in confusion as her keen ears picked up Artemis' wildly hammering heartbeat, the younger Mau seemingly agitated by her presence. With a sigh, Luna's form shimmered and she reached out a delicate human hand to smooth ashen locks from Artemis' brow. "Artemis? What's wrong?" Artemis whimpered softly, cursing himself even as he leaned into the heavenly touch.

"Has something happened to the girls? Another attack of some sort?"

At those words, the white haired Mau's blood ran cold. _'Of course, duty calls…'_ He knew it was foolish to feel angry or bitter yet for once he didn't want to pretend it didn't hurt. He didn't want to ignore what he felt. Even worse the unspoken implication Luna made twisted white hot in his gut. "Luna. The girls are fine. Do you really think that if there was a problem I'd be out here?" Luna flinched at Artemis' tone. Her fellow Mau was a shrewd and capable diplomat and advisor and she had basically called him inept to his face. Luna stifled a groan; this was why she hated dealing with others outside of her capacity as Advisor. She really wasn't built to do anything else after living and breathing her position for most of her life. Yet Artemis was her friend…and though she was terrified to admit it, he had the potential to become something more. But her conflicted emotions didn't matter, what mattered was her friend and partner was hurting, and he needed her. The dark haired Mau moved to kneel at Artemis' feet placing her hands one of his knees. "Talk to me Artemis, tell me what's wrong."

Artemis forced himself not to twitch at the warmth that radiated from his knee and he swallowed the provocative growl that struggled to rumble from his chest as she inflamed him. She truly was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, while her demeanor could be lacking at times, Artemis knew Luna's heart was pure and kind. Even still, would she shun him if he told her the truth? How can you tell the woman you love "I'm hurting because I love you with all my heart and soul and yet I know that you don't see me in the same way… I'm hurting because I know you are only with me to fulfill our duty and it's killing me."? Before he could speak, Luna's shocked gasp cut through Artemis' thoughts. Confused he looked to her bowed head, wondering what drew her attention.

Luna blinked back tears as her hands ghosted over Artemis' feet. The soft flesh was slashed and mangled, and the Mau could detect bits of debris within the cuts. It was obvious the white Mau had phased without shoes and had not been aware enough to notice feet that were soft from rarely being used in human form being cut and damaged by the terrain. "Oh Artemis, how can you be so foolish..." Though the dark haired Mau intended her words to be both concerned and lightly teasing, their mildly condescending slant pricked Artemis' already bruised heart. With a growl, the male surged to his wounded feet and moved away from Luna, neatly dodging her attempt to snag his wrist. "Of course Luna, that's all I ever am to you aren't I? Foolish? Your fool, your jester." Luna's mind reeled as she attempted to verbally backpedal, her years of diplomatic training seemingly evaporating instantly. "No Artemis, I just-" In that brief instant of hesitation the severity of her situation hit her and Luna's contrite expression met an early demise. A new enemy was attacking, Diana, a nearly adult Diana had returned, and Artemis picked now to have a mid-life crisis. "Huntress' Claws Artemis, what the hell to you want me to say? I find you sitting out here like some despondent zombie and you don't even notice you're bleeding. If that makes you a fool then yes, you are a bloody well fool!"

Artemis's face hardened and then flashed blank. In that instant, even within the fog of her annoyance, Luna knew the white haired Mau was finally angry. In contrast to Luna herself and in keeping with his more jovial yet calculating nature, Artemis' demeanor became as ice when he was truly angered. His passion did not blaze, it simmered and tempered, becoming a blade of purest cold fury. "You're right of course. Do not worry, my... zombie like status has been cured. If you'll excuse me, we both have work to do tomorrow and I need some sleep." Without another word, the white haired Mau turned on his heels and walked resolutely towards his home, his ashen hair shining silver in the moonlight. Luna let out a distressed growl as she watched him walk away in determined strides. Idly, the dark haired Mau realized three things: She had not helped her friend at all, she fell like an absolute heel, and Artemis had never looked more beautiful to her than in that moment.

"Oh...my word."

* * *

"Hello Ken…"

Kenneth Anderson turned towards his ex wife and felt the world drop away. Akane was… breathtaking. She had always been beautiful, but time had been kind to her, she now wore her experience and intellect proudly. He could tell she was still driven but life had taken out some of the innocent mania from her eyes. He thinned out his lips as he tried to figure out what to say, or how to react, painfully reminded of why he never returned to Tokyo after they'd divorced, reminded of why he never saw her…or their daughter. The woman still bewitched him, and he knew without a doubt that he still loved her as strongly now as he did then, and it hurt him to know that she could so easily forget him…that he had never been enough. He had been able to ignore it when they were dating, she had fawned over him, and for a brief time he could forget that he wasn't her intellectual equal, he could pretend that she saw his merit. He could fool himself into believing that she didn't find him a waste of time.

After they'd wed things had been perfect…she had been his inspiration, he had never painted more in his life than when he was with her, and he showered her with his affection, never letting her forget that he worshiped her. It had almost been enough to erase his fears. Yet as she became increasingly popular in her residency and then her career he began to feel lacking, and soon she finally saw what he had been trying to hide all along, finally she realized what he had prayed she wouldn't. He tried not to think about the nights she spent at work (he could at least console himself to her faithfulness….Akane valued loyalty and honor) or the things they'd both said. Even worse was the effect it had on their daughter…Ami became withdrawn, and in her Kenneth could see Akane's same spirit…and her intellect. He knew that he would be no good for either of them, so he did what he had to and took himself out of their lives. Yet as he looked at Akane he felt the wounds of his heart open anew, the old regrets that tormented him like demons returned to sink their claws into his soul. How he had wished things had been different… how he had longed for her warmth, her kindness, her passion. And Ami, how he wished he could have seen her grow up, perhaps with siblings, how he wished he could be a dad to her rather than the distant image of a father….forever out of reach. Yet when he spoke he said none of these things, keeping his longings locked away where they could torment only him.

"Akane, you look well…"

Akane forced herself not to falter as she looked at her ex-husband. He was…beautiful. There had never been a word that Akane had found more apt for her former husband. His pale white-gold hair still fell about his face and neck in an unruly shag that playfully hid his cornflower blue eyes. How she had loved those eyes; they were always alight with wonder and passion and fantasy; he was truly an artist to his very blood. Yet now those eyes she loved so much looked changed and weary, hesitant and guarded as if life had broken him and cast him aside, and he was only now recovering. Forever changed never to be the same again. He wore a casual suit under his open trenchcoat and Akane admired how it had complemented his tall, athletic form. Those calm open features that bore his Japanese heritage proudly yet were accented and softened by the western lineage bequeathed to him by his mother. She wondered if his proud nose still crinkled when he smiled or laughed…and if someone else now attempted to make him do so as often as possible.

As she once had.

The blue haired woman fought the impulse to turn away as she wished she could hold him again, to wrap her arms around him and never let go. To prove to him that he was worth more to her than the career that she had once pursued like a woman possessed. To prove to him that she could love him, as no one else could…if only he let her in… but she had squandered his love and even the knowledge that she had done it to save him; to keep his heart alive with hopes and dreams could not banish the wailing echoes of her pain. And her regret. And yet she had done the right thing, she was sure of it. Her marriage to Kenneth had been slowly killing him, she was certain of it. Being trapped with a woman who could not see the world the way he could was bleeding the life from him. She couldn't bare the thought of destroying his innocent joy, his passion for life. She forced her eyes not to close in remembered agony as she thought of the daughter she had abandoned in all but name, the beloved child that had inherited so much of Kenneth's gentleness and passion, so much so that Akane had pushed her away as well, fearing that she were just as unworthy of Ami as she had been of Ken.

Yet Dr. Akane Mizuno did not show this as she stepped towards the man she loved and had once married, and shook his hand. The blue haired woman forced herself not to flinch as she felt his large, slightly calloused hand come in contact with her own and she forced down a shudder as she remembered what those hands felt like spearing through her hair. "Ken I would not have called you if this were not important, you know that. It's…Ami-chan, she… something's happened…."

Instantly Ken's sculpted eyebrows narrowed at the thought of his beloved daughter in any kind of trouble and his grip on Akane's hand tightened comfortingly. "Please, have a seat." Kenneth gestured to the nearby couch in his suite and he moved to sit near his ex-wife as she seemed to collapse in exhaustion on the furniture. Ken didn't care that she didn't love him anymore or that it was no longer his place to protect her. His family needed him and he would be there for them; consequences be damned.

"Talk to me Sae-chan, what happened?"

Slowly Akane Mizuno began to speak of the woman whose life Ami had begged her to save. She spoke of the desperate pain in her daughter's eyes, pain she had not seen since Taiki Kou left Japan. Pain that if the doctor were honest with herself was so much more haunting than the heartbreak Ami had endured the day she lost the musician. Throughout her story, Kenneth kept silent, his hands covering hers, stroking softly.

"Sae-chan…we may not be able to help her…" Kenneth began to intone softly, but his words died in his throat as Akane pulled away abruptly. The blue haired doctor began to pace the room, her movements erratic and agitated.

"Ken please, I communicate with our daughter using a...fucking whiteboard or a pen and paper! And you! The odd post card and a painting for her birthday and Christmas! We...we have failed her, and despite that she has turned into a kind, brilliant caring young woman! Don't we owe it to her to be her parents for once in her life? Don't we owe it to her to keep her from making our mistakes?"

Ken stood and went to the agitated woman, blocking her path so she could no longer pace. Akane watched his gentle eyes harden and for the first time since she'd known him he looked like a stranger. "No. We don't. We can't shield her from the world Sae-chan. To try to do so would only make things so much worse… it would shatter her in the end. All we can do is be there for her should she need us… but Ami and Ami alone must make this choice. For herself and for her own heart. If she doesn't… if doubt and fear cloud her judgment, if our opinions sway her she could make a choice that could destroy her. I'd rather see my daughter struggle now than lose her forever." _'like I lost you…' _The thought skittered across the painter's mind unbidden, but he forced his face to remain neutral. Akane's face crumpled and she shook her head trying to fight her tears. In the end the blue haired doctor let out a broken sob and fell into her ex-husband's waiting arms. Ken pulled her close, and dipped his chin to rest atop her head as his own tears fell unchecked. He did not know how long she would allow his embrace, but he would hold her until the wounds of her heart healed.

* * *

She couldn't breathe.

She kicked and struggled against the cloying, viscous sensation that clutched at her body, pulling her further into the deep. She frantically urged her eyes to open, yet all she could see was murky darkness. She wanted to scream, wanted to fight, but instead of precious air, only more of the murky darkness filled her lungs. She continued to struggle even as her thoughts waxed despondent. '_I'm...I'm going to die here. But there is so much that I wish do to...I no longer want to be a mere blade, fighting until I've dulled and shattered...I...Ami...I want...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud roaring in the darkness. She halted her movements as her heart hammered in fear and anticipation. Gradually, the source of the terrifying roar undulated into view and Taiki's frantic, thrashing movements halted as serpent, larger than anything she had ever seen emerged from the darkness. It seemed the instant Taiki ceased in her struggles, she could breathe again. As she floated there tranquilly, the darkness surrounding her became comforting instead of suffocating. The large serpent was a dragon, the creature more majestic and terrifyingly beautiful than anything she'd ever seen.

"How did you enter this place?"

Taiki barely masked her surprise as she realized the beast could speak, but what struck her as odd was the serpent's voice. It was rough and booming as befitting its wielder, yet it was so familiar, almost bittersweetly so. Still, the dragon was looking at her expectantly so Taiki struggled to answer. "Actually, I'm not sure...where are we?" The dragon laughed softly and shook its great head, shaggy blue bangs falling into equally azure eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You are in no danger here, Taiki Kou, reincarnation of Brahma Agegis-Ti."

The large serpent moved closer and reached out a four fingered, taloned hand towards the idol singer. The beast's hand was easily the length of Taiki's body, yet she felt no fear as the deadly appendage drew closer. Just as the talon on the dragon's forefinger was about to reach just above Taiki's breasts, a bright light flashed as she felt delicate fingers bridge the gap. Blinking rapidly Taiki gasped as Ami Mizuno stood before her, the dragon mimicking her movements.

"Ami?...no, you're the one from my vision. When Zoisite was choking me...the words you whispered. I couldn't understand them but they brought out my power stronger than I'd ever channeled before. ...You saved my life...Aerin Askari." Aerin shook a mane that fell in between her shoulder blades, and Taiki briefly wondered if she had an affect on Ami growing out her own locks.

"I did no such thing Taiki. You saved yourself, I merely helped you find the part of yourself that wished to live. You should not doubt your strength or capability." Taiki's brows knitted at Aerin's tone; there was something there, some old wounded memory that haunted the dragonblood. "Nonetheless, since you are here it would be rude not to give you a gift." Aerin's fingers, still pressed against Taiki's flesh grew cold, biting, frozen, yet the chill only brought the idol singer comfort. Taiki gasped as she felt the light weight of a platinum chain around her neck and she looked down to see the small replica of a dragon, with a blue orb nestled within the coils of its tail. Taiki was struck at how much the image resembled the dragon before her.

"What is this?" Taiki questioned as she held the jewelry reverently in her hands. Aerin smiled, amused by Taiki's curiosity. "It is my pledge to you, it is my vow and my claim of you. Let it be your anchor in these dark times. Even if I am the one to cast you adrift, know that you have tangible proof of my love. Keep it safe and let it be a beacon about these dark waters... be ready for the tempest." Taiki looked up from the necklace as she felt the dreamscape fading and she reached out to the dragon before her.

"Wait, please!"

"Be ready...be watchful...my... _Sanirem_..."

Taiki surged forward with a sobbing hiss only to bite back a scream as she tumbled off the bed and impacted the nearby nightstand on the way down. "Stars, between myself and Seiya we are going to have to attach bed rails." Taiki mumbled as she sat on the floor rubbing her bruised forehead.

"Taiki! I can hear you in there! Get your ass up, we have a meeting in an hour and a half!"

Taiki groaned and rose gingerly from the floor to stagger into the adjoining bathroom. She pulled up the shirt she'd slept in and gingerly touched the bandages. From the feel of it the swelling had completely gone down and her cuts were little more than angry red lines, though she would probably maintain the bruising for a few days. Breathing deeply to test her abdomen, Taiki began to remove the bandages once she was satisfied with the results. Groaning at the canvas of black and blue that mottled her skin, the tallest starlight squinted at the mirror as she noticed a flash of silver about her neck. Trembling hands moved to an elegant throat and Taiki swallowed a gasp as her fingers came in contact with a chain. Carefully, she traced the chain to its apex, not particularly surprised by the small dragon charm that hung from the chain.

"What in the name of all the Stars in heaven...?"

Yaten checked his watch and moved up the stairs towards Taiki's room. "Taiki! Seriously, hurry the hell up! Are you alright in there?" The shortest starlight's hand paused in mid motion as Taiki's door swung open before he could pound on it. Instead, Yaten gentled his motion and knocked lightly against Taiki's forehead, earning a glare for his efforts. "Do that one more time and I will stuff you in a box and ship you back to Kinmoku." Yaten grinned at the rare threat and turned to head back down the steps, his silver pony thumping Taiki in the abdomen lightly.

"You shouldn't be so slow then. Come on, the sooner we let Sugao yell at us the sooner we can bring Seiya back home."

"Shouldn't we just reschedule anyway? Without Seiya there, Sugimiya-san is going to try to sign us up for anything and everything... Dog shows, parades...the man is a glutton for publicity." Taiki frowned as he followed his shorter sibling to the garage below.

"Nah. We're not kids anymore, and we understand Earth a little better this time around...It'll be fine. Besides, Seiya's just going to override everything anyway..." Rolling his eyes at the comment, Taiki snagged Yaten's arm before the silver haired idol could get into the driver's seat. "You have shotgun." Forestalling Yaten's protests with a shake of his head, the brunette plucked the keys from his sibling's fingers and lightly pushed him forwards so he would move to the passenger's side. "I'd like to keep from elevating my blood pressure if you don't mind." Eye ticking, Yaten settled into the passenger's seat and pouted slightly, turning to look out the window.

"Sure...you drive like an old lady anyway...It'll only take us sixty years to get there…"

Yaten was sure his comment went unheard, but when Taiki maneuvered the SUV over a speed bump so that it jarred only Yaten's side of the car he decided to keep his complaints to himself.

* * *

Ami awoke slowly to the smell of blueberry waffles, her favorite breakfast meal. For a moment she couldn't understand who or what could be possibly creating the heavenly smell until the last 48 hours struck her like a hammer to the chest. Taiki's arrival, her betrayal and Zoisite's retaliation. As soon as they'd entered Ami's apartment, Zoisite had taken residence upon the sofa and had fallen asleep before Ami could work up the courage to talk to him. His soft, feminine snores had curtailed anything Ami had wanted to say and she forced herself to turn in for the night. Sighing softly to herself, the soldier of water and wisdom moved to her bathroom and quickly took a shower and changed clothes, not exactly feeling it, but hoping she was refreshed enough to face the task.

Ami moved into the kitchen, just as Zoisite was placing the food on the table. The polar lord turned towards his girlfriend and smiled, his beautiful features radiating in innocent joy. The gesture was jarring and disconcerting and the water senshi struggled to gain some kind of mental equilibrium. "Zoisite... perhaps we should talk about this." The polar lord shook his head softly and gestured to the table, pulling out a chair for Ami. Slightly flustered, the water senshi dropped into the chair. Once again, Ami opened her mouth to speak, only to see Zoisite's blond curls bent over his plate, the shitenno tucking into his meal. Not quite sighing, but coming very close, Ami also began to eat for lack of anything else to do.

Once they had both pushed away their plates, and Ami was nursing a cup of coffee the water senshi hazarded to speak.

"Zoisite, please. We have to talk about this. I know that... that you may not be able to forgive me, and perhaps you shouldn't but I..." Ami's words were forestalled by the polar lord suddenly reaching out and grasping her hand. Zoisite stood and moved until he was by Ami's side, effectively trapping her.

"It doesn't have to end Ami. I know you love me, and I can forgive...this doesn't have to hold us hostage." the polar lord reached out a gentle hand and stroked his girlfriend's cheek. Ami squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear the earnest, loving look on the blonde's face.

"Ami, you're the only one I want... I can prove myself worthy, all I ask is for a chance to do so. Don't throw away three years together without at least giving me a chance..." Zoisite's lips were at the water senshi's ear, his breath soft and soothing. "What we have, is too pure, too beautiful to let it die Ami. I know you love me...I can be the only one you need, just... let me in..." Ami's dark blue eyebrows knitted in confusion, she wanted to talk to Zoisite, to explain to him just how sorry she was but, her head...it was so hard to think. She felt as if she was within a fog, and every word Zoisite uttered seemed to drag her down further.

Though Zoisite's words were gentle and soothing, his eyes were anything but. Hard, biting emerald focused on Ami's delicate, confused profile even as he moved in closer, only the chair between them barring his body from hers. "I need you Ami, I love you. You and only you..." Ami grit her teeth, she could feel the fog drowning her, stamping out all thought and reason. "I..." The water senshi paused as memories, images began to flutter against her subconscious.

Zoisite pushed, but he felt resistance slowly begin to bar him entrance. He surged against the wall like a wave, pouring his power into his words, hoping to tear down the wall with his will. The wall only grew stronger, and more defined, and it began to take shape, showing that it was not a wall at all. Zoisite, forced his power not to falter as a great dragon rose from the fog of his words, its large gleaming body writhing with power. Intense blue eyes bore into Zoisite and he felt his soul quake in familiar terror. Yet he felt drawn to this great serpent, this beautiful, majestic creature. The dragon let out a roar and when the last echoes of the terrible sound faded, Aerin Askari stood before him. Her eyes were as intent, wild and wise as the creature high above her, and though the dragon was massive, it did not seem to dwarf the heir of Mercury...rather they seemed equally larger than life.

When the azure haired princess spoke, the dragon's great maw echoed her words, and Zoisite realized that they were one and the same. This great dragon was the divine form of the dragonblood heir. "Leave this place, Shitenno. You will not break me, and you will not force me to forget. I offer you a boon out of her love for you and out of the friendship we once shared. I will not be denied, not by you, and not even by my guilt. I will not yield to you so do not lower yourself in an attempt to cast about the fog of illusion. Be grateful for the time you shared with her, and be also grateful that she does not remember me...does not remember your betrayal. You struck down my Chosen in your jealousy, sold your soul for power... do not press the matter. For if she awakens, nothing will stop me from exacting my vengeance...and I promise you I will tear into your body with my fangs, and I will feast upon your blood. I will not warn you again...go."

The blonde shitenno gasped as he was hurled from Ami's mind and the Mecurian senshi turned towards him, unaware of the exchange. "I can't Zoisite. Please, I never wanted to hurt you, this wasn't something I went looking for but... You are a good man Zoisite, an honorable man. After all you've suffered you deserve a woman who can give you all herself without restraint. I care for you, I truly do... and that's why I won't hurt you like this. I know it is not enough, but I'm sorry." Ami pleaded with the man she had betrayed with her foolish heart.

"You intend to go to her then?"

Ami sighed and stood, moving to a nearby window where she stared out of the pane forlornly. It was a beautiful day today, so beautiful that she could almost forget the ugliness of her betrayal and the darkness of the looming enemy. Almost. "I never said that..." Zoisite gave a start, attempting to seize his opportunity.

"Then why? Why can't we... don't you know that I love you Ami?" The senshi of Mercury squeezed her eyes shut at the desperation in her former lover's voice.

"That's why Zoi-chan. I love you...but not the way you need me to, not the way you deserve. I refuse to keep you in limbo like this...I can't give you anymore than what I have...and I won't let you settle for it. As for her...I'll only end up hurting her, failing her in the end." Even as the words dissipated into the still air Ami flinched as she watched Brahma's death replay itself in her mind, only to be followed by the memory of Taiki's battered form. The memories swirled and merged until Ami thought she was going to be sick.

Behind her, Zoisite sighed and shuffled his feet. "I will fight for you Ami-chan...however I'm a patient man. We have more pressing problems to deal with at the moment. Know this though, I'm not giving up on us. Not yet." Ami's eyes closed as Zoisite's words punctuated the echo of her apartment door closing, and she struggled to figure out how to put things right again.

Zoisite grit his teeth and a nearly unnatural growl lurched in his chest as he strode towards his car. He could not break her, not yet anyway. If he pushed Ami now, he could force her memories to the surface at a rate the blue haired woman couldn't handle. Her mind would snap under the strain and only a rampaging dragon would be left in her place. The shitenno frowned as he remembered his True Master's words _'...you would have awakened a beast within Mercury which you, at your current level could never hope to defeat...or tame.' _He couldn't subdue Ami head on...such a thing would be suicide, even if she had no idea of her power. He would have to wait...and perhaps he could persuade the Master to aid him. But he would have to offer something in exchange...if he succeeded in his mission surely the Master would give him the power to break his beautiful dragon. With a dark smile, the lord of ice hopped into his car and sped off towards his next quarry.

* * *

A gloved hand gently caressed a sweat beaded brow and smoothed back dark locks to stroke a familiar scar behind an ear. Contrite, compassionate blue eyes traced the prone, battered figure, grateful that he found the boy before the Emperor had. Those same blue eyes clouded in pain as he realized the Emperor had touched the boy's mind, keeping him in this persistent coma. Gloved hands pulled back the white hooded cloak that shrouded his features and lavender locks fell into masked blue eyes. "This will not do Mamoru Chiba, for I have need of you yet...perhaps to undo the mistakes I've made." The wind howled, almost in response to his words and King Endyminion held up a hand infusing the cavern he'd found his quarry in with heat. Mamoru twitched but did not awaken and the King of the future pressed his hand to the forehead of his younger self, gasping as he felt the heavy oppressive weight of the Emperor's power. Power, so much greater than his own…and so different. King Endyminion sighed, he could not free the young prince but he could not abandon him to his fate.

With a wave of his cloak, both King Endyminion and his younger self disappeared in a flash of light.

Motoki Furuhata stirred slightly as a stern knock invaded his dreams, and shook him from his nap. The aspiring programmer shifted groggily from his couch, padding on slightly unsteady legs to the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming..."

Motoki cracked the door, surprised at its weight, until he noticed there was a body slumped against the hardwood surface. Motoki absently noted the figure wore winter attire suited for snow. The weather was a bit cool but it hardly warranted so many layers of clothes. "Hey! Are you alright?" The blonde, carefully but quickly opened the door bending down to grasp the slumped over figure under the armpits and drag him inside. Once Motoki had enough clearance to close the door he allowed himself to take a good look at his unexpected guest. Familiar dark locks hid eyes that Motoki, knew from years of friendship were deep cobalt.

"Mamoru-kun...what...?"

Forgoing any further speech, the blonde moved towards his friend and began to check him for injuries. Aside from a few bruises the dark haired man appeared fine, yet when Motoki opened his eyes, he noticed Mamoru's pupils did not react to the light from the room. Frowning at this, Motoki half dragged, half carried his friend to the couch he had recently vacated and settled him there. The blonde ran an agitated hand through his sleep mussed locks as he began to pace lightly. Quite frankly he wanted to take Mamoru to the hospital, but he wasn't certain how the other man got to his apartment. If he had been injured, why would he go to Motoki rather than a doctor? Was he in trouble? Then of course there was the simple fact that for the most part Mamoru looked fine... what if he just had some sort of a fainting spell?

Groaning at his frantic thoughts, Motoki moved to the phone hoping to call his girlfriend Rika before she left the University for the day. Before he could even begin to dial the number, Motoki heard the scrape of a key against a lock in the door. Within moments Rika walked in, her arms laden with groceries. The brilliant redhead had obviously wanted to surprise her lover with a home cooked meal, but she nearly dropped her parcels when she noticed the prone dark haired man upon her couch.

"Mamoru-san?" Rika rushed to place her parcels on the nearest table, just barely remembering to kick off her shoes and nudge the door closed with her foot before moving to her lover and his best friend. Though the auburn haired woman was no medical student, she had learned enough to offer basic assistance. "What happened to him?" Motoki looked vaguely lost as he shook his head with a shrug. "I just found him like this at the door." Satisfied that there was no immediate threat to her home Rika pressed a hand against Mamoru's slack forehead. The auburn haired woman froze as images bombarded her skull, tunneling her vision.

"Rika?"

Rika shook her head slightly to clear it and began to move, pulling off Mamoru's boots and pulling him out of his thick clothes. "Anata, go get another blanket and bring me a bowl of warm water, and clean rags." Motoki paused as if he wanted to say something briefly, but he decided against it and moved to follow Rika's instructions. Rika turned back to the prone man and ran her knuckles gently over his fevered forehead. "Endyminion, what has happened to you?"

* * *

Kaori shifted from foot to foot as she adjusted the guitar strapped to her back. The rising idol singer tried not to fidget as she softly rapped her knuckles against the door of the absurdly expensive condo. Moments later the door swung open and a warmly smiling Yaten Kou beckoned her inside. "Hey, Day." Kaori Dayspring grinned and set her prized instrument down before she placed a warm hand on the silver haired idol's shoulder. "Good to see you Fuji." Yaten snorted and uncharacteristically pulled Kaori into a hug, the tall woman's shock giving way to warmth as she returned the embrace. Breaking the embrace, Yaten led the dark haired woman to the expansive living room and motioned for her to have a seat.

"Before you ask, Taiki is fine. He's a little black and blue in a few places and, in my opinion he's grumpy as hell, but don't worry… he'll be back to his old standoffish self in no time."

Yaten hid a smirk as he watched the honey hued woman bristle slightly at the perceived slight against Taiki's honor. However before Day could issue a response a throat loudly cleared itself behind them in an attempt to draw attention. Yaten turned and Day looked up as she noted Taiki standing in the doorway, with glasses perched upon his nose and a well worn poetry book in hand. "I prefer the term prudent." Taiki intoned as he strode into the room. Yaten sniggered under his breath. "I'd say prudish is more like it." Yaten muttered hopefully unheard; his hopes were dashed when his taller sibling smacked the back of his head with the book as he passed to greet Day. "Dayspring-san, as always it is good to see you." Taiki did not touch others often, much like Yaten but for Day he made an exception. Day held Taiki gently, as always somewhat overwhelmed by Taiki's presence. Taiki was in some ways like the sun to her; she yearned to look upon the tall idol yet his presence seared her. Taiki, unaware of Kaori's torment stepped back and turned to his brother, whacking him again for good measure. "Why did you not tell me that Dayspring-san had arrived?" Yaten rolled his eyes and rubbed at the spot his sibling had struck. "Simple, that big head of yours has big ears. I knew you'd hear us talking." Yaten ducked another swipe and moved away from his brother's side.

Kaori shook her raven head at the Kou siblings and their antics, pleased that at least two of them were alright. "How is Seiya-san?" Taiki and Yaten paused at Kaori's question, both of them wondering how best to phrase their response. "He is healing… we don't know what happened but I do remember there was some sort of gas line explosion in the shopping district earlier." Kaori frowned at Yaten's response… remembering a newsfeed about the incident. If Seiya had been there… he was lucky to be alive. Kaori was grateful that her friend had been so fortunate. "If you need anything…either of you, please let me know." Taiki and Yaten both offered grim, yet appreciative smiles to the raven haired woman. Waggling silvered eyebrows Yaten attempted to lighten the somber mood.

"What we need is an opening act… I heard someone is preparing for her debut finally." Kaori blushed to the roots of her hair, her silver blue eyes shifting to the floor. "Well…I mean. You guys taught me so much and I just.. yeah…it's not much to brag about or anything." Yaten rolled his eyes at the mocha skinned woman's words, she was a quiet, unassuming woman, imposing in battle but preferring to not have too much focus on herself. The Kou siblings knew why Kaori chose her current path but Yaten wondered if she were prepared for all that came with it. Taiki let out a rare chuckle and placed a hand on Kaori's shoulder. "So you say… but you always did understate yourself Dayspring-san. Come tell us all about it and please before Yaten hurts himself, tell me you have a decent outfit?" Yaten look flustered and Kaori laughed, the sound rich and unabashed.

"Actually, you won't believe who is designing my dress…"

* * *

She stared at the Earth hanging swollen in the sky like a shining jewel and she wondered at its beauty. She wondered how such a shining planet could be a source of such pain and destruction. She startled slightly as she felt lithe arms wind about her waist and an inviting form pressed up against her back. Blue eyes drifted closed as the feeling of full breasts against her shoulder blades and a gentle breeze brought long blonde hair to whisper against her cheek.

"Found you.."

A pleased hum issued from the woman's lips and she leaned against her beloved, feeling deceptively powerful arms tighten in response. "So you did… aren't you supposed to be with Lady Luna for today's lessons?"

She could feel her beloved's face scrunch in annoyance behind her. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to take a kitten standing at a podium shouting about Galactic history seriously? She even had a little baton! I realize that both of her forms are still the same person, but I'd rather deal with the child that is way too serious for her own good than a cat. So, I snuck out." Her beloved complained good-naturedly. She knew her lover enjoyed learning but could be distracted at times. She chuckled softly at the mental image her beloved's description invoked.

"Speaking of lessons, I thought that you were meeting your mother to work on treaty negotiations?" She shook her head at the reminder and turned in her beloved's embrace so that she could look into eyes as clear as a summer's day. "Mother had court business that called her back home. So I'm free for the day." Her lover's face scrunched into a predictable pout. "You didn't send word to me my Sapphire… did you wish to be alone?" Her beloved's noble, lyrical voice wavered a bit with uncertainty. She moved her hands to her lover's back and pressed strongly in between her shoulder blades, knowing that she even in this wingless form the action aroused her greatly.

"I always want to be with you Serenity..."_ 'Even when you break my heart…'_ The thought was left unvoiced and yet for a moment she thought the blonde lunar heir could hear it as she stiffened within her arms. "Shiva…I…" The heir of Fighter would not allow her beloved the chance to speak as she leaned in and kissed her beloved before leading her to the gardens nearby.

* * *

Kunzite adjusted the crème and silver scarf that encased his elegant neck, his complexion reddening even further under the assault of snow and biting wind. It had taken Kunzite and Nephrite hours to drive to the exclusive yet rustic Yamanouchi ski resort. In that time a mild snow storm had settled over the surrounding area, making it difficult for the two lords to make it to the cabins that lay scattered about the mountains owned by the resort. The resort had apparently been battered by a pair of snow storms over the past few days, a fact that didn't set well with Kunzite, as the Master had never contacted him. The silver haired lord felt his anxiety spike as he wondered if perhaps the Master had been lost before Yuuchiro was even attacked.

As much as he did not wish harm to his Master, in many ways it was a more comforting idea than the thought of Mamoru harming Yuuchiro himself. Kunzite turned to Nephrite, putting a large hand on his shoulder. "Do you feel anything?" Nephrite shook his head in the negative, a frown marring his face. "There has to be something… the Master, he would not just abandon us." Even as the words escaped his lips, the deva froze as he saw a figure standing in the distance, unaffected by the blizzard raging around them. Nephrite gripped Kunzite's shoulder and pointed towards the figure in shock. Kunzite's normally calm face contorted in startled recognition and he moved forward on instinct.

"Master?!"

* * *

Jadeite kneeled before the Sacred Flame, knowing that it would not answer him, yet praying that it would protect its miko all the same. The lilac eyed lord finished his prayer and bowed to the Flame, before rising gingerly to his feet. With a sigh the polar lord exited the shrine to finish his daily chores. Rei's grandfather had left to see the wounded miko and he would be expected to tend to the jinja in the old Guji's absence. Grabbing a nearby broom, the polar lord began sweeping the grounds, clearing the cobble of dust and leaves. It would be an hour or so before guests would come to the jinja looking for charms, and Jadeite had to prepare for their arrival.

"Jadeite."

The blonde lord looked up from his work at the soft spoke words. His lilac gaze meeting the verdant one of Zoisite, Jadeite moved to greet his brother in arms. "I'm so sorry Jadeite… I know how you feel about her." Words that were intended to comfort only sparked anger as the younger man gripped the broomstick so hard it began to creak. "How I feel about her?! What does that matter! Even if I didn't love her, you didn't see… you didn't see what was done to her! And I don't even know what bastard attacked her!" Jadeite moved away from the other man angrily before throwing the broom to the ground. "You tell Kunzite I don't need a babysitter! We should be out there looking for these people! For the Master! Instead we sit here and wait…wait for them to hurt us again!

'_You sit here…You were the one that did nothing.'_

Jadeite paused in his rant and turned to the other blonde angrily. "What? What did you say?!" Zoisite held up his hands in a placating gesture and took a step back. "Jade…I didn't say anything."

'_She was wounded because you were weak… why would she ever choose you when she has the Master…when she has her princess? She who holds men in such disdain… why would she ever sully herself for you?' _

Jadeite lost all sense of composure as he heard the taunting words. His vision swam, and his power leapt upon him without him calling it forth. With an inhuman snarl he turned towards his tormentor and lunged, intent on the kill.

"ZOISITE!"

* * *

"How about this one?"

Chibi-Usa smiled softly as the tinkling bell passed into her line of sight, Diana's hand pointing elegantly towards the laptop screen. "It is a decent size, has a skylight that can be opened, and it's near the queen." The gray Mau continued as she leaned over her charge's shoulder. "It's not bad..." Diana arched an eyebrow at the underwhelming response. "However it's not near the outers... or Mugen Gakuen." the Crystal heir flinched at the knowing smirk in Diana's voice and tried to tame the blush that was beginning to flare upon her cheeks. She knew it was foolish, but she wanted to spend as much of the time she had in the past with Hotaru, Chibi-Usa didn't want to face the uncertain future where she would never see the senshi of Saturn again. And yet... "No, we came here to help protect the future... being near mama would be the best option."

The gray Mau tilted her head as she looked at her charge, both proud and despairing at the pink haired woman's resolve to put the future first. Diana knew first hand much of Chibi-Usa's loneliness; having aged so slowly left the pink haired girl an outsider in almost everything she encountered, and the loss of her closest friends, namely Pluto and Saturn only made her burden that much harder to bear. With the hidden feelings that clamored in the Crystal heir's heart, that burden had become a quiet agony. It hurt the Mau immensely that she could not help her charge in some way; that her friendship was not enough, yet she knew that Chibi-Usa deserved more than just her friendship alone.

Yet often times what one deserved and what destiny allowed were two different things.

Chibi-Usa took note of the apartment's location and shut down her laptop. "Come, we have a lot to do and you will likely need a custom uniform." Diana bristled at that. "I don't see why I can't just go as your cat…" Chibi-Usa smirked at her retainer. "You're the one who wanted to be more involved… I can't take a cat to school. Now we can always go with my other idea and dress you up like a plushie…" Diana's face immediately darkened to a thunderhead. "A plushie? A talking plushie?! How stupid is that? And you think no one is going to notice a seventeen year old carrying around a plushie?" Chibi-Usa shrugged at Diana's diatribe. "Fine. Uniform it is…" The gray haired Mau groaned feeling as if she'd been outmaneuvered somehow, yet she dutifully moved to follow her mistress.

"Momoko-san!"

Momoko turned upon hearing her name called and a smile graced her face as recognized Hotaru. Hotaru was wearing her soccer shirt with a pair of dark sweatpants. "Hotaru-san, I'm surprised to see you, skipping out on practice team captain?" Hotaru smiled and shook her head her longer hair shrouding her features as it whipped around. "I could ask you the same question class rep." Momoko grinned and made a motion like the cracking of a whip. "Are you kidding; I've got them working in teams so we always finish at least an hour early. Even student council meetings go by fast." Momoko replied with playful smugness, while inwardly she beamed with pride as she watched Hotaru grin at her antics. The violet eyed girl had just been Chibi-Usa-chan's sullen friend but after the pink haired girl moved away, Momoko tried to draw Hotaru out of her shell. Tomoe was still somewhat reserved and she still retained some of her mistrust of people after a life time of being scorned for being different, yet Momoko found her to be a good friend. It saddened Momoko somewhat that she did not see the violet eyed girl very often. "So since you are playing hooky you want to head to Crown? Maybe we could go bowling afterwards…" Hotaru began to nod, but the sounds of what sounded like bickering drew her attention.

"It is too short!" An indignant voice hissed in outrage. Another voice answered somewhat wearily, yet obviously amused. "You're too tall. Besides no one will be staring at your legs…" Diana let out an indignant squawk that sounded very much like some one had stepped on her tail. Before the gray haired woman could retort she noted the shocked gasp of another nearby. Ever the vigilant guardian, the Mau stepped in front of her Lady and bared her teeth. "Diana?! What the…move you overgrown furball!" Chibi-Usa pushed at her guardian's rigid form and was about to shout when she noticed the ashen haired woman was trembling minutely. Leaning over so that she could see beneath Diana's arm, she grinned sheepishly and waved as she saw both Hotaru and Momoko staring at the both of them. The Crystal heir's brows furrowed as she mentally amended that description. Hotaru was glancing between Diana and Chibi-Usa with a slightly disturbed look on her face. While Momoko and the trembling Diana were staring at each other. The oddly tense situation was broken when Hotaru suddenly turned and walked in the other direction. Gasping in shock, Chibi-Usa broke free of the Mau's grip and left the two imitations of statues to their own devices. Waving, she sprinted after the raven haired senshi.

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan wait up!" The pink haired woman reached out and snagged the soccer captain's arm turning her so they could talk. Chibi-Usa flinched as she noticed the tears rolling the senshi of Saturn's pale face. "Hotaru-chan?" Chibi-Usa reached out and caressed the cheek of the woman she loved in secret, her thumb clearing away tears. Embarrassed, Hotaru broke eye contact and turned her head, even as the tears maintained a steady torrent. "I have to go… Soccer practice… I'm sorry…" Bewildered, Chibi-Usa blinked as the dark haired teenager rushed away in a dead run. Chibi-Usa's mind flashed back to Hotaru's face moments before and she felt the need to protect burn within her like wildfire. _'I may not be the one that she wants, but she needs me now.' _The pink haired woman turned back to see if Diana and Momoko were ok, not realizing that the action would be her undoing. When she turned back to follow Hotaru, the raven haired girl was nowhere to be found. "What the… damnit NO!"

A few blocks away Sailor Saturn sat curled on a roof top and rocked back and forth crying helplessly. Her mind flashed on Chibi-Usa and Diana. '…no one will be staring at your legs…' the tone was indulgent yet there was a hint of a leer in the words. Yet that was not what struck the raven haired girl the most. Diana's reaction when she noticed Hotaru and Momoko… the way she moved in front of Chibi-Usa while pulling the Crystal heir tightly behind her spoke of an intimacy that mere friendship could not provide. Yet for all that Hotaru couldn't understand why the implication hurt her so. She felt as if her heart had exploded in her chest, the agony was that pronounced. "Why should I care? At least Chibi-chan is back… at least we are together again. Can I really be so selfish that I don't want to share her with… with her girlfriend?" The Senshi of Saturn cried harder as she realized she didn't have an answer to that question.

* * *

Pluto nuzzled her head against the shoulder beneath her cheek, the mocha flesh soft with lithe, powerful muscle underneath. She purred softly as she felt delicate hands caressing her sides and scratching lightly with blunted nails. She wanted to stay in this moment until time itself came to an end but she knew she couldn't; she had to confront her tempter.

"Please. Whatever it is that you are planning… don't go through with it." Pluto leaned up to stare into silver blue eyes. She held the gaze until those luminous orbs slid closed.

"Do you remember the term that was meted upon my people? The slur that was deemed more appropriate than our true name of Terran?" The words were hissed out as if they caused their speaker great pain. Pluto nodded, though her action went unseen and she sighed before she spoke.

"_Tau'rianlathial_. Harbingers of the Silence."

"Exactly. We were deemed barbarians… barely worthy of our starseed. Even Saturn did not endure such scorn. Yet they forgot the sacrifices we have made, and that this world was once a paradise. I intend to return it to that." The silken voice that had only moments before spoken to her of love, and dark, enduring passion grew cold and distant. Pluto briefly mourned the change as she moved closer, griping powerful shoulders and forcing silver blue eyes to open.

"Then stay your hand. Serenity will guide humanity… if this is what you seek then your goals are the same as ours. End these attacks!" Pluto felt dread steal over her as her lover moved away and begin to pace. Shaking dark locks, the pacing stopped and once again Pluto found herself drowning in eyes that burned like stars. _"Vau'rusatoral_. That is what I want."

Gasping softly Pluto stood and walked over to the one that had captured her and betrayed her. "Vanguards of Rebirth…What…" Drawn to her proximity, the dark one moved closer to Pluto and embraced her. "For my homeworld…and for us."

"…No…" Pluto pushed away and the perceived rejection sparked the dark one's anger. "You may have accepted this cage as your fate but that does not mean that I have. I have not forgotten the promise I made to you...and I shall keep it." Angry eyes burned Pluto with their desperation, and it was that thought, the knowledge that this may be done in her name that coaxed her own outrage to the surface.

"At what cost?! You'll destroy all I love…everything I've sacrificed for?"

The dark one sighed, and moved closer. "Your eyes are closed my love, I intend to open them…"

"And force me into the light where I shall be blinded." Pluto snarled back anger and pain lacing her tone. It seemed as if those words broke the combative air about them and the dark one sighed softly. "I won't argue with you… I will show you instead." Those words invoked terror and panic in the normally calm senshi and she rushed forward griping the arms of her lover.

"No! No, wait please!"

The time for waiting, the time for mercy is over…" A cherished hand reached out and captured Pluto's chin, and the senshi of time found herself unable to pull away. "_Vau'rusatoral_…and Eternity. This is my vow to you." Before Pluto could react to the whispered words… their speaker had vanished.


End file.
